Life After Death
by Midnight-Prince-1
Summary: "Death is Nothing but a New Beginning"- Fate can tear one's life to shreds and destroy any soul it desires to. An unexpected return of Fate had let him to seek hope for an answer to a question running throughout his mind thus making their paths cross when a certain Devil turned him into her servant. (OC x Akeno & Harem) (Issei x Harem) (Currently on Short Hiatus) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :D this is _

This is my first story entitled as

"Life After Death", probably wondering why huh? Well you'll know it everytime the pages turn. The main protagonist is an OC, because I don't pay too much attention on Issei but he's still part of the story. Enough of my talking and let's start with the first chapter. Wait! If you wanna know what the OC looks like, he kinda looks like "Ludger Will Kresnik", but has blue eyes instead of the original green ones.

*This is my first story and I'm ready to answer any questions and I accept recommendations from you.

"What are you?"- Speaking

'What's happening?'- Thoughts

_One night...-_Flashback/s

[Partner]- Sacred Gear

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Highschool DxD because if I do, it would have had thousands of episodes.

* * *

Spring breeze fill the air in England early in the moring, which is the most favorable season for him. He stood there in a park where he usually let himself relax, enjoy his life even if it is full of problems. He eases his mind and let his eyes close as the soothing wind touches his skin, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping, rustle of the leaves and the sounds of the flowers swaying.

He stands in a lonely park, where people don't bother visiting because it's high, and you have to walk through a 150 stair mountain. His house is a mile and a half away which he only jogs. Knowing that his sister is worried of him, he's sure that she is looking for him right now.

"Where could that man be?" A brown haired girl in her teens mutters to herself thinking where could her big brother be. "He can't just walk away in four o'clock in the morning."

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Knowing him he can't get into anyone's trouble." An old man speaks after drinking his morning tea facing the wonderful scenery throught the balcony.

"Grandfather, he should have told me at least-" she's about to continue but interrupted when her big brother opens the door.

"I'm back!" He said with a little smile on his face. When his gaze turn to his sister, he can't help but smile at her worried face. "Did I worried you? Sorry about that." He continues as her sister runs to him and hugs him.

"Idiot! Don't make us worried you big dummy Daiki!"

"Alright I won't, and hey you're already 16 years old Erika, you don't need to bother worrying." Daiki said.

"Daiki, since you're eighteen, I'll let you leave to Japan and let you know something about your father and mother," the old man then stares at Erika, " Can I have a private talk with your brother?"

Erika nods understanding that her brother and the old geezer has something private to talk about. The two hasn't talk yet until she left the room and make sure that they're secured.

"In Japan, you will know about your kind, you will know about the devils, fallen angels, angels and you will know about the other Longinus" Daiki, knowing that he can't refuse to the man who let him live in a mansion in England, let him go to a large academy, and the one who lets him know what he is, has no choice but to say yes. "You will depart tomorrow in the morning, and you shall go to a school named Kuoh Academy."

"Why so urgent? Can it wait till I finished my school?" Daiki tries to reason but he knew he was deadbeat.

"You'll leave tomorrow. No buts. Understand?" His grandfather shot back.

Daiki just nods and about to leave but once his fingers touches the doorknob his grandfather said something.

"Just remember Daiki Gideon, I'm doing this for your own good." And with that message, Daiki leaves the room.

Daiki went to his room and pack the things that are needed. Then somebody knocks at the door. He replies with a "Come in!".

Her sisiter Erika is in front of the room and her back facing the door locking the doorknob. She looks at him with sad eyes that makes you cry looking at it. "I heard about what will happen. You're going to leave already?"

"Don't worry. At least I'm going to stay the night here, and when I come back from Japan I will buy you souvenirs and ramen!" He says trying hard not to let brunette teen cry again.

"I'm not a kid you know!" She says back to her brother with a slight blush in her cheeks. But what she comes to her ears is a genuine laugh from Daiki.

"You really are something. That reminds me of your mother."

"Shut up!" She says pouting while looking away from her brother. "Stop teasing me!"

"Looks like it works." He says to her which makes her stop.

"Wait, your trying to change my mood?" She asks to her kind brother.

"What else, I'm your brother after all and I don't want my sister to be sad because of me." He then walk to her and hugs her gently.

'Thanks... Brother' she thinks while hugging back

" I'm going to pack the things now okay?" He says releasing the hug.

" Then you need a helping hand." Erika says in a cheerful manner.

* * *

They all beed goodbye to Daiki as he reaches the airport. When he's on the plane, he searches for his sit number and wait for the pilots' signals. He looks trough the window seeing his family waving at him. He can't help but smile at them and watch as the plane goes up seeing the magnificent views of England when your on above.

The plane pass through the clouds like a needle piercing butter. At that moment, a busty flight attendant comes in his lane, asking him if he needs anything then licks her lips. This somewhat shocks him and his seatmate who is also a dude then the flight attendant asks him if he wants anything. Then the attendant gave him her number.

When the plane lands on the airport of Japan, he is schocked to see the country a way different than before. And then a woman passes his mind

'Akeno, will our paths cross?' He was wondering how she looks right now. 'Is she alright? Is the Gremory treating her right? If not then I will attack them! Wait should I be mad at her for leaving me or be happy because she is fine?' A lot of thoughts circles in his head.

He then comes to a decision to pay a visit in Kuoh Academy. His grandfather already told him that he is registered. And now he don't know where it is. "Probably gonna ask the townspeople."

While walking on the street asking where is Kuoh, almost all the answers he got where just about his looks and blushes. As he passes by every people, he crosses by a schoolgirl who has a black hair, deep blue eyes and black hairband wearing a black school uniform then everything happens in slow motion for him as he passes her.

He gently tugs her arm, causes the girl to look at him and asks "You need something Mr?" She asks curiously.

" I'm sorry, do you know where is the school named Kuoh Academy?" He asks her still his hands on her arms. "Well I'm going to enroll in that school, and I'm going to pay a visit." He continues.

" Oh yeah, I'm going to enroll in that school too. Hope we'll be classmates then!" She said cheerfully making Daiki blush.

" Really? I'm going to start tomorrow." He said with a smile. Then things go akward when Daiki is still holding her arms. When he releases his arm, he starts the introduction. " My name is Daiki..."

"Daiki? Is that your surname?" She asks curiously. That's when Daiki realizes that in Japan, they introduce starting with the surname.

"Beg my pardon, Gideon Daiki. Daiki is my first name" He says and pulls his right arm forward asking fir a shake hands.

" My name is Morishima Haruka, Haruka is my fist name." She says while accepting the offer for a shake hands.

The warmth of her hand makes Daiki blush. When Haruka sees that, she suddenly puts the back of her hands in his forhead. "Your face is red, are you sick? Did you catch a cold?" She asks continously

"N-no it's just..." Daiki tries to find the right words but fails to. " It's just men's stuff."

" Then I'll lead you the way to the school then, so that both of us can pay a visit." Haruka says

" I don't want to bother you, you can just tell me the way. I'll take care of the rest." With what he states, this made Haruka pout.

" Is it a way of telling me you don't want to hang out with me?" She says shocking the boy.

" No it wasn't, in fact I want to hang out with a beautiful woman like you. " The words just comes out of his mouth, after that he facepalms. "Forget that I said it. I'm pathetic."

With that statement, Haruka releases a giggle. After that she clings to his arm with her chest touching his right arm. "Then let's go!" They attract attentions of the townspeople, thinking that they were just a happy couple.

As Haruka leads the way still clinging into Daiki's arm and the guy can't focus on what she is saying and only understand a bit.

"Morishima-san thanks for helping me out today." Daiki said

"No problem Gideon-kun." She said winking at Daiki. Then a car appears in front of them. "Seems like they're here. I'll give you my phone number if you need something, just approach me." She's about to go in the car but turn around and kiss Daiki in the cheeks.

'Did she just kiss me?' Haruka just giggles at Daiki's reaction. To her it is priceless. She wave goodbye at him which is out of his earth mind for now.

After he's got his consciousness, he forgot that it is already 7 o'clock in the evening and he has no place to stay the night. He check every apartment he met but it is all full. He has no choice and he's tired so he has to rest in the nearby park.

He closes his eyes thinking about a very tiring day, no place to stay the night, and meeting with Miroshima. Then he felt a familiar feeling he got before. 'Never tought I would sense this feeling here!' Now his sadistic side turns on.

He walks through the central park and sees a familiar old face. His gaze then turns to a brown haired boy who looks to be terrified.

"My name is Dohnaseek, I came here to kill you or else you will be a threat to us. Be prepared to die!" He shots a spear of light at Issei but manages to run away.

" I never thought that I would see a very familiar old man here." Daiki says while looking at him with such a smiling face.

" So that explains why I feel a powerful sacred gear, and now I have two to kill." Dohnaseek says with pride. Not knowing what his lower is he has to put a front for being a fallen angel asigned to kill the wielder of the boosted gear.

Dohnaseek dashes towards Issei. Daiki without a hint, suddenly is in front if Issei and puts up his lance. "Forbidden Lance." He said calmly and the lance appears to be black with a yellow lining. Then the moment his lance is in his hands, everything happens in slow motion and he absorbs the speed of an enemy making his speed high and his enemy low. The lance has a very special skill that differs from every weapon, it can transform into seven weapons and each has different prowess.

Dhonaseek begans to slow down and Issei can feel his speed lowers. Once the lance touches Dhonaseek he begans to brink out of existence as his body suddenly shatters.

" What is that? What's happening here?" Issei asks Daiki.

" I guess you'll know it when your master tells you about it. I don't have the right to." He says tapping his shoulder. "By the way I am Gideon Daiki."

"Hyodo Issei. Thanks for saving me, I tought it's the end of my life!" The brown haired man speaks.

"Damn I still don't have a place to stay." Daiki mutters to himself but loud enough for the brunette to hear.

" Hey if you want to I can let you sleep in my house." Issei says that brightens up Daiki.

"Sure." With that single word they start to walk to the town. Little do they know, a certain redhead has been watching them hiding by the trees.

'I'm sure he has feel my presence.'

* * *

Issei wakes up in the morning without Daiki on the foam. He starts to wonder where could that white haired man will be. He goes downstairs. Noticing that he has already makes breakfast together with pasta Margarita.

"This tastes so good!" Issei says digging another one.

"Good thing you brought him here dear." Mrs. Hyoudo says to Issei.

"I'll only stay here temporarily, who knows if maybe later I'll have an apartment to stay in." Daiki says back "But don't worry I'll pay a visit and cook for you. "

"Let's go to school now or we'll be late!" Issei says alarming Daiki that he still has school this morning and meeting with the student council president.

"You go now, I'll follow besides I know where the scool is." With that Issei goes out saying goodbye to his parents. Daiki follows but goes on a different route.

Daiki goes to the park where he sense a powerful presence last night.

He also goes to the place where he met Morishima Haruka. That's when he remembers that she is waiting for him and immediately goes to the school.

When he enters the school gate, he was shocked to see that most of the students are girls. He calculates that for every fifteen girls there are two boys. He even sees that most women are looking his way as if he was the center of attention. Even with those glares, he doesn't let them bothers him and in fact he wasn't even bothered by them since he is used to it when he was in England.

As he walks inside, it's like the students are giving him his way to the student council. But before he enter the school grounds, he can't help but feel the same presence he felt last night. He then looks up to spot a crimson haired woman with forest eyes.

He stops for a while then looks at her. Daiki then gives her a gentle smile. He continues to search for the student council. As he enters the room, he felt another presence of devils. 'Can't be helped since they run the school.' He then knocks, then got a reply.

"You can come in." A girl said allowing the boy to come in. He then gets his schedule and where his locker is. As he leaves the room he heard them talking about him.

" I can sense a strong aura coming from him, as if it was one of the Longinus. " a woman who was known as Sona Sitri speaks to her queen then gets a nod from the fellow.

Every step Daiki makes in the hallway is a gossip of every girl. Then there's the time when he looks at one girl, she suddenly collaps luckily her pal catches her. Then the class starts.

The teacher told Daiki before to wait for his signal of when to come in. Lucky for them he is patient and he is kind enough for any consideration. He then checks his pocetwatch, stating that he is outside for almost 10 minutes. 'What took the old guy so long, did he forgets that they have a new student?'.

"Alright class, we have a new student!". He heared the men screaming that it would be a gal while the women wish that it would be a man. Then the time has come for Daiki to come inside the classroom. As he steps inside the room, the men groans in pain except for Issei who just sits there looking at him. Meanwhile the women are so happy that their wishes has come true, and he is a bishonen.

Before Daiki makes an introduction, he first looks at everyone noticing the ratio of men to women. But little does he knew that the teacher is waiting. "I am Gideon Daiki, an exchange student from England." He then looks at the old guy teacher asking where is his seat.

"We are not yet done here, we still have another new student!" With that statement, it lightens up the men including Issei. "You can come in."

Daiki doesn't bother looking, he's too focus on talking to his Sacred Gear. But he's back to his senses when the three men screams in joy. When he looks at her, he's shocked. Everyone is also the same as him, schocked that there are two new students at the same time at the same section at the same year level in the middle of school year.

"Good Morning everyone. My name is Morishima Haruka, please take care of me." She then bows to everyone. By the time she looks at Daiki she then clings to his right arm. "Gideon-kun glad we're classmates."

Daiki just nods at her and gives her a nervous laugh alarming her that they're in front of the classroom with everyone staring. Then he realizes that this would be an interesting school year. He also notices that she is innocent with these kind of things and doesn't want anyone polluting it.

[Smooth Moves there partner...] a voice says in Daiki's mind. [You really are a chick magnet. Glad you're my wielder.] Then gives Daiki a chuckle.

'Shut up, I'm busy in school.' He shot back. He then sits to his designated seat. He sat at the back of Issei near the window. Haruka is seated next to the brunette which makes his fellow perverts drowning in jealousy.

The class starts with the two new students always reciting at every questions which makes the teacher glad. The fellow student are also surprised but they expect no less from an exchange student from England but Haruka really is smart and brave.

It's already break time and Haruka wants to be with Daiki. "Hey Gideon-kun, you want to eat with me?" She asks him with puppy dog eyes. Daiki just responds with a nod.

[So it was a lunch date, partner better go!] The dragon says to Daiki.

'You're just jealous, Ryujin.' Daiki shots back in his mind. But before he could stand and leave with Haruka to eat lunch they were already circled by the students bombing them questions.

Somehow they manage to slip through the students running away with holding hands. They find a good spot near a place that looks like an old school building. They sat beside each other then Haruka shows her lunch which kinda looks like fancy while Daiki's just a homemade which he cooks for himself.

"You want to taste my lunch?" The black haired girl says. Daiki just nods (always) to her. "Then say ahh." She opens her mouth signaling the white haired man to do the same. By the time the food comes to his mouth, he chews it and finds it delicious.

"You also want to taste my cooking? He asks the girl. She cheerfully nods at him closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Daiki can't help but stares at her lovely red lips. He gently place the food in her mouth and she chews it slowly savoring the food in her mouth.

"This is so good. You can be a good husband." She tells him that makes the man blush.

[Seems like she's inviting you to be her Husband] Ryujin laughs at him blushing.

Daiki just ignores the Dragon god. He can't help but sense a familiar presence he felt last night. 'I can sense devils here.' He tells Ryujin.

[Can't be helped since they were the one running the school.]

'No, I mean I can sense them in the old school building.' He then looks at the open window. Suddenly the air blows and a crimson hair appears in the window. Then a woman is seen on it staring at the place.

[Maybe that's where they all meet, a meeting place] The Dragon god says.

" Hey Gideon-kun, you still alive?" She asks him waving her hands in front of his face waking him back to his senses.

" Oh yeah just wondering about some things." He replies. Once they were done eating, he stands up giving his arm to Haruka to help her. She accepts the hand and both make it back in class in time.

* * *

" Akeno, that boy..." A woman with a crimson hair speaks to her queen.

"Hai Buchou, I think his name is Gideon Daiki. He's from class 2-B an exchange student from England." The queen named Akeno says.

" I want you to check on him together with Issei." She then undresses her school uniform and underwear then went to the shower room.

"Gideon Daiki..." Akeno mutters to herself. She then turns towards the window, "You kinda looks like him."

Class has ended and everyone is heading their way back to their own houses. Well Daiki had already told Issei that he's going to find an apartment and if he finds one, he won't be back at Issei's. But before Daiki finds an apartment, ge felt something strange.

[Have you feel it partner? Seems like your pervert friend is in trouble.] Ryujin predicted.

"Damn it!" Daiki hurries to where he felt a Fallen Angel. He recognizes that it will be in the park AGAIN. But what he saw shocks him. He has saw Issei on the ground with blood in his gut, and he also sees the girl with the crimson hair standing there with a fallen angel flying.

"I will avenge the death of Dohnaseek! I won't let you get away with this!" A girl named Kalawarner told the crimson haired girl named Rias.

" So a fellow of yours died? That's the lesson for coming in my territory." Rias tells her. Then she looks at Daiki who just stands there.

" You don't have to bother them! I'm the one who killed Dohnasseek." Daiki shouts at Kalawarner. Taunting her was his only shot, he doesn't want to bother the fellow, then he realizes that Rias is Issei's master. "So you're his master?"

" Sorry for the late introduction, my name is Rias Gremory." She replied to him.

" That's your last words." Kalawarner dashes towards Daiki. He then uses his skill: A circle light form around his waist with several black rectangle at the end. "Forbidden Gun" he says calmly then a gun appears in his hand. This gun's specialty: when shot towards an enemy, the bullets doubles every second and when contact is made it emits lightning to the body and disperses when done.

"A mere gun won't affect me!" She states already in front of him with a spear in her hand. The spear was only an inch from his gut, with a blink of an eye Daiki was already in above. When he is in the sky he shots his gun towards her. She didn't have the time to react when the gun was fired. Kalawarner could dodge with just a side step but the bullets doubled and doubled until it reaches her and sparks of lightning runs to her body.

" DAMN IT! How could you?!" She has to retreat or she'll ends up like Dohnaseek. Then a magic circle lets her teleport.

" Impressive work there Gideon-kun" Rias smiles at him. "How did you manage to do that?"

"It's my own power, but before we continue, can't we heal him first?" With that Rias blushes.

"My healing technique is..." she hesitates for a bit, but before she continues, Daiki understands the situation and let Ryujin do the work. He lets his sacred gear visible then does the healing. " Why did you just let me see your sacred gear?"

"I already knew you are a devil, you had come here before right? It's the first time I saved Issei." He then looks at her. "My power is from a family and my sacred gear is one of a kind. So you want me to be your servant right?"

With that said, Rias smiles at him and nods at it."Did you want to be one?" In fact in Rias' heart leaps in joy knowing that their member will grow and it will be two boys with sacred gears.

"Being a devil seems interesting to me. Please take care of me. But wait, did I need to die to be reincarnated?" He asks her.

"No you don't have to, some devils reincarnated dead humans because they want to save them, some devils reincarnated dead humans becauss there is something special about them." She then looks at Issei pinpointing that it was him that she meant.

"Sorry but it's already night time and I need to bring Issei back to his room and I need to have an apartment to stay in." Daiki tells Rias bowing to her.

"I still need to reincarnate you as my servant. The remaining pieces are Knight, Rook and Pawn. Since your fast, you don't need to be a Knight. How about pawn since I still have 4 remaining pieces of it?" She then receives a nod." Serve me for the rest of your life." She then does the chant " I, Rias Gremory reincarnates Gideon Daiki as my Pawn and Serves me for the rest of your life." Then Daiki consumes the remaining four pieces that goes to his chest.

He felt pain when the pieces went to him. Despite the pain he manages to ignore it like it was nothing since he is used to it. When it was done Rias speaks up.

"So you will send Issei back to his room, and don't worry about the apartment, I'll let you sleep with me." Daiki blushes then brush it of away knowing he can't argue with it anymore. Rias then gives Daiki the flyer for teleporting into the room. After that Rias teleports away while saying "Thank you Gideon-kun."

'What a strange day, a lot of things happened. Glad you stay quiet Ryujin.' Daiki tells the dragon god.

[Welcome! I'm just picturing what would happen later with your "Master".] Ryujin tells.

Daiki doesn't reply but is taken back about what Ryujin has said. He really is going to sleep with a girl, especially it is Rias Gremory.

[Stop that dirty thoughts of yours. I can see it.] Ryujin continues to tease his fellow.

When Daiki reach the door, he knocks on it. When the door opens, he saw Mrs. Hyoudo who sees Daiki holding Issei's left arm on his left shoulder. "Don't worry Mrs. Hyoudo he just fell asleep until the end of class so instead of bothering him I pick him up instead."

"Thank you Gideon-kun, I'll put him in his room." Issei's mother pull him to his room and Daiki left the house. He then uses the flyer to teleport to the room.

Something shocks Daiki when he enters the room. It is a large room with a king sized bed in the middle, Window on the right side, and shower room on his back. But what shocking about is when he saw Rias stripping her clothes in front of Daiki when he teleports inside. Daiki tries to cover his face but Rias holds his arm preventing him into doing it.

" You don't need to cover, I can't sleep without undressing my clothes and you should get used to it because you'll be sleeping with me everyday. " with that said Daiki emediately cancels his telepathy signal with Ryujin. "You won't undress too? It's embarrassing if I'm the only one who did?"

" Okay Buchou." Looks like he has to do it too. He strips as well but leaves his boxer shorts there. They both went to sleep. Rias hugs Daiki all night with his arms sandwich in Rias' chest and his thigh sandwich on her thighs. Lucky for Daiki he manages to fall asleep. But little does he know that a fellow joined the pair.

When Daiki wakes up, he has face two big pairs of breasts. A pair from Rias and another from a black haired girl. Seeing her again makes Daiki emotional and felt like hugging her. He can't control his urge and his hands suddenly encircles Akeno making the woman moan. When Akeno moan, it wakes up a shocked Rias.

"I didn't knew you were here Akeno." Rias tells her queen. "And how come he manages to hug you while he didn't do it with his master?"

" Ara, ara, Buchou maybe he really likes me." She teases her King. Akeno already felt tears from her chest although she doesn't tell Rias.

"I'm going to take a shower, make sure he's awake when I get back." When Rias leaves the room, Akeno gets her moment.

"Ara ara, are you crying Gideon-kun? Here let me comfort you." She speaks to him hugging him closer. " You kinda reminds me of an old friend of mine, he's my hero, my friend and my only family before I met Rias."

"What if I tell you I knew him?" Daiki tells Akeno breaking the hug.

End if you have any suggestions just PM or Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings Everyone! Toastybread5 is back in the business.

Well actually I've been making conditions for the story wether when should I update the new chapter. (E.G: I will update the story if it will have a thousand views and 10 reviews for the previous chapters.) I've been doing it so that the efforts that I've put in this story shouldn't be wasted. I make the first chapter as an exception, and think that I should update for the sake of the viewers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Highschool DxD. Thank you very much.

* * *

"What if I tell you I knew him?" Daiki tells Akeno breaking the hug.

"What do you mean Gideon-kun?" Akeno asks Daiki with hint of curiosity with nervousness in her voice. "Did you happen to meet him before? Are you blood related?" She then starts bombing him a lot of questions.

Daiki regains his composure and realizes that he makes a mistake of ever telling her. "Just forget that I said it." The white haired man tells the raven haired lady in front of him. He is about to set his foot on the floor when Akeno hugs him from behind.

"Or perhaps you are him?" She says shocking the fellow with mixed emotions. He's blushing because Akeno is hugging him from behind with her big oppai touching his back. Nervous of what to say to her in this kind of situation.

"That's impossible, you know his name right?"

"Ara ara I do know his name, I'll never forget it." The woman says to the man whispering to his ears, touching his chest gently rubbing her arms on it.

"D-Do you ha-happen to recall w-what he looks like?" Daiki says nervously because of Akeno doing some "Weird" things to him.

"Ara ara, come to think of it. He does have a silver hair," Akeno then puts her head near Daiki's hair and smell it. "and deep blue eyes," She then puts her left hand in his chin then gently puts his attention to her then looks in his eyes then continues. "who loves eating chocolates, a war freak and sadist." Their eyes lock upon each other and Daiki can't resist her charm.

Daiki gently caress her cheeks then puts his head closer to hers and slightly opens his mouth and tilt his head a bit to the side and shut his eyes close. "I'm sorry but I'm not the one who you're looking for. I have a silver hair with black ends on the right side of my hair, and it's natural color." He says holding his black hair on his right side.

"Well look who's getting acquainted." Rias tells Akeno and Daiki with a bit jealousy in her voice.

"Ara ara Buchou you want to join?" Akeno then whispers to Daiki "I'm watching over you. " while looking at Rias making her friend jealous.

"Well then Daiki you may use the shower, we still have class today. And we don't have much time." Daiki follows her master's order and is about a step away from the curtain but chooses to stay in the room.

"Ara ara Buchou, how about me? I still haven't take a bath yet," she then sets her foot on the floor. "like you said, we don't have enough time, and we still have breakfast." She gives Daiki a seductive look which means 'We're taking a bath together! ;)'

"Do what you want Akeno." Rias pouts while slamming the door leaving the two again in the room about to take a bath "together".

"Ara ara, she's easy to tease fufufu." She says while looking at the door where Rias left.

"Sadist." Daiki mutters to himself while going in the bathroom himself "No peeking sadist-san!" He says opening the shower.

"Hey let me in!" Akeno then opens the curtain and showers with him. (CLEAN THAT DIRTY MIND OF YOURS READER-SAN)

Even though they don't have much time left, Daiki manages to cook breakfast for the three of them. He somewhat find it Heaven And Hell when he's on the shower with Akeno. "So how's the shower Gideon-kun?" The crimson haired master asks her pawn.

"Not a good experience." Daiki says, that's when Rias and Akeno realizes that Daiki doesn't even tell their names in his statements. Seems like he doesn't know how to call them yet.

"Gideon-kun, later you will meet you fellow devils, we will introduce you and Issei-kun to Occult Research Club." Rias tells her pawn.

Akeno then makes her move and sit so close to Daiki and feeds him. She tries to make it looks like they're a couple in front of Rias. As always Rias, falls to the trick.

" Hmm? Maybe we should go to school since we're out of time." Daiki says it when he sees Rias' eyes filled with jealousy to interrupt Akeno, though he doesn't know why Rias would act like that.

When Daiki stands up, Akeno immediately clings to his left arm, shocking the boy. "Lets go!" Akeno says to the boy. On his right arm was his bag.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

Here we are walking to the school with Himejima-senpai clinging to my left arm, though I dont know why she acts like that. Gremory-senpai is walking in my right side. I also don't know why Gremory-senpai is affected by the way Himejima-senpai acts towards me. Also we passed by Issei and lets him go with us. He walks with a lecherous face which he doesn't even know where he is walking to.

"Ara ara, it's your fifth sigh in a row. Are you thinking something Gideon-kun?" Akeno states to Daiki leaning closer to him while Rias is just quiet but she puts up her "Onee-sama" smile in her face. When we're almost at the school, I can see surprise in everyone's faces. I can also hear some saying that it's a perfect love triangle, while some are throwing bashful words at me while some just envy the Onee-samas.

"Don't bother listening to them Gideon-kun." Rias whispers to me. When I suddenly looks at her, I mistakenly kiss her in the cheek. We we're both taken away by our actions but I don't really mean it. "My, if you're going to kiss me, not in front of everybody, better be private Gideon-kun." His master tells him blushing.

"W-what do you mean? It was all an accident! Pardon me." I immediately bow to her, not caring what everybody thinks, I just need to let them now it all happened in an accident.

"Ara ara, if you wanna kiss somebody, I'm always here!" Himejima-senpai suddenly tightens her grip on my arm, but I instead feel softness because my left arm is sandwich between her milkshakers. "I can be your kiss material if you want me to be."

With that said, some of the men faint with blood on their noses while some just shocked. Lucky Issei is still out of his mind now. Damn if Himejima-senpai keeps saying that... never mind me.

[Hahaha your pants is too tight right now!] Ryujin laughs off.

Damn my restraint! How could she make me feel like this?

**AKENO HIMEJIMA**

It's so fun teasing Gideon-kun and Rias, they always fell for my teasing especially Gideon-kun when he blushes so mad! When I tightens my grip on his bicep, it is so hard, so manly. Every time I see him, a friend always pops up to my mind. His deep blue eyes, I wonder what would he looks right now, but when I try to imagine that, I could see Gideon-kun. Are the both of them the two people?

But there are a lots of differences between them. As time passes by, a lot of things could change, could he be mad at me because I left him standing alone when we were kids?

Rias and I goes to our class. I spot Rias that looks like taking her notes, but when I look closer, she's writing something that looks like related to Daiki Gideon.

"Ara ara Rias, taken an interest in Gideon-kun?" She looks surprised by my sudden question.

"I'm just thinking what would his sacred gear be like." She said to me handing her notebook to my desk. "Here's a list of the thirteen known Longinus."

" How come you know it is a Longinus?" I suddenly become curious, I never actually saw him battle since this morning was our first meeting. But I've already taken an interest in him since he looks like "him" and he seems like a mysterious guy.

"I've seen him battling before, when he first met Issei. I even felt chills in my spine in the way he fought the fallen angel." She wrote this on the paper. " With a blink of an eye you could die in his hands, that's what happend in the fallen angel, though he said it was just family power."

Then we better talk about this in the club room.

**3rd Person**

Class has already suspended. Then they heard the loud screams of the girls. Daiki and Issei looks at each other probably wondering what's the reason behind those. Then a bishonen appears in their classroom. "What are you doing here?" Issei asks in a dismissive tone.

"Hi. How are you doing?" They both look at the male student, who came to see the. That's when Daiki remembers what Gremory-senpai told him this morning that she's going to bring someone to guide them. The guy in front of them is the school's number one best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the hearts of the girls in the school with this smile of his. "By the way, he's in the same year as us. Though he's from a different class." Issei says to Daiki. They can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor. "Shut up. It's so damn noisy in here." He mutters to himself pointing out the girls screaming.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."Kiba Yuuto says to the both guy. Daiki just nods."I want you to follow me." The blonde Bishonen continues.

This time it's the girls' screams."No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!". "You will get infected, Kiba-kun!". "I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

"They are saying some weird crap." Issei says to Daiki, "Why it's just me?"

Then something comes up. "Kiba-kun and Daiki Gideon-kun are together, Bishonen brothers!". " I can live staring at them both!".

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building. "In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building." I explained to Daiki.

"Oh yeah, I've been here yesterday, this is where I ate lunch with Morishima-san." Daiki told us.

Kiba then looks at Daiki, "I do heard a rumor saying that you two are couple before you both transfer here." He then stops for a while. "But it's yours to explain right?"

This Old School Building apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school". The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"Buchou is here." Kiba says.

Buchou? Is he talking about Senpai? Huh? Buchou? Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?

It's getting even more mysterious. Oh well, as long as we follow this guy, I will be able to meet with Senpai. We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them. I see Daiki looking amazed right now.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet. So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom. I was shocked by the sign on the door that read— [Occult Research Club]

Occult Research Club!? Just reading that name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird.

"Buchou, I have brought him." Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door.

Then Senpai replies. "Yes, come in."

Looks like Senpai is inside here. Kiba opens the door and we're shocked when we follow him into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room.

It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room. I can feel something creepy and weird from it. There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build. I know her. I know that girl!

That's the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko-chan! She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body!

She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute.

She is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression. If I remember correctly, she is said to be "very" emotionless. She realises we entered, and our eyes meet.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun." Next Kiba introduces her to me. Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you." I also bow my head. After the greetings, she continues to eat her youkan.

"And this guy here is Daiki Gideon." Kiba says pointing to Daiki.

Daiki bows his head while saying "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Well I've been observing him since yesterday and figured out that he doesn't talk too much. He likes to nod and talks when needed.

Then I realise there is a shower curtain at the back of the room.

Now then I see Rias Gremory-senpai in her own sit waiting for us. She's beautiful with a big oppai! Then next to her sit is a Black-haired girl.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

That pretty face, which is always smiling. The person with a Japanese atmosphere. The one who is called Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student, and also one of our school idols, Himejima Akeno-senpai.

The person who, along with Rias-senpai, is said to be one of the "Two Great Onee-samas". That's what I heard from the students I asks before.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She introduces herself politely with a smile to Issei.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" When I hear him stutter, I can't help but feel jealous though I don't know why.

"So do I need to introduce myself to you sadist-san?" Then Issei is shock with my response.

"Sadist-san? Hey you didn't tell me your close go to the Two Great Onee-samas already!" He says elbowing in a kidding manner but with my instincts I catch his elbow.

After Rias-senpai confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise." She then looks at me, " Then I'll call you Daiki-kun

"Y-Yes." The brunette stutter again.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you." I just nods at them and even though I knew what will happen, it's a lot better if this guy has somebody around not to make him feel out of place.

"Eh, ah yes."He says.

"As a Devil." Here comes the show.

After that everyone goes to their respective houses. They all goes to their own route, while Akeno-san, Rias-san and I are walking together which makes the brunette jealous.

"So did you catch up to my explanations before?" Rias-san asks me. Seriously? I don't need to pay attention because my old man already taught me that.

"Of course Buchou, as long as it's you." She blushes at my statement. She then clings to my right arm. "Lets go now. I'm tired." She says while yawning and stretching her arms up then put them down. With that her breasts bounces.

I try my best not to be seen but seems like I've been caught. "So you want to stare at my breasts? You can stare whenever you want." Then it's my turn to make my face pink.

"Is that a comeback?" Or you mean it. Tell me its a joke." I joked to her we both laugh making Akeno kinda left out.

"You've been quiet lately Akeno." Rias tells her queen. She doesn't seems like in her earth mind. So Daiki tries to waves his hand at Akeno. Then it hits her back to her senses. Then they're back to Rias house. It was big but seems like she let it to be that big for both of her and Akeno.

"I'll take care of the Dinner," I tell them putting the apron on. "Leave the rest to me."

"Nope, I will help, besides I wanna see how you cook things." She replies. She puts on the apron, then the thought of her in naked Apron makes my pants tight. Glad Ryujin is sleeping these days.

[No way! I'm not sl... Z.]

'Phew'

"How about you Akeno-san, do you want to help or you want some request?" She just looks at me.

"Thanks but, I'm not hungry." She says. It's the first time I see her this depressed. She needs some time alone.

**RIAS GREMORY**

I had fun with Daiki-kun. I don't know how he could make cooking a fun thing. But there is something from him that differs from most of the guys I met.

But I also felt that in Ise, I don't know what is this strange feeling in my chest, is it for Daiki or Ise.

I could somehow say that I'm lucky in my peerage because slowly my family is getting bigger. And what's I'm happy for is that the boys in my peerage are all sacred gear users. Maybe they should protect us ladies with that but no.

Ise with his Boosted Gear;

Kiba with his Sword Rebirth;

Gasper with his Forbidden Balor View;

Daiki with his Exiled Longinus: one of the three Forbidden Longinus.

**AKENO HIMEJIMA**

I'm not in the mood for eating or anything. Its just that the thought of him raced through my head with a lot of unanswered questions from him. I'll see you soon someday Kazuma Jethro.

**ANONYMOUS**

We haven't seen each other for a while brother. Enjoy your happy moments while you can because the following days will be your worst nightmare Kazuma Jethro.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's slightly OOC. I'm still doing my best on trying to make them look like what they are supposed to be. The real action starts in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! This is Toastybread5.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now I'm fired up, and in the mood to update this fanfic. Since you all wanted an Isse x Rias fanfic, instead I'm going to make it complicated for Rias to know what her feelings are. Well this chapter is the beginning of action so relax and enjoy this chapter.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

This is one pleasant morning. Except for the two woman which makes me a hugging pillow. There are even times I want to sleep in the couch so no ones gonna bother me. Well I'm planning on doing that this night. I suddenly felt chills on my spine as if there's someone talking about me.

[I can sense power out of him.] Ryujin tells his me.

Who is it? Seems like another fallen angel. Why am I getting bombed by fallen angel again. Glad the angels remain quiet these days, probably they focuses on maintaining their numbers right?

[Seems like it partner, but be careful these days, the fallen angels are hyper and they're on the act.] Yeah I feel it too. And why are they focusing on Rias-senpai's territory?

"Good morning Daiki-kun," Oh it's Rias herself speaking of the devil, I mean literally devil. "You want to take the shower first?"

I just nods at her statement, I open the curtains for the shower room abd opens the shower feeling the relaxing warm water on my body. So relaxing, no wonder why Rias-senpai stays too long in the shower.

"Ara ara he's on the shower already?" I heard Akeno in the room. Damn it, Rias a little help please?

"You're not going on a shower with him Akeno." Phew thank Maou she heard my pleas. "I don't want to repeat what happened yesterday. " What a great King you are, then she replies back "Thank you Daiki-kun!" Crap did she just read my mind?

"Ara ara Buchou using your own prowess to lure him." I can't see her expression right now but a lot better if I don't see it. "You better not Daiki-kun."

Crap, stop reading my mind! Now I hate devils with their mind reading. Now I'm done showering. "Buchou are you there?" I shouts at the room. I get no response. "Akeno, how about you?"

"Ara ara Daiki-kun..." It's Akeno-senpai! Phew life saver, thank goodness.

"Can you help me out?" I asks her genuinely. "Please?" Now I'm begging her.

"Ara ara, no way Daiki-kun, no way fufufu. You have to get it from me." Oh crap, enough of your teasing. I have to get it to her which means... "You have to walk out the shower room naked fufufu." I sneak out my head to see her also naked in the room alone. Then she puts on her sado-masochist face she makes. My restraint...

"Don't do this Akeno please..." I beg her, even though I know she won't listen to me in that face. "C'mon Akeno-senpai."

I heard Rias-senpai screams downstairs "Hurry up guys," she's probably cooking. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Hurry Daiki-kun or we'll be late~" She tells me. Shut up, my morning tree is waking up.

"So you make it sounds like you want a quickie, Akeno-san." Now it's my turn to be sadist.

"Ara, you're teasing me now? Then come here and make it a quickie fufufu." Damn my sadisitic side triggers in. I don't even know that I'm out of the shower room. And my hand reaches out to her.

**AKENO HIMEJIMA**

Ara here we are both naked in a single room with both of us having a sadistic look painted in our faces. He suddenly reach out to his uniform in my hand. I put my arms upward but it puts me to my disadvantage.

With his 5'10 height and my 5'6, I just puts my arms on my back which forces him, nakedly encircles his arms around my waist to get his uniform. My breasts touches his manly chest and both of our faces about an inch from each other.

My breasts feels his heart beat and I can smell his own breath. He's tall and he leans his face sideway. I can hear footsteps coming from the stairs. It's Rias, coming in the room, seeing us in an akward position. Then the door opens with Rias shocked to see us.

The sadistic face in Daiki-kun melts away and looks at Rias and I. Then he screams "W-what are you doing Akeno?"

Then I replies "More likely what are you doing? Fufufu." We then looks at Rias.

Her bangs is covering her eyes. "ISN'T WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Daiki-kun then releases his arms on me to my dismay. I give him his uniform and he says "It's all a misunderstanding Buchou, I can explain." Then I remember that Rias and I still haven't taken our bath so I invites her to tease Daiki-kun.

"Ara ara Buchou, we still haven't taken our baths. Why won't we go together?" We then looks at Daiki-kun, who is blushing so mad. Naughty Naughty Daiki-kun~~~.

"Your probably thinking what would two girls do in the same bathroom." Rias tells him.

I grab both of Buchou's breasts and grope them in front of Daiki-kun. She releases a moan that surprises Daiki-kun and his face turns red. "S-stop it A-Akeno-san."

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

Class has ended with Daiki again answering most of the questions the teachers asked., and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended.

I made a sigh. Even today, Buchou put on a weird expression. My contract became invalid twice in a row. But I got the best feedback.

Buchou became confused again because she encountered an incident that she never has experienced twice in a row. I'm sorry for getting involved in a weird situation.

I feel bad, but it seems like my road to getting a peerage will be harder than I thought…

…Last night, I watched the anime DVD till morning with Mil-tan. At first I wasn't serious in watching it, but I got hooked to the Magical Girl anime due its hot actions and the story which made me cry, so I ended up watching till morning.

Besides that, why are all of my clients a bunch of perverts? "Ahaha, Hyoudou-kun must have a demonic-power that attracts people like that." Kiba said something like that to me earlier with his refreshing smile.

Die, handsome. I hear that the chances of him being summoned by beautiful older woman is high. Dammit! What kind of contract does he have with them!? Is it sex!? Or sex related!?

Just thinking about it makes me want to murder him. Shit! Damn you, Kibaaaa!

"Hawaau!" Hmm? A sudden voice. At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground. When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…A-Are you okay?" I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me? I take her hand to lift her up. The wind blows. The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Then my eyes move towards her face.

My heart is taken by her instantly. A blonde hair beauty is standing front of me. Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

…

For a while, I was gazing at her. "U-Umm…is something wrong…? The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…" I can't say it. There's no way that I can tell her I was fascinated with her. Rather, this girl is it. Yeah, I'm talking about that. Yes, that.

She looks exactly like my ideal girl (Blonde beauty version)! Of course I would be attracted to her! It feels like I need to continue talking to her!

Is this is a flag!? I'm thinking something selfish like that. Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one.

Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby. "T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese. The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Buchou told me before.

"_When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."_ Yeah, its happening just like Buchou said.

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I somehow read it and all of my classmates looked shocked.

Of course they would. Since I can speak English naturally now, so obviously my classmates will be shocked. Even the teacher froze because of it.

Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only. But that's good enough. It's too amazing if I can exchange language anywhere in the world.

Just like that, I turned into an "international" high school student without any requirements. "I think I might know where the Church is."

I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church. But is that Church still even used?

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute.

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction. Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took this Sister to the Church. On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy. "Are you alright Yosh-kun?" He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over. But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park. "Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. What's that? Demonic-powers? Buchou said that it can only be used by Devils and someone related to Devils so it can't be.

When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear. Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury? Something appears on my mind.

—Sacred Gear.

A special power which is bestowed upon certain people. I think that's what Kiba said before. I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related. Did my Sacred Gear react with her Sacred Gear? Is it responding to it?

When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left. Amazing.

This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it. The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to." She laughs while sticking her tongue out. The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan." She smiles happily after I translated for her. "…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something.

I probably shouldn't get too deep into it. It's not the atmosphere where I should say "Actually, I have a Sacred Gear as well!". It's an unusual power, and maybe some people may suffer because of it.

Even I didn't feel happy when my Sacred Gear was covering my arm. Instead, I was really shocked. I still didn't know how to use this Sacred Gear, therefore I wasn't happy at all. The only thing I can use it for is to mimic Kamehameha.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church. We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes. Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember.

I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

CHILLS CHILLS CHILLS

I have chills, and sweats are coming out of my body. It's been like this since before. I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me. Even Buchou said that I should never get close to a Church or a shrine very strongly.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad. Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has. Oh, so this is the right place. That's good.

I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now. It's a waste to say good bye to a beauty like her, but I'm a Devil and she is a nun… …Love between different sides may sound romantic, but this would be a different case.

That's because I'm getting really scared of the Church. My whole body won't stop shaking. This sign of fear must be a special trait for Devils. It feels like I'm a frog being watched by a snake. No, rather I'm a frog who doesn't know what to do after being found by the snake.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!" I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…" She's troubled. She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?" When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight. I understood that she is a good girl.

And this was our fateful destiny and our first meeting.

**RIAS GREMORY**

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I scolds Ise in the club room. I turn my expression more serious than usual. More like, immad at him.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

"Was I in such a serious situation…?" Ise asks me

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

'Her eye is serious, so she isn't joking.' I read Ise's mind, he does seems afraid of me right now. Maybe I shouldn't scold him, I'm just worried.

"Y-Yes."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

I shakes my head after seeing his confused face. "I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes."

My conversation with Ise ends there.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

Akeno is standing behind me and I didn't even realise it. She is smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?" I asks my queen. Akeno's expression changes after I asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke." She tells me. Then I immediately tells Ise and Daiki to be ready because I will tell them their piece and function.

"Ise, Daiki, get ready because I'm going to show you how us devils fight."

'I'm not stupid you know?' I heard Daiki's mind saying that. 'I even know how Lucifer fights.' He thought. He knows how onee-sama fights?

**DAIKI GIDEON **

Stray Devils. There are beings that are called as such. The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur. The power of Devils are enormous.

So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.

"The Fallen Angel Donaseek who wore a suit mistook me for a Stray Devil." Issei tells me, so that is before I came to him.

In other words, a stray dog. Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.

I went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Issei and Koneko-chan.

Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them. As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, you better eliminate it, that's an easy taks right partner?]

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil. Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…No, naturally, Devils are like that.

So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law… Yeah, they are Devils after all…

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building far away from here.

It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night. Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good...

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

"…Smell of blood." Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that. Smell of blood? I can't smell anything. So it means Koneko-chan has a good sense of smell.

It becomes quiet. I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal.

My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I will have escaped. Buchou who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable!

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."Buchou says something reckless.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now." She says it straight at me. I kind of feel sad. "But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?" I put on a confused look, but Buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils." Buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Buchou. "The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there. "I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again. "Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?" Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like I have to listen to it seriously.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see. So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then.

…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the [Pieces] in the game. I feel it's complicated. So will I be someday forced to fight in that game?

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?" I asks.

"Yeah." Kiba answers my question. The world of Devils is strange. I used to imagine them being evil and scary, but it looks like my imagination is incorrect. Or maybe I feel like that because I'm still ignorant of the ways of the Devils' world.

Before that, there is something that is bothering me. Yeah, my position is a [Piece]. "Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—" Buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger. There is something approaching us! Even a guy like me who just turned into a Devil knows it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice scares me.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Buchou says that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand. This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of.

Nggh… A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil?

Well duh, since Buchou called it a "Stray Devil". Man, there are things like this as well!? I confirmed it again. Devils are scary!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster barks, but Buchou just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!" Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives him an order. Fast. He's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Buchou says. Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased." Just like Buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit. "And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound. "This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan! "Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!" The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan! K-Koneko-chan! Hey, she's in trouble—

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot. "The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly" Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply. The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

I then remembered the word of the client that loves Koneko-chan, Morisawa-san. —Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess. It's not something you call extreme strength!

That enormous monster went flying with just one punch! Yeah, I will make sure not to mess with Koneko-chan. I will probably get killed just by getting poked by her finger. Super-human girl. Scary indeed. Morisawa-san who fell in love with her is also scary.

"Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!" The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster. "Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it. By Akeno-san's looks, for me she looks hot in that sadistic face of hers, it warms my body up.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying. Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Buchou confesses it. "Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem."

Rias then looks as me."She said that you were cute Daiki-kun. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. "Ohohohohohohoho!"

"…Buchou, I'm getting very scared of the person in front of me who is laughing very loudly..." Issei expresses his words while his legs are shaking a bit. Now I know how much she has grown physically and mentally.

"She is a Devil after all. That has to be it. A Devil I tell ya. So they will be scary." I scared Issei off.

For a few minutes, Akeno-san's lightning attacks continues. After Akeno-san calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her head.

Buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. Buchou put her hand towards the monster. "Any last words?" Buchou asks.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says. "Then disa-" I cut her off.

"Buchou please let me handle it." She looks at me a bit mad for cutting her off. I bow my head for apology. Glad she nods.

So again: a black circle can be seen with my chest as the center with several black rectangles on its tip. I pat the rectangle then a weapon comes out. It's the death scyth, with cirlce connecting the blade to the handle, and has two blades wherein the one is above the other.

Within a blink of an eye, I am above the stray devil. Lifting the scythe,I swing it downwards without any effort the stray was cut into half and even leaving the floor cut. "FORBIDDEN LANCE" I call my favorite weapon and when the stray makes contact to the lance her body shatters and brink out of existence.

Just like Buchou said, it disappeared. Confirming that, Buchou makes a sigh. "It's over. Good work everyone."

Buchou says it to the club members. Everyone returns back to their usual self. So the "Stray Devil" hunt is over, huh?

The fate for the Stray Devils. I don't know what to say. That thing also left its master's side because it had something in its mind…

"So this is the battle of a Devil… It was a fierce fight. Along with the Stray Devils, there are still many things in this world I am unfamiliar with." Issei says. "So I have to aim up high from here…"

"Then I remembered the problem. The thing about position of Evil Pieces from earlier. Since I'm a servant of a Devil with peerage, then I should have a certain [Piece] too." Issei tells Rias-senpai. "Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me."

"What is it?" Buchou responds with a smile. "My Piece…more like, what is my role as a servant."

There are two [Pieces] left since, Akeno-san is a [Queen], Koneko-chan is a [Rook], and Kiba is a [Knight]. The [Bishop] and…the [Pawn].

"You are a [Pawn]. Ise, you are a Pawn, so does Daiki-kun"

"I'm the lowest." The brunette mutters to himself.

Then I feel strange like something terrible might happen now. "Exiled Longinus!" I scream telling my longinus to come out. This time it's serious.

[Right partner I feel it too. Be ready, he's probably near.] I put up my fighting stance with my right arm covered in my gauntlet holding the lance and my left arm holding the scythe.

"What's that feeling?" Issei asks with hint of nervousness. Then Rias speaks.

"Everyone, don't let your guard down. He seems like he's around this place." Buchou says.

I look around the place rotating my head as fast as possible. I then feel like it's aimig for me. Damn you. "Everyone! Get out of here, I am what he wants. I don't want any of you to be involved."

"Ara ara what do you mean?" Akeno then comes by my side holding my right arm.

"Damn, he's also fast," I look at her. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Everyone does!" It was Rias, what a perfect master. "Thank you!"

I can't detect his weapon, but it seems like it can be summoned. But before I knew it, a spear of light dashes to my right side. Lucky it don't hit me.

Something unexpected happens... The spear of light explodes. Near me and Akeno. Damn it I cant detect it. And now...

...

I uses my gauntlet to protect us both. How you asks? Since the spear already explode, the gauntlet can work on its own if in danger and the wielder don't act. The gauntlet creates a large shield made of hexagonal pattern large enough for all of us.

"Damn it. I know who you are!" Fuck that guy. "I'm no longer the brother you used to know!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna avenge father. Because of your lovely date he died!" He's right but I'm not the one to blame.

"Then fight like a man. Katsu Jethro!" I taunt him. I know his strength and I know he's not gonna make a match.

End! Pretty long huh? Another action for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Readers! This is another chapter for Life After Death, thanks for the reviews, and now to remind everyone that every chapter there will be a certain character that our main protagonist will focus on just like this chapter to raise his trust and affinity to the other members of our favorite King's peerage, other OCs and other characters. In this chapter it has three parts, he will focus on his friendship with Kiba Yuuto and Issei and his relationship with Haruka Morishima.

Jose19: Actually Akeno and Daiki are childhood friends, and in Akeno's younger years she still doesn't hate men (She starts hating men because of her father due to Shuri's death). And Daiki's case, Akeno knew that he is a fallen angel and same to Daiki knowing Akeno is a fallen angel in their childhood years so Akeno hate fallen angel and men in exception of him. :)))

Ryojumaru15: Thanks for the reviews and stay on tune in this fanfic.

In my mind, I want to update this chapter when it reached 1K+ views, but then I realized that its gonna reach 1K+ views if I always update this fanfic so it's gonna be on the front page. Usually readers only check the stories on the front page (like me).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Highschool DxD, only some parts of the story and the OCs.

**CHAPTER 4 PART 1: KIBA'S PAL**

**THIRD PERSON **

Rias' peerage has been alarmed by a surprise attack by Daiki's old fella. "Then fight like a man Katsu Jethro!" Daiki knows that taunting the so-called man Katsu is his only choice so that it will focus on him. But inside Akeno's mind, there are a lot of questions she wants to know the answers

'Did that guy just said "Brother" to Daiki but his name is "Katsu Jethro".' Akeno then looks at Daiki who seems to be focused in Katsu. 'Then means Katsu is related to "Kazuma Jethro", then my childhood friend is Daiki Gideon.'

Katsu is then seen by Rias due to her being a devil. She decided to blast her power of destruction to the falleb angel. But before she could throw it at him, Daiki holds her arm gently telling her not to continue. "Your fight is our fight Daiki-kun."

The silver haired guy just smiles at her but he then unleashes his weapon and dashes forward to Katsu. "Get me brother! Only if you can." He then heard a growl from Katsu (I forgot to tell you what he looks like: Red haired man whose hairstyle is like Kai Toshiki but in the opposite direction instead of right. Blue eyes like Daiki/Kazuma.) Daiki then waits for Katsu's appearance.

Instead of going into Daiki, Katsu appears infront of Issei Hyoudo, with the spear of light in his hands about to pierce in him. Kiba being the nearest uses his devil speed to grab Katsu's arm. Issei stumbles backward, Kiba uses his sword to slash Katsu but the fallen angel manages to teleport in Kiba's back.

Kiba expected it so he puts his sword in his back blocking the spear of light without looking back. Kiba also noticed that without the spear of light Katsu can't teleport. Meaning that Katsu's power depends on the spear of light: he can throw the spear of light and makes it explode or teleport in where the spear of light is. "Spear of light," Kiba says without looking at Katsu, "you depends on them right?"

"You know nothing devil," hearing that, Kiba pushes the spear of light with his sword and spins to Katsu's direction. The red head fallen angel was about to throw the spear into Rias' direction but Daiki manages to block the spear and it goes sideways. "I expected nothing less from the "Fallen Angel Hunter", then show me your power you killer!"

Daiki just looks at Kiba and both of them nods at each other. Daiki with both hands full of two weapons and Kiba with both hands to the sword like a traditional Japanese swordsmen does. They both ran into Katsu then cross into each other running zigzag. They then uses their speed that can't be seen by a man's eye appears on front of Katsu slashing an X in his body. Daiki- doesn't want his brother to die just uses the lance without activating it's skill. Kiba after the slash jumps backward preparing for an attack but never happens because Daiki points his scythe to Katsu's throat.

"Don't ever threaten my friends," he says then takes a look at everyone. "And I'm not Kazuma Jethro anymore, I give up that name. I am Daiki Gideon!" He shots everybody an apologetic smile about what happens. Katsu then leaves within a blink of an eye, and it's just a clone. "Oh crap! I knew now why he came here."

Rias then asks why. Issei then stands from his sudden fall, Koneko just stands there and Akeno is still not in her senses.

"He came here to know my current power right now so they will know what my weaknesses are."

"They?" Issei asks still not used to the fallen angel-devil thing.

"Fallen Angels," instead of Daiki, Akeno was the one to answer. "They've been hunting the wielder of Exiled Longinus for a decade and still don't manage to beat him."

**DAIKI GIDEON**

"How did you know that?" Getting curious. Am I really that popular in the three factions?

[Not actually you, it's always me!] Shut up dragon god. That's the reason why you've been called exiled longinus.

"Everyone else knew that. That's the reason why angels and devils have been looking out for you. The two factions wanted to apply you as an agent because even if you're a fallen angel, you have killed a numbers of fallen angels. I bet the angels made a party beause of what you did in the "Fallen Angel Massacre"." Rias replied to my question.

"That was last year, I've changed. I don't want to look at my dark past. Anyway nice swordskills you got there Kiba." I try changing the topic. Hope it works.

"Thanks Daiki-kun, nice skills you have. I've also heard about that Fallen Angel Massacre, shocked to see a single man can kill so many fallen angels in their territory." Damn, it don't work.

"Hm guys, can we just go home. This place is creeping me out." We all look at Issei. "What?"

"He's right, everyone let's go home!" Our [King] says. With that everyone goes to their respective houses. But before that...

"Hey Daiki-kun do you have time tomorrow?" Kiba ask me. A bit odd right?

"Of course. It's weekend anyways."

"I'll invite also Issei-kun." With that we give each other a bro fist. Glad I make a friend.

I immediately go to the couch. I don't want to do something that involves Akeno. There are a lot of painful events that happened in the past of mine and some of them involves Akeno. Without feeling it I slept earlier than I thought. Maybe depressed, maybe tired or maybe afraid.

**AKENO HIMEJIMA**

I know a lot of things happens with us in the past. Although the remaining events of his life after I left him is a mystery to me. Of course everyone thinks he's a mystery, he doesn't even tell us anything about him. At least everyone knows that Ise is a pervert.

Rias is alone in her room, and here am I in the shower room relaxing myself with the hot shower that rolls to my body. I can't help but think of Kazuma who is now known as Daiki, I wonder why he changed his name. Maybe because Kazuma is known to be the wielder of the the Exiled Longinus so he changed his name for the Fallen Angels to stop hunting him as Kazuma.

While thinking of Kazuma, I can't control my body and my fingers just roll from my breasts to my lower part. I better stop this, maybe he's mad at me for leaving him alone when he's always there for me. I left the shower room and look at Rias. Maybe I shouldn't bother her.

I go to the living room and see that nobody's there. Don't predict things yet because the back of the couch is facing me. Maybe there's someone there. Maybe taking a look is the only answer.

My wet hair is still dripping. I forgot to dry it with my towel, and it will dry up when I wake up. I take a look if Daiki's there, and found out that I'm right. Where am I gonna sleep? Maybe sleeping with him is my only option. I put on my bra and underwear since I'm going to sleep with Kazuma.

I muster all my courage and I put myself on the top. With my breasts hitting his chest, he opens his eyes. He's still wide awake, and in his pants, something seems standing up.

[Hello Akeno-san! This is Ryujin, the legendary Dragon god!] Wow this is the first time I heard a dragon sealed in a sacred gear. [He's wide awake and you can see his hands on his pocket...]

"What are you doing Daiki-kun~~?" He seems shocked at me suddenly asking him. I did notice his hands on his pocket and his other arm on his forehead. "What are you thinking?"

[Well he is actually jerking himself off while muttering "Akeno-san" countless of times.]

"Stop making stories," he blushes so hard that his face is in the same color of Rias' hair. He also looks so cute blushing.

"Mm... I actually don't have a place to sleep here, so do you mind if I sleep above you?" I ask sheepishly, hoping he won't get mad at me because I left him alone before. He then replies with a nod. That's Kazuma that I know, he only speaks when needed and will always welcome me.

"I don't mind. Come here, I missed Akeno so much!" With that said I sit in him. I intentionally sit on his crotch level, making him moan. I read his mind 'That's so good, so soft...'

"Ara ara did you just think something dirty you naughty boy?" I say seductively placing my index finger on his chest rolling it downwards. "Want me to move my hips?"

He then opens his arms wide like asking him for a hug while I'm sitting on him. I accepts the invitation since I actually expects him to be mad. He then places both of his hands on my back.

**DAIKI GIDEON/KAZUMA JETHRO**

Another day has passed, and today is the day that us boys are going to the mall and hang out. I wait at the bus stop since it's our meeting place. I turn around trying to find them. After five minutes, I look at my watch. Where did they go?.

"Hey sorry to make you wait Daiki-kun." Oh its Kiba, he wears a a t-shirt with a jacket on top unzipped. Bet it fits him, well me I wear a black long-sleeves polo with white linings at every ends. I just fold the sleeves until it reaches my elbow.

"Glad you made it, where do you think is Isse?" I ask him while I tap his shoulder.

"Maybe he's running right now." And he's right, we just saw Issei running in our direction. "Guess I'm right."

"Sorry for being late guys, I just woke up late and I hurry up hehehe." He exclaims while scratching the back of his head.

"Seems like you stay late at night watching your favorite porn CDs." I guess then it makes his eyes widen shocked about how I knew it.

"Then let's just go." Kiba says, then the three of us start walking around the streets. Everytime Issei sees something he immediately goes after it. And from what I see, we've been the center of attention, probably because of Kiba. "It actually fun to see good things around these days, and everyone seems to be looking at our direction. You stand out from the crowd."

"Same as you." I elbowed him and then we see Issei had bought his new CD. Glad it's not porn, and we go to the anime store. There are a lot of good anime here and from what I see, Kiba and Issei had bought over five books of manga. "I want to learn how you do that swordsmanship skills you got."

"Really? I'm actually trained by Lucifer's knight that's why I'm this good right now. Glad I you want to learn." He then looks at Issei. "Hope we can teach him."

Issei is now at the counter giving his money to the sexy cashier women there. That kid really likes breasts a lot, but I know he can be trusted.

Our next destination is the clothes shop. It has a lot of good clothes that I want to buy but, when I buy it I want to have a woman to test how does it look. Issei is now checking new clothes while Kiba is at the sports section. I also noticed that it's the first time I see Kiba wearing different clothes other than the usual Kuoh Academy uniform. And now while we were walking on the streets, I notice a black-haired girl with headband on her hair. I then stopped.

"Hey, I think I should accompany her." I told both of them, Kiba just smiles while Issei looks like jealous. "I'm something of a do-gooder and a bit gentleman."

"You bishonens are so lucky! Morishima-san is so beautiful, you have her and Akeno-san. Who knows if even Buchou will join." He exclaims in jealousy.

"Well, you see Issei I'm not plannning on making a harem like you do. But I do get along with girls." I tell him.

"I heard Morishima-san has been rejecting most of the guys. I hope she rejects you too." She did? Never heard of it. But I do start to like her, who knows if I get rejected.

**CHAPTER 4 PART 2: HARUKA'S BOY**

"Better meet her bye!" I give a bro fist with both of them and beed goodbye. I then see Morishima-san playing on the arcade outside the arcade shop. Seems like she wants to get something from the skill game.

I slowly tug her arm, which causes her to look at me. She looks shocked by it, and she looks like trying her best to get something. "Hi there Gideon-kun."

"You can now call me Daiki-kun. And by the way you looked trouble, want me to help?"

"Hm!" She cheerfully nods at me, she kinda acts childish but adorable. With that curves and beauty of her, you'll fall in love for that. "Then you can call me Haruka-san."

I then grab the controller and puts the coin in. The arm follows the way and the direction of where the controller goes. "What do you want?" I ask her.

"I want that puppy!" She says pointing at the cute puppy doll. So she likes dogs and puppies then. With thay the arm slowly pulls down and grabs whay it gets, and it's the puppy she wants. I get the puppy from the machine and then give it to her.

"Here it is right?" She grabs the puppy and hugs it tightly. And doesn't she hugs me while I'm the one who give it to her? Damn I can feel jealousy in my heart. "How about I walk you home?"

"Sure, thanks by the way." We walk through the streets and it's now the time where the sun sets. It sure is beautiful with its orange color, guess that's why people feel romantic about it. I try to hold her hand, but doesn't have tye courage to.

I try to break the silence between us. "It sure is beautiful right Haruka-san?" I look above and see the beautiful scenery.

"It is, and seems like the people are turning romantic." Yep she's right. We noticed that the people around us are full of couples and we're the only one who doesn't hold hands.

Maybe it's the right time to confess. I hold her hand and intertwined her fingers in mine. She looks surprised bu it. "Haruka-san, I think it's the right time." She looks at me seriously. "I like you."

"Hm?" She tilts her head curiously.

"I said "I like you"." I then face her seriously.

...

Then something unexpected happens. "Hhmmm... Sorry." What? "I'm into older men, I want someone reliable, good in sports and academics."

"I actually have all of those except I'm not older than you." I tell her, did I just got rejected? Damn it hurts, that's the first time I've been rejected by a woman. I let go of her hand and stop. "I really like you." I tell her looking at her right in her eyes.

"Mou if you keep saying that I might give in and fall in love." She mutters to herself but I'm not dumb not to hear it. I gently hug her, catching her by surprise.

"Can you please do again what you did when I first met you?"

"Hmmm..." She thinks about it again. "Ahhh the Kiss?" I just nod at her. She grabs my head and kiss my cheek. " Just walk me home now."

**THIRD PERSON**

When Haruka was in her home, she immediately call her best friend. She sits in the couch and wear her favorite pink wool shirt. "Hi there Hibiki I just called to ask."

"Sure, what is it?" Her friend Hibiki replies.

"It's just a friend of mine confessed to me a while ago..." Haruka says trough the phone.

"So what happened?"

"I rejected him and said that I'm into older men. But it's just he's cute and handsome and I don't know how I feel. He asks me earlier to kiss him in the cheek and when I did it he became lively."

"Then just spoil him more. Men are interesting when they are spoiled by us women." Then Hibiki puts down the phone.

"Just spoil him more?" Haruka then hugs the puppy doll that Daiki gives her.

Another day has passed and Daiki was now on the hallway. He's thinking about what happened yesterday. He doesn't really slept that much, and Akeno and Rias is teasing him again.

He stops and looks at the window, which is now open and let the soothing wind touches his face. That brings him back to his memories when he is still in England in the park. When he's about to close his own eyes someone hugs him from behind.

"Hi there Daiki-kun! How are you?" Akeno touches her right cheek on his left cheek shocking the boy.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little bit tired." He sighs, he can't sleep well last night because of the kiss. "I think I might sleep in class for the first time. Mind accompanying me to walk to the class?".

"Sure, anything you want!" Akeno then walks with Daiki clinging to his arm. They both receive a lot of glares, then Haruka came but she hides in a post near Daiki

"Ara ara hi there Haruka-san." The Queen of Rias says to Haruka. Daiki is now afraid of what Akeno might do this night. Maybe strike him with lightning as she pleases and continue until she calms down and smiles at him.

'That smile is fake! I know that later you're going to punish me.' Daiki mentally says to himself. Even though Akeno greets her, she still hides and slowly tugs his sleeves. "Could I borrow him for a bit?" She asks Akeno.

"Go on, see you later Daiki-kun!".

"Thank you and excuse us." When Akeno leaves to go to her respective class, the boy then releases a sigh.

"So you're close with Himejima-senpai?" She looks at him straight in the eye. Daiki spots a bit of jealousy in her, and just nods.

"Yup, we are also in the same club." The boy just smiles at her. Haruka grabs his sleeves and pull him to a place where no one else is there. "Hey where are we going? We're gonna be late for class."

"Just come with me." With that statement, his cheeks are a bit red. Seriously what will you think if somebody tells you to "come" with them?

"Why are you pulling me by my sleeves.?"

"I just suddenly felt like pulling on the sleeves of your uniform." Haruka says whithout looking at him.

"Hey where are we going?" He repeats himself.

"I forgot." She pouts and look away from him with closed eyes. "Geez it's your fault." She then looks at him. "You looked like you're having so much fun talking to Himejima-senpai. They then seems to be like in a shoe locker.

"What are we going to do here?" He scans the place and realizes that there are no students there- except them.

"What were you talking about with Himejima-senpai?" She crosses her arm and looks away.

'Is she jealous with Akeno-san?' He just smiles at the thought of Haruka jealous and pouting. "Could you kiss me again in the cheeks?"

With that said she holds both side of Daiki's cheeks. She looks at his cheek and scan his face. She holds back and look away with her back facing him.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" He asks her with a curious face.

"Your cheeks aren't looking very cute right now, so nope" Haruka then continues. "Yep. Your cheeks tells me that you're thinking perverted things right now."

"My cheeks?" He then thought something. 'Seems like I got caught."

"How about its your turn to Kiss me?" She smiles happily at him. He then seems like lost in his thought.

"What did you say?"

"Geez don't make me repeat myself." She puts both of her arm in front of her in a cute-way of being mad. "Well I kissed you last time right? So how about you kiss me? Right that's a pretty good idea!"

"Sure." He slowly reach out to her lips...

"But my lips are off limits." She puts a finger in his lips. He then groans.

"Then I'll kiss you here!" He then puts his lips on her...

Neck.

He kissed her on the neck. She moans in pleasure as he continuesly kiss her neck. They then goes to the infirmary and sleep there since they both don't have enough sleep: Haruka can't sleep that much because she stay up late to watch her favorite TV show.

**CHAPTER 4 PART 3: ISSEI'S BUDDY**

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

It's late it night, and I'm on my bicycle heading towards a particular house. Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house.

It's my first time, so what shall I do?

Since the client isn't living alone, won't the client's family see me. After all, I actually have to visit the house to make a contract. I was told before that ordinary human can't detect me, but does it apply to this situation as well?

I'm worried but I realise it when I'm about to push the bell. The entrance door is open.

…Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night.

HEARTBEAT

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I have a really bad feeling. But I'm already walking into house. I look inside from the entrance.

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on. There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

…Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human. Are they sleeping? Impossible. Then I won't be feeling this uneasiness.

I take my shoes off at the entrance and carried them in my hand. I walk into the room without making a sound. I'm a Devil, not a thief. I'm thinking of an excuse like that.

I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?" I ask quietly, but there is no reply. It can't be helped, so I enter the room.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall. A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough." I vomit out the thing inside my stomach on the spot. I didn't vomit when I saw that monster, but my body reacted to seeing this corpse.

I can't endure looking at this corpse any more. The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. Not normal at all!You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a bishounen.

Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile. "Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" He seems to be really happy.

Then, the thing that Buchou told me comes back to my mind. _Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. _He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad…

He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, again?

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~" The priest starts to sing.

I-I don't get it. What is wrong with this guy!? "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense. So this guy is an Exorcist. I'm in trouble now. But there's something I want to say to him. I swallowed down my spit and ask him.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." W-What kind of an excuse is that!?

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all." This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him!

But I will say what I have to! "How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

A sound vibrates in the air. The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber. What is that? It looks like a beam saber from Gundam.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest came sprinting towards me! He slashes his blade of light at me.

Oh crap!

I just dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot? But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt another shot of pain on my leg again.

"Guaaaah!" I fell on my knees while moaning. This time, I was shot on my left calf! It hurts! But I know this pain!

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light.

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body. "Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off. "Please stop!"Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from. I also look to the same direction.

A girl is there, and I know her. "Asia." Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…" She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?" She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and me.

…I didn't want her to know. It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again.

I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town. Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil. "Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel? What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God? "Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

If I get stabbed by that in my chest, I will be killed… Even if I do survive, I will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed. Feeling of fear controls my body when I think about it. This is bad. This situation is really bad!

I will be killed without being able to move my body! While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me. The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." I became speechless after hearing her. Asia? Are you protecting me? "I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!" She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAKI!

"Kyaa!" The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun. Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!" I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her. "…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."The priest points his blade of light at me again.

…I can't run away while leaving Asia here. I can't leave her here with him who just talked about doing scary stuff! If I'm running away, then it will be with Asia. So I have to fight…

Can I fight using my Sacred Gear? Even though I don't know its effect?I'm also the weakest Piece, [Pawn]. I have a slim chance of winning.

But I have to… "I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!" I made a fighting posture in front of the priest.

The priest whistles and seems really happy. "Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!" He's talking something creepy again.

But I can't act pathetically front of Asia! The priest jumps up high, —then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?" The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape.

—It's a magic-circle.

And I have seen this before. The magic-circle of the Gremory household! I-Is it…!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it. I mean, Devils. "Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan!

"You fine there?" It's my buddy Daiki!

Yes, my comrades. Kuu! They came to rescue me! I'm so moved that I feel like crying! Great! Something like this actually happens!?

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" The priest starts slashing his sword.

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword. "I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

That guy is completely looking down on us! Even Kiba has an anguished expression. Yeah, that guy is definitely disgusting.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Both of them are still exchanging their swords.

Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe. The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Whoa there! His eyes has turned red, and he has a sadistic face but you can see hatred in it since it's written in his face. He's really into Akeno-san.

"Then disappear." The person who appears on my side is the crimson-haired girl, — Rias-buchou! "Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

Buchou, who is apologising to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds. "…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…" I try to deceive her by laughing. Ah, looks like she will yell at me afterwards. Sorry for being weak, Buchou.

But Buchou didn't say anything to me and gives a cold expression to the priest. "Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary. Wow, Buchou is pissed. Am I the reason?

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away. It's Buchou. Buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power. "I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Buchou.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Seems like Akeno-san detected something and informs us.

The Fallen Angels are approaching? Those guys with black wings? Buchou gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes." Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as Buchou urges her to. Teleport?

Are we running away? I then look at Asia.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" I say it to Buchou.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants." N-No… My eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, let's meet again." That was the last words we exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Akeno-san finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!" The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko-chan threw the sofa against him.

Daiki stands out from the magic cirlce. Seems like he want to protect Asia! "I'll take care of them. I'll save Asia-chan."

"No get back here Daiki-kun!" Rias ordered him.

"Don't worry Buchou, I'm used to them. And don't forget... I am "Fallen Angel Hunter"." He says and looks back at us with that smile that reassure us that he'll be fine.

"Wow! This is exciting, I can feel it in my heart! Its not everyday you get to fight the Fallen Angel Hunter! Its a pleasure." He says maniacally at Daiki. Beat the shit out of them!

When the magic circle is about to dissappear Akeno-san pulls Daiki into the circle by a hug. Due to Akeno-san's action Daiki is back to the circle and dissappear with us by the circle.

We were already teleported to the club room. I don't have the time to think about the impression of my first teleportation through the magic-circle, and I only remember the smile Asia gave me last.

"Forgive me Ise, I can't protect and save Asia-chan." Its Daiki.

"You don't have to worry, it's supposed to be my job, but I can't even fight back!" I can't help but the tears are flowing down my eyes.

Everyone in the clubroom sees this. They see me crying, I expect everyone to shout and scold me but I receive a pat in my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get her and save her immediately." Daiki and everyone smiles at me. Even Buchou! Her beautiful face is smiling at me. And now I recieve a nervous laugh from Daiki probably because he saw what I'm looking at: Buchou's oppai.

**END**

Hey everyone thanks for lending your time and reading this fanfic. I need request about what you want in the story whether what I'm gonna do to the future chapters. I'm gonna follow the plot from the anime and just add an event and don't worry about Daiki's past, I'm gonna write about it when the time comes. So thank you and review/s everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings Everyone! This is another chapter and our main protagonist will encounter new enemies, friends and companions. Anyway, the harem lists for both of Issei and Daiki is on the Author's Note in the last part. Sorry if you think that the story takes so long to update, its just that I use my android phone because our laptop is broken.

Let's Start!

DISCLAIMER: I never own an anime that is good like Highschool DxD.

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

"There are two types of Exorcists." I'm listening to Buchou's explanation while having my legs heal. "The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists"."

"Stray?" Buchou nods at my question. Again with that "Stray".

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

I understood the situation as soon as she told me that much. "So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

…I knew they were a threat. I realised how dangerous they are when I was fighting that shitty priest. He is really evil. He only thought about fighting and has joy in killing Devils.

Getting involved with the group where more shits like that exist is dangerous. I know that. I really do. But. But!

So I have to say it to Buchou. "Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

I couldn't say anything back to her. I will cause trouble to Buchou and others due to my selfishness. I compared Asia with Buchou and others. But I can't find the answer. Which one is more important?

I realised what a small man I am, because I can't find the right answer. I can't save even a single girl.

I am too weak.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

I watch Ise as his feet shake for every word Buchou said. He seems like he thinks that he is too weak for not protecting himself and Asia-chan. But no matter what happens, we will save her. I don't know how I feel but it seems like I need to protect her not just for Ise, but for all of us.

[Do-gooder brat.] It is again our shitty dragon. Just help us right now. [How come? When I'm stuck here sealed in this Longinus.]

Not my fault.

[Seems like you've awaken someone!] He laugh at that statement. I've awaken someone? [Yeah. Seems like she will be too good for ya'.]

I don't seem to get what this old dragon is saying. Too good for me? Just say it already you ol' pal.

[You'll know when you sleep later.]

Like hell I can sleep later. Rias-san and Akeno will just tease me, or won't let me sleep.

While I'm here talking with Ryujin, I didn't notice Rias glaring at me for not paying attention to her while she is saying her speech about blah blah.

"Now I have a reason for not letting you sleep tonight." Woah, she seems really mad at me and now, I better be ready for tonight.

[Hahaha! My plan works.] PLAN?! You mean you make this up? You. Are. The. Worst.

"Sorry about that R-Rias." I don't know why I stutter the words, but she really looks scary. "Pardon me."

"Hmp! Club dismissed by now, you may now go to your respective houses."

Everyone left the club room and now we're at Rias-san's bedroom. I wish I can get enough sleep, and Akeno is now at the shower room.

Rias-san is now stripping her clothes seductively in front of me. Once she strips her undies, she lightly pushes me down to bed. By the time my back touches the bed, she puts herself on top of mine.

"R-Rias-san, what are y-you doing?" Trying to calm myself down. I don't know what to do in this situation.

"What else do you think _Daiki-kun_?" She emphasize my name. Rias-san slowly strip my own clothes: gently remove my blazer, unbutton my uniform, remove my black t-shirt, unzip my pants and pull it down until all that's left is my boxers.

[Whoa there! Hahaha I'm gonna enjoy this.]

Stop talking at time like this!

[Fine, fine. I knew that you have to concentrate and focus right now partner. Hahaha!]

Rias-san slowly lower her head and aim for my lips. Don't know why I am tempted to move my head upwards. I can feel her breath right now.

The shower curtain moves.

"Ara ara Rias, what are you doing to my precious Daiki?" Holy Shit, it is Akeno! What am I gonna do? Now that I know I can't sleep well with two reasons.

She's gonna punish me with Lightning until she calms down.

**THIRD PERSON**

It's already midnight and Daiki was glad to have time to sleep. He looked to his left and saw Rias hugging his left arm and Akeno was on top of him. Only one swift to his right and he will experience freedom.

'Finally, so what is it that you wanna tell me?' He mentally asked.

[Oh about earlier. You have finally awaken her.] Ryūjin said.

'Her? What is it about her?'

[She resides within you.] He paused for a bit. [You are gifted with someone, and that someone is her. It is a family gift bestowed by the spirits.]

'Wait? Did you just say spirits?'

[Yup. Like I said, a family gift but it seems like it is only given to you and your old man.]

'So its not yet to my siblings?' He asked the dragon god.

[It must be that they do not know about the spirits, so your old man never told ya?]

'Nope, so you mean they don't know about them so they haven't awaken them yet?'

[Yeah. So sleep now and I will take over your consciousness. You will meet her and know her more if you know what I mean.]

Daiki didn't answer back knowing that the topic is bullshit. He closed his eyes and let his consciousness took over him. At first he saw nothing, pitch black until he saw something.

As he opened his eyes, he is lied down in the floor seeing a high ceiling. He then heard a woman singing. He tried to look for her. The scenery looks like it had been an underground place with tons of rocks. The place is protected by walls encircled.

_"The light rising above the tower,_

_Thoughts boil and run high,_

_Dragon path to be protected,_

_Pierce with shining blade look at the sky,_

_Sand, wind may rage proud blossoming_

_Bright sun dance in flowers and never will it die..." _

Hearing where the voice came from, he decided to look for her and found himself closing his own eyes due to the melodic and beautiful voice that he heard. She looks at the high ceiling while singing. After the song he decided to speak. "Hi there."

The woman looked shocked at him and she ran away from him. With Daiki's instincts he decided to run after her. He jumped so high and landed in front of her, not knowing why she ran. 'I even make sure that I smiled.' He thought.

When he looked at her, his jaw dropped a bit with her beauty. She has long red hair (with spiky bangs on her forehead), violet eyes, and fair skin. She wears a light pink jacket, green shorts, long black thigh high stockings with rose-pink sandals and her hair also kept in a ponytail.

"Sorry if I interrupted your song." Daiki said bowing his head.

"Since you're here, does it mean you're my wielder?" She asked him. She didn't fail to notice his deep blue eyes and his hair color.

"I guess?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Daiki is stunned at her beauty and looked at her magenta eyes.

"... So you have met each other now." They both looked at a middle aged man, black haired, has mustache and goatee. He even wear eyeglasses and a hat.

"Wait! Are you telling me that YOU are RYŪJIN?" Daiki asked rather surprised to see an old dragon into a middle aged man.

"Hahaha, yes I am Ryūjin kid. I guess you are pretty shocked." The ol' man said.

"Who is this guy? Mister..." The red head woman suddenly hide in Daiki's back with both of her hands in his shoulders.

"Pardon us for the late introduction. I am Daiki Gideon, or you can also call me Kazuma Jethro, whatever you like." He held both of her hands and turned around to look at her. "And that old man is the dragon sealed in my sacred gear."

As Daiki pointed at him, the middle aged man spoke. "My name is Ryūjin, the dragon god. I am sealed in Mr. Casanova's sacred gear called Exiled Longinus." He bowed in a polite way. Daiki again is shocked that the dragon acted like that.

"So you can transform into human pal?" Daiki asked, in the past years he knew Ryūjin, he never saw him in his human form.

"Yeah and I can turn into any age at any gender." He held his hat above his head and wink at him.

"This better be my worst nightmare." Daiki muttered to himself. And of course, our dragon heard it.

"And probably the best daydream." He laughed at him.

Both teenagers blushed at his comment understanding the reason why he said that. Daiki regained his composure and releases his hands.

The girl then said her introduction. "I am Sāra, the spirit that resides within you." She smiled at him and looks at the place where they are in. "This place is Rouran, outside there are thousands of towers, surrounded by a desert."

(A/N: She is Sāra from Naruto Shippuden the Movie 4 and the song is "Hikari Ni Wa".)

Daiki then began the question. "So you spirits are here in our consciousness?"

"Yes we are. It is because of the lord of Spirits and your family has a great trust in each other. So in order for the Jethro family to go to the right path, we spirits are in you unless you awaken us." She explained to him.

"So you can talk to me while I'm in the human realm?" Daiki asked. Ryūjin just sat there in the rock whistling while looking at the ceiling.

"Yes and we can even go to the human world in our physical form like this." She told him and Daiki took a sigh of relief.

"Glad I can talk to you even in the human world. I'm tired of talking with the old dragon." He pointed at the dragon-transformed human whistling.

"You just wanted to date her for real."

"Say, you want to go to the human world with me?" He asked giving her his hand

"Of course!" She nodded at him cheerfully and took his hand.

Daiki wakes up and find the other two not around him anymore. 'Sāra, you there?' He mentally asked.

{Yep I'm here.}

'Let's go now.' Seems like he's skipping his classes today.

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

"Haa…" I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park while making a sigh.

The wounds I received from the priest on my leg yesterday haven't completely healed.

According to Buchou, "The Fallen Angel who gave its power to that priest must have a dense power of light", so it seems like they will be troublesome for us Devils since light is poisonous to us. With this leg, I can't do the Devils' job for a while, so I was told to take a break by Buchou.

Buchou probably has already talked to the teacher so it should be fine. That's because Buchou controls the school from the shadows.

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning.

I have been thinking about Asia and my career as a Devil the whole time. How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation?

That, I don't know. But I have made my own assumption that she won't enjoy working in the same place as a psycho priest who will hit her. If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Buchou and the others.

…I want to get stronger. That's the only thing in my mind right now.

There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of. It seems like I have to be stronger in order to achieve my dream.

Since then, I've learned how to make my Sacred Gear appear whenever I feel like. But since I don't know how to use it, it's a waste. But maybe relying on the Sacred Gear makes me a weakling.

All right. Once my wounds heal, I'm going to start building muscles! I'm also going to ask Buchou and Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers.

…I'm not happy, but I'm might ask Kiba to teach me how to use sword. Anyway, I have my plans now.

I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough to run away from the Fallen Angel on my own.

I'm a [Pawn], but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that. Yeah, since I have a new plan, I'll buy lunch somewhere and go home!

When I got up from the bench, the colour gold appears to my eyes. When I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with.

She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order…?" Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation.

Its lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district. It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal.

I offered my help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so I have been watching her the whole time… Thinking carefully, you can't speak Japanese.

Seeing the chance, I help her. "Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay." The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage Asia who is feeling down. While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia.

It's because she is a nun, but also because she's really cute. Well, any guy will look at her if they saw her.

We sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it?

Wow, what a strange development. "Princess, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

I showed her how to do it while smiling. "T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

…What a new reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia.

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!" Asia is looking at me eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia."

"Y-Yes." She takes a small bite of the burger. She starts eating it. "D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!" This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she normally eat?

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food." Such simple food. Is Church like that?

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy." Asia starts eating it deliciously. But why was she at that park?

She said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from something. When she saw me, she seemed relieved.

I wanted to ask her but that might been a thoughtless question. I probably should wait till she feels like telling me. I will help her any time.

There is also the thing about Buchou and the others. But I can't tell her that. It's so irritating.

Oh well, since she is enjoying eating her hamburger, I feel bad asking her something that will make her depressed. Yeah, that's it. Just for today, we shall forget about everything.

That was the answer I got.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"We will go and have some fun now.

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the game centre."

...

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise!"

I put my foot down on the accelerator, and quickly change the gear around the curve! I then went past both cars!

"Fast! You are so fast Ise-san!" Fufufu, are you watching me Asia? Now fall in love with my driving handling technique!

Just like that, I was playing a racing game at the game centre. Even though I look like this, I didn't join any school club before joining the Occult research club.

The three of us, Motohama, Matsuda, and I went through all of the game centres nearby. Racing game or not, I can beat any games!

The sign that shows my victory appears on my screen. Yeah, looks like I made a new track record again… Like that, I was falling for myself.

Then I lost sight of Asia. When I looked, she is standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When I ask her, she tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of "Rache-kun" inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's okay, I will get it." Strike while the iron is hot. I put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane.

Even though I look like this, I'm pretty good at crane games you know? Well, that's what I thought, but I had a hard time getting it.

On my first try I dropped the doll on a good location, and on my second try I totally missed.

On my third and fourth try I missed it as well, but when Asia became worried on my fifth try, I finally managed to get it!

"Yeah!" I made a victory pose and took Rache-kun which I just dropped out. I then give it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia." Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time." That's what I said to her., but she shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll." Her words makes me shy.

But, when this girl says it, it actually seems natural. Well, never mind!

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

I took Asia's hand and went further into the game centre.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

I skipped my classes since it is my fist time hanging out with Sāra. She actually lets me call her just Sāra since she said that I am her wielder. Right now, we are at the park since that's the place where couples go.

Did I just mentioned "Couple"?

She puts her hair in a ponytail and uses the same dress she has when we first met at the inner garden in my dreams in Rouran. We do attract a lot of attentions, and we receive glares.

"Why are they glaring at us?" She tugs my arm and look at me.

"Probably jealous." She just nods at my statement. As we walk by the park, we passed by a woman strolling her child in the stroller.

"What a young couple!" The woman claps her arms. We were both shocked at this. I wave my hand trying to tell her that she got the wrong idea. "It brings me back to the past. We were like you, so inlove at a young time."

"Y-You have the wro-" I try to reason with the woman but cut off by Sāra.

"What a cute child!" Sāra exclaims putting both her arms in front of her and leaning forward to the kid.

The child laughs and smiles at her. The woman who is the mother of the child obviously is now happy that her child is smiling. "Thank you! Isn't she cute?" She tickles the child which causes her to laugh out loud.

When the woman leaves, Sāra says something. "I want to have a child someday, or even children." She mutters to herself. "Could you help me with that?"

Wait, what?! Did she just said that she wants me to help her with children? I suddenly feel the heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Are you sick? Your face is red." She leans forward to me and puts the back of her hand to my forehead.

I simply shook my head and point the restaurant. "Wanna eat there? My treat."

She nods at me. We then go to the restaurant and the time I grab the door, I notice Ise together with Asia-chan. Did he also skips his class?

[What else do you think?]

I ignored him and take a sit far enough for bot Ise and Asia-chan. I don't know but I suddenly feel like knowing how things would go for the both. Unlike for Ise, I asks the waiter and they come to us.

"What are your orders Sr. and Ma'am?" He asks us with a piece of paper and a pen in his hands.

"I want burger and fries please. Same with her." The waiter nods and went to the kitchen.

"So Sāra, do you plan on living here in the human world?"

"I guess I still want to be in your consciousness since there, I can still be on Rouran."

"Of course I will be with you every night." I then realize what I just said. She blushes a bit with my statement and try to hide it in front of me. "I-I will be with you every night when I sleep. Remember I can only visit you when I'm asleep or when you're here."

I'm terrible at reasoning.

We continue to eat when our orders came. I watch Ise as they both leave. We then go back to Rias-san's house. As we go back, I lay myself down on the bed. I then tap the place beside me signaling her to lay beside me in bed.

"We better meet when you're asleep Daiki, what if somebody sees us?"

"You're right, I'm tired anyway." She then disintegrate and slowly drifts away from the human world.

**THIRD PERSON**

When Daiki is now back at Rouran, he met Sāra with now, she lets her hair down and to Daiki, she looks both amazing whether with ponytail or not.

And here again is Ryūjin.

"Why not practice? Did you know that spirits are so strong? Not just physically but mentally also. And don't forget the spirit powers they have."

"How strong are you Sāra?" Daiki asks her. She then walks in front of the largest rock and taps it lightly. Once her finger makes contact with it, it began to crack into smaller pieces. "A-Anyway I can't fight a woman, why not we just team up to fight you old man?"

"Ya' wanna' fight me Casanova? Bring it on with the Princess." He puts on his fighting stance.

The both teenagers just nod at each other. Daiki then uses his power and a black circle encircled his body with several rectangle near the edge, and when he taps the rectangle, his favorite weapon pops up. "Forbidden Lance!"

"Trying to butter me up with your favorite weapon huh?" Ryūjin says.

Sāra pulls out her blade. She hold it in one hand, the blade seems to be small but a blue aura surrounds the blade.

"I wanna see you fight Sāra." Daiki smiles at her.

"You better take a step away if I were you." She says to him.

Ryūjin dashes forward at Sāra curious of her abilities and knowing that Daiki will acts like a hero putting himself in front of Sāra. To his disappointment, his prediction failed.

Daiki appeared in above chanelling his strength in the lance. The lance now has red linings instead of yellow. While Daiki is on the top, Ryūjin is on the offensive putting multiple attacks on Sāra who just simply side steps or block the attacks.

Both male are shocked because Ryūjin's attacks are so fast. And now Ryūjin uses his water ability to capture Sāra's feet making the girl stop on her amazing footwork. Before Ryūjin could punch the girl, Sāra uses her skill: cancel any kind of attacks. So now Ryūjin's water on Sāra's feet now are gone and his physical attacks are futile since she could cancel any kind of attacks, and send him to fly towards the wall breaking the rocks that comes in his way.

Daiki manages his air time and by the time his feet is set on the ground, he immediately call another weapon. "Forbidden Gun!" Once the gun appears he shot it at the dragon god. Even if the bullets are fast the way they multiply are even the same. Ryūjin collects water and put it in front of him making a barrier.

"Seriously Ryūjin, I thought you are better than that!" The dragon god slowly grows in confusion.

"What do ya' mean?"

"You really think a splash of water will stop multiple bullets?" That's when it hits him. The water may have stopped some bullets but most of it past through the water barrier he created before.

And now he is dodging the bullets like a panicked ballerina. And Ryūjin doesn't notice one bullet directly in front of him. That's when it's serious mode.

He sinks down.

They then notice a small amount of water on the floor. He then reappears in front of Daiki making the fellow use his lance to protect himself. Ryūjin makes a sword out of water and it hardens, and now it is a sword.

They both battle in weapon combat. Daiki uses the advantage of the Lance being a double sided and Ryūjin uses the advantage of his speed. When Daiki has an open spot that the old man is about to strike, Sāra pops in.

Clinging of metals can be heard throughout the inner garden. Daiki puts down his weapons and so does Sāra. "You kids wanna battle on hand to hand combat huh? Let's get it on."

Ryūjin again is on the offensive giving both of them slashes of puch and kick. Despite being in the middle of the two he manages to defend himself and create a combo.

Once Daiki is about to punch him, he leaned his face backwards and holds his wrist. With that he pulls him into Sāra and kicks Daiki on the back making the two teens fly.

They both regain their composure and begin to be on the offensive. They continue to give Ryūjin multiple attacks consecutively giving him a hard time. Sāra then kicks him in a round house sent him flying, Daiki uses his speed to be in front of him and landing him a spining round house kick that sent him back to Sāra that is about to give him a side kick.

Ryūjin not wanting to be comboed by the two turns himself into water to avoid Sāra's kick and splashes into her. "Are you crazy?" Sāra yells at him for making her dress wet. Daiki uses another weapon.

"Forbidd-" He is about to start using the strongest weapon but he is cut off by Ryūjin.

"It seems lik it is your club time right now and you king probably needs you."

"I'll talk to you." Sāra tells him and let him goes to the human world.

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

A sound echoes in the club room. The sound came from my cheek. I was slapped. Buchou slapped me on my cheek.

She has a serious expression. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

I visited the school after I couldn't save Asia and reported the story to Buchou. Even after I reported what happened, I proposed to go to that Church.

Obviously, to save Asia. But Buchou on the other hand said that she wouldn't get involved in this matter.

I wasn't able to agree with her decision, so I tried to convince her even though I knew it was rude. That's why she slapped me. The first slap I ever received in my life hurts more than I thought. Especially my heart hurts.

I have been continuing to betray Buchou who holds high expectations for me. But still, there are things that I can't give up on.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Buchou tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to me as if she is warning me.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?" I think it's the first time I've seen Buchou this enraged. I have been causing a lot of trouble for Buchou. But there are things that I can't back down from.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

We glare at each other. I didn't back off. I look straight into her eyes.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!" I denied it strongly. A kind girl like her can't be our enemy!

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her." Even if she says it like that, there's no way I can forget about her!

Then Akeno-san comes and whispers into Buchou's ear. What is it? Did something happen? Akeno-san also has a serious expression. But it looks like it isn't because of Buchou and my discussion.

Buchou, who is listening to Akeno-san, makes a serious face. Just as I thought, something definitely happened. Buchou looks at me, and then looks at the remaining members.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

N-No!

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—" Buchou put her index finger on my lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece, right? Am I right?" I nod quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the [Promotion]."

Promotion? What is that? "Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]."

Oh man! So I can promote to Kiba's [Knight] class, Koneko-chan's [Rook] class, and also even Akeno-san's [Queen] class!?

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

Amazing! Just listening to it gave me a lot of information! If I add the promotion with my Sacred Gear, then I might be able to beat that priest!

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."Buchou starts to stroke my cheek with her hand.

"Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear…

So if I strongly wish for it, this will activate. "There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a [Pawn] can take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, she teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno-san. The only ones left are me, Kiba, Daiki and Koneko-chan.

After I take a deep breath, I was already determined to go and was about to leave.

"Hyoudou-kun." Kiba calls me. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her."

"…You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use [Promotion], you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself." Logical answer. I already know that. I'm very aware of that.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free."

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what am I supposed to do!" I shouted at him, but he says it straight at me.

"I'm going too."

"Wha…" I lost my words after hearing something course. I just heard something that I wasn't expecting.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them." …This guy probably has some kind of past as well.

But to hear the word "comrade" from him… "Remember what Buchou said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]". So isn't she indirectly telling us that "I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is"?"

"Ah." I finally realise it. I see, so that's what she meant. That's why she told me the information about [Promotion].

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere." Kiba laughs.

…Buchou, thank you very much! I have witnessed how gracious Buchou is once again, and thanked her from the bottom of my heart.

If I come back safely, I will work harder! I'm thanking Buchou who isn't here silently, and a small build girl approaches me.

"…I'm going as well."

"Wha-, Koneko-chan?"

"…I feel uneasy for only having you two go." Koneko-chaaaaaaaan! I can't tell what's going in her mind since she doesn't show any expression, but I feel like I just witnessed her kindness hidden in her!

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko-chan!" I became emotional with this girl's word.

"H-Huh? But I'm going as well…?"Kiba puts on a sad smile. I know, Kiba. Thank you. I thought that a troubled handsome is a bit cute.

"Better not leave me alone." Wait is that a fashioned way of saying _I shall come too!_ ?

All right! With this it's possible! We can do it!

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the four of us! Wait for us, Asia!"

Like this, the four of us headed towards the Church.

**END**

**A/N: THANK YOU READERS FOR LENDING YOUR TIME READING MY FIRST FANFIC... ALL I WANT TO HEAR ARE YOUR SUGGESTIONS SINCE IT WILL MAKE US HAVE A WIN-WIN RELATIONSHIP. **

**HAREM LISTS**

**DAIKI: AKENO, RIAS, HARUKA (AMAGAMI SS), SĀRA (NARUTO: LOST TOWER) **

**ISSEI: RIAS, ASIA, KONEKO, XENOVIA, IRINA, RAVEL.**

**I STILL PLAN ON ADDING SOMEONE ON DAIKI'S HAREM BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE STORY SO THE GIRLS THAT ARE ON HIS LIST ARE THE ONES THAT ARE CURRENTLY KNOWN. THANKS :)**

**END.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone! This is another chapter. I've been quite busy since mother's day some of the contents of this chapter is about a mother's love. You will learn a little bit about Daiki's past.

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

The sky is already dark, and it's already time for the street lamps to be on. The four of us, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Daiki and I, are examining the Church from a place where we can see it.

There is no one entering or exiting the Church. But the closer we got to the Church, the stronger I started to have a bad feeling. I'm sweating from all over my body.

When I ask Kiba, he says that, "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside".

So the enemy's boss is inside. "Here, look at this map." Kiba spread out the map of the building on the road. The map of the Church. Where did he get if from…? "Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory." The good looking guy makes a smile.

Wow, what swift support. I didn't even think about it and was trying to get in head on. I realised how naive I am once again.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely. Most "Stray Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?" I told him my doubt. Kiba makes a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."They are insane. No, even the God who cast away his faithful believers is at fault. Right now I hate God because of the incident with Asia. That's why I think that way.

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

Assassins…

When I heard that word, I start to have a bad premonition. We look at each other in front of the Church while the moonlight lit our face, and then we nod to each other.

We are set! Now we only have to enter! Wait for me, Asia!

We passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary. The Fallen Angels will have noticed our intrusion by this point.

So the enemy knows that we have entered their territory. There's no going back. The only thing left is to head straight in! We open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary.

There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary. Oh there is something that didn't seem normal.

The statue of the person on the cross. It has its head destroyed. What a creepy site.

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

Seeing his face, I become disgusted. "Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!" It's that white haired shitty Priest! I think his name is Freed. It's him. So he's the so-called assassin, huh. He sure has a weird smile like always. "Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!" After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now.

He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

But it's different from before. It's 3 against 1 now. "You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!" Die? What does he mean!?

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

"Noob." Daiki muttered to himself but he purposely say it a little out loud for the priest to hear.

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

Does he even know that he has to stop us? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that he can kill us and it will solve the problem?

"Sacred Gear!" Synchronised with my shout, a red gauntlet appears on my left arm. Equipping the Sacred Gear, completed! Okay!

Kiba draw his sword from the sheath and Koneko-chan—

Huh! I'm so shocked that my eyes are about to pop out. Koneko-chan is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her.

"…Get smashed." Koneko-chan throws the pews at the Priest! Super Girl that is totally an unexpected method of attack!

"Wow! Oh yeah!" The Priest did a small dance and cut the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair that is cut in half hits the ground.

"There." When I thought Kiba went ahead, he has already disappeared. He's so fast that I can't see him!

There are sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light. So it's solid despite being made from light huh. After all, even if Kiba slashes straight at him, I can hear the sound of two metals colliding against each other.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!" Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs he is proud of while continuing to attack his enemy.

Kiba who is dodging all of the Priest's attack is amazing. But the Priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.

Man, he stopped Kiba's slash again! I can't catch Kiba's movements with my eyes, but the Priest can. So that shitty Priest is not an opponent that I can take on by myself.

Kiba and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other. "Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight], huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then." Kiba is going to fight seriously? What is he going to do? "Eat this." Low pitched voice. I can't believe its Kiba's voice because it has some intensity in it.

Then, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword.

Darkness. If I have to describe it, that will be it. The darkness covers the sword. No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Kiba's sword.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light. "Wha, what the hell is this!?" The Priest seems confused.

"[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

Sacred Gear! Kiba too!?I mean, darkness-sword looks awesome!Dammit! So good looking ones get a good looking weapon as well!? Even Daiki has good looking weapons!

The Priest's blade of light is completely devoured by Kiba's sword, and it can't maintain its shape after having the lights devoured.

Now! This is my chance! I went straight at him!

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

[Boost!] A sound comes out from the jewel and the power flows into my body.

My target is the shitty priest. The priest becomes aware of me.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!" He points his gun that is loaded with bullets of light at me. The bullet is shot without making any sound.

Here! "Promotion, [Rook]!" The bullet of light didn't pierce through me, and instead returns to nothing.

"-! Promotion!? A [Pawn]!?" The Priest seems to be in shock. Yeah, I'm a [Pawn]! The [Pawn] who is going to bash you!

"The traits of a [Rook]!Unreal defence and-!" My left fist hit the Priest's face. That's what I thought, but I felt something hard on my fist. Even so, I punched as hard as I can!

The Priest gets pushed far back! "Ridiculous attack strength." I laugh while breathing hard. "That's for hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once."

The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground. His right cheek is swollen.

Just that? I promoted to [Rook], but looks like I still don't have Koneko-chan's attacking power. No, if I look carefully, his handle only sword is smashed up.

Did he use that as a shield just before getting punched by me? So that's the hard thing I felt. He has a fast reaction.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…—Don't fuck with me." The Priest makes a howl. "Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle. He still has it!? How many does he have!?

But the four of us, me, Kiba, Daiki and Koneko-chan, surround the Priest.

The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk. "Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. But before he smashes it, we can see Daiki lifting up his lance. Now we can feel our own speed absorbed by the lance.

Not that Freed's speed is low and Daiki is super fast, grabs the arm of him that is about to smash the floor and punches him so hard that we can hear teeth cracking.

And the light covers our eyes. Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light. Shit! A smoke screen!?

When my eyes healed, I looked around but the Priest is gone. Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? So does that Daiki-kun for erasing most of my teeth! Then, bye-bye."

When my eyes are healed completely, I looked around again, but the Priest has vanished without leaving a trace.

He escaped. He even left some parting words…

I was thinking about it, and realised that I had no time to waste on him. Kiba, Daiki, Koneko-chan and I nod at each other and went towards the altar's hidden stairs.

The three of us walk down the staircase under the altar. Daiki left the three of us saying "I still have unfinished business." I don't know what it means though.

It looks like the electricity works even in here. With Kiba in front of us, we walk ahead.

After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh. Koneko-chan points to the far end by saying, "Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…".

So Asia is there. Then my spirit pumped up. Wait for me, Asia. I'll be there soon! When we went further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

Koneko-chan and I nod at Kiba. "Okay. Then we'll open the door-". When Kiba and I were about to open the door, the door opens by itself.

While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. Devils." The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

I looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout. "Asiaaa!" Asia noticed my voice and looks at me.

"…Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!" I smile at her and a tear drops from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." The ritual is finished?

What does she mean—

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow. "…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Asia screams. She looks very painfully.

"Asia!" I tried to reach her, but the priests surround me.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!"

A big sound. When I looked, Koneko-chan punched one of the priests away. "…Please don't touch me."

Kiba also draw his darkness-sword. "Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light." Kiba's eyes become sharp and I can feel chills from him.

The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out war.

"Iyaaaaaa…" At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body.

Raynare takes it to her hand. "This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light. Then the bright light envelops the ritual room.

When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green coloured light from her body. "Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" The Fallen Angel makes a big laugh.

I didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia. The priests are trying to stop me, but Kiba and Koneko-chan support me by blowing them away.

Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko-chan hit the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice.

"Thanks, you two!"

Asia, who is attached to the cross. She looks lifeless. No, she should still be okay! I untied the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in my arms.

"…I-Ise-san…" "Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes." Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

Hey, hey! She should still be fine, right? She won't…

"It's futile." Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting my thoughts once again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—!Then give the Sacred Gear back!" I shout at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"…Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember." Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

My rage past its limit. I then shout my anger at her: "Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"Raynare makes a sneer. I have so much hatred within me that my gut is turning black.

I don't know anyone who is a bigger scum than her. She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a devil.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!" Kiba says it while taking down the priests.

He's right. There are still a great number of priests left, so there will be a limit to fighting this Fallen Angel here while protecting Asia.

I glared at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"…Affirmative." The two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in my way.

Thanks to their support, I'm able to get to the entrance of the ritual room right away. "Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!" Damn! Kiba! Koneko-chan! Both of you are showing off too much!, But now I will have to rely on them. My senior Devils. There's no way they will die in a place like this!

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!" That's what I said to them. It feels like the two of them smiled.

I left the place and went straight to the passage at once.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

I just went out of the room looking for someone. I am sure I heard him flapping his own wings outside the church. I gotta find him, and make sure he won't make it out alive.

"Hiding in the forest, exactly like what a kid would do." I taunt him, knowing he will show soon.

"Addressing a superior fallen angel, how dare you call me like that." A voice shouts at me. It looks like it comes from the left.

I immediately look from where he is standing, with look of anger from my own eyes, I heard him laughing.

"How does it feel? Does it feel good having your loved ones dead?" He gives me an evil smirk. One of the smirks that I wouldn't want to receive, especially from him. "Then start a war from the fallen angels! And you will begin to feel another pain from me!" He has an appearance of a young man with black hair, unlike other Fallen Angels, he has long pointy ears and possesses five pairs of black wings. He wears a black robe with detailed accessories.

"War, is that what you want? Just admit it..." I stare at him pausing for a while, not noticing that my own eyes just turned red. "You can't and will never kill me, so you plan on killing me emotionally. By starting with killing my Mother!"

I begin to dash towards him, but he just fly upwards. Up enough so my high jump won't reach it. I'm not stupid, I have both wings of a fallen angel and a devil. I use both of it to chase after him. "This won't be our last meeting. The next time we meet again, prepare yourself."

After that he teleported away. I can't believe I just meet him again. Our last meeting was at England in front of our school at night.

Damn that guy! I'll meet you again and swear to God- aw! Damn devil rules. I swear to Maou to send hin back to hell. Kokabiel.

{Just calm down, remember that Issei-kun and the others are fighting too.}

Yeah you're right. I don't want to be the like Kazuma again, killing numerous fallen angels within seconds and letting his emotions took control oh him.

[Don't worry, we'll get him the next time we meet. And use me once again partner, I missed fighting and it is boring sleeping around here and seeing Sāra just jumping around Rouran.]

{So you're saying I'm boring to watch?!} I then heard a loud Smack. Oooh seems like it hurts haha.

[Ow it huwts Sāwa, I'm sowwy...]

At last! He had been smacked and hurt! I can't smack him in the face because he is in myself and now he's been hurt! Thank you Sāra.

{W-Welcome Daiki! Glad to hear you are back.}

I'm glad too.

Now I began to walk inside the church. I just saw Rias and Akeno walking inside too, there's just a little distance between us so I ran to them.

"Buchou! Akeno!" They immediately look at me, must have scared them haha. "What are you doing here? Is Kalawarner here too?"

"Ara ara Daiki, glad it was you. If not I would have been hit by now." Akeno says. "But I don't mind being hit by you~." She winks at me and I feel blood rush to my face. "Wonder why didn't I notice your presence? Odd."

"Kalawarner and his other friend are now gone Daiki-kun." She looks at me and asks "Ise and the others, where are they?"

I wave my hand towards the altar saying that is the place. As we open the door I then see Kiba and Koneko-chan with priests on the floor covered with blood. "Are you guys fine?"

"Yep. No worries." He puts his hand where there is no sword up as he saud it.

"I'm fine." Koneko-chan says too. I sigh in relief but knowing this two, it is hard to beat them.

"Where is Ise?" Buchou asks both of her servants.

"He chased after Raynare-san." Kiba does the talking and looks at us with sad eyes. "She just got Asia-chan's sacred gear."

"Asia-chan has one?" I receive a nod from Koneko-chan. "So that's why the fallen angels want her!" I say already finding the missing pieces in a puzzle.

"Ara ara she must have been hurt." I nod at her."Let's go after him won't we?"

**END**

**I'LL BE UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY BECAUSE AGAIN, IT IS CONNECTED. I JUST CUT IT OUT BECAUSE IT IS AN EYESORE TO READ AT ONCE. **

**SEE YOU AGAIN!**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

I went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary. There's something wrong with Asia. Her face is pale. I laid her down on one of the pews. "Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia makes a small smile at my words. She then takes my hand. I can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand. "…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

I can't stop my tears from coming out. I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying. I know it. I already know it.

This girl is dying. She is going to die. Even so, I want to deny it. That this has to be a joke—

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"Asia's hand pats my cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…" Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly. "…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling.

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face. My tears won't stop. Why? Why did this girl have to die? She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured.

How come no one became her friend? How come I was never by her side?

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?

I shouted at the ceiling of the Church. I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me. "Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?" I bite my teeth with regret. I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil…

If I have the power to at least save Asia… Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?" The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare. When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me. "Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here." Raynare places her hand on her wound. The shallow green light starts to heal her wound. "Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Hey. That light belongs to Asia. Why are you using it? Are Kiba and Koneko-chan safe? I start to wonder.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care." I glared at Raynare. "I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—" I can't forgive everything. Myself who couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia. Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well.

"Give her back."

Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

[Dragon booster!] The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.

Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet. At the same time, power flows into my body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.

I went ahead while having my body overflow with power. I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel front of me who is smirking.

Raynare dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!] Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

A second change happens to my body. The power—something to beat down the enemy in front of me is increasing.

"Uoooooooooo!" I went charging at her while concentrating my overflowing power to my fist. I'm already promoted to a [Rook].

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!" My attack is dodged again.

Next moment, lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into something. "I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!" The spear of light pierces both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs. Even with the defence of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. My body goes through intense pain, but I can't get on my knees for something like this.

I grab onto the spear immediately. "Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hoooooooot! Is it because it's made up of light!? The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned.

There are smokes coming from my hand. Also from the wounds on my thighs. It's burning my hand and legs violently.

Raynare starts to laugh at me after she sees me trying to pull out the spear. "Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!" I made a scream which you can't describe in words, but I tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it.

The intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing my legs. The intense pain that is inflicted on me by the power of light. Those things are causing me so much pain. I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It feels like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.

So what about it? What about it!? "This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!" I pull out the spear slowly while my tears and drool comes out of my face.

It hurts. It huuuuuurts dammit! But this! What about this!

The spear is being drawn out from my legs while making horrible noise. When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on my legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds. Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains.

[Boost!] Even if I was pierced by the spear and stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continues to make a sound.

It hurts. It really hurts. I'm crying a lot and I have so much drool coming out from my mouth.

I slipped onto my butt after I lost some strength in me. I don't have the strength to stand up. Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body.

Am I in a bad condition?

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light." Like always, she is talking long about something I don't understand. "The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

Ah, is that right? So for a trash like me who just became a Devil, this wound is lethal, huh. Just like I thought. I can feel pain even from inside my body. It's not the pain of getting hit but something worse.

It feels as if my muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by my nerves, so letting my guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw my head. I will probably die if I don't get healed soon.

But.

I can't just sit here. But I don't have any strength in my legs. Damn.

Is this the end for me?

Then I look at Asia. A girl who is sleeping quietly. I'm sorry for being noisy. Yeah, I'm all right. I'm seriously fine. I'm quite strongly built.

So it's not a problem. See, look? I'm going to ease some of the regrets you have left, Asia. "At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?" Suddenly that slipped out of my mouth without realising it.

"?" Raynare seems puzzled. But I continue to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God."

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?"

"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

My legs can move. I have already lost the sensation in my legs. Just moving it by a millimetre gives me intense pain. But it can still move. My butt leaves the floor.

My body hasn't stopped shaking. Even so, my body gets up slowly. It hurts. My whole body hurts. But I can move. I can still move. I just have to endure it until I hit her once.

"I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

I approach Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face. And I stood up. Right in front of her eyes. With my feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this." I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down.

That's why I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't look away from my target.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!] The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling.

But unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't give damage to me but instead it gives me peace.

Just getting touched by this light feels like I am over flowing with power. It's similar to the light of heal that belongs to Asia. So there is a light that doesn't cause harm to Devils.

I take a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from my wounds. I also coughed some blood. Looks like I'm in a critical condition.

There is no stopping to the pain I'm feeling right now. It even reaches up to my brain. But it's okay. I can still move. Even now, my gauntlet is flowing power into me.

When I was against Raynare at evening, I was scared of the power difference between us. My instinct as a Devil instinct grasped hold of the overwhelming power difference between us, and my body didn't stop shaking because of it. That time, I thought that I could never beat her.

But it's different now.

The power I'm receiving from this gauntlet is insane. I somehow know. It's possibly because I'm the Sacred Gear possessor. This power won't last forever. This power is one time only. If I use it against my enemy even once, then it will end there. Even though the Sacred Gear isn't telling me verbally, it's telling me physically.

I made a posture to punch. I have no experience in fighting. But it will be okay if I hit her once. My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

My power is that of a High-class Devil? Is it because of my Sacred Gear? Hey hey, weren't you supposed to be a Sacred Gear that just doubles my power?

Buchou is the only High-class Devil I met, so it means that I'm currently about the same strength as her.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!" Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.

I hit it to the side with my fist. The spears of light disappear easily. Seeing me hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!" Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago. You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are?

But I won't let you escape. Like hell I would!

I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm. I have unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react to.

The arm I'm holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak. I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go. "I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!" The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated them on my fist. I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further! Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere. When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards.

The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground. She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

—I'd finally paid her back.

"Serves you right." I'm smiling from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch felt so good. But soon, tears are falling from my eyes. "…Asia"

She won't smile ever again.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

After hearing Ise punch the Fallen Angel, I immediately unhid myself. So does the rest of us, and when we see Ise about to fall down Kiba run towards him.

And he made it in time to catch him. "Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel." He's carrying his shoulder with a smile and is supporting him.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Yep. Buchou did

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare." Ise turne around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards him smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous." Buchou makes a sigh while talking to Ise.

"I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others." Ise muttered.

All of the Exorcists are annihilated. Since they had Buchou as their opponent, they had no chance of winning.

Then Koneko-chan walks past Ise. Where is she going? Buchou stands front of him.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." She taps on his nose. I suddenly felt something. Mix with emotions like happiness and something I don't want to feel.

Jealousy

And why the hell do I got jealous? Is it because he is praised by everyone? Nah. Or is it...

[Just admit that you like her too.]

Me? I like her?

{You'll understand your feelings a lot better in the future.}

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Akeno has a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?" Ise asks Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

"S-Seriously?" He asks with worries written on his face.

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

"Buchou. I've brought it." The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan. She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare. From what I heard.

So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare-san whom Ise had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it… She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes." Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Is that her power as a Devil? Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare

Raynare-san coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her. Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare-san's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

"Lies!" Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

Buchou takes out three black feathers. "These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare-san's expression darkens. Looks like Buchou is speaking the truth.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Buchou smirks.

Raynare-san is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

So that's why. The "thing" Buchou needed to take care of was that. She took down the other remaining Fallen Angels…Buchou was thinking about this whole incident as well…

Without knowing it, Ise said so much bad things about her… I even feel so bad about Ise shouting at Buchou.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"Akeno says it while smiling.

R-Ruin Princess… What a scary nickname… So that makes me part of the Ruin Princess' group. T-Terrifying…

Buchou looks at his left arm. I think she's looking at the gauntlet. "…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…"

Is it me or does Buchou's eyes look like as if she's a bit shocked?

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."Buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression. "B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

"Are you serious, Buchou!? I can defeat God!?" Ise asks. There is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into his gauntlet.

So the reason why it kept on saying "Boost, Boost" is because it was doubling his power.

"So that's why my power kept on increasing inside me."

So the reason why Raynare was scared of him is because Ise had attained a power that surpasses her without realising it.

What a powerful Sacred Gear…

[Ddraig, how does it feel?] I then look at me right arm seeing Exiled Longinus in me.

[Oh Ryūjin, I never thought I'll see you here.] Everyone was surprised about seeing two sealed dragon talking to each other. [Seems like you just find your right wielder.] The red dragon continued.

[Yep, he's the best of the best! Heck he's even young!] Yeah you should be proud.

Ise looked at the Sacred Gear on his left arm fearfully.

"Boosted Gear. My Sacred Gear. This is an incredible Sacred Gear."

Ah, does this mean I can leave a legend as a Devil?

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome. "

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

Buchou approaches me. I can smell something nice from her crimson hair.

Buchou starts to pat my head. "But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."Buchou smiles at me.

It's a nice smile, but it looks a bit scary… "B-Buchou?"

"What is it?" Buchou is smiling. I bow my head down because I feel guilty. "I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

I just want to apologise. I thought that Buchou was a cold hearted Devil. So I kept on being rude to her. So I needed to say how sorry I am. But Buchou is still patting my head.

I was crying without noticing it. Yes, I wasn't able to accomplish my goal. "B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But…but, I…"

Buchou wipes my tears with her fingers. "It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

"Yes." I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger.

I promise.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless. Buchou got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare.

Looks like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here." Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan. It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest: "Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile. "Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage?

Freed makes a big smile at me.

Eh? Me?

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? And you Daiki-kun,is currently in my top 2 for breaking my teeth. Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

I felt something cold running through my back. That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent. A challenge directed at me. No, an advanced notice for killing me.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

"You should remember that too." Daiki laughs at that. Just think about it, he just broke Freed's teeth and joked that ge should remember brushing his. And now I'm laughing too.

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us. He's quick. That guy just left like that. But somehow, it feels like I will meet him again.

It's not a premonition but something weirder.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare starts to shiver. Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma-chan".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan. Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was my girlfriend. "This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

dI sense a lot of demonic power that came from Buchou. As if one single shot will leave her to nothing. The power was about to reach Yuum- no, Raynare but a sword blocks it.

Is it Freed?

When the fire dissappear a shadow can be seen. When I take a look at my back, Daiki is not there. Again Daiki?! Is he trying to be a hero again?

"Forbidden Sword." He says calmly still in his fighting stance due to blocking the power.

"Daiki-kun?!" Buchou shouts at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting her." He just said that in a straight face. "She is pretty much like me before, and I want to change her."

"How come Daiki?" Akeno-san asks.

"I am a fallen angel before, half breed. Same like her, wanting to have more power to protect myself and gain respect from others." He then looks at Buchou. "But now, I changed. I don't want to see and be the old me so I'm protecting this girl."

"But Asia's sacred gear is in her!" It is tge first time I shouted at my best pal.

...

Silence engulfed the church with nobody else speaking. But it was cut by someone.

"I will give it back." We all look at Raynare in her Yuuma-chan body. Buchou just gave her a questioning look like she's saying she can't trust the fallen angel. "I promise I will give it back."

"But removing a gear from you will kill you." Daiki tells Raynare.

"It's alright. I'm happy now that even if I'm at the end, somebody is willing to protect me." She smiles at him that is so different. She never smiled at me like that before, probably because she doesn't even like me at all.

"It's not like she will die." Rias-Buchou says. "Only the chosen or the true wielder will die if the gear is removed from them." She then looks at Raynare "Someone who just steal a sacred gear from the chosen wielder won't die."

That brightens up Raynare in her Yuuma form. "Just promise that you will go to the right path." Raynare just nods at him while crying. "Tell me who gave the orders to you that you should kill Ise?"

Shocked as everybody is, I never should have shouted at the guy. Even at times of misunderstanding between us, he still care for us.

"The order that came from Azazel-sama was just to look for and investigate about Issei-kun's sacred gear..." She then looks at me like she said sorry. "But Kokabiel-sama said that the order was changed and wanted to kill Issei-kun."

"**KOKABIEL AGAIN**." It is the first time I see him this mad. Who is this Kokabiel anyway?

"Chill down Daiki." Akeno-san hugs Daiki in front of us, seems like it is official. And now I'm forbidden to look at her with lust. "Let's do the removal of Asia's sacred gear."

Raynare just nods and do the ritual. Once it is done, a green light is floating in the sanctuary.

It's Asia's Sacred Gear. The warm light shines at me. Buchou takes the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already…" Yeah, Asia can't be resurrected anymore. After all, I couldn't save her. I promised to protect her! I promised to save her!

Even though I defeated the Fallen Angel, it was pointless to come here if I couldn't save her. No, that would be an insult to my comrades.

They fought for me and Asia. They didn't even get a single benefit from it.

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

"Ise, what do you think this is?"Buchou takes something out from her pocket.

Crimson—

It's a red colour like blood and it's a chess piece that has the same colour as Buchou's hair.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece."

"Huh?" I made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

Buchou then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand. Buchou places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest. "The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Buchou's body. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body. Buchou stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Buchou makes a sigh. I just look at her in a daze.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes. Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?" Asia's voice. The voice that I thought I can never hear again. Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil." Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"…Ise-san?"

I hugged Asia who looks puzzled. "Let's go home, Asia."

**THIRD PERSON**

It is Monday morning, indicating the start of the weekdays. Students are talking about their own gifts to their mothers and exchanging ideas about their experiences in that certain day. As for Daiki, it is hard for him to celebrate on that day.

Dead

His mother is dead, and the fact that hurt him the most is that her mother is not in a grave, not in a proper burial and he doesn't even know the reasons of her own death.

{Come on Daiki, you gotta go to class or you'll be late.} Sāra mentally says.

'Fine, I just hate the fact that everyone will be asking me about what I did during mother's day.'

Then somebody hugs Daiki from behind. It is Yuuma-chan, she just transferred to Kuoh Academy and is asked by Azazel to look at his sacred gear after investigating Raynare about the past mission.

Even Asia is transferred being a devil now. She is always seen with Issei right now. And both Raynare and Asia will be introduced later in the same class. 2-B :Requested by Rias.

"How about walk me to class Daiki-kun?" Yuuma asks him who just shrugged his shoulders and asks her to follow him.

'Seems like Ise will have a hard time moving on with Raynare in her Yuuma form.' He then let her wait outside as introduction will later held.

Ise then came outside the room with Asia with him. He looks at Yuuma with a little anger in it. And he let Asia be with Yuuma outside for a while.

As Ise is about to enter the room, Yuuma grabs his wrist and look at him. "I'm so sorry to the previous actions that I've done. Please forgive me and let us start new memories."

"I don't know if I can forgive you yet. Give me more time, and don't you dare hurt Asia while I'm away." He the enters the room.

Yuuma looks at Asia and holds both of her hand, "Asia-chan, are you willing to forgive me despite to the actions I've done and the way I treat you before?" She looks at her in the eye and say "You don't need to answer it today, take your time and think about it."

Asia then cries and say "I don't have to think about it, knowing that Daiki is with you he will be a good influence." And with that everyone is happy.

The teacher already called their names and the two walked inside the classroom. For the boys it is heaven for having another two beauties in their own classroom. As the two starts their introductions, Yuuma requests to take the seat beside Daiki while Asia dives to Issei shocking the whole class with Daiki and Yuuma an exception.

It is now break time and Rias wanted everyone to be on the club room to eat their lunches there. Daiki knocks on the door to ask permission to come in. "I bring Yuuma-chan with me."

"It's fine come in!" Rias answers back in an excited tone.

"Hmm... Ria-tan." Daiki mutters but Rias heard it with a shocked expression.

"How did you know that?" She asks him with a confused look.

"Know what?" Rias just pouts and Daiki sure loves it and think that it suits and look cute on her. "Let's wait for the others."

When they all came, they sit in circles with Akeno beside Daiki who is facing Rias, Rias beside Ise who is facing Yuuma, Yuuma beside Kiba, Asia beside Koneko who is facing Kiba.

"What did you do during mother's day?" Issei asks everyone.

"I gave my kaa-sama a gift." Rias answered.

"I baked her a cake." Yuuma speaks.

"We went to the mall all day. What about the rest?" He asks, but then noticed the sad look painted on their faces and decided to change the topic but cut off.

"I never knew my parents. I've been used by the church when I was a kid." Kiba speaks up.

"My clan/specie has been killed." Koneko says.

"I've been on the church since I was a child." Asia said.

"My kaa-san died during a fallen angel attack. I was about to get attacked too but luckily Kazuma saved me and it was my father's fault for not protecting us when we needed him." Akeno looks so sad that Daiki has to bury her in his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm too slow before I didn't even managed to protect Shuri-san."

"It is fine. It's not your fault..." She then looks up at Daiki with a teasing smile. "You just have a crush on my kaa-san!"

Daiki's face was so red that it is about red as Rias' hair. "Whoa Daiki you're the best!"

"I never knew my mother myself. All I know is that she is a fallen angel that was married to my father and she was killed by her own race." Daiki tries to change the topic.

"Hhmmm... Name please? Maybe I can help." Yuuma says that lightens up his face.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Jethro, that's her name when she was married to my father, I never knew her surname before they got married though."

"Elizabeth... I once heard that Elizabeth is a fallen angel that betrayed the fallen angel race by abandoning her mission and married a human that brings disgrace to us. It is then heard that she was bearing a child that wields the Exiled Longinus that is the rival of True Longinus. So they tried to kill her so does the child but failed to kill the kid." Yuuma explains carefully afraid of what would Daiki do. She expected him to be mad but what she receives are pats to her head by him. This action makes her close her eyes like a cat would do.

"Kawaii..." He mutters to himself. Of course everyone hear it. "My father is a fucking womanizer. After one year of mother's death, he married a woman and the child is Katsu, the one we just fought before. They got divorced and married another woman after a year, and they got a daughter."

"Katsu Jethro?" Yuuma asks. They all nod at her question. "He is a superior fallen angel for us. He is the right hand of Shemhazai-sama for being a "Red Dragon Knight"."

"He's become a fallen angel, that's what will happen if you don't experience mother's love." Daiki says to himself.

"Kaa-san..." Akeno still troubled about her mother.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back." Her man smiles at her while caressing her back.

She then looks at him with curiosity. "How come? She's already dead."

"I'll prove to you that there will be Life After Death."

**A/N: THANKS AGAIN FOR LENDING YOUR TIME AND I APOLIGIZE FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER AN EYESORE HAHAHA (U.U") **

**THE HAREM LIST FOR BOTH ARE STILL THE SAME EXCEPT FOR DAIKI ADDING RAYNARE/YUUMA AROUND. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWS/FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND REQUEST EVERYONE! BYE ~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone. I bring you all to the new chapter for Life After Death. I may need requests from you guys and girls on what you wanted (Harem, Plot, Whatsoever). Anyway time for the story…

**THIRD PERSON**

"Say, what was Kazuma like?" A raven-haired woman asked to the silver head guy who just sits on the couch drinking his cup of tea that she made for him. Everyone was in the Occult Research Club having their own meeting. As usual, Rias was in the front desk while everyone was in the couch with Issei seating next to Koneko who was eating her sweets, Daiki was beside Kiba who just listened to what Rias just said before.

"Why do you asked?" Daiki asked back to Akeno. She replied with a shrugged in her shoulders, and then looked at everyone who seemed interested in knowing what was Kazuma like or what was Daiki before. "Why do you all seemed interested in knowing him anyway?"

"Come on Daiki, you gotta tell us." The brown head said. Of course everyone nodded at him to continue asking until he gave in. "We're comrades remember? And comrades never keep secrets to one another."

Daiki looked confused on him. Comrades do keep secrets to one another. "I don't think that is the case here."

Kiba then flashed his _Prince Charming _smile to him. Do you even think it would work to a man? "Everyone wanted to know you better Daiki."

Rias then looked at him in the eye and began to think of a plan that will make him tell his past or rather just tell how he acted before. She stood up from her sit and slammed her hand on the desk that nearly make Issei scream the shit out of him. "Daiki-kun, tell us about Kazuma or you'll go send flyers and make contracts to humans."

He just smirked about Rias' dare. "Just like how a kid would say making a man choose between two stupid things." Daiki then stood up from his comfy sit on the couch and stands in the magic circle giving them a small smile. "I've made a decision Buchou."

Rias pouted at his actions and because her little trick didn't work against him. "Fine, Akeno." She called her [Queen] and Akeno does the rest. Suddenly the magic circle glows and Daiki felt his body like it's leaving the place and closed his eyes. When his eyes opened, what he saw shocked him.

A crime scene.

"What… happened here?" He then found himself in the garden of the woman who seemed to be the client. He looked to his left and saw trees and plants, and the place looks like a forest. He looked to his right and saw something unexpected.

It was a massacre, with two adults and three kids lying on the grass filled with their own blood and fire burning the trees in their sides. A massacre- just the thought of it made him remember the Fallen Angel Massacre that he just did a year ago. Then the woman came and stood in front of him wearing black suit, sunglasses, black hat with a pair of white gloves. "I am a detective in this crime scene, my name is Matsuko Hioshi. You can call me Detective Hioshi." She then looked up to him in his eyes. "Since you came out of that circle, I supposed you are the devil I just called."

"You're not wrong Detective Hioshi, I am Daiki Gideon- the servant of Rias Gremory." He bowed his head a little and saw that she is a detective yet there were no other police on the crime scene. "Odd." He muttered to himself.

"You must be wondering why there were no other police and detectives yet except for me of course." She smiled knowing that her little prediction was true. "It is because of the fact that I am the closest detective around this city and I just called the police by now." She then showed him her phone that had dialed the police station/center.

"So, had you made any progress yet?" Daiki pointed to the crime scene.

"I did, and this family is close to me so I knew something about them."

"Like what?"

She walked near on the corpse and sit nearby them, "This woman here is the mother of this three kids."

"Then I supposed that this man over here is the father?" He asked as he walked near the man's corpse and stared at the children.

"Then you made a mistake," Detective Hioshi walked near Daiki. "That guy is her brother, and her husband is on a business trip for a week. And they had a maid who I just suspect that she is the one responsible for this since she left yesterday and seemed to be in a hurry."

"You better not jump into conclusions yet Detective, you don't have any reliable proof and evidence yet." He stood up and walk around the forest to find any signs of the suspect. He noticed a chainsaw that is hidden in the tree's trunk with blood in its handle. He left it there and tried to find another one and it is an axe full of blood in its blade.

The police's car had been heard throughout the forest, and they start to gather around the scene and started investigating it. Daiki pointed them where he had found the weapons that the suspect used for killing the family.

'So the father is out on the business trip on the day the massacre happened and the maid just runaway on that certain day.'

[I'm stupid on crime scene so sorry kit.] Ryujin said.

{This is so exciting, you better make it or you'll lose the contract.} Sara giggled to herself.

"I think the maid has something to do with this," Detective Hioshi said to the fellow police who seemed to agree with her. They all started finding the maid as soon as possible. Daiki who just simply walking with a plan made up in his mind walk to the police and said,

"I think I might know who the killer is." The policemen just stared at him and told the others to come near him.

"What is it kid?" He walk to them and whisper them who the suspect that he think that killed the family. They just looked at him, "And tell us a very good reason on why we should trust you."

"It's all on you." He said and walked away, the policemen called Detective to be on the crime scene right now. The Detective did and asked them why, the policemen just looked at Daiki with his back facing them.

"So what is it that you have in mind?" She asked him.

Daiki looked back at them and reach his hand out to them asking to get their phone. "I need you to call the father of the family, and tell him that his family had been murdered and ask him to go to the 'Crime Scene'."

The police did as he said, "Good Evening Mr. Teru, we have bad news for you, your family had been murdered and we need you to go to the 'Crime Scene' ASAP." Daiki nodded at the way the police did as he said, and they waited for the father to be there.

After a few minutes of waiting, the car of Mr. Teru had been heard and the man gets out of his car. He is a middle aged man with long brown hair and he seemed to have a scar on his face that still looked like fresh. He went up to them and he looked at his family looking shocked about it.

"No need to play with us Mr. Teru, you're under arrest for killing your own family." Daiki said to the guy, as the police started locking his hands on his back.

"You're kidding right?! How I could possibly kill my own family?!" The man named Mr. Teru gritted to his teeth.

Daiki walks in front of Mr. Teru giving him a disgusting look, "Don't play games on us Mr. we knew what you've done. I can see it through your teeth, you gritted them so much that they have been pulled down in your gums." He then leaned back while saying the reasons. "First, I've heard that your maid had been running around the town with blood stained on her clothes. Could it be possibly because she was there when you killed your own family? Second is, there had been a lot of heavy weapons that you'd use when killing them, and even left fingerprints by the blood on them. Third, look at that scar on your face, it looks fresh like it just happened to be there yesterday, could it be that they are used against you by your family as a self-defense? And lastly, when the police called you, they told you to go to the 'Crime Scene'. They didn't even tell you where the crime scene is, yet you know where it is? Could it be possibly because you were there yourself?! Which means you killed them all bitch!"

"Whoa, so cool!" Some of the police said, and most of them had their jaws dropped like Detective Hioshi.

"You got a good head in your shoulders kid." She said tapping his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get back and kill you bastard kid!" The guy shouted at him and continued to resist arrest.

"Easier Said than Done old man." He then looked at Detective Hioshi and gave her the contract, in which she signed carefully. "When you need us, just call by the flyer."

"Of course," She took this opportunity, took off her hat and shades and hugged him, and startled by it he couldn't react. When they both parted, he said goodbye and leave by the magic circle unnoticed.

When he got back he was greeted by the whole peerage because of the successful contract. 'It's just a simple contract, but why are they greeting me?'

"Congratulations Daiki-kun, I knew you would make it." Kiba elbowed him playfully and both laughed but then Daiki realized why he was being greeted again.

"The contract that you held just now was a high-level case that the policemen can't investigate themselves alone." Rias explained and continued. "That's my servant over there."

'Buchou is paying her attention to him, I better not be left out.' Issei taught to himself.

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

I don't know what to do with the situation happening right in front of me. For some reason, I'm in a place which looks like a chapel. There are familiar faces around me.

"Damn it! For Ise to get married!"

"It's some kind of mistake! This is some kind of conspiracy!" The bald headed Matsuda, and Motohama who is wearing glasses. My two evil pals are sending out words to me while putting on an envious look.

"Ise! I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"

"Sob, you have grown! You were a worthless child whose only pride was his desire to have sex!" Both my parents are crying. Stop saying such things!

I'm wearing a white tuxedo. It's like a wedding scene. Wait, this is a wedding scene. Even the wedding song is being played within this chapel. Mine!? Is it my wedding!? I became astonished at this sudden and shocking situation, then what about my bride? Who is my bride?

"Ise, you can't look around restlessly." A familiar voice comes from my side. When I look to my side, there is a beauty, Rias Gremory-buchou, who has her crimson hair down to her hips standing right there. She is the one who turned me into a Devil, and she happens to be a High-class Devil who holds a peerage. I'm the servant Devil of Rias-buchou and also her servant.

More than that, she looks so gorgeous in her wedding dress that I can't directly look at her. Sob, Buchou, you look so beautiful! And Buchou who is in such clothing is standing right besides me! So that means she's my—

"Rias-sama! You look so beautiful!"

"Aaah, Rias-oneesama! Why on earth are you marrying a guy like that!?" Screams can be heard from various part of the chapel. So no one will praise me huh…

I-I see, so this is Rias-buchou and my wedding! I can't believe it. So Buchou and I got into that sort of relationship without me realising it, and our relation progressed this far. Ah, I don't really get it, but if I can marry Buchou who I admire, then there's no problem at all!

"At all times, thee—" The geezer priest is apparently saying the wedding vows, but my head is filled with other things.

Marriage = husband and wife. Husband and wife = family. Family = children. Children = making babies. Making babies = sexual relation. Sexual relation = husband and wife's love affair. Husband and wife's love affair = starts from the first night of marriage. …First night of marriage…

The first night of our marriage!?

[Come here, Ise.] Buchou is laying on the bed naked inside my imagination. This means that I can, right? I mean, we are husband and wife after all, so we need to make a family. A child is a must when you start a family. And to make a child, we need to do a certain thing. And that certain thing is sex.

I can have sex with Buchou!

Reaching that conclusion, my head became full with excitement and I wasn't able to stop imagining lots of naughty stuff. I see, so the reason why I didn't have any luck with these kinds of things in the past is because it was for this day. For tonight!

A-Am I be able to finish the task until the end safely!? N-No, if it's about knowledge, then I am an expert! I have been simulating it every day in my head! In other words, I'm an ace-pilot in mock battles! I'm an elite who only needs to taste the real battle!

"Now you may kiss the bride." What!? Yeah, that's it, now I remember! This is the first thing I have to do! The kiss in a chapel! A kiss with Buchou! When I look to my side, Buchou has her eyes closed and her face is approaching me!

Can I!? I can right!? Alright! Alright! Buchou's lip is mine! Her lips look so soft. The lipstick makes them sparkle and my head feels like it's about to spin around. And soon, this will belong to me! I can't stop myself from being excited when I think about it! While breathing hard from my nose, I stick my lips forward and gradually approach Buchou—.

[Looks like you're having fun, shitty brat.] A mysterious voice echoes within my head. It a low voice with an impact in it. I don't recall this voice. But somehow I feel like I know this voice. A voice which has always been close to me… [That's right. I'm right beside you.]

…Who is this? I look around me, and the chapel is nowhere to be seen now. Buchou who was right next to me is also gone. Everyone including my parents and friends are gone as well! Rather than that, where am I? I'm losing all my senses. I lost my sense of balance and touch.

I lost my sense of sight and hearing as well. It's pitch-black right in front of me. Darkness. I can't hear anything with my ears. It's silent.

…What is this? Buchou! Dad! Mum! Matsuda! Motohama! I shout the names of those I'm close with inside my heart, but there is no reply. What is happening to me?

Whose voice is that? [It's mine.] The sound didn't come out from my mouth, but I'm really shocked within my heart. Of course. Anyone will be scared if a gigantic monster appears right in front of them. It has big eyes. The colour of its eyes is red like a blood. A jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out.

There is a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales that covers its body is red like a magma. It has thick arms and legs like those of a gigantic tree. The claws look very sharp and terrifying. More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant monster look even bigger.

In front of me there is…a gigantic monster…and out of all the things I know, the thing that resembles it the most is a—Dragon. It seems like it knows what I'm thinking even though I can't speak, and it seems like the monster, a Dragon, which is in front of me lifts its mouth up a bit.

[That's it. That's the right deduction. I've been trying to talk to you for the whole time. But, since you were really weak, my words didn't reach you until now. Finally. Finally, I am able to appear in front of you.] …What is this guy saying? I don't get it.

Appear? He has been trying to talk to me for the whole time? I don't know. I don't know about it! What? Is he trying to eat me? [Eat? Eat you who seems to taste awful? As if I would. That's not it. I just wanted to introduce myself to my partner who I will be fighting along with from now on.] Partner? Hold on a second. I don't even know what you are talking about!

Dragon! Who are you—.

[You already realised it, haven't you? You probably thought about it. Yeah, that's right. I'm exactly what you think I am. Let's talk again. Aye, partner.] When I look at my left arm, it's covered in red scales and it looks very abnormal because it has really sharp claws growing out from it.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

I woke up in bed, only seeing Akeno on top of me. I remembered that Rias-Buchou and Ise are going to have morning practice, good for him. Besides he can see her _"OPPAI" _every morning, it is almost impossible for him to focus that way.

I try to get up but I can't manage when Akeno is on top, so I gotta do it the hard way.

To Wait.

I gently rubbed her ckeeks with both of my thumbs, with that action she mumbled something in her sleep. "Kazuma-kun…" She is still able to think of that guy? I know I hated the old me, but why did they have to know about him. "Daiki…"

With that simple statement, I smiled. At least somehow she managed to said it, I gently poked her cheek to wake her up and she did. "Good Morning Akeno…"

"Ara ara good morning Daiki…" She smiled at me with that _Onee-san _way. I knew that she started hating men because of her father and she even started hating fallen angels, and always glad that I'm an exception because I knew her before she started those feelings of hatred. "I'll start making breakfast."

"I'll just take a bath." She stood up from being on top of me and started to walk downstairs. I wait for her to close the door before having my way to the bathroom. I started the shower and relax myself from the hot water running from it. I remembered the days when I'm in England, when I am still Kazuma Jethro. I killed every fallen angels that I saw, after her Death. When I faced off with Kokabiel in there but he retreated after knowing that he has to kill my father too. When Katsu and I are still inseperable and until he became a fallen by the day that father died, heck I didn't even know that he is an angel at a very young age.

I turned off the shower and walk out of the shower room with just a towel covering my lower part and my upper part is naked. I put on my everyday clothes since there is no class today, black shirt with white linings and a white shorts and put my slippers on. As I walked downstairs… I smelled something good and got this feeling that is weird.

When I see it, I look at Akeno with her back facing me but… she is on a naked apron. I don't even know why did she have to do that. I sat and wait for the food to be prepared. "Daiki here is your food."

"Itadakimasu." I then dig in the food. So Good.

[Partner, I sense something. Seems like a message for you.]

Fine. Fine, what is it a about. Make sure it is something important or I'll let Sara smack you in the head again.

[It said something like these, "Greetings to you, I am Michael-sama, the ruler of Heaven. Would you be so kind to visit us this afternoon?". It came from Michael-sama, better not waste the opportunity.]

And why the hell did they need me for? And how can I make sure that I am safe, when a fallen angel-devil like me is going on their territory…

[Probably because they want to settle things with you, like "I need you to kill this certain fallen angel" blah blah blah shit.]

"Ara ara so how was it?" I was cut off my thoughts by Akeno who is leaning her elbow on the table with a beautiful smile.

I finished the food in my mouth first before answering her question. "It is good, but you want me to teach you on how to be a good cook?"

Akeno stood up straight, walking towards me, her hips swaying ang her lips curve into a smile. When she reached my place, she hugged me with her chin leaning on my shoulder and her cheeks touching my own. "I would've love to." She whispered to my ears and tickles making me laugh a bit about it.

"HMMM… Akeno?" She replied with a nod, "I might be gone this afternoon."

"Ara ,and why Mr.? Are you going on a date or something?" She lifted herself up and looked at me with a suspicious face.

"It is actually a lot serious than that. And I'm afraid I can't tell you right now… Please understand and bear with it for a little while." I caress her cheek hoping it would work.

She sat on my lap and pouted, damn why did she have to do that? Now I feel guilty about it, I leaned forward and let our foreheads touch. I shook my head to both directions, our nose touching each other. She smiled at eat and gently leaned forward our mouths are just centimeters away, feeling each other's breath.

Just a simple move I make will make us kiss, so I waited for her signal to go on. She nodded and I move myself towards her lips.

She leaned backwards making the kiss not to happen, and put a finger on my lips, "Ara ara, not yet Mr. Casanova, do you think I'll let you kiss me when you just kept a secret from me?"

I sighed and feel a bit disappointed, to myself, and why did I have to keep it. She stood up and went to eat her own breakfast as well. When we're both done, we went upstairs and she began to remove her apron and went to the bathroom. Seems like I have to wear the clothes I am comfortable with.

I went to the closet and looked at the small case where I hid that suit. He opened the box and found out that it is still the way it used before: unzipped Black suit that reached only to his waist with gray outline, black polo underneath, with a white necktie hanging on his collar, gold buttons and laces that are hanging on the suit, black gloves and black pants. (A/N: His outfit is the one used by Victor Kresnik or just search "Victor Tales of Xillia.)

[You sure about that partner? You know that wearing black will really make stand out from the angels, who usually wears white and gold.]

I don't care, that's what makes things interesting anyway, right?

I undressed my everyday clothes and put on the black pants and Black Polo first, buttoned it and put on the white tie and hang the gold lace in my black pants, and lastly the suit. I looked at the mirror and stare at myself there. Damn I'm pretty.

I heard the shower turned off and the curtains moves, and saw Akeno standing there with her hair down, a bit wet and thank goodness she wear clothes. Usually she doesn't wear one before going out of the room. "Ara ara, you look good in that dress." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks because of her complement. "I'd prefer you always wear that."

"It is Kazuma's signature clothes, and I'm gonna wear it so they recognize me." She looked at me again from head to toe, and walked to me with her hands and fix my own tie. Yeah I suck at tying them up, glad she knew how.

She took a small step backwards and gazed her eyes at mine, "And by 'They', who do mean?"

"Who knows? It could be anyone…" I began to walk to the door, "I'm going to leave now Akeno, why won't you check the Occult Research Club so you can do something…"

"Ara ara are you concerned about me? How sweet of you." She waved at me and I closed the door, walked downstairs and leave the massive house of my Master. Once I am outside, I take a look at the mirror where our bedroom was and saw her waving her hand at me. I waved back.

Say Ryujin, how can I go to heaven?

[You probably have to die.]

{Idiot! That's the way Christians believe.} A loud smack can be heard in my head.

[Ow, that fucking hurts… I'm just kidding you know?]

So how am I gonna go to heaven again? Did Michael-sama said anything about it?

[Oh, he did said to go to the central plaza. Though I didn't know why, I mean the place is crowded at this time right?]

Central plaza huh? He better have a good plan at this…

I began to walk towards the central plaza, but before I can make it through I walk past the school and noticed some students there. It is the Student Council, I leave them there and decided not to bother them. And the last place I have to go to get to the central plaza was Ise's house. Maybe I should pay a visit, I haven't been there in a while now.

Ding Dong!

The doorbell rang loud inside their house, and I heard loud footsteps near the door. I patiently waited for someone to open the door.

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

All morning all I've been doing was morning practice with Buchou."Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…65…" I started doing push-ups at the park after I completed the morning marathon and the dashes. Buchou is sitting on my back. The feeling of her soft buttocks feels superb, but I have no time to enjoy it since my arms are crying in pain. No, actually the feeling of her buttocks is the best! "Auu!" I had my butt slapped by Buchou… Voice slips out from my mouth. I'm not a masochist either.

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…68… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me…69…is making my guts as a horse into the max gear…70!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?" Buchou says something impossible while smiling. I will die. I will be in a near death state from morning if that happens.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?" When I ask her, I hear a familiar voice who then says, "Excuse me". When I look to the direction from where the voice came from while staying in the push-up posture—.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!" The blonde haired girl—Asia, trips over.

…

"Ise-san, here's your tea."

"Y-Yeah, thanks." I'm taking a break while sipping the tea Asia gives me. After that, I did the muscle training for my stomach and back, so my whole body is hurting all over.

"Asia, why are you here?" When I ask, the blonde beauty's cheek becomes red.

"I heard that Ise-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Ise-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today." Asia… You are such a wonderful girl! I'm deeply moved!

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness Asia! Aaah, I never expected that there would be a day when a girl would say that to me!" I drink the tea in a sip while crying out with joy. Asia, a former Sister who has a blonde hair and green eyes. "Former" means that she isn't a Sister any more. Right now she is a Devil of the Gremory group.

Last month, she was involved in a particular incident, and as a result she was killed by a Fallen Angel. Asia died, but thanks to Buchou's power, she was reincarnated as a Devil and is here with us right now. Also, the Fallen Angels are the evil Angels mentioned in the bible and novels. Their trait is their black wings, I think.

They are the arch-enemies of Devils and are always fighting with them. Last month, I was also involved in their fight. That time, I realized how weak I was, so I started to train like this to get stronger. I don't want Asia to go through that sadness ever again.

And our master, Buchou, seems to be thinking about something while drinking green tea. "What's wrong, Buchou?" When I ask her, she comes back to her senses and makes a cough.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now." Huh? Why? My house? Good timing? What are we going to do at my house?

"It's about time that the luggage arrives." I will come to know what she means 10 minutes later.

…

"…T-This is?" My eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that are placed front of the entrance of my home. What is this? These boxes don't even have the name of the sender. I have a mysterious feeling about this. There aren't any bombs inside them, right…?

Buchou then says it to me who am making a confused face. "Now then, Ise. Carry these to the room."

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to…my house!?"

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?"

"This is Asia's belongings!?" I'm in deep shock, but Buchou then says something even more shocking.

"Yes, from today, Asia will be living in your house."

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it's among the top ranks for the place of negotiations. The words of the parents, who holds the authorities, have the big factor to decide the outcome. The way we, the children, negotiate will be the key to this. But my parents who are supposed to have the authority are down on their knees when they are in front of Buchou.

Maybe Buchou's eyes, which have power which can't be seen with their eyes, are making them act that way. "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?" Buchou gives a reckless order to my parents while saying it elegantly and cheerfully.

The two of them whispers in each other's ears while staring at Asia… Huh, they are also looking at me. My dad makes a single cough and then asks Asia a question. "Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Ise-san's Otou-sama." Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way." It seems like my dad is getting emotional. Getting called "Otou-sama" by two young beautiful girls will obviously make him happy.

Even I'm confident that I will fall for it if two beautiful girls calls me "Onii-chan"

"Otou-san!" My mum pokes my dad. My dad comes back to his senses.

"A-Ahem! Even if you want to home stay, our stupid son who is an embodiment of sexual desire is also in this house. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a house where there is a girl? If something happens, I would be too ashamed." This shitty dad doesn't hold back on his own son. And embodiment of sexual desire…I feel bad because he isn't that far off. But what my dad just said is logical, so it will be better to make her home stay in a house where there is also a girl. Even my mum is agreeing to it right beside him, saying "Yeah, that's right".

If a beautiful blonde girl stays with me who has so much sexual desire, you won't know what might happen. It will become a worldwide problem. My parents probably wanted to say that. But I won't do anything! I sure don't have any trust huh… By the way, I haven't told them that Asia and I are Devils, and that Asia was used by a Fallen Angel. Even if I tell them, they won't believe me, and it's better for my mum and dad to not get involved with a Devil.

We left out lots of stuff when we explain the situation to them with things we made up included in it. Buchou doesn't seem to be affected by my parent's refusal and continues to negotiate with a smile.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?" W-What do you mean with that profound word Buchou?

"What do you mean?"

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Ise does lack a bit of intelligence and is very straight forward, but he is not a fool. Instead, he has such a burning soul that he would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Ise. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Y-Yes! Ise-san saved me by risking his life. He is my life saviour. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…" Then Asia starts to explain how I'm helping her out at school every day happily while putting on a big smile. She even tells them minor things and over-exaggerates them. Uooooo…, I'm so embarrassed that I want to run away from this place.

My parents are like, "Oh, our Ise did?" and "For him to be useful to others", and they seem like they aren't dissatisfied with what they are hearing. Well, any parent will be happy if their child is being praised.

Then Buchou gives them the final push. "How about if this home stay is also a bride training, then?"

[Bride!?] What is that!? Dad, mum and I shout out very loudly. Asia is like, "?", and is putting on a confused look.

Tears.

Then there are loads of tears flowing out of dad's eyes. He then speaks while wiping his tears. "…Since Ise is like this, I was sure that I would never see my grandchildren. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise living by himself even after I get very old" What? Otou-sama suddenly started to speak his thoughts… Rather, what's with that irresponsible future map that you created for your own son?

My mum is wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too!? "I also thought that Ise would never get a bride. It's because he's Ise. The stupid son. I tried raising him so he wouldn't become a shame in the society, but that all turned out to be a waste since he turned out this way. If I could go back to the past, I would convince my younger self. By telling myself that "Be careful since that son of yours will turn into a worthless son who hides lecherous DVD inside his plastic model box hidden in his locker"." Uwaaaaaa! My secret porn location! Mum knows!?

My dad holds Asia's hand. "Asia-san! He's a worthless son like this, but can I leave him to you?"

"You are wrong…, Ise-san isn't a worthless person. He's a very wonderful person." Asia doesn't realize what my dad is getting at, and smiles. My mum, who saw that, broke down by crying out loud. What is this? What drama am I watching?

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!" Buchou smiles after hearing dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Ise. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Ise at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Ise's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it… be a burden if I stay?"

Buchou says it to Asia who is confused. "To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?", you did say Ise without a second thought, right?"

Oh I see, so that's the reason. Asia is staying at Rias-buchou's place. She's borrowing one of the rooms in the old school building that me, Buchou, and Asia goes to.

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but-"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!" Dad, you really are trying to make Asia my wife huh.

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this." Asia who was confused finally smiles when she sees Buchou smiling. "I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Ise-san, Ise-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

You've been perfectly deceived, dad, mum… Surely, the thing about my "bride" is a perfect blow to them… Like this, it's decided that Asia will be living with me under the same house.

"…Bride, huh." I got very anxious at Buchou who was making a sad face at that time.

Then a loud doorbell rang at our house.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

I waited patiently for someone to open the door. When I'm about to push the doorbell again, Ise was the one who opened them. "Oh Daiki, what makes you here?" I tilt my head sidewards and saw Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudo with Buchou and Asia-chan sitting on the couch.

"Hello Daiki-san! Buchou was just talking on how I will live in Ise-san's house now." Asia-chan smiled at me and my gaze then turned to Ise.

"Well you better not do anything to her." I laughed at him and he gets embarrassed about it.

"S-Stop it Daiki!" I laughed hard at him and he began to be more flustered.

"Seems like you're going somewhere Daiki-kun…" Buchou stared at me for a while, I don't mind being stared since I am used to it. "Can you tell it to me? I'm your _Master _anyway." She just lip-sync the last part, of course I don't want Ise's parents to get the wrong idea.

"Daiki-kun, why won't come in and stay here a little longer, it's fun having many visitors around. It's pretty rare you know?" Mrs. Hyoudo said and Mr. Hyoudo nodded after taking a sip of his drink.

Shaking my head, they already knew that I have somewhere to go, probably notice the way I'm dressed today. "Pardon me Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudo, I'm afraid I still have other plans today, I just somehow passed by. But I promised I will pay a visit sooner or later." I bowed my head after and bid goodbye to everyone. "Sorry that I bothered you."

"Visit us anytime and you are always welcome to us." Mr. Hyoudo said. I leave them went to where I am supposed to be.

I began to feel something weird, like something is going to happen by the time I went to the central plaza.

[I began to feel some fallen angels.]

Like hell I care.

I ignored the feeling of it but it kept getting on my nerves. I walk past every crowd in this crowded place and something I can't ignore the feeling of fallen angels anymore. Trying to find them, I spin my head to where I felt them before, and saw three men in black business suit and black hat.

I know now why Michael-sama wanted me to be in the central plaza. He knew that fallen angels will follow me and attacked all at once, but in this crowded place they can't just make a scene.

{But isn't that bad idea, I mean it seems like he is using the people as defense.}

I don't know it myself either.

There is only one idea I have in my mind now.

Run

I ran as fast as I could making the people an obstacle for the bastards fallen angels. This is what Michael-sama expected it to be, then what about challenging him. He thinks he is superior but this time I make him think about it for once.

I stopped my feet and looked back at the three fallen angels, knowing that this was their chance, they ran as fast as they could and they are now only meters away from me. One tried to grab my hand and I just shooed it way and punched him directly in the face making him fly for meters but is blocked when he stumbled his back in a civilian who seemed so mad.

The other one came from my back and I sent him a back by a back round house kick that sent him sidewards. Now that me made a scene in front of the crowded place the people noticed that it is a three-on-one match so some civilian decided to help me, fight back the three fallen bastards. The fallen angel of course can't show them their powers and can't just harm an innocent civilian, they backed away.

"Are you fine Mr.?" A tall man asked me, I just nodded at him and bowed my head as a sign of appreciation. Since then, everyone went back to their own businesses except for the man that just asked me. He looked like a man in his mid-twenties and he has a spiky blue hair and green eyes. He got something from his backpack that looked like an injection, my instincts aren't so fast now because his hand is just a centimeter away from my back and everything goes blank.

…

**THIRD PERSON**

Daiki woke up not knowing what just happened. 'What just happened?' He then took a look at his surroundings. "What is this place?" The place he's just in was a large bedroom and he's on a king-sized bed. He sat up from his seems like long slumber and saw numerous pictures from it. The room is so large that about hundreds of people can sleep on it and it is painted white and gold. Three window from the back of the bed which is on the middle.

[You are knocked out by the sleeping injection that's just injected to you.]

'Me? Knocked out by injections? That's impossible.'

[Don't think too high for yourself partner, Michael-sama and I planned all of this. We knew that you would think that Michael-sama expected that you would run away so we planned this and he sent an angel to look out for you.]

'And that angel is that man?'

[Yup, even if I act like a retard at times remember that I am a dragon god and lived for millennia so my knowledge is undoubtly high.]

{Look who's thinking high for himself…} Sara striked back at him.

The sound of the door opening makes him cut off his own thoughts and looked at the one who opened the door. There came a VERY beautiful woman-an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, in a wonderful white and gold dress. "Ara you're awake now." Her sweet voice repeated in his mind. "You are Kazuma Jethro-kun right?"

Daiki can't say anything right now and only form a nod. (A/N: Guess it won't hurt if I used Kazuma this time.) He mustered his courage and said, "Yes, I am Kazuma Jethro."

"Oh, I'm very sorry for the late introduction." Gabriel said innocently and walked to the bed and sat beside Kazuma. "If you might ask, this is my room. Pretty big for just a single woman right?" She looked at him and smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm about to ask that, but where am I actually?" He looked back at her, and stared at the large room he's in.

She looked at him and held back the laughter and giggled at him not knowing where he actually is in. "You are in Heaven silly!"

Kazuma felt embarrassed and looked away from her. He suddenly regained his composure and decided to act like Kazuma did. "Yeah I know that."

"Tsundere Kazuma-kun." Gabriel said.

"I am in Heaven then that means you are Gabriel-sama, one of the Four Great Seraphim who serves as the Guardian of the Throne of Heaven together with Michael-sama and the other two who assisted God in the Great War." He suddenly realized who he is talking to and began to bow his head.

"You make me looked like a great heroine, I just did what He wanted me to do." She then gave him a sad frown. "Let's go now, I'm sure Onii-sama wanted to see you."

Kazuma nodded at her. She began to stood up and Kazuma followed, but when he was about to walk, his foot stepped on Gabriel's blouse that caused both of them to fall with Kazuma landing on top of her and his face is buried on her breasts and made a moan. "I'm realy sorry Gabriel-sama…"

He stood up and offered her his hand which she accepts, "Stop with the honorifics, Gabriel-san is fine." She rubbed of the dirt on her blouse. "Anyway let's go."

They walk through the hallway and past numerous doors, and she led him to the largest one. "This is where the meeting starts." She said pointing the door.

"So Michael-sama is there?" She nodded at him cheerfully, and opened the door revealing a very large room with him on the middle. He smiled at him, he is a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello Kazuma-kun, please sit there." Kazuma does as he said respecting the man. "You does knew that we want you to be an agent despite being a fallen angel-devil hybrid. Of course because of the fact that even if you yourself is a fallen angel before, you've killed so many fallen angels that hunted you, and killed so many that you wanted to hunt down. Can you tell me who you want to kill?"

"And of course, it has a condition right?"

"Yep, we can help you track down that man, just first- kill your own brother." Michael said.

"I can do anything…" Kazuma said in a straight face that lightens up Michael, "But to kill my precious brother is one thing I can't do even if he hates me, I won't and can't kill him."

Gabriel then said something, "Your brother Katsu Jethro-kun is a very strong man, he gets to be an angel in a very young age, at age five-years old. After three years of being recruited, he said he wanted to train hard in order to catch up with his older brother when he trained him and to protect his loved ones."

Kazuma looked shocked at what his younger brother had been before at a young age and he felt proud. "I did trained him during my free time of training from my grandfather."

"He then become famous here in heaven after being a 'Red Dragon Knight', the personal knight of Ddraig-san the 'Red Dragon Emperor'. He can do anything with Spear of Light as his power and he can manipulate fire and he can have a transformation of having a thick red armor and long red cape with Big Red Hammer that can smash everything that it hits." Michael continued. (A/N: The Armor Looked Like "Dragon Knight Morteza"')

"Never expected him to be like this."

Gabriel then continued again. "After years of training he become one of the strongest recruited angels that can be the top one in the young angels and the old ones. But our greatest fear happened…"

"He became a fallen angel." Kazuma said earning a nod from both seraph. "I'm a afraid it was all because of me, our father died on the certain day my old lover died. And he blamed me for not protecting dad when I'm away. It seems like it's because of that but a fallen angel also killed my father, his name is Kokabiel- the man I want to kill. And now Katsu is the right hand of one of the leaders of Grigori."

"That's why I want you to kill him, or just stop his motives because right now I can see he is working with Kokabiel and the two might be our biggest threat for both devils and angels. Kokabiel wanted to start war."

"Seems like I really need to stop him and kill Kokabiel. So what is the second one?" Kazuma asked Michael.

"Right now, I need you to be Odin's personal guard. We angels have a peace with the Norse god and he might need some help with a young man. He already have one but he seemed like having a need for another one, he is traveling right now, so I'll tell you when you'll start."

"So do we have a deal Angel-sama?"

Michael was shocked at the address and just laughed it off.

"Kazuma-kun, let's go to the bedroom." Gabriel said holding into his arm with her breast touching him and smiled innocently at him.

"Wha-what?"

**A/N: There's it guys, I'd show you some of his past and this time I'll show the harem list, I don't mind if I spoil the story I mean, everything for the readers right?**

**DAIKI/KAZUMA: AKENO, ROSWEISSE, HARUKA (AMAGAMI SS), SARA (NARUTO THE LOST TOWER), GABRIEL, SERAFALL, RIAS (OPTIONAL), RAYNARE, KUROKA**

**ISSEI: RIAS, ASIA, KONEKO, RAVIEL, IRINA, XENOVIA, OPHIS**

**AND ONE LAST THING- I MIGHT PLAN KIBA YUUTO X TSUBAKI SHINRA…**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS EVERYONE, I NEED DETERMINATION!**


	9. Chapter 9

Greetings Readers! I bring you all to the new chapter of my first fanfic story- Chapter 9 (it's obvious anyway). I've been feeling down lately because I feel like I don't get that much support from readers like you , so don't be shocked or surprised when I announced that this story will be temporarily down. ::

**THIRD PERSON**

Early in the morning when Daiki woke up from the sound of the shower pouring down, shaking his head a bit and looked around the room when he saw Akeno in pajamas though the upper button of it is opened exposing her cleavage. He looked at Rias' shadow in the curtains of the bathroom and asked, "Ready for class this early Buchou?".

It has been two days since the current ruler of Heaven talked and had a deal with him about first, being the Norse god's personal bodyguard since the old guy had been travelling. Ryujiin had already told Daiki that get ready on the day after tomorrow because that's the day he'll began to be a bodyguard.

"I'm not just in the mood to go to school, so I relaxed myself here in the shower." Rias said and she turned off the shower, get dressed and walk out of the shower room fully dressed in the Kuoh Academy's school uniform.

Daiki noticing that there is **really ** something that was bothering her. "Something's bugging you right?" She replied with a nod. "You can always tell me everything, I'm your servant after all." He said trying to calm her and tell him what the matter with her.

"Ara ara, how can we tell our secrets from you yet you can't trust us with yours." Akeno then joins the conversation, waking up because of the noise of her two bedmates.

"It is not that I don't trust yo-" He's cut off by Akeno.

"But that's what you're implying on us."

He gave up knowing that man can't beat women when it comes to lover's quarrel, "Fine, fine. I'm so sorry. Anyway Buchou, I have to leave on the day after tomorrow. It's a special missio- or let's say special business of mine."

Rias then examines him, trying to dig up anything in his mind but failed to do so. Instead she just asked him, "And can you tell us that special _business _of yours Daiki-kun, just like what you said 'You are my servant after all'."

"Hhmmm… That's a special case." He just rubbed the back of his head nervously trying to get the topic away.

"See Rias? That is what I've been trying to say." Akeno told Rias pointing at Daiki. "He really can't trust us yet he wanted us to trust him." The raven-haired pouted and looked away.

Not wanting this old argument to grow, he put his hand in her chin and made her look his way and slowly reach to her lips. 'How dare they do that in front of me? In front of their master?! ' She began to walk near them and push her hand in both directions making the two lovelie-dovie away from each other. "Don't do that in front of me."

"Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast. Don't worry I'll do the cooking." The two ladies followed him and began their own duties in housework.

School began as usual and everything that happened to them before just keeps on repeating and repeating all over again that is was already part of their lives in this school year. At lunch Haruka, Yuuma, and Daiki ate together in the rooftop watching the magnificent view when they're on top.

"I'll be absent this Wednesday, please tell sensei when that certain day comes."

"What'll be our reason about it?" Yuuma asked Daiki with a confused look painted on her face.

Haruka then asked nearly the same question and leaned forward, "Yeah, what if the sensei asked us?

"Just tell them it is a family business, that way they'll believe it." He then leaned backward and rest his back on the brick wall. "It's just that easy right?"

The both girls stared at each other. They had known each other when Yuuma asked Daiki to eat lunch with him and he saying why won't she join him and Haruka. After that, they began to know each other and be close friends. And now they are here talking about why he would be absent.

"Fine, just be careful no matter what you're doing." And he nodded at them with his famous warm smile.

xXx

Days had pass easily and it is now Wednesday, with Daiki readying his clothes wearing his signature clothes and the things that are needed in his adventure as bodyguard of the Norse god, Odin.

"_You're not the only bodyguard of Odin, there is also another one. Her name is Rossweisse, you need to respect her as an agent of mine and as a man for her being a Valkyrie, which is rare."_

Michael's statement rang through his mind as he was about to teleport in the place he should be. He began to walked out of the bedroom and saw no one else was in the large house. 'Probably at the clubroom.' He thought and walked outside the large house of his master.

[Are you ready partner? This can be one hell of an adventure.] The dragon god told his partner on guarding another god.

{Be sure to be careful, and we'll watch with you in case of any fight.} Sara said mentally.

He readied himself and began the chanting of the magic circle of the Gremory and yes, Rias and Akeno taught him on chanting the magic circle of the Gremory after saying that he had to leave. He felt his body leaving and closed his eyes, and by the time he opened his eyes he saw something familiar.

People outside doesn't even noticed him teleported there. The place looked like a shop district, with many people on the shop sipping their tea. "Is this England? Which means that I am back." He taught out loud, shocked by the sudden come back on country where he grew up.

He looked around the place trying to find the Norse god and the Valkyrie. Then he had forgotten what the two look like.

"_Odin is an elderly man with long gray hair with matching beard. He wears an eye-patch over his left eye and his bodyguard Rossweisse is a young woman with long straight silver hair and light blue eyes and seen to be wearing a simple business suit."_

By remembering Michael's words, he began searching for the two of them. He smiled to himself noticing the similarities in their hair if he joined them. "Crap. Why did those two so hard to find even though they can be easily seen."

Daiki closed his eyes and focused on his senses allowing him to find the two easily, but when the he noticed them the two had already been behind him.

"Is your name Kazuma Jethro?" Hearing his 'old' name he glanced at his back seeing a silver haired woman who appeared to be in her late teens. "You seemed to match the description." The woman said pointing to the folder in her hand. "A guy in his teens with silver hair with black ends on the right side- with just that we can easily confirm that it is you." She continued in a serious way.

He nodded and bowed his head lightly, "I am Kazuma Jethro, I supposed you are a fellow bodyguard- Rossweisse am I right?" He asked and looked at the old man and bowed his head, "I am Kazuma Jethro, the bodyguard that Michael-sama hired for you."

"Don't have to be so formal, I am glad to have another bodyguard which from what I heard is the wielder of the Exiled Longinus- one of the four Lost Longinus." Odin said rather interested. "Rumors are spreading around like wildfire saying that you'd beat one of the servants of Hades- known as Pluto and completely overpowered him but managed not to kill him for wanting him to grow strong and fight him again saying it is completely boring."

Rossweisse then added to asked him. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's been a year ago but I want to change." He answered her question.

"And that what makes things boring." Odin said while staring at some girls wearing cute laced panties with a perverted grin in his face. "I'll just go around and look at something interesting."

Odin left and hide somewhere enjoying the "magnificent" view in him. 'What a pervert.' Daiki taught to himself with a timid look on him.

Rossweisse cut his thoughts and stared at him, "Be used to it, he's always like that. Doing some perverted things like it is normal." They both looked back at the old geezer and saw him hiding in another spot scratching his long beard looking at the women's breasts. "Sorry about that Kazuma-kun."

Daiki looked again to her. "You can call me Daiki." Rossweisse just looked at him curiously on why she should call him Daiki when his name is Kazuma Jethro. "Oh yeah I forgot. My name right now is Daiki Gideon."

"U-umm… Can you tell me why'd you changed your name?"

Scratching the back of his head, he smiled and replied, "I had to change it because there had been a lot of factions looking for me, most of them wanting me to be part of them after I've done most of the killing back then with the strong factions and strong enemies." He looked around and continued. "In short, to hide from them and to forget about my old past and change to a new me."

"Is that it?" Both of them jumped from the sudden reply. It didn't came from Rossweisse, instead from Odin that came from behind. "I'm done with my hobby, let's start moving around."

Daiki offered help, "Mind if I tour you, this is my homeland after all and I'm pretty used to this place."

Odin then leaned sideward to him whispering something. "Do you know where the nearest school is? I want you to bring me there."

"You have the hots for schoolgirls huh?" Daiki replied laughing, and saw Rossweisse with a pout on her face. 'Why is she pouting? I don't mind it, suits here after all. It looked cute.' He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.

{Crazy womanizer.} Sara mentally said to him.

[That's when I like it.]

"I do know the nearest school, in fact this is my old school. The one I attended before I moved to Japan." He began to walk them near the school, that is surrounded by a forest and there is a large village nearby which is why there are a lot of students attending there. "That's the place where she died in the hands of a fallen angel." He whispered to himself while looking down."

They reached the school gates and saw that there are three buildings on it with an open field for the sports like tennis, basketball, football etc. "Let's wait for class to have their lunch." Odin said excited for his own good.

Daiki looked at Rossweisse, "You sure he hadn't done any perverted things to you?"

"If he did, he'll be dead meat by now." She replied to him. 'Why? Are you jealous if he did?' she thought to herself and giggled.

"Now that you mentioned it, it might be a good plan." Odin stared at her with a perverted face, "I can see that your three measurements are 96-61-89, quite good." With that, she covered herself with her arms on trying to stop him from getting her measurements and blushed.

'What if Daiki wouldn't like me because of this?' she thought to herself. 'Wait, why would I think of that?'

"Nah, I have no interest in a Valkyrie whose age is equal to the number of years without a boyfriend." Odin teased her. What happened next was an unexpected action for Daiki. She broke down in tears and Daiki bend down trying to comfort her.

"Stop crying, nobody mind if you don't have a boyfriend." He said trying to stop her crying.

"Would you want to be mine?"

He was taken backed by the sudden answer. "W-what do y-you mean?"

Odin laughed hard at the statement and Rossweisse was shocked that she herself said it to him. "I-I'm just joking around!" She retorted back that made Odin laugh at her more.

Students had begun to gather outside in Odin's pleasure and saw the schoolgirls wearing short skirts and high stockings that made his happiness grow and even saw students that have big breasts to his delight. Rossweisse still sat there wiping away the tears embarrassed to her own self for saying such things. She began to be more serious and stood up and so does Daiki.

Even if he is still at the gate of the school, some students saw him. Most of them are girls and began to gather up in him. "IT'S DAIKI-SAMA!" Everyone began bombing in him asking him why did he left school. And some asked him about her death.

"Did you left the school because of her death?"

"Do you know the reasons for the crime?"

"Some discovered black feathers on the floor on the time of her death, did you know something about it."

"How did it affect your relationship with her"

Daiki began to feel hatred, pain, and loneliness in his heart. "Let's leave now Odin." He said with the old cold hearted eyes of him. Odin just nodded and follow him, so did Rossweisse.

"I never knew that would happen." Rossweisse said. Daiki felt his pain left and he started to be back to his own senses.

"Sorry about that."

Odin ran to somewhere else not even thinking about what happened earlier. Daiki just tried to clean his signature clothe/black suit and adjusted his tie, but just made it worse. She walked up to him and pulled his tie that made him lean forward to her and fix it. "Just relax for a while and be cool. We have to run up to Odin-sama." She earned a nod from him and a smile that made her blush.

They ran but because Rossweisse is kinda slow for him, Daiki reached for her hand and hold it while running up to her. Once they reached up to him, Daiki facepalmed with the hand that is not holding her. What they saw was an Oppai Club in England that the geezer loved so much. "Odin-sama, you shouldn't run just like that." Rossweisse warned him and then saw what he is after to. "You better not."

Not listening to her, the old man just got inside and left the two bodyguards no choice but to follow him in. When they both entered, Daiki held her hand firmly not letting her get away with it. "Don't let go, just hold me." He said and smiled at her. And with that statement she blushed and started to look away. By the time she looked away what she made her want to look away again. There are a lot of woman who are stripping on the stage with a pole in it. And she decided to look at Daiki again.

He was trying to find the old man and when he spotted him, he took his wrist and began to pull him outside. But before he does, a woman began clinging into Daiki and began to do erotic things to him that made him quite moan and tried to reach his hands to put it on her tits but Rossweisse pulled Daiki. But the old geezer was the one to touch the woman and Rossweisse was confronted by two men.

"Hey babe, want to ride?" One man asked her.

"We'll make you cum multiple times." The other one laughed that caused her to slap both of them. The one man was about to hold her wrist but remember that she still held Daiki's hand so Daiki was the one to act. He began to punch one man in the gut that causes him to cough blood and lose consciousness while the other tried to kick him but Daiki countered it by a spinning roundhouse kick that caused him to fly to the entrance of the club with a broken jaw.

"Let's get out of here." He said and pulled the two out. "Let's not do that again. That's too dangerous for a woman to come in. That place is full of perverted people."

"Y-yeah."

"It's too bad for a cute girl to enter." He mumbled to himself. But both heard it that caused Rossweisse to act like a shy girl.

"Fine, fine let's go somewhere."

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Buchou hassles me while taking her uniform off! H-Hold on! What is this!? What's happening!? My mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions! She takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible! Guha! Her pure white panties are so bright! Her beautiful long legs are excellent like always! She still has thighs that you want to touch a lot!

She then reaches for her bra! "B-Buchou! This is—!?" I'm panicking. Of course! Obviously! Even a horny student like me will get confused if Buchou suddenly appears and says something like "Let's have sex" and starts taking her clothes off!

She finally takes her shirt off! Her oppai that is supported by the bra are visible! I can't take my eyes off her white and huge breasts! Buchou who only has her panties on, takes a huge breath, and then walks towards me. "Ise, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left." Method for what!? I can't see where this is leading to!?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you." Me!? I'm not really sure, but have I been chosen to be her first time!? It's an honour! That's what I want to say but I don't have the confidence to say it!

"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. Daiki-kun is out somewhere and didn't even tell where. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."

I won over Kiba!? Uhahaha! I don't know what's going on, but for that part I can be proud! I won against you handsome! And for Daiki-kun, at least I got Buchou's full attention!

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential." Buchou's fingertip touches my cheek. My heart is beating. I feel something mysterious running through my body!

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"B-Buchou…" Buchou approaches me. I have myself pushed down onto the bed. Buchou horse rides on me. The place where her buttocks and thighs are touching is my important part! Her crimson hair falls down on my body. The smell of her crimson hair excites me.

The sound of the bra being unhooked. The second coming of Buchou's oppai! Her beautiful pink nipples are already erect. Her breasts bounces with her slight movements. This has too many destructive powers! This is my second contact with this breast! I never thought that I will be able to see it again on this bed!

"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here." Buchou touches her important part with her finger. It's so stimulating that my brain is about to burst! Then Buchou takes my right hand and…!

My right hand which was grasped by Buchou is placed on top of her oppai! I can feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in! It's a guy's thing to concentrate their thoughts and sensations on their right hand at times like this! I know that there is an insane amount of blood bursting out from my nose.

T-The sensation of the oppai that I dreamed so much about! Crap, my head is about to burst because of this amazing situation! But if I have to describe this sensation, then it's like a pudding that won't crumble! Or the best quality marshmallow! No, you still can't describe this sensation with expressions like that! You absolutely can'tttttt!

"Do you realise it?" Buchou says that to me with a charming voice. "I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?" Now that you mention it, I can feel her heart beating fast through her soft oppai that I'm touching with my right hand. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red.

…B-Buchou is also nervous? So Buchou who usually acts with elegance gets nervous for her first time as well huh. Then Buchou starts to strip my clothes off! Uwaaaaaah! I'm getting stripped naked by a giiiiiirl! "B-But! I-I don't actually have the confidence!"

I accidentally made a whiny voice because I'm so nervous! Well, obviously! That's because I really am a virginnnnnn! Buchou gets her face close to mine and says it. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" With that comment, my brain blows. I know it's the sound indicating that I can't hold my instinct back anymore.

I grab Buchou by her shoulders and put her down against my bed! On my bed. There is a fully naked girl below me. She's saying that I can do her! Make your determination, Hyoudou Issei! I'm not really sure, but my time has come! I have to do it!

Wait, is this really all right!? But I can't control myself if the beauty I admire says things like this to me! After I gulped down my spit and took a deep breath, I lean my body against Buchou—.

Then the floor of my room flashes once again. W-What is it!? Seeing that, Buchou sighs. "…Looks like I was a bit late…" Buchou stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is—Gremory group?

Who is it? Kiba? Akeno-san? Koneko-chan? Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation is baaaaaad! But my prediction was wrong, and the person who appears from the magic-circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid. Is she a maid?

The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing me and Buchou. "Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this." Master? S-Sirzechs-sama? Who is it? From what Buchou said, is it her father and her brother? So Buchou has a brother. But lowly… She's talking about me right? I feel a bit shocked if someone I just met calls me that.

Hearing the maid woman say that, Buchou becomes unpleasant immediately. "My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia." B-Buchouuuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me!

The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra. "Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." She then puts the bra on Buchou's body.

The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down. "How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her, but if I look carefully she's quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's.

She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other. Grayfia-san huh, I think older woman are also quite good…

Buchou pinches me because I'm gazing at Grayfia-san. It hurts, Buchou. "Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?" Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen.

"All of them." Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered. "I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

…Ah, so it's over then. W-Well, I don't know what's going on either…But I know that I will definitely regret it afterwards.

"Ise? Wait, is this person?" Hmm? Grayfia-looks at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"[Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons." What is it? Suddenly Grayfia-san starts to look at me as if she's looking at something extraordinary.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise." Buchou calls me. She walks towards me and then she-. Buchou's lip touches my cheek. …Wow. Uoooooooooooo!

I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek!

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow." She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

I'm the only one left in the room now. I'm standing there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed.

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!" I heard Asia's voice soon after that.

**THIRD PERSON**

After the three of them went to different places, they went for a place to stay with two different bedroom for Rossweisse and Odin. Daiki seemed like he needed to go somewhere else since tomorrow day, he had to be in the clubroom since Rias told him something disturbing is gonna happen.

So he chanted the magic circle and about to go on the Kuoh Academy school, closed his eyes and he felt himself leaving. When his eyes shot open, he noticed himself in a hallway. But something seems weird for him. 'This is not the Kuoh Academy!' and when he saw something, the place he was looked like an Old School Building of a different school. He tried to go deeper into the hallways and found a door with a sign on it. "Paranormal Investigations Club." He read the sign in the door, and decided to open it. When he slide the door open, what he saw was a window in front and below it was a desk and two couches in it with a table in the middle.

He saw another door that led to somewhere and his confusion led him to open it. He saw a stairs that led to a basement. The silver head saw a mirror that kinda looked creepy for him, and he while in the mirror, he adjusted and cleaned his black suit and fix his hair.

"Who are you?" Someone just appeared out of nowhere and put her chin on his shoulder. That surprised the man and he jumped a bit. "Oh my…" She then leaned at the mirror to take a look at herself, "Does my face look scary to you?".

"N-no I thought I was just alone in this old school building and you kinda caught me by surprise." He said scratching the back of his hair.

She giggled cutely, "Really? Thank goodness." She stared at him and asked. "It's rather rare for someone to come to a place like this. Why are you here?"

Daiki regained his composure and replied, "It's just that I lost my way..."

"You're right, I mean this building is old anyway. She turned her back on him and looked back at him, "I'll take you all the way to the exit. Come on, follow me."

Daiki began to noticed her feature.

'_Raven black, Long skinny hair.'_

'_Creamy white skin, Long slit-like eyes.'_

'_Tall and slender figure.'_

"Got yourself lost and ended the way here," She said as she first walk up the stairs. "You must be quite some dork. Anyway are you a student here? You don't look like one." He was taken backed by the way she said it- in a cheerful manner. "Just wondering why you're in a place like that?"

Daiki couldn't understand her, he doesn't look scared because of the dark aura of the place that looked like haunted. He gave her a confused look .

When they reached the exit of the school building, she turned around to face him. "That's because I am the ghost of this old school building." She said still smiling.

'If she's a ghost then I can't touch her. Who knows maybe I heard her wrong. It's easy to mistake things when you're anxious.' He thought to himself and walk up to her reaching to grab her shoulder. But when he's about to grab her, she turned around causing him to grab her left breast.

She looked at him with a seductive look, "I suppose… these tend to be quite a temptation." And Daiki slowly squeezed it, because of being a man. He was shocked by his own actions that he turned around and taught about what he just did. She also turned around cheerfully still smiling, she stared above. "So it was soft enough for you?"

"I'm Sorry!" He said.

"It's okay don't worry about it."

He stared at her in confusion, "But… you're a ghost. Yet I can touch you, is pretty hard to believe."

"The fact that you're able to touch me doesn't actually prove that I'm a ghost does it?" She asked putting her hand in her chest. Though that doesn't matter anymore, wouldn't you agree?" Daiki just looked at her, "I myself can't clearly remember my death at all."

"W-what?"

"I have desire to search for truth yet I have no recollection of them. Thus it really shouldn't matter what I am anymore." She reached out her hand as an offer. "Come, we're almost at the school gate. I'm Yuuko Kanoe, and you're?"

He accepted the offer and grabbed her hand as well and smiled at her. "Daiki Gideon." He stared at her like he wanted to meet her again and join him. "Well, Yuuko-san thanks for everything."

She stared at him and felt like he seems sad when leaving. "What is it Daiki-kun? You seemed… depressed."

He sighed and took a deep breath, "Since you're… a ghost, can you… go with me to where I am going? Or just join me to wherever I go, as a companion." He looked at her with hopes in his eyes.

"I sure wanted to, since you're the first person to see me this past sixty years as a ghost. And I felt like I wanted to try go out the school grounds once in a while." She said bubbly and hugged him, her breasts touching him.

"W-what was that for?"

She just clung to him tighter. "It's because since no one ever saw me, you're the only one who asked me to join you somewhere else. Where are you going anyway?" She asked him and released the tight hug.

"Well, I am about to go via Magic Circle to it, but if you're going with me we better walk since only devils can walk via magic circle."

"W-wait you're a devil?"

Daiki nodded, "Hard to believe right? Just like believing you can touch a ghost. I'm even a fallen angel, and wielder of a Longinus. Why am I telling you about Longinus yet you didn't even know it." He sighed to himself.

"Hmmm… Okay, now let's try to get out of the school grounds." She said tugging the sleeve of his sleeves.

"Let's try anyway as possible," He said chanting the magic circle. "I'll try to teleport us into the school gate. Hope it works." He grabbed her hand and waited until they left. He closed his eyes and felt leaving his body, when he opened it…

**DAIKI GIDEON**

"Fufu, glad it worked." She says walking together with me on the streets asking people where we could find Kuoh Academy. And by asking people around I notice that Yuuko-san really is a ghost since people aren't paying attention to what she's doing. Even if she's lifting both sides of my hair saying "Cat Ears!" to the people, they still don't notice her.

"Yep, so glad that it worked." WE are now just a few blocks away from the Kuoh academy and once we reach Rias-san house, we begin to walk upstairs and changes my signature clothes into just a boxer, being half-naked in front of three girls with Yuuko-san. Rias-san and Akeno are currently asleep in the bed, so I tried my best to sneak into the middle silently since that's the only place where there is enough space.

Once I am peacefully on the bed, Yuuko-san suddenly goes on my top fully naked like Rias-san. Why did she have to do this? "I'm doing this as a sign of affection. After all these years, I'm finally able to walk around somewhere else and I have someone to talk to and that's only you."

"Fine, I'll go to sleep now, I'm so tired. Goodnight Yuuko-san." I whisper so that the girls aren't going to wake up from my voice knowing that I am home. I close my eyes and let sleep take over me. I then dreamt about what happened before I can take Yuuko-san here.

"_Huh it doesn't work?" I figured that only I am teleported in the school gate and found out that only devils and members of the Gremory household can teleport in it, so even ghost doesn't count as an exception._

_I turned to see Yuuko-san sad after the sudden failure of my test. I never wanted to see any woman sad, because of the fact that my old lover died in front of me in England. Now I need to find an explainable reason for her to be able to leave this school and join me._

_{From what I can see, she must be in some kind of curse.} Sara said, I asked her to come into the Human world to make things easier. She slowly goes in the human world with her body shining a bit. And as usual, she wore a light pink jacket, green shorts, long black thigh high stockings with rose-pink sandals and her hair kept in a ponytail, just like the way we first met._

"_You can see me too?" Yuuko-san asked Sara-san._

_Sara-san nodded her head and said, "Everything that Daiki-kun see is what I can see." She walked near her to try to touch her, "It's because I'm the spirit in him."_

"_A spirit in him…" Yuuko-san began to think something. "Which means that when I try to do something with him, you can also see it?" She asked rather nervously._

_Sara nodded at her, "Except if he cuts off the connection. So we need to erase that curse."_

_Yuuko-san seemed relief with that. "And how are we gonna do that?" I asked her._

"_I don't know, I'm not familiar with these things you know?" Sara replied._

"_Ryujin, do you know?"_

_[I never knew either.] He spoke popping out from my right arm. [You should now that yourself.]_

"_Fuck off, I never tried this myself but I will." I said thinking of an idea that might help her. I put the gauntlet near my lips and whispered something that the two shouldn't hear. "I might need to talk with Hades, he seems interested in me right? After I beat the shit out of Pluto."_

_[It's never that easy when talking with Hades, but if you try talk about taking the curse out of Yuuko, you might need to give him something.] Ryujin replied._

_I began to think something that Hades himself wanted the most. "Channel me to him, I know something."_

_[How about I talk to him, and tell me what you wanted to give him as an offer.]_

"_A quarter of my life."_

_[The Hell! Are you serious!? I never want my wielder to die yet, who knows if you might die next month or tomorrow maybe.]_

"_Just shut up and do it. I know what I'm doing. The hearts of the dead change, what didn't change was the hearts of the living."_

_[Fine then,] As Ryujin is talking to Hades, I looked at the two girls enjoying their girly talk with each other. Glad that because of me, I made a lonely ghost have some friends. [Hades gladly accepts the offer.]_

"_So how am I gonna give him?"_

_[Leave it to me, for now no one's gonna bother Yuuko about her curse.] it brightens me up but he continued, [But a quarter of your life had just been taken away and it can't be return. There's no going back.]_

"_I don't mind it."_

_[Crazy Womanizer hahaha!] Come on LAUGH HARDER!_

I wake up by the feeling of two pairs of breasts on me. One on the top and one on my right side. I can see it comes from Akeno and Yuuko-san. "Ara did you just know us by are breast? Such a pervert Daiki-kun, and who is this Yuuko-san?" Akeno looked at me with a mischievous look on her face. Am I in trouble? Do I need to tell her?

{Not yet Daiki-kun, she might get jealous of her always hanging out with you because she can't see her.}

She might get jealous if I didn't tell her and she might say that I just cheated on her while I'm away.

{Maybe…}

"She's… it's just hard to believe," I find it hard to find the right words.

She caress my cheeks and stared at my eyes closely. "It's alright, I'll listen to everything you say, and I missed you so much. Just haven't see you in a full day." I am taken back by both of her words and her actions.

"Me too. Well, Yuuko-san is… she's actually a ghost companion." She looks at me carefully trying to see if I'm lying or not.

"A ghost huh? She must be pretty for you to ask her." She pouts and looked away. I notice that Rias-san is away. Where could she be? "Ah Rias is already in the clubroom she have an… announcement."

"Better get up already huh?" I sat up and grab both of Yuuko-san's shoulders waking her up, "I better take a shower." I told Yuuko-san.

"Sure, I'll just sit here and try to make Akeno-san believe." I nodded at her and take a shower myself.

…

**ISSEI HYOUDO  
**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory." Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?" Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know." I know that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night. But I don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do. Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will.

When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something. "…For me to finally realize the presence here…" Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes. Huh? What is it? I open the door without any concerns.

Inside the room are Buchou, Daiki with Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and—. The silver haired maid Grayfia-san! She sure does act calm. Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe. Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible. And Daiki is just sitting there and he is calm and collected as always.

The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do. That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is. Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Buchou speaks after looking at each of us. "Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—" It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows. Eh…? Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia-san?

After this, I realize that my guess is way off from the correct answer, and I will come to realize that I still lack knowledge as a Devil. The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changes into an unfamiliar pattern. What is this!? Isn't this the Gremory's magic-circle?

"—Phoenix" That's what Kiba who is close to me says. Phoenix? T-Then it isn't a Gremory! The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle. Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear. "Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets. Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? His good looking face kind of pisses me off. If Kiba is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you." …M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou? Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a frivolous guy…From which household is this Devil from? Kiba said Phoenix earlier… The guy grabs Buchou's arm. W-What a rude guy!

"…Let go of me, Raiser." Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. Uwah, her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off! The guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

Somehow, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get pissed.

I then say this to him. "Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is pissing me off even more!

"Ah? Who are you?" He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Buchou. Nggh, he's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me. But I will say what I have to!

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." I said it to him! I even told him my name! How's that host-Devil!

"Hmm. Ah, okay." I slipped after he makes a dull reaction. Ugh…Somehow I feel hurt by that kind of reaction. So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"I mean, who the heck are you?" The guy seems a bit surprised by my question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion. "Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." Grayfia-san explains it to me about this guy.

Yeah, so he's a High-class Devil from the House of Phoenix. So he holds a peerage then. Isn't Phoenix a legendary creature that appears in books and is said to be a fire bird or immortal bird…? So there are things similar to it among the Devils. So how does a guy like that related to Buchou? A friend? Or is he some childhood friend?

But soon, I found out the true reason that far surpasses my prediction. "And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

…Hm? H-H-Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Buchou right?

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

Huh? E-E-E-E-E-E-Engageeeeeed!?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" I screamed because of the shocking revelation. This bastard is Rias-buchou's fiancé.

…

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much." The guy who praises Akeno-san's tea, —Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I looked at Daiki, and I felt his gaze towards that guy! And he puts his right arm on the couch. I feel a bit scared…

Buchou who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is way too close to her!

We, her servants, are sitting away from the two High-class Devils and can only look at them. Ku… Just looking at him pisses me off! He keeps on touching her body! If he starts touching her legs, I'm seriously going to jump at him! I also want to touch that thighs of hers as well!

Ah, if I think about it I already know the sensation of Buchou's oppai. Does that make me more amazing since I know the sensation of those breasts even before him who is her fiancé? Fufufu, yeah. I am. I have already seen her naked body twice. Fufufu. So it's my win then!? Nuhahaha!

"U-Umm, Ise-san. Did something good happen?" Asia who is next to me, asks with a worried face. Huh!? I made a victory declaration in my mind against Raiser.

"…Indecent thinking is prohibited." Koneko-chan gives me her harsh words again. Ungh, does this girl have some power that allows her to read my mind?

"Ise-kun, in any case you should wipe your drool." Kiba gives me a handkerchief with a refreshing smile.

"I-It's none of your business!" I tried to wipe my drool with my sleeve, but Asia wipes it for me with her handkerchief.

"It's almost time to eat snacks, so you drooled thinking about it, correct?" Ugh. My heart hurts because she said that with a smile. This girl probably doesn't know that I was thinking about naughty stuff.

"Thank you, Asia." I'm sorry Asia. I thanked her, while apologising to her in my heart.

Then at that time—.

"Stop it already!" Buchou's angry voice echoes through the room. When I look, Buchou got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual. "Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Buchou and Raiser starts to argue about something I don't get. But even an idiot like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the World of Devils. Buchou becomes quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. Though her sharp eyes hasn't changed.

Raiser continues to talk after drinking the tea. "The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

…It seems like the discussion is getting really serious…

The "72 pillars", I was told about it from Kiba before.

A long time ago there were 72 Devils that held a peerage, and each clan had dozens of armies, but most of them died in the war. Buchou's clan are one of the important pure-blood Devils that survived the war. I was pissed when Raiser kept on saying engagement, but listening to the whole story makes it seem very complicated.

Pure-blood Devils, in other words Buchou and Raiser. A pure Devil. It means their parents are also pure-blood Devils. A real Devil. Asia and I will be categorised as reincarnated Devils then. A rule from ancient time, huh. Then my opinion won't mean a thing huh…

But it's alright. I will just agree with Buchou's decision. Of course that's after hearing her true feelings. "I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue. "…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at me, no, at us. But then I saw Daiki, he's killing intent is much bigger than that Raiser. But…

I feel something cold on my back, and it feels like all the hair on my body is about to stand. The killing intent directed by a High-class Devil. This is bad! My hands and body are trembling. Asia hugs my arm because she got scared. Yeah, Asia won't be able to withstand this atmosphere. I feel the uneasiness like the time when I fought that Fallen Angel, no, it's even worse.

Kiba and Koneko-chan aren't trembling but they are getting ready to fight any time. Buchou makes a stance against Raiser, and there are red aura coming out of her body. Raiser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room. Hot… That fire, it's obvious that we will get turned to ash if we get hit by that! I can feel the same strength of demonic-power as Buchou from his flames!

Buchou is stronger than the Fallen Angel I beat… If I can sense the same strength from him, does it mean that Raiser is a Devil who is incredibly strong?

The flame gathers around Raiser's back and forms into wings of flame. Exactly like a fire bird.

The atmosphere is intense. But there is one person who interfered calmly. –It's Grayfia-san. "Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her.

Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head. "…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

So Buchou's brother has that much influential power huh. I also didn't know that Grayfia-san is that strong. I don't even feel any killing intent coming from her at all.

Buchou also stops her red demonic-power and disbands her battle position. Looks like we avoided the worst case scenario.

Seeing that both Buchou and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks. "Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

[Rating Game]? I think I heard about it before…

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explains it to me because I have a confused look. Oh, I think I remember about it. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], [Rook], and [Queen].

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers my questions. "Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied!"

Buchou is really ticked off. Uwah…I can feel her urge to kill! Scary…

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words. "Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile. "I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a Low-class Devil like myself can't butt in!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval. "Understood. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming. Wow, it has turned into a serious situation! Game! So I will be participating in it as well! Raiser looks at me and then smirks. He then makes a smirk which pisses me off.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing. "Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows. The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

One, two, three…s-shit…

I got speechless after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants." Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him. There's a person in armour that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician.

Full members! Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control. It seems like High-class Devils receives 15 [Evil Pieces] from Maou. You can form a master and servant relationship by using it to those who you want to make as your servant.

If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption can be doubled. That's why there are cases where there is only 1 [Rook] or 1 [Knight].

Buchou also had the same incident. That is me. You can get a maximum of 8 [Pawns], but Buchou used all 8 pieces on me because there is an extremely fiendish thing within me.

That's why there are High-class Devils that doesn't have 15 servants. But Raiser has the maximum number of 15 servants. It's a magnificent view to see all 16 Devils including the [King]. We only have one of each of [King], [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight], and [Pawn]. So that makes it a 7 versus 16!? I got shocked by this fact.

No, I'm sorry. There's something else on my mind. I mean, I can't help it! What is this!?

—They're all girls!

The knight and the magician I mentioned earlier are also girls! A girl wearing a Chinese dress! Two girls with beast ears! Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins! A loli girl! Two older girls with nice bodies! A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono! There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European princess! A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back! There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face!

They are all beautiful woman or beautiful young girls! An army of beauty actually exist!?

Electricity runs through my body!

…! I see, so that's what it is! This guy, Raiser, actually done it! Every guy's dream, —a harem! The High-class Devil who turned harem into reality! Raiser Phoenix! What a person. What a guy…

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me." Raiser said it while looking at me. He seems to be really freaked out by me.

Buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees me. "This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants." Yup yup. That's exactly right. I'm crying because I saw my dream, my objective, right in front of me.

Ah, what a lucky guy. They are all girls.

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~." Raiser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at me. Damn it! Fuck you all! Raiser calms them while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are." Saying that, Raiser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls! Uwah! He's making noise by moving his tongue around!

Buchou seems like she didn't care.

"Nn…afu…" The girl is making a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's! Ugh, it's also affecting my crotch! "Hauhauhauuu…"

Next to me, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl! Don't start the 2nd round in here! I mean, you can actually do those kinds of things with your servants!? So we can! Shit! So if I work hard I can become like this one day!

Raiser who finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirks while looking down at me.

—You will never be able to do this.

I feel like this bastard is saying that to me.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" I have my head full with rage and am super jealous, so I put my left hand up in the air, and then shouted.

While emitting red lights, the thing that is possessed in my left arm shows itself. A red gauntlet which has a mark of a dragon engraved in it, — [Boosted Gear]. It's a masterpiece Sacred Gear that gives enormous power to the possessor.

I point my finger at Raiser and then tell him. "A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?" Ugh! He got right at the point!

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?" T-That's true… But somehow I can't forgive him! A hate towards a similar type as me? Ugggh, does it mean I'm still a kid since I'm getting irritated the more I come to know?

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!" [1] Raiser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Buchou just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!" My Boosted Gear that I am so proud of! It doubles my power every 10 seconds, and after a while, I can even defeat a God!

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!] The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet, and at the same time my body gets overflowed with strength! It's the proof that my power has doubled! My strike that even defeated the Fallen Angel, taste it with your own body!

I was full of spirits, but Raiser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama." Raiser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko-chan and has a childish face. She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

Hmm, I don't feel like fighting such a small girl, but if I knock her stick away she will probably back down—.

When I look towards Raiser, the girl who has her stick aimed forward had stopped. I then saw Daiki blocking the stick with just his index finger! I mean I can feel the speed through the stick and he stopped it without even breaking a sweat.

Everyone looked schock about what just happened- even that Yakitori! "Don't you dare try hurting my friends, and I won't allow you to marry Rias-san." He then looks at Grayfia, "It's been a while Grayfia-san, I'm sorry I can't talk to you earlier because Ria-tan seems to focus and all."

"That's fine Kazuma-kun." They knew each other? Damn he surely is famous after all.

Riser begins to cut in, and stands up pointing at Daiki, "That man is the 'Dark Crusader Hunter' and the one that beat Pluto!?" Wow… I never expected this at all. Riser then looks at me

"You are weak." That word carves a deep scar in my heart.

"The one who you just fought is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Raiser starts knocking on my Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?" Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!" Raiser starts slapping my head while laughing so loud.

Damn it! I got so mortified that I clenched my teeth. I wanted to talk back but I can't. It's the truth that I am weak. I even lost to a girl smaller than me just now. I couldn't even see her attack. I'm disappointed in myself!

"But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it." Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow. "10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." He then looks at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow. Lucky that you have that Kazuma." I understood immediately that his words carries his concern towards Buchou. "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Hello Everyone, this is the new chapter. I can say that I am disappointed in the amount of reviews I get every chapter even though I worked hard for this. In the story, I got an average 1-4 reviews every chapter and it kinda let me down. I don't feel like I got the support that I needed. Special Thanks to Ryojumari15 for always reviewing and reading my first fanfic story.

* * *

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

I am here seating in my own bed in my own room in my own house. I sit on my own bed and call Asia-san to be with me in my room. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to do something indecent to Asia-san since I am supposed to be taking care of her.

It has been a week since she lives in my house all thanks to Buchou. Speaking of Buchou, she'd cancel club meeting and had been with Akeno-san working on strategies on beating that damn Yakitori. Of course it will be a tough match since we're outnumbered and I'm almost beaten to a pulp by a small kid even though I have the Boosted Gear in me. And I ended up being looked down instead.

I can see that Buchou has been working hard and seems like she really hates that Riser guy that she even accepts a Rating Game challenge just to break the engagement. And I'll work hard to help Buchou! And she'll ends up being mine and we'll be going to bed and we're gonna do s-.

"Ise-san..." My thoughts are cut off by a knock on the door and Asia-san speaking. I stand on my feet and walk to the door opening it and saw Asia-san in her normal clothes.

Stepping aside the door, I let her go inside. She stopped when she's near the bed and looks at me with those cute eyes, probably wondering why I called her early in the morning. "Ahh... may we seat on the bed?" I ask her and she followed.

We sit opposite each other in a proper sitting position. "Why did you called me Ise-san?" That's when I remember why I asked her to come.

Yesterday while I was on my bed, I began to think on about Buchou and the engagement. I began to realized how weak I am. _"Don't worry about being weak, you're just inexperienced when it comes to these stuff. Make it a reason to strive harder." _Daiki's words ring on my mind. Maybe he's right, he's always right. I'll work hard for Buchou!

While I was thinking about Buchou, I walked downstairs to take a bath. I didn't even bother knowing if anyone's inside, I walked in the bathroom and eagerly took my clothes off only to be confronted by a naked Asia-san taking a bath.

We ended up staring at each other's body, and I became too embarrassed about it and screamed. Here I am now talking to Asia-san telling her that men are wolves, discussing about men's pervertedness.

Yesterday she said she heard that in Japanese rules, you have to take a bath to someone to know them more. And saying she wanted to know me more, she wanted to take a bath with me so that's why I tell her now something about men's pervertedness and she shouldn't just approach them carelessly.

"I understand. I would definitely not do anything that would trouble you, Ise-san. That's why, please teach me a more."

"Yeah, I know. But I think it's better to be taught by a girl rather than a person of the opposite sex like me. I will also talk to Buchou and Akeno-san, so just get used to the current lifestyle bit by bit."

"Yes."

Phew. I sigh. Looks like it will work. Anyway, I will talk to the girls from Occult Research Club once I get to school. Obviously, I will tell them while hiding the fact about the bathroom incident.

Then Asia asks me a question. "U-Umm…Ise-san, there's one question I want to ask you." Asia got shy and her face got red. What is it? So abruptly. "I-If the bath incident…happened with Buchou-san instead of me…would you have had a bath with her?"

What…

I got speechless at a question I didn't expect to hear. I never expected Asia to ask me a question like this. But Asia has a serious face even though her face is red. Huh? Huh? Why did she ask me a question like that? I don't get it.

Why did Buchou come into the topic? However, even if Buchou was at that scene, and she said the same thing Asia did… "Ise, come over here. I will wash your back. Ufufu, are you feeling nervous? It's alright, you are my cute servant so you can leave everything to me." Buchou's slim white fingers touches my back. I started getting excited. "Here, turn around. Ara? Ufufu. Even though you are feeling nervous, this thing down here is being so honest. It's just like you, Ise."

Buchou's hand reaches between my legs, and then—.

…

Huh!? Oh shit I was imagining something bad. Ah! There's blood flowing out of my nose! B-But if Buchou did say that to me, I won't know what to do!

"Can I wash your oppai, Buchou!?" I may ask her that without feeling scared. I can also imagine Buchou allowing me to touch it while smiling.

Damn it! This imagination alone would be enough for using it for those kind of things!

I look at Asia, and her eyes are teary. "So that's it, isn't it? Then it's okay if it's Buchou-san? *Sob…it's okay. I know. I knew about it. I already knew about it. But still, *sob…" She's crying! Asia is crying! Why!? How!? I start to panic after seeing her.

"Geez, what are you two doing, early in the morning?" A familiar voice. When I turn around, Buchou is sighing while wavering her crimson hair.

"B-Buchou."

"A lover's quarrel in the morning? You two are so close like always."

"N-No, t-this is!"

"Hurry, let's go. Get ready for lodging."

Go? Where? Wait, lodging!? Buchou answers me with a smile.

"We will go to the mountain to train."

...

"Hee-hee…" The sound of someone can be heard throughout the mountain. I've been inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

"Yahoo!"

We can hear someone's echo. Damn it, it must be a mountain hiker. They sure are having fun. Unlike me who is carrying a large bag walking up.

Right now, I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou, after she said we were going to train. Buchou who suddenly came to my house this morning, made me and Asia pack our stuff. The other members were already gathered and we came here by teleporting from the magic-circle.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible.

But the problem is this slope. Every step I take drains my stamina away. And a lot of my sweat falls onto the ground.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick." Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much." I can hear the two talking. Thank you Asia. And Buchou, you are cruel like always.

…More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Buchou, they are too heavy…

I have a huge piece of luggage on my back. I also have other bags on my shoulders. They are my bags and Buchou's bags. I also have Akeno-san's bag as well. Apparently this is also part of the training.

I think I'm going to die before I reach the destination. What's inside this luggage?

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." Kiba says that while walking pass me with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. I lost my words when I saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty.

He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during our way here.

"…See you later." Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than me walks past me! Guha! Superhuman girl show her talent! Damn, I can't lose to them!

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the weight." I turn my head to the side and saw Daiki with his usual face and smile. He passed me with a huge bag on his back and walks uo with ease as if it's nothing.

"Uoryaaaaaa!" I then went up the mountain at full throttle! Haahaaha! Shit I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die!

While repeating something like this over and over again, we reach the mansion. This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory. Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into a clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed." Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey. "Don't peek."

Kiba says something messed up jokingly. "I will seriously punch you, bastard!" I didn't have the strength to stand, so I glared at him with eyes filled with killing intent.

Geez, if girls from our school saw us, then they will cause an uproar again. It's already bad since the BL pairing of "Me x Kiba" and "Kiba x Me" are getting popular lately.

It got popular because it was the "Beauty and the Beast" pairing. I don't understand what's going on in their heads. Wait, that means that I'm the beast. I won't forgive them!

I see Daiki moves to the empty room and changed into some clothes where he can move easily.

I got changed at the empty room where Daiki went after I rested for a bit, and my stamina restored a bit as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me. "Now then let's start our training outside right away."

**DAIKI GIDEON**

I was sword training with Kiba and I swung down the bokuto at him. I feel excited on how I'm gonna taste his skills in swordsmanship. I feel like I wanted to compare mine's to his.

"Impressive. Expected from a [Knight]."

He swings his bokuto back at him. "Tell me... about it." He said through panting words. I dive towards him, using his Knight skill, he sprints to my back.

Even with the speed of his hands, it's still easy to block... in my case. I've been practicing all sorts of attacks at young age. It's a lot easier when fighting them.

I swift my bokuto to my back allowing both to clash. "An expected attack from [Knight]? Tell me you can do better than that."

He swifts back and readies his stance. "I can still..." He throws the bokuto and it's aimed directly at me.

"You're not a Javelin aren't ya?" I say as the bokuto was already a mid distance from me and him. I ready the bokuto at my hand, and the way I'm holding it wasn't the traditional Japanese style- I'm using it British style.

"Do this!" Kiba then reappears holding the bokuto that was pointing at me that almost hit me. But I point the bokuto at his bokuto that ended up with both bokuto clashed against each other's bokuto body that made it destroyed. Seriously? That's what I said?

Buchou raised her hand and yells, "It's a tie, because both are destroyed. Ise, you'll practice again tonorrow."

...

**THIRD PERSON**

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power."

'I can't even gather demonic-power into my hand at all, even if Akeno-san who is wearing a black jersey is the one teaching thoroughly.' Ise thought to himself.

The brunette concentrates hard and the result is...

"I did it!" Asia who is wearing a white jersey has gathered a mass of demonic-power in her hands. A light green coloured demonic-power. So Asia's demonic-power is green. It's beautiful.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all. Asia's cheeks got red after Akeno-san gives her complimented to her.

On other hand is the complete opposite. Even the letter "D" for demonic-power hasn't appeared. Ise somehow made a really small sphere of demonic-power, but it's not big like Asia's one that has the size of a softball, instead it has a size of a rice.

For Daiki, he had made a very big ball sized demonic power. It is as big as three sized ball of basketball. Akeno gives a grin and hugs him that startles the boy. "As expected of someone who has an Ultimate Sacred Gear." She unlatches herself from him and continued. "Now lets change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Akeno sends her demonic-power into the water inside the water bottle. The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

'Wow, that's amazing.' Ise mouthed the words that leaves him silent.

"Asia-chan and Daiki, I want you to copy what I just did next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue to on concentrating your demonic-powers. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialise what your imagined." She looked at Isse,"It may be easier to materialise what you are good at and what you always imagine more quickly."

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

That's what you say, Akeno-san. It's not like I-

Hmm? I see, something I'm good at and something I always think about huh. Ah, then does that mean "that" wild ideas of mine is also possible?

"Akeno-san, do you have a minute?" If I can make something I always think about into reality...

Then I may become invincible! Wow, that's awesome! Even I think this idea of mine is great! After Akeno-san goes blank, she smiles at me while saying, "Ufufu, that sure is something you would come up with Ise-kun".

Oh! So this may be possible then?

Akeno-san went back to the mansion. She brings something and put it in front of me. She brought loads of onions, carrots, and potatoes. They are the ingredients for curry.

"Now then, Ise-kun. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic-power."

Ah, I get it. I understand what Akeno-san is trying to say and what she wants me to do. Looks like it's a road ahead will be full with bumps.

...

"Nugagaaaaaa." Gufu! Today I succeeded in getting pushed into a big tree for the tenth time. No, that's not it. I got blown away by Koneko-chan's punch once again! Ku! I'm frustrated!

"...Weak." A loli girl who is wearing a yellow jersey gives her harsh words to me. Shit, I'm so shocked! I felt it with the incident with Raiser, but getting beaten by a small girl is quite a shocking experience for me.

Koneko-chan is a Devil girl who is good at doing throwing moves, pinning moves, and other kind of martial arts. She's insanely strong with the mix of a [Rook]'s traits of super strength and super high defence. She's also keen because she has a small body, so if I look away she will immediately be right in front of me and give a blow to my body.

She's holding back quite a lot, but it still hurts if I'm hit by her. "...You have to aim at the centre of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body." Even if she says that, it will be hard for a newbie like me to even land my hit on the opponent. Koneko-chan starts to swirl her arm around then pointed her fist at me. "...Now then, we'll have another round."

Looks like I'll be killed.

**DAIKI GIDEON**

"Hey, Ise! Keep on going!"

"Oosu!"

We're currently climbing up a very steep mountain. We have a rock on my back. It's tied to our body with rope. On top of that, Buchou is sitting on the rock on Ise's. Probably because he needs attention most.

We're repeating a procedure where we climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path. The mountain path with no walking path is really exhausting for him as sweats are dropped around his face like bullets.

By the time his legs got numb after we did dozens of laps, Buchou finally forgives us by saying, "Okay, we are done with this". She claps her hands. "Next is muscle training. We will go with push ups."

"Y-Yes..." Ise says. I've been quiet for a while now observing the relationship that Buchou and Ise have. "I lack the basic ability so much, so I have way more training than the other club members. Also for a [Pawn] who has to run around the battlefield the most, increasing your strength and stamina is a absolute requirement." He mumbles to himself.

Buchou put a rock on my back without mercy when I was in the posture for doing a push up. Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease. "Don't think that I'll never train you too." Then Buchou sits on top of the rock. Even a slight force impact my body. "Now then, the three-hundred reps of push ups. Let's start."

...

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!" We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training.

We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier was used for spices. The meat dish. Apparently its the boar Buchou hunted. It's my first time eating boar meat, however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it.

The fish dish. It seems like Buchou was also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well.

There are also different types of food on the table. "Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want." The one who refills my rice is Akeno. Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno.

Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying all that luggage desperately from that mountain path.

I probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!" Ise said that directly in front of me! "Uh-oh!" He deadpanned.

"What did you said? _Ise-kun._" I pretty make sure that I emphasized his name. "I want to hear it again directly in front of me."

"Seems like I have to have the consequences..." He looks down. I'll make sure you pay for this! What will you feel if someone you love is asked by your best pal to be his/her husband/wife? KILL THEM.

He stands up from his seat quietly trying to avoid any gazes from me."I am not stupid Ise, come back here!" I yell at him and he run.

We got back to the mansion, already done with our Cat and Mouse game. When I open the door, everyone is still there waiting for us. "Ara are you done?" Akeno smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek. You look so good in that Japanese apron.

I put down Ise, I was currently holding him by his clothes on the neck and he looks... beat. Once I put him down, I let him walk to the chair and continue his dinner.

"...I also made this soup." The one who is looking sad beside Ise is Asia. She looks so sulky. The onion soup that is on the table. Apparently Asia was the one who made it.

She probably feels down because the bastard only praised Akeno's food. He get the bowl and drink the soup with one sip. "It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!" Asia waves her hand while her face becomes red. I'm sorry Asia-chan, I bet he becomes deaf on my impact on him...

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?" Buchou asks me after drinking green tea.

He put my chopsticks down and give her his honest answer. "...I am the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure." He feel like crying after she answers plainly. I can feel tears forming around his eyes. I don't know if it's just theatrics.

"Akeno, Yuuto, Daiki and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?" Buchou nods at his question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes." Asia and Ise reply to Buchou at the same time.

It's unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory group.

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." With Buchou's words I can see Ise started to think about naughty stuff. It better not have something related to Akeno.

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun." Kiba says that beforehand with a smile.

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?" Everyone looks at him after Buchou's question.

But Buchou chuckles. "Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind." Buchou continues, "How about you, Akeno?"

"I'd rather have Daiki with me. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

How unguarded can the girls from this club get?! How can they easily accept this?! "How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?" Asia got red and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

"Uwah! I never thought a situation like this would happen to me!? W-WWWWWWW-What should I do!? I! I! I'm confident that I will have to bend my body forward the whole time!" Ise yelled with his right arm above him.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"...No."

"Then, it's a no. Too bad, Ise." Buchou chuckles with a naughty expression. "Well if for Daiki-kun?"

"...As long as he doesn't do perverted things." Because of the shocking conclusion, my view becomes black.

"UWAH! How come she accepts him?! Sob, I was so close... So having a situation which is like an dream is hard to make it into a reality after all. Then it looks like I have to peek-."

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever."

I begin to hold a little bit of mercy for the kid, I'm sure his jealous that I'm accepted but o feel like it's unfair. "I better back out from the request, I think its unfair for our little fella sulking over there."

"Ise-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back."

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!" His shout of anger echoes throughout the mansion.

After that, I walk upstairs going to the bedroom that Buchou had planned. I take a look inside and saw a single bed, a desk, two couches, a balcony for me to just ease my mind at times. The room is decorated with paintings on the wall and it seems too much for a single person.

I take my first step inside. My feet felt the cold wooden floor, and walk until I reach the balcony. The night winds ruffles my silver hair and that felt relaxing that I closed my eyes because of it.

I came to notice that it wasn't the wind that ruffles my hair... it was Akeno. I can't believe I didn't sense her presence, and I really can't believe that I feel good when she ruffled my hair. "Does that feel too good?"

"O-of course n-not!" Yeah, I can't believe that I just stuttered. The Great Dark Crusaders Hunter stuttered! I bet it will be an international news.

She cupped my face and make it turn to her side, and pokes my nose playfully. "Tsun tsun Daiki-kun~!" She releases both of her hands on my face and I can't help but feel a little down. "I couldn't believe that you'd become jealous of Ise-kun."

"Don't bring that topic up." I warn her and listen at the sound of the crickets at the peaceful night. The trees dance at the way the wind stunbles on them.

She giggles and turn to me. "Daiki is jealous because someone already made a proposal to me." I am about to scream 'Shut up!' at her but when my face turned to her direction, I can see her beautiful smile in that pretty face of hers and it calms my mind. "You don't have to be bothered by it. As if I'd accept it... Only Daiki can be the one to make me feel this way."

Our eyes meet each other. I sigh and decided to turn away, I never want to melt. She looks REALLY disappointed at my sudden action. That moment when the it all becomes cheesy but it is interrupted...

"Sorry about that." She just 'hmmp!', looked away and pouted. I find that attitude pretty cute, and can't stop the urge to hug her from behind. From beside her, I walk around to her back and open my arms out wide...

The next thing I know is that she made a little 'Eep!' as my arms encircled her curved body. I admire that beautiful body, face and I admire her. I snuggle her, put my face near her right neck, sniffing her adorable scent. "I said I'm sorry."

Being the naughty girl she is, she waved her butt that made a deep contact on my private part that makes me moan out of the blue. "I said I'm fine with it. And that moan is music to my ears, I might want to continue..." She do as she said, waving her ass more and it feel so good.

"U-umm... Akeno w-we better not... m-make out in the balcony." It's so hard to speak when she's doing it like this. She stops and look at me. "How about we go to the woods?"

She looks surprised by my words and lean near to me. "Ara ara Ufufu, so you want an outdoor sex?" Holy shit, did I make it sound like one? "I never knew you were into this stuff. Well I'm into your game."

"N-no! T-that's not what I m-meant." I wave my hands in front of me... then I noticed that she is also in front of me. So when I waved my hands, it seems like I was touching her breasts wildly. It does feel good too.

Her face is flustered and a moan escaped her lips. "Ara ara Daiki, you could just say that you wanted to touch me... I'll l-let you do as you want."

"Sorry, it's just... sigh, let's just head to the woods now shall we?" I ask her in a gentleman manner. Akeno accepts the offer and cling to my right arm. We walk out if the room, go downstairs and out if the mansion.

My girlfriend looks up to me and she looks like she's about to ask something. "Do you know where we're going?"

I reply with a smile, the one that will reassure her that no matter what happens I'll be there and find the answers. "I knew this mountain. This is the place where my father and I played when I was a kid. Though I never realized that there is a mansion here, or it's just newly built."

She giggled and now where walking on the woods, but there is a path that will lead us to where I wanted us to be. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" I look above and ask her.

"Yeah they are. I never thought you where into peaceful things after what you've done before." She replies back. She's right, I've been into peaceful things after the war cracking things that I've done before. It's just like I'm paying the time for peacefulness.

We walked a bit more, until we reach it. There is a large tree in the middle, on the left side is a lake. There are fences surrounding it avoiding people to just swim, or to avoid any harm. Then the scenery is magnificent, after them is an open field with just grass, and bushes and just a number of trees. And what make things a lot beautiful was the way the wind blows on them and the way the stars shine like it's just shining for both of them and no one else.

Akeno looks pleased to what she just see. It's like a paradise that you'll go whenever you're down. "This is where my father and I picnicked when I was a child. I wanted to brought you here before when I met you but it looks so far for children like us before."

"I never saw this side of you Daiki..." Akeno tells, I've noticed that she dropped her Onee-sama way of talking. "I wish we could've been liks this forever."

"Yeah me too." I bring her to my arms and hug her gently. I begin to hum her the song that I used to hum her when she was crying when we're still a kid.

_"Love is Beauty, Like any Distant Star_

_Love is Gentle, Soothing as Night Winds Are._

_Love is Quiet and Divine, Lost Love is Just Somewhere~."_

After I hummed the song, she looks up to me with tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry like that, it makes me feel bad that I've made a goddess cry."

The moon was reflected by the lake and so does the starts that makes the place romantic. "Daiki..."

"Akeno..." I begin to lower my head and she tilts her head upwards. Our lips brushed, I put both of my hands on the back of her head trying to make the kiss deeper. She opens her mouth allowing my tongue to discover her.

Akeno moans and so am I. We enjoy our time together... We kissed on the Moonlight with the Stars shining Bright...

**ISSEI HYOUDO**

I woke up in the morning, what awaited me was the intense pain of muscle aches. That's because I also trained at night.

"There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all." Buchou says.

The training was much harder than the training I do every morning. It has a few times more training than the one I did in the morning. Even if a Devil is much stronger at night, I would still die if I train both during the day and night.

I was already in a bad mood because I had to share the room with Kiba. When I heard the girls' voices that are having fun from upstairs, I regretted being born as a guy.

Then in the morning for day 2, it was study time. We gathered at the living room, and they apparently decided to teach me and Asia about Devils' knowledge.

Therefore they were teaching me some weird names that were hard to remember. Because I was taught things that I don't even understand, my brain was about to get fried. When they pumped quite a decent amount of information, Kiba asks me a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"Ummm, it's "Seraphim", right? The members are...Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

"Correct." Phew... So it's correct. I remembered that they all have an "-el" at the end of their name, so somehow I remembered them all.

"Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama!"

I heard from Buchou. That the person standing at the top of the female Devils is the Maou Leviathan-sama. I also heard that she is a very beautiful Maou-sama! I was also told that I could meet her if I'm lucky! Ku! I can't wait!

How beautiful will she be? Since she is Maou-sama, she must be very beautiful...

Haa. I really want to meet her.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Ise-kun." Here it comes. The names of those Fallen Angels I totally hate. The Fallen Angels have more leaders than the other factions. And their names are complicated.

But I remember the names of the top two. "The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. And the name of the leaders are. Armaros...Barakiel...Tamiel... Ah, and, hmmm, huh? Bene-something and C-C-Cociane.?"

"Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel. You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries." How can I!? They have too many leaders! Two is enough! What are the jobs of the other leaders, then!?

Man, that's why Fallen Angels are such a pain. I can't come to like them. They are probably scum anyway. Also they watch over the "Children of God", in other words the "Sacred Gear" possessors twenty-four seven.

That's also the reason why I was attacked and why Asia was killed once. The Fallen Angels made a group to research about the Sacred Gears. They invite beneficial Sacred Gear possessors to their group or they take their Sacred Gears.

If they aren't beneficial then they kill them on the spot. Seriously they are the biggest scum ever. They even kill those possessors that do not know about their own Sacred Gear. That's how I was.

They seem to be the greatest enemy of the Devils, so I won't hold back on them. I won't hold back on those guys who did such a terrible thing to Asia! Like this I was taught about the Angels and the Fallen Angels. It's becoming quite useful to know.

I need to remember especially about the relation between the Devils and other factions since they are important.

Then next, Asia starts her lesson. "Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists." Oh. Clap-clap. I give a clap to Asia who is about to speak front of everyone.

Ah, she turns red. Thank you very much for such a cute response. "U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?" Asia nods at my question.

"The first type are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the "surface" . So the exorcist on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Buchou continues from where Asia left off. "Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Then I remembered the crazy priest boy from before. He was a crazy exorcist with white hair. He not only kills Devils but also those who have connections to a Devil. To tell the truth, he's the type of person I don't want to meet ever again.

While I was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag. Buchou picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting. "Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..." Asia gets shocked after hearing Buchou's comment. Well, she is a Devil after all.

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them." Maybe this is her strong field, so Asia continues to talk energetically.

Yo, Devil priestess! She'll probably cry if I say such thing. I need to control myself.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!" Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her. I heard from Buchou before. We Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to us.

I haven't experienced it yet, but I may suffer because of boredom if someone read it out to me. Wait, so that means Asia has been reading the Bible. If she continues she might die one day! "However, this is my favourite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!" She received damage again by praying to God.

Please God, just ignore this child's prayer.

Like this, after we finished our morning study session we went onto our evening training. There were a few things I found out while training like this with everyone for several days in this mountain.

I have no talent in using swords.

I have no talent in martial arts.

I have no talent in demonic-power.

And the most crucial one is that I am insanely weak.

I realise how small, I am the more I train with the others.

-I won't be useful in the game.

Yeah, I don't have a healing ability like Asia. What I'm doing all right is peeling off the vegetables. Well, that is also a part of the training. I'm...so weak and so useless.

That night at the mansion. I'm looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. A week has passed since we came to the mountains. It's been training from morning to night. We also repeated many offense and defence formation as well as combination that we may use for the upcoming game.

I look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides mine. He's sleeping peacefully.

...Kiba is amazing. I realise the difference between us the more we train together. I'll probably never beat Kiba in a sword fight. His skills he attained with his own talent and loads of training.

I don't have either. If I train hard from now on, will I have swordsmanship on par with Kiba? After how many years will that be? No, after how many decades? No, maybe I won't reach his level in eternity.

In demonic-power training. Asia keeps on improving her besides me. She starts to master using fire, water, and lightning, despite it being small. But I on other hand can only make a mass of demonic-power that is the size of a grain of rice.

Ah, damn it!

I can't resist it any longer, so I got up from the bed slowly and headed towards the kitchen. When I was drinking a cup of water—.

"Ara? Your awake?" Buchou's voice came from the living room. When I look, there is Buchou who is sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit." The tealight makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then.

I then sit opposite of Buchou where we have the table between us. Buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." Buchou chuckles. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful… More like, she also looks wonderful when she wears a negligee!

On the table there are loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation. Was she making a plan by herself at night? Buchou closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." Buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix." Buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open heroically. "A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

But there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the Devils' side.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

Immortal!? H-Hold on!

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!"

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

What. I lost the words from my mouth. I now understand what Buchou meant by "problem". —It's Raiser! She is thinking of a way to beat that bastard!

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle." No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time." If they are immortal, then they can resurrect no matter how many times they are defeated. The other Devils have limits to their powers unlike the Phoenix, so they would get defeated once they get exhausted. Uwa! They are so insanely strong that it's unfair!

—And that is our opponent!

Even if we defeat Raiser's servant, the beauties army, it doesn't mean anything if we don't defeat Raiser. No, the question is can we even defeat him? It won't be a fight where they planned to cheat to beat us, would it?

Buchou chuckles after looking at my serious face. "You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

Won't both methods need a lot of effort to it pull off? Is it even possible to do something like that in our first battle? No, we have to do it. In other words we have to fight until he says "I resurrected so much that I lost the will to fight so please forgive me".

Oh yeah, I will ask her the question that has been bothering this whole time.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

Buchou sighs at my question. Certainly Raiser seems like a scum and is quite the womaniser, but I think she can't reject this arrangement if you think about Buchou's house problem.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are."

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

Oh, I think I get it. "Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world." Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes. She told me a story of the world that I can never imagine. I'm Hyoudou Issei, and I never felt anything to my name. I am myself; I'm just the son of my mum and my dad.

Right now, wherever I go, people looks at me as "Hyoudou Issei" as an individual. Buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex… That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh. But there's no doubt that Buchou is feeling complicated because of her house's problems.

Hmm, I don't understand both the feelings of a girl and the structure of the Devils' society, so I don't know what to say to her.

"I like Buchou as Buchou." I just said what I thought. But Buchou stares at me in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou. Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!" I said everything I can think of with a smile. Hahaha, I can't even say things that sound romantic.

Hey, Buchou-sama? I don't know why but Buchou has her cheeks red. "B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?" I ask her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "I-It's nothing!" while panicking.

What? Did something happen? Well, I'll leave that aside. "But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?" Buchou answers me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win." Buchou says it to me as if she was saying it to herself.

Amazing. Buchou is really strong. Compared to that I… I… "Buchou, I'm worthless. I have been useless…since I got here."

Buchou makes a dubious expression while looking at me said that in a weak voice. "Ise?"

"I think I've gotten stronger since I came here and trained with everyone, but more than that…I felt the difference between us. If I do sword training, I realised how amazing Kiba is and realised that "I won't be able to become a swordsman like Kiba"… When I do the training for using demonic-power, I realise how superior Akeno-san is while Asia is improving her demonic-powers… And i really realized how strong and long my distance is to Daiki... And I can't do anything… I'm fine as long as I have my Boosted Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that…" I have so many tears flowing out from my eyes without realising it.

I'm frustrated, just frustrated. The more I train, the more I realise how weak I am.

—I have no talent for battle.

I have come to realise it.

"I found out that I was the weakest. I also found out that. I'm the most useless. I realised it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why I was laughed at by Raiser back then, right? "Pearl before swine, certainly a fitting phrase for me." I start to shed lots of tears in front of Buchou. I'm having so much tears from my eyes due to this frustration that it makes me look pathetic. Even my nose is dripping.

Buchou stands up and sits next to me. Buchou hugs me gently. She starts to pat my head many times. "You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping." That time I didn't know what she meant. Except, Buchou's warmth is healing my soul. That is enough for now.

**(A/N): END**

**THANKS FOR READING THE CHAPTER AND REVIEWS! IT WILL ONLY TAKE THIRTY SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE. DON'T LET ME DOWN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome Readers to the new chap! Haven't been updating lately though... I'm sorry for the delay because of some certain conditions for me to update like the views, reviews, follows etc. and I'm sick so my body feels like hell, like I've been carrying a whole truck in my shoulders. Thanks to altajir95 and Ryojumari15 and for those that I haven't mentioned don't worry you're all precious to me. XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWN DXD IN ANY FORM, JUST THE OCs…**

**THIRD PERSON**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 1: On the day of the decisive battle.**

* * *

"I'm ready."

Ise's getting fired up in his own room. Right now, it's 10 o'clock at night. The decisive battle will start in two hours, exactly from 12am. Today their job as a Devil is off. All of them went home straight after school or they may end up wasting their stamina.

Rias planned to meet up at the club room 30 minutes prior to the match, so they can only stay here for about 90 minutes. But still, Ise feel the most relaxed in his own room. So he wanted to stay here as long as he can.

For Daiki, he's on the bedroom together with Akeno cuddling to each other while Rias is on the desk trying to figure out a plan on how to beat Riser. She remembered what she said to Ise and Daiki.

_"Ise, you and Daiki-kun are the keys to winning this upcoming match. Do your best."_

She looked at the two figures on the bed covered on the bed sheet. And went back to thinking... but there's something in her nerves that she wanted to be in the clubroom early.

The silver haired guy woke up earlier than Akeno did; rubbing his eyes with his hands he scanned the room and figured out that Rias wasn't around. He grabbed the bedsheets and his feet touched the cold wooden floor and directly went up to the shower room.

Akeno touched the place beside her on the bed and found out he's not there. She looked around and heard the shower turned on and spoke.

"Ara ara taking a shower aren't we?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking lately... and figured that we must win. Not just for ourselves and for Buchou, she's doing all the way possible to turn down the marriage so let's not let her down." He said, his voice echoing through the shower.

"Right. We have to do our best." She said with a serious look on her face, and Daiki found it the exact time to speak to her since it's the first time he saw her serious unlike the past days that she's been flirtatious to him.

He walked out of the shower room, only in a towel, half naked and wet hair. He reached the cabinet and picked another towel rubbing it in his hair."Seems like Buchou's in the clubroom already... Let's go."

...

"_If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuoh academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all. As for Daiki-kun, you can wear your black suit... you seem pretty popular in that suit. We might attract any other devils and be known." Rias replied like that to with a smile._

That's why Ise's battle uniform will be his school uniform. Well, if he was doing martial arts he could have prepared a dougi...but no.

Someone knocked on the door. "Ise-san, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He got a bit shocked when he witnessed the clothing that Asia was wearing. That's because she is wearing a nun outfit but she didn't have her Rosario hanging around her neck she also didn't have her veil on her head. "Asia that outfit…"

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, _"Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in"_. I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…".

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much." Asia made a very happy face when the brunette praised her.

"U-Umm, Ise-san?" Asia suddenly becomes hesitant. "Can I sit beside you?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Asia approached him who's sitting on bed and then she sits beside him. She then hugs onto his arm tightly.

"W-What's wrong?" He said with a panic, but he can feel her shaking through by his arm.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia…"

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san after all. Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure."

"…Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"Yeah, we will always be together." He held on to Asia's hand gently and stayed like that till they left the house. After that, they didn't feel nervous anymore and Asia's shaking has also stopped.

...

Around 11.40pm at night—.

The other club members have gathered in the old school building. Waiting in their most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia and Daiki are wearing their uniform.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armour on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall. Koneko was sitting on the chair and reading a book. On her hands, she was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear.

Akeno and Rias were drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from the Onee-samas, they are calm… Asia and Ise sat on the chair quietly while waiting for the time to come. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glowed and Grayfia appeared from it. "Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match." Everyone stood up after Grayfia confirmed the group. She then started to explain about the battle. "When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?" After he asked the question, everyone except Daiki, Ise and Asia acted weird. It seems like the boy asked something he shouldn't have. It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future." Rias said that to without looking at his in the eyes. "This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

'Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous. Even the one standing above us is paying attention to this match!?' Ise thought.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

"Sirzechs... never expected you'll come..." Daiki whispered to himself but everyone heard it and looked at him with a confused look.

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answered him straight away. "No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes." Rias confirmed it straight away.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?" Kiba guesses what the brunette was thinking. It's a bummer but he has it correct.

"Yeah, that's it."

Kiba starts to explain after I admit it reluctantly. "In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why—"

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

He's pretty shocked to hear that the Maou-samas that have their names recorded in the books you find in the libraries are already dead. "So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at the question. "Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

Daiki just sat there with Akeno sitting on his lap and seemed to have enjoyed the place. But before she's found the comfortable spot Grayfia cut them. "It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." The Gremory peerage gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urges them to. "Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

The magic-circle's symbol changed to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. The light covered them and the teleportation began.

'What the, did the teleportation fail? But everyone besides me and Asia are calm and they aren't even shocked about this situation we are in.'

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix. In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

Ise and Asia was shocked to see that the club room looked like the real thing, despite being a replica. They looked out to the window and saw the sky wasn't white but instead dark.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Similar to the actual chess, "promotion" is a special move you are able to do if the [Pawn] reaches the furthest part of the enemy's base. Daiki too can change into any pieces besides the [King] piece.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Akeno gave everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou said it while putting it in her ears, "At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.] The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh. Like this, the first "Rating Game" begins!

"First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]." Rias said it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident. Akeno started to prepare tea.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game." She paused and looked at everyone. "The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes." Kiba spread a map on the table after Buchou urged him. It showed the whole map of school. It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. It's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Rias drew a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. She marked their base and the enemy's base. "There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

Then Rias began the planning.

...

Buchou sent Ise and Koneko off at the entrance. Koneko nodded at Rias. "Yes, I will."

The target is the gym. They need to win the battle that will be await them. The ones that will be heading there is him and Koneko. They are not allowed to fail.

"Then I will be going as well." Kiba was getting ready to go by placing his sword to his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!" Asia also replied energetically even though she is nervous. Asia's ability to heal is the lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, they are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for strategy.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou." The strongest servant, Akeno. According to Rias, the outcome will be decided with her move. It's all because that she can set the traps that will damage most of Raiser's servants.

Rias stepped forward after she checked everyone. "Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!] All of them replies together and heads off!

Daiki, Ise, Koneko-chan, and Kiba left the old school building.

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!" Asia's cheered for them from behind. The four raised their hand and waved at her. Daiki had to do his job and he don't need to interfere because he had his own job.

They ran towards the gym. During their way towards the gym, Kiba left them to head to a different direction. It's in the plan for Kiba to leave them at a certain point. "Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!" They splited up after saying their goodbyes. Ise will do his job, and Kiba will do his own. Daiki started to dash straight into the bushes, nobody can sense him due to the fact that he made his aura the same as the surroundings.

He stared at the fellow servant of Gremory, doing their respective job according to the plan. Then Rias' reminder of his role struck him. _"Daiki-kun, you need to stay in the bushes… stay hidden. Let them think you're hiding from Riser so they think they got the upper hand, but come out as soon as possible when five members are left in them so it makes things easier." _He took a look at the members of Riser Phenex's members going on the offensive not even caring for the traps that Akeno made.

Ise went towards the gym along with Koneko. Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, the two can't enter from there. That's because their intrusion will be caught by them. They needed to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. They went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

They come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible. Ise tried to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko muttered. "…Presence. Enemy."

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside." The voice of a woman, one of Raiser's servants said after stating they saw them coming inside.

'Then there is no need for us to hide ourselves.' Koneko-chan and Ise show themselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court. The woman with a china dress, the twins and also the loli girl who almost knocked him down with a stick.

"If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here." He whispered to Koneko who seemed to nod at him. "Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!] The Boost began, and can be heard throughout the room.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Yeah!" Both Koneko and Ise stand in front of their own opponent. The china dress woman made a kung fu stance and the small girl made a stance with her stick.

Then the thing that scared Ise the most is that the twin brought out their chainsaw. The chainsaws started while making a dangerous sound. "Disassembling time " Both of the twins say that happily.

"Hey! You can't say things like that with a bright voice!"

Koneko and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from him. It's a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other. Each hit looked powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. Ise thought that Koneko is at an advantage because of her small build, which allowed her to move more freely but the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

The [Pawn] girl spun the stick professionally while making a sound. Her name is Mira. Then he got a nasty flashback. Acting all mighty and ended up almost getting hit by that stick without doing anything.

"Split, split, split, split, split!" The twins came right at him while grinding their chainsaws to the floor. The chainsaws were making sparkles and they swung them at him. He can hear a nasty sound near his ear. Somehow he managed to dodge it… he tackled one of the twins with his shoulder and put some distance between them.

A sound of something being pointed at Ise from behind. "Wow!" Ise also dodged this attack by a margin as well. The stick passed through his armpit sharply. It's an attack from the girl called Mira and at last he somehow dodged it this time. And he felt too happy about it boosting his confidence. "My body can move more than I thought! It was because of the training and also because Buchou unsealed some of the power of the [Pawn] pieces inside me!" When he showed some confidence, the chainsaw grazed his cheek. From the pain he suddenly felt, it's certainly bleeding. He looked carefully and saw his uniform is cut in different places.

[Boost!] The second power up. The girls still doesn't hesitate to attack during the boost. But Ise dodged the attacks that are coming from above by moving his body to the side, and dodge the attacks coming from the side by jumping and ducking down; he seemed like a dancer in the air while doing that and guarding the attacks of the stick that is coming from the front by crossing his arms.

The sound of the china dress woman. When Ise looked, the china dress woman has her hands on the floor and Koneko is still maintaining her fighting stance. "Wow. I can tell that Koneko-chan is at an advantage by the looks of it."

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!" One of the chainsaw girls fixed her position and made a negative comment. "We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!" The twin turned on their chainsaws once again.

In the end, he dodged the attacks and unleashed his ultimate secret weapon that he designed himself: Dress Break that caused the women to curse him for being a pervert but all Ise did was stared at them naked. "Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!" He looked at them more…"Yes, you can say I spent all of my talent I have in using my demonic-power for this reason! I don't have talent at using demonic-power in the first place. So I just turned what I'm good at imagining into reality by using up all of the talent I have."

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!" The chainsaw twins starts to bad mouth him while having tears in their eyes. And he thought that he will gladly accept those words.

"...I misjudged you." Koneko's muttering, yet he heard from far away impales his heart… Then heard a sound from the transceiver he had on his ear.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.] Rias' voice can be heard and Koneko also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!] Buchou's order, Ise nodded after exchanging a glance with Koneko. Koneko and he went to the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!" Raiser's servants become shocked by their actions. Koneko and Ise left from the central entrance.

An instant flash. Then…

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound. When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of them got wiped out. "Take." Akeno's voice. Thunder can be heard throughout the building, and Daiki looked up proud of what his girl had done and smiled to himself.

He stared at her flying, "That's my girl…" When the pair turned around, they can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards and her hand is sparkling with electricity.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!] Grayfia's voice who is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield.

"Wait, so with that attack just now, the enemies Koneko-chan and I were fighting got defeated!? Are you serious!? With that one attack!? Oh yeah, I heard this from Kiba before. "The "Priestess of Lightning", that's Akeno-san's nickname. Since Buchou isn't the age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about Akeno-san, but she is famous among certain group of people." He said to himself "We did it, Koneko-chan." Ise tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she avoided him.

"…Please don't touch me…" She says that with a scorn voice and she's glaring.

That reaction saddens him. "Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique."

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.] They can hear Rias's voice from the transceiver in their ears. She sounded really happy. Her plan -That is to destroy the gymnasium that was thought to be a crucial point. Also destroying it along with Raiser's servants.

Koneko and Ise went through the back door of the gym to enter, but they did this act while knowing that the enemies were watching. Needing to have them battle by making the opponent come into the gym as well. They simply needed to flee after they fight them for a certain time. After that, Akeno destroyed the gym with her lightning from the sky.

"We were a bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then we, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey." Ise thought out loud.

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!" Rias and Asia were heading out, while Ise and Koneko's next move is to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court. It happens then…

A sudden explosive sound is made nearby. When he look at where the sound came from. "…K-Koneko-chan!" His comrade was lying on the floor a bit away from him while smokes arose from her. Ise went to her quickly and held her with a worried look on his face. Her uniform was torn as if she was dragged into a bomb. There are parts of her uniform that are gone.

"Take." An unknown voice. When Ise looked up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. "Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist." The magician woman laughed as she found it amusing.

"…Ise-senpai… Akeno-senpai…" Koneko-chan speaks with a voice that is about to disappear. "…I'm sorry …I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…"

"Y-You don't have to apologize! We were doing our job! It's not a problem! Just wait, once Asia arrives, she can heal you—" Koneko's body gets enveloped with light. The body starts to fade and then it disappears from there.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Rook] retries.] Guilt run down through Ise's body, and he felt so worried for her even though Rias already told him that they cannot die in the game. His body shakes with anger. "Come down heeeeeere! I'll be your opponent!" Ise ignored about the next plan and started provoking the enemy who defeated Koneko.

'But I still can't forgive her. Koneko-chan was crying just before she disappeared. She was crying because of regrets!'

"Fufufu. What a noisy [Pawn] boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?" The mage put her hands towards him like his going to get shot.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?" Akeno came between them as if she is trying to protect him.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B-But!" Ise try to convince her but Akeno showed a serious face to him for the first time. His heart raced and he can feel the extreme pressure from her.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job." She looked at him with a smile. "It's okay. I will avenge Koneko-chan. I will defeat this [Queen] with everything I have!"

"Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you!" After he say that, he turn around and head towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for.

Right after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind him.

The battle changes from the opening to the mid-game—.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 2: GhostFriend**

* * *

"Here! Look, there's an enemy here running from that direction!" She said and looked at him. Daiki was sitting under the tree waiting for another announcement of Raiser's servants retiring and found it music to his ears. He's accompanied by Yuuko, the ghost he just saved from being trapped in a school. For now he keeps her because she said that Daiki was the first one to see her and treats him as precious as she wanted him to be.

Yuuko was in the middle of the school yard looking at the enemy, taking advantage of her being a ghost. For now Daiki lets her to be the one to tell him about what's happening since he can't look outside of thinking maybe he would be caught. He can't even speak, afraid of the enemy hearing him. He never cared if the enemy caught him since he can beat them even with a blindfold in him but if that happens, his cover will be blown.

The ghost lady walked to where he was, he was there staring up at the sky looking bored of what to do. Ryujin had been sleeping for almost a week, saying he wasn't used anymore so there's nothing he can't do but sleep. Sara was in Daiki's mindscape in the city of Rouran, and the last week the silver haired boy found out that he can put Yuuko in his own mindscape and for a week she's been in Rouran together with Sara.

Once she approached him, a naughty idea came up to her mind and decided to do it. She sat beside him and opened the top button of her clothing revealing her cleavage to him. "Could you take a look at this? I tried to wear a bra today you see?" She said as she rubbed her breasts to his arm and let him take a look at her.

"W-what are you doing?!" He asked in a loud whisper as he leaned back trying to avoid any body contact from her. "I can't afford to blow my cover."

"Then just shut up and look at it, if you want… you can touch it." She said a little shy with a slight blush on her face.

Something happened during Ise's way to the sports court where Kiba was waiting for him.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]

With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated. With this, they have nine members left including Raiser. Rias' only have six members left with Koneko-chan gone. It's a situation where they still can't let our guard down!

Someone then grabbed his arm while his on the way to the court. At first he thought it was an enemy and made his fighting stance, but the one who was holding his arm is Kiba. He's putting on a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup." Kiba was observing the sports court from behind the storage room which is a blind spot from the court.

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-chan is…"

"I know it since I heard the announcement as well. She must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Ise-kun. They both hit our knuckles together. Ise knew that Kiba pissed him off during their normal school life, but he is the most dependable ally in terms of battle. Occult Research Club's male trio, together with Daiki. It will be a shame if the duo didn't show guts right here, then they will look totally uncool in front of the girls.

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy [Pawns]?"

Kiba nodded at the boy's question. "Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has." Kiba was smiling, but his eyes aren't, "The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defense."

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here. Anyway Daiki's there hiding, so when we eliminated them it's a lot easier to win." The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court that is behind the new school building. Rias chose to destroy one path, so the only place they need to guard is this sports court.

So it will be natural for them to increase the strength there. Well, because of the plan earlier, it ended by making their [Queen] come to the front lines…

"Are you nervous?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"O-Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

"I have the powerful Boosted Gear. That will be enough for me to be a threat. But the wielder, which is me, is still a newbie in terms of battle. It's like a waste of treasure. But still, I want to fight for Buchou. I want to do something for Buchou. Even if I'm a weakling on this battlefield, I won't go down without a fight. If I'm going to get defeated, I will at least take many opponents down along with me."

"Look."

While Ise try to make his determination strong, Kiba showed his hand. They're shaking… "Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun."

"Then let's do a combination that would make the girls get aroused."

"Hahaha! Does it mean that I'm the one who goes from "behind"?"

"Dumbass! If it's sticking in, then it's my job! I mean, no! Die, handsome!"

Then they both heard a loud voice of a brave woman.

**(SKIP…)**

While they were fighting, Daiki still tried to stop the urge to help Akeno, he saw that both of them are exchanging attacks and neither have any advantage to each other. Then he saw something hanging from the mage's neck. "Phenex Tears… Dammit!"

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]

With that announcement, he saw that Riser's peerage's number had decrease drastically and he immediately dashed off to Akeno…

"Yes!" Ise made a victory pose after hearing Grayfia's announcement. With that attack, it took down a large number of their servants. "I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Buchou, Akeno-san and Kiba's power will increase! Oh yeah! We can even enhance Asia's healing ability!"

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…" Kiba looks around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seems surprised since his ability did more effects than he thought.

As Daiki dashed to Akeno, the mage was almost about to spell the bomb that nearly touched Akeno but Daiki managed to grab her bridal style and fall on the ground safely, "Are you fine? Sorry I'm late. Don't worry I can heal you." He said continuously that didn't gave her the chance to answer them one by one.

She looked at him half-closed eyes due to the hurt and pain she'd go through. "I don't think I can make it… Tell Ise and the rest… to do your… best." She held her head back, and her eyes closed to his fear.

Her body disperses from his touch. It's been the second time he saw a woman that he love that way, and it struck his mind. He looked above to Yubelluna, with a serious look on his face. "Let's dance…"

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your—" That instant, an announcement which they can't believe is revealed.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Queen] retires.]

"—!?'

"What!?" Kiba and Ise can't believe their ears.

The ground vibrates violently and heard a familiar noise. The sound came from where Kiba is. When Ise looked in that direction timidly, he lost his words…

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Knight] retires.]

Another unbelievable announcement echoes through the field. Ise can only stand there in a daze with the continued outcome of unexpected events… The world of demonic swords that is covering the sports ground. But by losing its master, the demonic swords make a sound and start to shatter one by one. The fragments of demonic swords that float in the air of the sports ground while making a silver glow. It's making a magical atmosphere due to the sparkling lights. All of the demonic swords disappears from the sports ground within few seconds. Without a second to spare, Ise catch a glimpse of a shadow up in the air. When he look up, there is a magician with a hood. With Daiki looking at her from a distance to me, he had a very serious look on his face because of Akeno and Kiba being retired. "Let's dance…"

—It's Raiser's [Queen]

"The [Knight], eliminated." Raiser's [Queen] makes derisive laughter while saying that cold word. That moment, Ise snap.

"Were you the one who did in Kiba and Akeno-san!?" He shouted at them. "Come down here! Akeno-san! Koneko-chan! And Kiba! I will avenge them! Come down! I will take you down with my Sacred Gear so come doooooown!"

Then Daiki looked at Ise, "GO TO BUCHOU, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS BITCH… TAKE CARE OF BUCHOU AND ASIA… I'M GONNA TEACH HER HOW TO DANCE." He said with an evil grin to her.

Ise stood up slowly and managed to face the direction of the school building. When he was thinking of going, someone speaks to him. "Are you still going to continue to fight?" When Ise turn around, Raiser's sister comes down from the sky with her wings of fire. Ise make a stance against her but she shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

"Shut up. Neither me or Buchou and Daiki have fallen yet."

"The power of the Dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person you choose. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Priestess of Lightning" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. —But it's your group's loss for this battle."

"…Is it because Phoenix is immortal?"

"That's part of it but also because both you and Rias-sama barely have any stamina left, correct? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also—" Raiser's sister took out a small bottle… He mistook it as a holy water but... "—Phoenix's Tear. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries." She stopped for a while… "Don't say it's cheating. Your group also has a person who possesses the "Twilight Healing", correct?" She says it as if she read his mind. "And it even is in the rule book that "Only two Devils participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well, that would be natural. In our case our [Queen] and myself was in possession of it. That's why our [Queen] was able to defeat the "Priestess of Lightning". Also our tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the House of Phoenix is very wealthy. Only good things happened since the game was created. Immortality and tears, this certainly is our age." Raiser's sister started to speak proudly.

He made up his mind again and walk towards the building.

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will strip you naked." Raiser's sister makes a stance to defend herself. Ise move towards the building. After a while, he heard a shrill voice from behind. "I got into the building from the back door and am running through the corridor. My goal is the rooftop! To Buchou's side!"

"Promotion! [Queen]!"

Buchou and Raiser are confronting each other. Asia is looking at them nervously from a distance. Meanwhile, Daiki used his devil wings to fly to Yubelluna with his boosted gear in his right hand and he's attacking her with a Rapier in his hands piercing her with quick attacks that made her like dancing everytime she avoids but failed in the least…

Her body full with blood, and in the end Daiki just stabbed her with the back of the sword…

Rias is inhaling her breath painfully. Her beautiful crimson hair is messed up and her uniform is torn. Ise then inhale a large amount of air and,

"Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!" He said it out loudly so everyone on the rooftop can hear him. Everyone's gazes are directed at the brunette.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Buchou and Asia made a shout of joy.

"The Dragon-brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass huh." Raiser made a sound with his tongue.

"Don't mess around Raiser!" The angered Rias shoots her demonic-power ball at Raiser's face! He doesn't even dodge it and receives it on his face. Raiser's face returns to its original shape since the flame turns into his face and hair. Raiser starts to twitch his neck as if nothing happened.

"You're not even interesting to fight." Raiser said mocking Rias and Ise. "Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. —It's checkmate, Rias." Raiser says it as if he can see the outcome. But Buchou just glares at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the [King], is still active you know?" Buchou laughs fearlessly. Ise went to Buchou's side and stand between Raiser and her.

"Asia, stay back after you heal us."

"!" Asia puts on a shocked face. Her expression tells that she didn't imagine for him to say that to her. "If Asia stays, then you can heal me and Buchou. You are like our lifeline." Asia has a sad face that seems like she wants to say something. But she closes her lips and steps back.

"Buchou. The battle continues right?"

"Yes it does!" Rias sounds as if she hasn't given up yet.

"But only me, Buchou, Daiki and Asia are left. And Asia is captured. He on the other hand is immortal. He also has two servants as well. The situation is the worst." Ise make a grin and say it out loudly. "But I won't give up. I'm dumb so I don't know anything about "foreseen" or "checkmate". But I can still fight. I can continue fighting as long as I can crunch my fist!"

"Well said! Ise, let's defeat Raiser together!"

"Yes Buchou!" Rias ordered him proudly like usual.

"Let's go!"

[Burst]

Then suddenly, the Boosted Gear's exhausted that the jewel shut down. Means that Ise won't be able to use once in a while. Raiser laughed hard at that and reached Ise to punch him in the face. The Yakitori grabbed Ise's shirt and was about to punch him then…

[Raiser Pheonix-sama's [Queen] retired!]

That announcement made Raiser stepped back as Daiki dropped on the ground with the Fallen Angel wing hiding his face like a caterpillar hiding in its cocoon and the devil wing used for dropping down safely. He hid the wings back, and looked at Raiser ferociously. "Are you fine Buchou? Ise? Asia-chan?"

"We're fine, but Ise-san seemed exhausted…" Asia said as she hid to Rias slowly.

Daiki remove the golden laces in his black suit, removed his white tie and unbutton the gold that keeps the suit together. Once he removed the black suit, he's left with a black polo sleeves and walked to Rias slowly putting his black suit in her. "Dress this up, your clothes is torn apart. It's not good to show your body to this twerp."

"Thank you…" Rias muttered while putting the suit in her crossing it.

"I'll take care of fried chicken," Daiki said as he looked at Riser with serious look and back to Ise. "Ise, would you please keep on boosting your gear? It seems like I needed it." Due to exhaustion, he just nodded.

Meanwhile, Raiser began to bring up a serious match. He released a fire wings on his back that emitted heat. "Seems like I have to be serious…" Once Daiki looked back at him, Raiser quickly grabbed his throat in a serious grip. "I'm going to kill you now, by choking you out of your life!" He thought he was winning but Daiki doesn't even struggle, not feeling any pain from it.

"Is that the best you got?" Daiki said and his body turned into water making Raiser touched the water. Raiser gasped for air as the water touched his hands. Yakitori's hand then slowly burned, not from the fire but from the water. "Damn it! What kind of water is this!?"

"My Exiled Longinus-can create any shit out of water… even this water can turn into diamond, and anything solid. Pretty weird right? Not just any water, it has a LOT of things." He said as he grabbed Raizer's collar, "The one that touched you was Holy Water, and despite being a devil I won't get affected by it because of the Sacred Gear that's compatible with my body."

Raiser looked at his hands that are burning… Now it's time for Daiki to grip his throat and he dashed forward while smashing Raiser's head to the ground continuously. He threw Raiser above and he appeared above him, kicking him down that hit his head earning a blood on his head.

Being a phoenix, the blood goes to nothing and he immediately recovered. "Damn you! You can't beat me. I am a Pheonix!" Fried chicken got up from the ground and his opponent fall beside him safely.

"Ise, would you please transfer the power to me? I'd hate to use my sacred gear now especially when my enemy's a chicken…" Daiki pointed to Raiser who's just getting up. The silver haired guy released a small amount of water, as small as a half grain of rice.

"I'll gladly help!" Ise put his hand above his head. "If that's guy my enemy, I'll do it. Boosted Gear, transfer!"

[Transfer!] The sound of the brunette's gear echoed loudly, and transferred his power to Daiki and the water that came from Daiki that was once small as a half grain of rice began to be as big as a ball form and he blasted it into Raiser. He turned around hands in his pocket, closed eyes with a serious face.

Raiser screamed from his lungs at the pain that he felt, as a ball-sized holy water touched his face and it felt so bad for him. "You can't even keep up a good match, no… it's not even a match for me." Daiki paused for a bit, "Ise…"

"Hai!" The brunette put his right hand on his forehead like what a soldier with do to his general.

The silver haired boy just laughed a bit at his reaction, "You want to take revenge on him right? So does Buchou right? Both of you can do what you want now… He can feel pain now. Hate him, take revenge on him. And make him feel pain…" Daiki looked at the roof where Rias was, "I want Buchou to take the final hit on him… For being a pain in the ass."

As he said, Rias jumped down and looked at Ise waiting for him to act on Raiser first. Ise brought his Boosted Gear, he ran to Yakitori and punched him so hard that Raiser was thrown about a meter or two away. "This punch is for Koneko-chan!" He punched again in the other side, "This is for Kiba!" He kicked Raiser in the face, "This is for Akeno-san!" He punched him continuously, "And this… this is for Buchou!" Ise delivered his last punch to Raiser that made him fly upwards as Ise uppercut Raiser. The wielder of the Boosted Gear turned to Rias and smiled to her, and returned to Daiki, "Thank you Daiki, I couldn't done this without you!"

"Damn you! That fucking hurts! You're gonna pay you bitch!" Raiser cursed.

""Ise watch out!"" Rias and Daiki said in unison, as Raiser throw a fast punch for Ise with flame in his hands and throw another good punch at Ise's gut and twisted his fist to make it deeper as blood came out of Ise's mouth. Asia followed down and was about to run to Ise to heal him but Raiser also throw a fireball at Asia. "Asia watch out!" Rias warned but it's too late…

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Bishop] Retired!]

Another cruel announcement rang throughout the battlefield. "How's that Pawn-kun? Does it hurt? Hahaha that's what you get for punching me, bitch!" Raiser shouted at Ise who was still on the ground in Rias' arms holding Ise.

"Ise, are you alright?" Rias asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Ise puts his hands on Rias' cheek and putting away the tears that's about to fall down. "Sorry Buchou… I guess this is it… Do your best… You can beat him…"

Rias bended down and kissed Ise on the cheek as he began to decapitate "Ise."

Daiki ran towards his pal who's in Rias' arms, "Don't worry Ise, I'll heal you, don't panic… just hold it a little longer." he turned to Raiser with hatred filled in his eyes. "Fuck You! Go to hell!" Daiki screamed at Raiser and within a blink of an eye he appeared in front of Raiser and punched him so quick like bullets for so many times with a ferocious eyes and brought out a weapon. "Forbidden Sledgehammer!" a long steel with large hammer on the end appeared before his eyes. He spun it as he grabbed it and smashed Raiser in the face blood coming out of his head and looked like it broken his skull.

"Buchou… Please eliminate him…" Daiki requested while he ran towards Ise, and used his Longinus to heal the fallen boy. "Omega!", a white magic came out of the Longinus and began to engulf the injured boy. It lasted long until his whole body is covered and the omega shone bright and revealed the newly healed Ise. "I should have beat you earlier, but I figured out that everyone needs experience in battle, but this time it's the end of the line!"

"Affirmative." Rias replied and emits a dark power in her and form a Magic of Destruction on her hands and readied to throw it at Raiser. "This is for my adorable servants Riser Phenex, CHECKMATE!"

And with one SWOOSH, the battle ended…

[Riser Phenex-sama Lost! Rias Gremory-sama Wins!]

With that announcement, Rias cried pure of joy and smiled at Daiki, "Thank you, Daiki-kun." And she kissed him on the cheek like what she did to Ise…

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 3: Koneko's Brother Figure**

* * *

Now that the match had ended, Ise, Rias and Daiki went to the clinic where the fellow servant of Daiki was treated. As both of them were on the hallway, Rias seemed worried with mix of happiness. Worried of her servants that were injured in the match and Happy for the fact that the marriage was canceled as they won. When they reached the room they saw that most of them were severely injured while some just have bruises on their bodies.

Daiki studied everyone, everyone seemed to had burnt their skins but it's treated by the nurses that seemed to do pretty well on their job. All of them saw the remaining two people, as in devil, in the open door and have sad looks on their faces thinking they should have been more help to the peerage but smiled as their master smiled at their good work.

"Are my servants alright?" Rias asked the nurses eagerly to check if her servants are fine and the nurses gave their nods and left the room to give them the space and their time after the breathtaking match.

Kiba was the first one to speak, "I'm sorry Buchou, I should have dodged that attack. If I did, I could have done better." The [Knight] looked down on the bedsheet as he sat on the bed, thinking low of himself as he remembered how he got hit by the bomb and left the game.

Asia seconded, "Me too Buchou, I'm sorry if I worried you too Ise-san. I should not recklessly run down to heal you…"

Akeno was about to speak but Daiki slowly walked to her and hugged her gently, rubbing both sides of her shoulders digging her head to his manly chest. "Don't speak."

"But-" She's cut off directly by the silver haired boy.

"You shouldn't attack that carelessly; remember that you're the [Queen] piece that the [King] needed the most. Never do that again, you shouldn't worry us."

Ise intercepted the moment as he shouted loud the room that it echoes, "Gah! A-a-a…"

"A what Ise-kun?" Kiba looked at him with a confused look, and followed where his look was and saw a…

"C-c-c-c-cockroach!" The brunette shouted as he jumped to Rias who was beside him. He clung to her like what a kid would do.

Daiki sweatdropped at the view in front of him and laughed followed by Kiba and everyone else. Ise just asked 'What?' and told everyone how scary a cockroach would be as it flies to you. Rias pulled Ise down slowly as she asked, "Why won't we group hug for our success?"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs "FOR BUCHOU'S SUCCES!" as they group hugged and went back to the real clubroom and take their leave. Akeno opened the magic circle and went back to the clubroom; Ise actually liked the way his body leaves the place and teleported to another place.

Everyone took their leave and went to their respective houses, Daiki told Akeno and Rias to go early and he will talk to Koneko after figuring out that she didn't talk since she lost. He walked to the clubroom and saw Koneko looking at the sweets in her hand, chewing it slowly while staring into nothing in the room. For Daiki, she seemed a little… depressed.

"How are you feeling lately?" He asked sincerely, not wanting any trouble from a fellow servant. Koneko stared at him and she moved a little to the side of the couch signaling him to sit next to her. He took the offer and sat next to her and asked her again, "I know how you feel. I don't get lost in a fight much often but, if I do… I took it seriously and get depressed. But through those hard matches that I'd experienced before it gives me the motivation to strive harder. It's better if you take things as a challenge than mopping around thinking why you lost."

Koneko looked at him and put the sweets back to the desk in front of her, she had some tears in her eyes that are held back. "I just wanted to be used better in the match; I wanted to prove myself to Buchou and to the others. I put on a face just to let them know I'm strong but I just put on a font in front of them." Daiki looked surprised by the sudden act of Koneko, it's the first time he saw her talked that long.

He smiled at her and looked at the open window and walked to it, he stared at the moon shining bright shining up his face. "You know what, you kinda remind me of my sister." He said as he remembered her brunette sister, "But you're older in a year I guess, she's just taller." Koneko took it as a compliment and nodded wiping away the tears that are about to fall down.

"I also have a sibling, but she's a woman." Koneko muttered and Daiki looked her way, now that he remembered it there's also a cat girl that he knew. He had worked with her along with other men in a group fighting for creating a war. But now he shook his head forgetting his past.

He made his feet do the work and now in front of her and kneeled down, "Forget those dark memories; they just put us into something worse. They don't do any good for us; if they do… it's never gonna be happiness."

"Onee-chan…"

"What did you say?" He asked not sure if his ears were playing with him.

"Onee-chan…" After hearing it twice, he hugged Koneko in a brotherly act, and rubbing the top of her head gently.

"You can call me that." Now that Koneko have a brother figure, she won't do anything that he will dislike and she will work harder. They went home after that and Daiki walked to the room silently seeing two beautiful figures on the bed. He made up his mind that he will serve as an inspiration to his Younger Sister Figure and slept on the couch afraid of bothering the two ladies.

The next day…

"So, like how I just explained, I, Rias Gremory, will also be living in this house. I might be inexperienced but please take care of me, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." At the living room of Hyoudou residence, a crimson hair beauty was next to Ise and Daiki greeting the brunette's parents. And there was another beauty with blonde hair next to Ise with teary eyes and unpleasant face. She seems to be in a very bad mood.

After that incident, Rias suddenly said she would live with Ise's house together with Daiki and Akeno. The silver haired boy asked what will happen to their old house, and said that she will leave it that way.

Ise can't understand what she meant, but she mostly forced herself to make this happen. She did say, "I want to strengthen the relationship with my servants", but Ise didn't think that his house is not enough for Rias.

The engagement thing between the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix was cancelled, Rias was so happy that she think it's a happy ending.

That Raiser went into a slump after experiencing his first defeat of his life. And right now, they're just enjoying their life much better as devils in the human world.

**A/N: I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY… I REALLY FEEL BAD. FOR THE RELATIONSHIP OF KONEKO AND DAIKI, IT'S JUST A BROTHER-SISTER NOTHING PERSONAL. I WON'T TELL THE CONDITIONS OF WHEN I WILL UPDATE BECAUSE IF I DO THAT, I FEEL LIKE I BRIBED YOU FOR IT AND I WANTED YOU TO DO IT PERSONALLY NOT JUST BECAUSE I BRIBED YOU FOR IT. XD **

***PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I JUST MADE ANY CORRECTIONS OR MISTAKES :(**

**ANYWAAAAY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T LET ME DOWN.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the newest Chapter. I just read the reviews and found out that some of you didn't want me to focus on Ise. Well if that's what you wanted then I'll do it just for you. I need requests and will take any ideas you have, so feel free to help especially on the subplots that you wanted to have. Hopefully I think I should improve my writing style, so bear with me please if I make mistakes. **

**I won't be changing POVs multiple times a chapter like what I did on the first few chapters, I find it very annoying and don't remember why I did shit like that. I will be using Daiki's and 3****rd**** Person, and at times Katsu's. **

**Time to Reply on the reviews:**

**qweenashleyfox**

**\- If you wanted just a solo paring between Daiki and Akeno, I think I might do it in just some chapters (No Harem like you said ****…) but if you really wanted JUST solo paring between the two, I'm really afraid that that's hard to do because it's a harem story ****. But don't worry I'll really make some chapters only focusing on the two.**

**TehDIGI**

**\- I'm really sorry for that. If that's what you wanted, I will only focus on Daiki since chapters 1-11 are just introductions to the way Daiki acts and about his powers. Chapters 12 and so on are the real deal, so sorry if I disappointed you****. **

**Ryojumaru15**

**\- Thanks, I might complete more interactions between the characters and Daiki. But if you wanted just Akeno then don't have to worry since all the chapters have her and Daiki's interactions together.**

**soul sound**

**\- If you wanted Xenovia x Daiki, I'll try since I find the pairing hard to write. But there are chapters that they have some interactions between each other. But I'll really try!**

**mighty belly**

**\- sorry if I focus too much on Issei, just like what I said- chapters 1-11 are just introductions so that means chapters 12 and above are where it all focuses on Daiki. If you wanted me to put Xenovia on the harem, I'll try to work on it because some things might change on the plan I write the story.**

**Percabeth's Conjugal Love**

**\- I really wanted to say that I'm so glad to hear Reviews like yours. Apparently, I'm updating this story once a week I guess because I'm pretty busy so the update was taken long. But to hear that kind of review [Boost!] me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWN DxD.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Ever since they left to live on the brunette's house, things got a little different and weird for Daiki. There were a lot of stuffs happening around him that he found either weird or something unusual. Just last night he saw Asia sleeping with Ise, together in one bed and wondered how things turned that way. He thought that maybe because it's just the Boosted Gear's wielder's influence on the ex-nun. And the past week was really something he never expected.

One time, Rias decided to let the Occult Research club work on Issei's house due to the cleaning of the clubroom. Everyone went and things go smooth that they just looked at the brunette's old photo album showed by his own mother. Even the silver head got curious and took a look at it together with the one Kiba held, but got serious after seeing an old picture of Isse with another kid that had a sword on the background. Daiki also saw the picture and figured out it was the same thing that Kiba thought- Holy Sword. The next day he began acting worse…

On the day of their practice, he never even paid any attention on his surroundings and everyone felt a bad vibe coming from him after seeing the picture. That cause Rias to slap him in the face waking him up, but that only caused an argument between the two as Master and Servant. That night he left without even saying a word and even had a match with the teeth less exorcist who now had an artificial teeth and Kiba even saw him wielding a new Holy Sword that depressed the [Knight] even more. The next day then a pair from the church came wanting to let Rias knew that they never want the devils to work with them saying they will only get in their way. That time, he had mixed emotions of happiness and a bit of sadness after seeing another old friend from England- Irina.

After thinking high of themselves, the [Knight] offered them a duel, a two on two match but Daiki never wanted to perform in a match and let Issei do the work for saying that he had to think of it as a practice. The result just turned into them losing. He remembered when he also began finding and stealing Excalibur when he was still in the old group. Like he was before, he had no interest in them anymore and found it as a wasted of time and just sleep the way out of it by going in his own mindscape.

He let himself fall on the soft covers of the bed, his back hitting the bed and his body bounced a little. He sighed to himself thinking of the tiring day he just felt. He stared up at the ceiling and looked at it for a minute wondering how things had been different since he left England.

"I missed you… I'll never forget why I'm here… I'll bring you back from the dead." **[1]**

He closed his eyes, his consciousness left him. From pitch black, his vision turned into huge and tall towers that were thousands in numbers that will never fail to amaze him. He looked around the place trying to find either Sara, Ryujin or Yuuko but the first attempt failed. He tried to remember where he first met Sara and saw the underground safeplace that you need to walk downstairs. Being a bit lazy about the fact of running down thousands of steps downwards, he released his devil and fallen angel wings and used it to fly downwards.

Once he opened the door, he stared at every spot from east to west and when he found nothing he decided to search for it a little bit more. Once Daiki got out of the underground safeplace , he flied upwards until he's on the tip of the highest tower in order to make the search easier but only to find it very difficult due to the numbers of towers. Daiki thought of leaving his mindscape when he didn't find them once again, only to realize that they're playing with him.

"Enough with the games, come out or I'll leave." He warned.

Later, after he said that the three figures came out in the shadows and showed themselves. They all looked up to see him flying in the air with his figure that's so small in their perspective due to the distance.

"Hey! Get down here, it's hard to see you up there adding the sunlight!" Ryujin yelled at him.

"What?!" Daiki yelled back, not having to hear what he just yelled at him.

"What did you say?!"

Ryujin also yelled back again, not also hearing what Daiki just yelled at him. He transformed into his water dragon form, with Blue scales and blue eyes with four legs flying up to the sky encircling some towers up to him. When he reached Daiki's level, he began attacking him.

"As expected…"

Daiki paused for a bit to dodge Ryujin's incoming water attack coming from the dragon's mouth. He used his own speed to come in front of Ryujin and hold his both hands together above his head like his carrying a sword, "Forbidden Broadsword!" then the sword came in his hands that hit the dragon. Ryujin fell down with enough speed that came down the towers.

Sara feared that the towers will crash to the impact and closed her eyes waiting for it but nothing came, just water splashing. Then it stroked her mind that Ryujin is a water dragon that just passed solids but she wondered why Daiki's attack hit the dragon. Sara looked at Ryujin regaining his new form, he transformed into a water wyvern. After transforming, he solidified himself into a wyvern type.

"I can transform into anything kiddo, don't think lowly of me because a low attack hit me." He said proudly.

"Then show me."

Daiki said taunting the water dragon god. "I missed the old days anyway." He dashed to Ryujin recklessly without even thinking about his next attack was. But to him, it was nothing. Ryujin then formed massive water to Daiki that's so fast but he just put his broadsword in front of him in a stance and using his speed, within a blink of an eye he passed through the water that's thrown to him a while ago. But for Ryujin, it's just a trick to keep him out of focus and the dragon god transformed himself into another person. He transformed himself to look like Daiki and solidified himself while imitating his stance.

Ryujin bring out his own copy of broadsword and flied into him, blow against blow, no one gaining any advantage. There are times that either one hit one another but mostly blocked the attacks that came their way. But the old dragon thought of a plan that will sure make Daiki lose the momentum, he clanged his copy of broadswoard into Daiki's steel one, then the action began. The copy of the broadswoard began to liquefy, clinging into the steel broadswoard and Daiki's hands making them stuck that made the boy's movement difficult.

But Ryujin won't take Daiki easily, he trapped Daiki in a huge water circle but the boy just took his own weapon, bringing out a new one, the strongest. "You're bringing out the strongest type? Damn it!" Ryujin cursed under his breath after figuring out his motives and pop out the water seeing the boy now wet, because of being trapped on the water. "You're using that in here?" He said.

"Ya' scared?" He began to bring out the newest and strongest but a hand grabbed his wrist, he looked at whose hand was the one not letting him do it. "What do you think you're doing?"

She looked at him in the eye with an angry look, "What are you doing Mr?!" she said a bit mad at his actions, "That would destroy this place, in one single attack!"

"FINE FINE…" He said and gave up bringing out a new set, "Forbidden Void!" He shouted and a black gauntlet covered both of his hands, with emptiness on it. He dashed to Ryujin with only his fist and the gauntlet in both of his hands aiming at the dragon's blind spot and Ryujin took it with open arms, since he didn't know what its prowess is yet. It hit Ryujin in the guts and of course he didn't felt it yet, but then he felt his body being sucked.

"What's this?!"

"It's the void, there's nothing in it but emptiness. That's the reason why they absorb and suck you, they'll suck everything in you- including your powers, physical state and of course everything it touches."

"And you are using that on me, c'mon it's just sparring no seriousness kid!"

Daiki winked at Ryujin and smirked to the fact that there are a lot of things that he can use to defeat enemies. "Don't worry, powers will be passed to me as my advantage." He motioned Sara to get near him, and when she did, he held his hand with her tightening his grip on them. He transferred the power he got from Ryujin to her own and she felt something weird from the power.

**Chapter 12: The Spirit Within Me!**

"Use the power I gave to you to be your own wings." Daiki stared at her while holding her hand, telling her what to do since she doesn't have any wings and only jumped the way to Daiki, by using the towers.

She nodded and concentrated on the powers that had been transferred to her and imagined a pair of wings on her back and it happened. She imagined herself flapping her own wings and a a pair of water wings had made an appearance on her back and it slowly solidified forming into a long golden wings on her back, flapping to keep her on the air. She smiled to herself and to the silver haired guy and admitted that she loved the sensation of flying since she hasn't been before. Who wouldn't like to fly?

"So… this is flying…" Sara looked back to where her wings were and smiled at the way they flapped, but Daiki poked her cheeks that shook her out of her own mind and began to focus on the match.

Ryujin began to make a fighting stance, "Don't you dare look down on me, and I'm getting serious this time. Go ahead and use that technique to me Mr. Casanova." Hearing his threat, their response was readying themselves. Sara brought out her dagger while Daiki kept using his Broadswoard and put away the Void. Both of them got ready, the dragon dashed forward in now his usual form- the middle aged man. The middle aged man threw his right fist at Sara who quickly blocked it with a simple right arm that pushed it to the side making Ryujin's chest open to any attack.

Daiki used it as an advantage to attack and used his right fist to punch Ryujin on the gut with immense strength. The next thing he felt was his hand was wet, and he heard a loud splash of water on Ryujin. Both he and Sara saw that Daiki's punch just went through the middle aged man's gut- who used his water prowess to turn his body into water anytime that made the punch just passed through. He smirked as he saw to shocked face, "I'll take both of you seriously."

Ryujin used his left hand to punch Daiki in the face, who just used the broadswoard as protection, and he tried on Sara who just used her skill- to cancel any kind of attacks in a limited amount. "You underestimated us." Sara kicked him in the face that made the man stumbling backwards a little bit. The two began battling in hand to hand combat, fist against fist and kicks against kicks. Ryujin tried to kick Sara on the face but she ducked down and kicked on his face but he leaned backwards evading the attacks, a little impressed on her sudden counter attacks but he forgot someone.

"It's a two on one match, don't forget that!" A broadswoard met his face that slashed his chest downwards. But instead of blood gushing out, it's water… "What the fuck! Are you really just made of water you prick?!" Ryuijn just laughed hard, hands on his stomach with teary eyes.

He stopped after about a second later, but Daiki looked at Sara and held her hand again and she got the message. They flew away from Ryujin, leaving him alone there. "Hey! Are ya' scared? Come back here and fight!" He screamed but his voice didn't reach them and decided to follow them and be on the offensive again. He tried to keep up with the speed of Daiki holding Sara's hand but he failed to do so. He stopped for a while, catching his breath tired from trying keep up with them making the towers like obstacles turning left and right like nothing and often made hard left or right turns that madehis visions of them nothing. He didn't see them everywhere he looked, and decided to think of a plan.

Sara and Daiki were far away from Ryujin, and decided to take a break on the small bridge that connects two towers together. "You're so fast. I'm sure we're gonna get him this time." Sara looked at him sitting on the edge of the bridge looking down.

"I'm sure he'll bleed this time." He focused his eyes on her, "It's gonna be blood this time."

Sara nodded but both of them froze when they heard a tower collapsing about a kilometer away from them, and a small blue form running with an absolute speed coming to their directions. "It's him!" She pointed out, and Daiki smirked at the sudden outcome.

"Our plan will work…"

Within ten seconds the blue form began to grew in their visions and saw a large blue water dragon coming their way, some of the towers collapsing after making contact with his waving tail behind him. That made Sara mad of his actions. She loved the towers as much as herself and think of it as her home and her kingdom, and she will make sure that dragon will pay for what he'd done. Daiki stood up from his seat and peered at the ascending dragon. He called his new friend, "Forbidden Blaster."

A small armor covering him from fingertips to elbow on the right arm, he raised it up to Ryujin's level aiming directly at him. He blasted it forming a light on the center of the palm, a large light erupted form it and everything it passes didn't moved until it reached Ryujin making him stop from the process. Forbidden Blaster- everything that the blaster touched or passed will froze (Not literally frozen, but they won't be able to move). Sara took the opportunity and brought out her dagger and ran towards him jumping from tower to tower, her hair bouncing every move she made.

She's now above him and was about to dug her dagger into him but something happened faster than her eyes can take. Someone faster than the speed of light passed through her, she didn't even felt his presence and only noticed it when there's blood jumping out of Ryujin's body who seemed to be slashed by a very powerful sword. She looked at who it was, and saw someone's back facing her- he had his blue cape flowing with the wind and a silver armor covering his whole body with a shoulder pads on both of his shoulders, and had a head gear armor covering his head, that's what she only saw since the cape hid most of the features. The figure didn't even bother looking at her, "Let me be blunt, don't say this to anyone." The figure said before disappeared to her eyesight.

Ryujin's groan can be heard throughout the city, "GAH! My back fucking hurts! Who did this?!" Ryujin asked.

"Wait, you don't remember?" She looked at everywhere and can't seem to find Daiki, "Where's Daiki anyway?"

"How can I know when you're the only one who's with him? Did I just black out? I don't remember anything after I transformed into this original dragon form. Just what the fucking hell happened?" Ryujin scratched the back of his head trying to remember how did shit just happen.

"I don't know myself." She whispered to herself and looked at the place where the guy stood with a silver armor and blue cape, wondering who is he, why did Ryujin forgot what happened, and why did that guy just said things like that. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, letting the wind carries her hair.

"Damn it…" Daiki said to himself. He woke up with a heavier feeling, like there's someone on top of him. He found moving a little difficult when someone's weight was into you.

Studying who's on him, his eyes slowly opened and felt someone's breathing on his face. His eyes shot opened and saw someone face to face on him, her hair flowing down on him. He looked at her with those magenta eyes staring back at his blue ones, her breathing felt his skin due to their closeness. "Ara ara. Good Morning. How's your sleep?"

"Good…" He lied.

"Really? Then let's go do something better." Seductively saying it, she winked and licked his lips. Daiki's a bit taken back by the sudden action of her. Her lips tasted like strawberries, soft like marshmallows that will get any man addicted to it.

"What do you mean 'better'?" He asked, "You mean like this?" He aggressively grabbed the back of her neck pulling her down to him and kissed her like an animal, licking her lips. Akeno decided to go with the flow, opening her mouth letting his tongue explore he insides of her whole mouth and admitted she loved the feeling.

"Ara ara. You love it this way huh? I'm into your game. Ufufu." She slowly removed his clothes, unbuttoning his clothes one by one until his bare chest can be seen. Daiki also removed her clothes and kissed her passionately unlike the first one, and decided to remove her bra but Akeno had already removed it.

While they both kissed each other, Akeno waved her hips while doing so making him got a boner. She stopped as she felt a hard and good sensation on her butt. She had a sadistic look on her face and put her hand on his pants pulling it down slowly revealing his black boxers. The sadistic girl pointed her finger on his erection as it tingles.

"Ara ara. Ufufu, you just got an erection. You can't stop it unless you cum right?" Akeno touched the hard thing and gently rubbed it that's still hidden on the boxers. "You want to cum right?" She leveled her head on the same as his erection; she slowly pulled down his boxers… … … …. "Not yet." She smirked.

"What?"

"I won't do it yet. Ufufu. I want to see you walk around this house with that erection of yours. If you were able to hold it in a day, I'll give you my head if you know what I mean." She giggled as she imagined him walking around the house with a boner.

"YOU SADIST!"

**Chapter 12: Keep An Eye On**

The Exiled Longinus wielder walked around the town trying to get his mind off into something. He really sensed that something bad will happen soon when they meet the pair of the church again. Walking around the town was his only choice in mind to relax, but found it hard due to people focusing their eyes on him like a celebrity. He shook the thought in his mind and closed his eyes, but little did he know that someone's eyes were really onto him.

She kept herself hidden from him in a long distance to be unseen by him in any way possible. She needed to keep an eye on him and to his Longinus as an order from her precious Azazel-sama. Every step Daiki took is another hiding place for her. Indeed she looked like a stalker or another die-hard fan adding the mysterious look she had. She had a shades and a hat, a long green dress with a leather jacket on top and heels.

Daiki walked to another place asides form the park, it's a deserted place where there's a dead end in front of him. There's no one else besides him, and of course Yuuma who's hiding but still looking at him. "You can show yourself now." He exclaimed and slowly turned around to face her direction.

Yuuma sighed and showed herself, walking slowly out of her hiding spot. "Can't be helped. It's you after all…" Sighing and shrugging her shoulders. She stepped out in front of him a few meters away, smiling at him in an awkward way after finding out she really looked like a stalker in disguise. After flashing that smile, it felt even worse- he didn't even response. Now the fallen angel stalker was really embarrassed.

She's about to smack him in the head only to saw him staring at her, and for him he find it amusing to see her in that disguise that seemed to be a little long for her size. The black head covered her chest area, blushing hard after feeling being stared at by the silver head boy. "S-sorry… I didn't mean to stare. I find it rather interesting to see you in that outfit." He apologized bowing his head a bit.

Yuuma was about to speak out but was cut off by a sudden 'BANG!' nearby. They gazed at where the explosion was with a mix of surprise and anger written on their faces, for creating a scene on the middle of the street with the town's citizen on it. "Let's go." She said transforming back to her Raynare form. She stopped in her tracks after realizing the attacker was one of her kind, and waited for him to make his move. Remember that her task was to watch and keep an eye on how his sacred gear works so she needed to make him fight out there while she watched and later report it to her leader.

Meanwhile, Daiki didn't hesitated to rush to where he felt the presence was and sure that the attacker was another fallen angel or Exiled Exorcist. He turned his head from east to west figuring out where the sound came from and slowly closed his eyes and felt his presence about two blocks away from south and headed to it with immense speed not even caring about the people if they saw him or not.

"Forbidden Broadsword!"

The said sword came to his vision and he reached out for it. He found the man killing some priest outside the church where no townsmen can be seen. Once he's a few feet distance from him, he swung it extreme strength that will even make the wind knock you out for about blocks away. When the tip of the sword touched some hard steel, the said man was thrown with the powerful force.

The man grunted but his face lightened up when he saw a familiar look. "Damn it!... Oh it's you again right Daiki-kun? I missed you so much I want to kill you right now! That's it, this is love and pain!" the familiar man screamed from the bottom of his lungs, and got up eagerly trying to kill him.

"…Freed…"

Freed dashed first trying to strike Daiki with every swing but always fail while the Longinus wielder just easily stepped back, dodged and counter it with ease. But when he got bored with fighting him, he swung his sword when he saw a blind spot from him. Freed coughed blood from getting a deep cut from his gut. "FUCK! First were my teeth and now my gut?! I won't forgive you bitch!"

"Get out of my sight." He said and brought out his Lance, "You're such an eyesore. Too weak, you're not worth my time." As he's about to stab it in him, Freed released a smoke bomb like he did on the first time they met, and again. "He escaped again. That should be a lesson."

Meanwhile, Yuuma was hiding taking down notes not even knowing that the weapons he used isn't his Longinus' powers but his. "So I'll be doing this every once in a while." She whispered to herself.

He got back to Ise's house, opening the door and saw everyone on the dining table gathering waiting for his presence to show up. Everyone looked at him, Akeno, Rias, Asia, Issei, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudo waiting for him to arrive, food still not yet served.

"Sorry I'm late, you should've start without me." Daiki said feeling uneasy for making them wait even though he didn't know yet how long they've waited for him to come home. He felt like he needed to rush so he immediately sat on the table looking at them.

"Ara ara. We didn't wait that long." The raven head replied. "Only for two hours." She added.

Now's the time he felt really bad for making the whole family wait for two hours! Who the hell is patient enough to wait for two hours?! Daiki bowed his head down as an apology, "I'm terribly sorry. I made you wait for two long hours."

Rias interjected, "Apology accepted Daiki-kun. While we were waiting for you, everyone shared their past life. Akeno was about to tell hers only to be interrupted when you came in. Mind joining the game?" hearing her say it, he felt more depressed for remembering his past life. He wanted to shake his head to avoid the topic but found it disrespectful enough for them so he chose to stay and join them.

Once he approved that he's joining, Ise began to summarize his own past life. Things went smoothly on him only telling his perverted life that led to Daiki not listening to every word he said only staring at his girl. Akeno leaned to his ear whispering something, "Ara ara, if you stare at me like that you'll probably get a boner. Ufufu."

"Shut up." He said sternly, remembering on how he only stayed on the bed for a day because of the teasing that Akeno did the last night, after staying for a day on the bed not doing anything only listening to music, everyone became worried sick about him for not coming out of the room while Akeno giggled.

"All I can tell about my past life is as the heir of the Gremory, I've been trained during my childhood days and live a life inside the mansion. There's a time when another kid came to the house, brought by Onee-sama after saying he's a new friend of mine. We had tons of fun and some small arguments, but now I'd forgotten what his name was. And I live as what the heir did." Rias spoke.

"How about you Daiki?" The brunette pervert asked.

With body like tree trunk, his movements stopped. He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudo serving the food in front of the teens. He used this as an excuse to avoid the topic, "The food smells nice. Why won't we eat, I'm so hungry…"

Everyone agreed and began digging in the food prepared in front of them, as for Daiki he need to get alone for a while and finished eating.

**Chapter 12: My Master's Servant**

He went upstairs to his room, or rather their room which is often filled with three persons and one hugging pillow smashed in a sandwich. He opened the door and walked to the bed, throwing himself on it.

[You seemed to be bothered by it.]

'You're right. I really need to revive her soon. I have to, I want to, and I need to. She's the reason why I'm here.'

[I know how you feel partner, I'm with you from the very beginning after all.]

'Anyway, I have to rest. Tomorrow's another day.'

[I'm starting to get a bad vibe here partner. Think of this as a warning, once you get yourself near that damn academy at night, better be prepared. I have a bad feeling about this.] Ryujin warned him mentally.

He stared at the open window beside him, admiring the wonderful sunset in the town. Now, he missed England, especially his favorite spot in the mountain **(A/N: Refer to Chapter 1)**, his past showing itself in his mind. The sunset filled the entire sky with deep color of rubies, setting the clouds ablaze. "What a tiring day, if only I could sleep the problems away… but I can't."

"Even I sometimes felt that way." A figure appeared at the open door, a hand on her waist leaning her weight on her right leg standing there. He didn't bother looking at her, still admiring the orange sky in front of him.

"Everyone does." He replied back. "If only I were strong enough to protect her."**[2]**

The woman moved her feet alternately until she was beside him sitting on the edge of the soft bed under her. "No matter who you're talking about, I'm sure she's not glad to see you sulking for her death. No matter what happens, remember that I'm always here for you not just as your master but also as a friend." Rias reassured.

"I appreciate it. Thanks Buchou."

"And I also came here to tell you that lately you've been missing some of the contacts that were supposed to be taken care of yours, and due to that Kiba was the one doing the jobs." She reminded.

Daiki sighed thinking that he sould pay Kiba by doing also some of his jobs letting the boy relax, especially after the Holy Sword incident. "I'll start tomorrow… I think."

"You think?!" His master shouted at him that beat his eardrums shut.

"FINE FINE." He gave up and lay down on the bed. He looked at Rias who's still sitting on the edge of the bed, "What're you still doing?" he asked.

"I'm feeling tired also," The red head yawned stretching her arms up, her milkshakers jiggling to the sudden action. "I'll sleep with you also."

"Don't you dare strip in front of me."

My eyes opened all by themselves after being faced by sunlight. What time is it anyway? I rubbed my eyes, my own vision still a bit blurry. I realized that no one's in the room so I hurried up to the bathroom and take a shower. At first I thought everyone's downstairs eating their breakfast, but prove myself wrong when he saw Akeno's back facing me. Naked.

"Ara ara. Ufufu, awake already?"

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to-" I'm about to continue but was cut by her.

"Mind washing my back?"

I nodded, walking slowly to her. It's not everyday that we get to be like this, so why let the opportunity slip? After taking all my clothes off, I set my feet on the warm water and let them hit my whole body together with my hair. While she was waiting for me to take her aid, I'm still relaxed by the way the water run from my hair to my whole body. Akeno was now inpatient, tapping her feet on the cold tiles of the floor.

"Ara ara, I never noticed you had a tattoo on your right arm." A tattoo? I took a glance over it and it really was there. How could that be? The tattoo has a tribal design and before I noticed it, it also covers my whole right side of my body.

What the hell just happened?

Did Rias tattooed my body while I was taken out? Is that even legal?!

Never mind the tattoo, just walked to her with a towel on my hand and rubbed her back, which she also does to me. Glad that she didn't do any lewd stuff unlike any other meetings we have. After the bath incident, we walked downstairs with our school uniform and eat the breakfast prepared by Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudo. We walked to school altogether and glad that people finally found it normal for us to be walking to school in a group.

We continued to the ORC clubroom and I asked them to do my contract, which they eagerly accepted. I closed my eyes as the teleportation circle glows and transported me to another place where there's a human in need. **(A/N: I apologize because I forgot that when Devils have a contract, they have to get something in return. And I forgot to add them to the previous chapter. :3) **

When the teleportation was finished, I found myself in a crowded hallway. And in I saw different nurses assisting a wounded patient hurriedly running to where the Emergency Room was. I'm in a hospital. Don't state the obvious, I know, I walked to where I felt I have to go and randomly picked a room which I find interesting and it seems like it's my lucky day.

I find the right room. "U-umm… Are you the…" she stuttered the words like she wasn't sure what to say. Of course, who the hell here have the courage to ask someone if they're the devil you just asked help to.

"I'm the devil you just asked to." I said with a straight face, not even bothering if she's the right person.

"Phew, I'm glad it was you. If not I don't know what to do…" She sighed in relief, if you looked at her, she seemed pretty young to be a doctor herself. She's like in her mid-twenties, enough to be a good young doctor herself. "Who would've thought that a handsome young man like you would be a devil."

I laughed at it a bit to lighten up the mood. She has a long straight black hair adding her gentle look, makes her attractive. "Where am I?"

"This is Winford Public Health Hospital, and I came to ask you devils because I need support." The doctor reached her right hand to me asking for a handshake, "I am Doctor Ayako Hiiragi, you can call me Ayako." I accepted her hand, it's warm and relaxing to feel and she smells nice like the most pleasant flower in the world.

"Whatever it is you can always tell me, how about we walked outside." I asked trying to convince her to come with me. She nodded and we walked outside the room through the hallway passing the crowds, some greeting her and gain her respect. When we reached outside, I let her walk first since I didn't know the place yet. It seems pretty identical to where I met an old friend of mine, is fate really toying with me?

"Last week, there's a patient that's transferred to me. She's on stage 4 cancer and she lost her hopes of living." She told her story to me. I nodded and let her continue and I kept close to her just in case she cried and let it all out. "I told her she's beautiful and don't lose hope to live, that one day she'll be cancer free. As days passed by… I-I grew attached to the girl and think of her as my younger sister…" After that she sobbed and let her tears out, and as a gentleman I hugged her soothing her while rubbing her back gently. She sobbed through my chest and I can smell her hair.

"I know." I told her, trying to loosen her up a bit.

"Then just yesterday… she… she's… she's passed away. I'm a failure… everyone thinks I'm the best doctor in the city but I… I lose a life of a girl, my bestfriend." Ayako-san cried.

"You're not God, you can't do anything you like." I caressed her cheeks, "It's all a challenge. Fate's playing with us, but failure is not the reason to give up, it is the reason to strive harder."

"You think so?"

"I always do." I expressed my thoughts.

MEANWHILE…

"The time has come." A man with red spiky hair declared. He's beside another fallen angel, one of the leaders of the Grigori.

"Will crush the devils and angels and create a war with the three factions!"

The red head spoke; his jet black wings sprouted form his back. "I'll kill you Kazuma Jethro. We will make sure you'll be history in no time" he flied through above the air, blocking the moonlight. "We'll start within three days. Let's prepare ourselves while they relaxed themselves."

"We will." The leader said. "With your powers combined with mine, I can't wait to look at his face with hint of surprise written on his face."

"Brace yourself, _Brother._"

Ayako-san stopped crying after what I told her, now I'm taking my leave and what I get back was a necklace from her with a detailed design. After that I told her something before I went back to the ORC room via teleportation circle. "I hope when I see you again, you'll be more successful." She nodded eagerly and waited for me to be teleported away, and I said…

"Failure is not one who tried and lost. Failure is one who never tried for fear of losing…"

**END**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED. I NEED REQUESTS FROM READERS ABOUT THINGS LIKE SUBPLOTS, HAREM AND ANYTHING YOU LIKE. I ALREADY HAVE THE GENERAL PLOT PLANNED BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WON'T ACCEPT REQUESTS, IN FACT I NEED ONE. SO REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES AND DON'T LET ME DOWN. I'LL UPDATING ONCE A WEEK OR ONE IN TWO WEEKS I THINK. I APOLOGIZE AGAIN IF IT'S SHORTER THAN THE REST, YOU'D WAITED FOR ABOUT ONE AND A HALF WEEK FOR IT AND YOU'LL GET A SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW SORRY :3**

**AND ABOUT RIAS, WHOSE HAREM DO YOU LIKE HER TO BE? PM ME OR POST IT ON THE REVIEWS.**

**CHEERS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I bring you all to the new update of the story. I've been really busy for an entire week and therefore conclude that I will only update this story depending on the feedbacks that I received. And now, I feel like I really need to update once in a while. And if any of you see a [1] mark on Daiki's lines, no worries about it since it's all missing piece in his past, and you'll be receiving them for numerous chapters like two or three, maybe. If any of you cares, July 7****th**** is my birthday XP. **

**I REALLY apologize if this chapter is rather short than the rest. I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY! I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY, I REALLY APOLOGIZE. I really felt like I rushed into the story, But I promise there's a major comeback in the next chapter, it's gonna be epic I PROMISE! Please leave a review or PM, don't worry because I love reading those.**

**CHAPTER 13**

Lifting my gaze to check if anyone's here, but all I see is darkness surrounding me as if it will make my vision to blindness at all. My eyes turn to a spot to see Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Ise, Asia, and Koneko with their backs on me and the same black smoke covering them like it's keeping me away from them. They all looked at me, hatred filling their eyes, staring daggers at me. My hand moved on their own reaching out for them but no matter how fast my feet work, they move too far away from me until their out of my reach; I screamed from the top of my lungs, but all of its wasted.

At first I thought it's all over, but there's another figure standing in front of me with her eyes closed. "Kazuma-kun…" The figure caresses my cheek gently, "I'm always here, by your side. Even if everyone leaves you, I'm always right here." She places a finger on my chest running it down to where my heart is and smiles so bright that it lightens up my visions. **[3]**

"Gahh!"

From the tension I just received, my body turns to sat from laying down to the bed. I never noticed Akeno beside me, sleeping peacefully. I found myself staring at her for too long that it made her wake up also after hearing my loud scream earlier.

"Ara. Having a nightmare?" She asked me and she stood also facing me, blankets covering her smooth silk skin.

"You can tell, but I think it's also a daydream…" Why is it so hard to explain? I've been seeing "her" a lot lately in my dreams. But it's my fault why she's only visible in my dreams, it's all because of me why she's not here… **[4]**

Akeno eyed me, "It's one of those dreams again right?" she had a downcast expression written on her face, "I myself also had some lately, about my kaa-san." I wrapped my arms around her, with her face buried on my chest tearing. I can't help but smell the scent of her hair that smells like the fragrance of the most pleasant flower that ever lived.

"Don't worry about her, I promised you right? That I'll bring her back…" I really wanted to bring her back, together with "her". I'll find a way, even in the deepest depths of hell I will.

"But how is that possible?"

I stared at her, "I'll find a way… no matter what." After hearing that, she smiled that lit up the whole room with that face, and lit up my whole world. No wonder why I've been considered as one of the luckiest guys, but somehow the worst. Everyone thinks that I'm one hell of a lucky guy, even you, but the truth is I'm one hell of a worse guy once you heard my story.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom then I heard the shower through the closed door. I clutch my hands to my head, messing my hair and remembering the dream that just past my mind, why do I have those dreams again? Like something going to happen that somehow involves "her".

"Damn it."

I whispered out loud, careful not worry Akeno who's just behind the closed door of the bathroom.

[I saw it too, partner.]

At least there's someone here who understands what I feel. He's been around me since birth of course watching over me, but now I feel kinda down because of the fact that I can't be open towards the other members of the peerage since I can't tell them how I feel.

{I don't understand but she do seems like important especially to you.} Sara comes in the conversation.

I straighten my feet and walk near the window. I stared as the light wanted to get pass through the curtains and opened them to check the time. I sighed. Some nightmares never wanted to go away, and some nightmares don't go away completely. I must never lose to mere memories.

The shower room opened, she stared at me with those alluring magenta eyes that gazed back at me. "Ara ara. Are you fine Daiki?" I stared at her as a yes but she didn't believe me. "Is it because of your dream?"

I made her worry, I better stop this. "Nah I'm fine," I stepped my foot until it reached the shower room, "I'm going in."

XoXoXo

Once he finished taking a bath, they all went in group to the Occult Research Club. Daiki went to a different path since he needed to hang out with Yuuma and Haruka for a while due to his devil works and personal life he hadn't have any contact with them. They all went lunch altogether and do some stuff that he missed.

Daiki walked back to the ORC clubroom and Rias began. "This is mine." She opened her palm and a puff of smoke appeared and their vision saw a small bat-like creature, "This is my demon pet. You've met her before haven't you Ise?" then her demon pet began to move and turned into a woman.

"Ah!" Ise gasps after remembering the woman in front of him, the one who delivered him the leaflet. "So that girl was-" he's cut of when the woman began to form back to be a bat. the brunette looked at Daiki who was staring at nowhere, "You fine?"

"I am." He said letting them continue. He's actually bugged by the dream, but just shook it off never wanting to lose to a memory.

"This is mine." Akeno pointed to the ground and a little green creature appeared, and smiled to Daiki. "Remember him?" She asked the silver haired boy.

"He looks like the plushie I gave to you when we're young."

"That's why I picked her since she always reminded me of you."

He just smiled at her childish antics before, she cried a lot during their childhood days because of the little argument they had. She accidentally saw a young Daiki/Kazuma playing with another girl around her age and began acting weird. When a young Kazuma confronted her, she cried and stopped only when he bought her the green little plushie. "You were jealous back then."

"No I'm not." She said and thought for a comeback. Her eyes set on Ise, and dashed to him sandwiching his arm by her breast. Lecherous eyes formed in him after being squeezed by an enormous oppai. Jealousy spreaded all over Daiki's body, realizing she's doing it on purpose. Akeno jumped back to Ise's dismay, but he somehow felt more afraid than pleasure.

Akeno then hugged Daiki unexpectedly, body against body but then released after being watched by the whole peerage. Daiki didn't even talk and she thought it's just Daiki being Daiki.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said through pointing to the kitty in her arms. Daiki wondered that Koneko does resemble a cat, and with her name. He just shrugged it off and let Kiba continue.

"And mine is…"

"I don't need to see yours."

Kiba laughed at the sarcastic Ise, "You're no fun."

Rias then explained the importance of Familiars and let the them get their own familiar but met another peerage, the known as Student Council but later have a match after battling who's going to get their familiars first. Then when they won they got their familiars, Daiki get a nine tailed fox with white fur and orange on its paws and end of tails like fire. Asia get one and named it Rassei while the poor guy got nothing due to his perverted actions that even made Daiki punch him in the face.

Daiki walked home to their room and released Fuuwa, yep he named it Fuuwa. He stared at the nine tailed fox waving its tails and stared at him and let her be a human. Fuuwa transformed with a puff of smoke and revealed herself. She has this blue marine long hair that reached her knees and a curvy figure. She hugged him and smiled. "Master-kun…"

"From now on, you'll be in my care."

XoXoXoXo

I'm now having an adventure on my own after I asked Rias for me to rest for a while and cancel my contracts with others for a while. And of course my lovely master accepted it and here I am now, riding my motorbike on the streets and going up the forest to the mountains. I do love hiking because it exercises my min d and body at the same time.

I wear my usual clothes, my trademark clothes I mean. Wearing them feels comfortable to me and it motivates me to move forward, maybe because of the fact that in the past it's the clothes that sees everything behind me. And here I am now, in the forest and parked my motorbike to the entrance, glad that I'm the only one today.

I hiked and check the forest, seeing the peaceful wildlife they got her. I do have some troubles with the animals but most of them liked me instead of thinking that I'm a trespasser in their territory. Guess even animals liked me, and I feel delighted to it.

I hiked and hiked until I reached the spot that I wanted, there you can see the whole town and the other town on the opposite side you'll see the beauty of it in any way possible and if everyone's here, I'm sure they'll love it. Having some time alone really is refreshing but it's better if you have a companion, especially if it's a love ones.

I slid myself on the grass ground staring at the marvelous sky above me, both arms on my head for support acting like a pillow with my legs crossed. Seems relaxing the way it felt, like there are no problems in life at all. I lift my right hand to the sun, like it's reaching for it thus blocking its view. Due to its peacefulness I noticed myself stirring to sleep and let it take me down.

When I opened my eyes the clouds are painted red and orange, watching an unwavering gaze as fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon at sunset. How many hours have I slept? I sat from the grass lifting myself up.

"Time for you to wake up sleepy head."

My eyes gape wide open and stare at her for a second, she's covered in light together with features that I remembered. I'm seeing things again haven't I? At first I saw her in my dreams and now I saw her right in front of me covered in light. **[5]**

"I know…"

"Don't be down, you promised me didn't you? You promised that you'll bring me back right? No worries about me, I'm worrying about you." She smiled at me that seem to bring back the sunset to afternoon sun due to her smile that brightens up. "Sleeping at an hour like this, you really are something Daiki."

I'm about to respond to her when the light around her shone bright that blinds me and when it all sets down, she disintegrates. Seeing her again brings me up to my own self, I should really bring her back and work hard for everybody. I lift myself up and walked down to where my motorbike was parked but there's a sound that breaks my ear.

"Illegal loggers and their selfish desires!"

They really should stop that, selfish bastards! I hurried my feet to where I heard the sound of trees chopping down and saw three men with cigarettes on their mouths and numerous of trees that were cut down, some were old and some were young.

"Hey kid! This place is restricted!"

One guy reasoned out. "Get him before he tells the authorities!"

The three men surrounded me, stupid men. They didn't even know who they're talking to. I better be careful not to use any of my skills before they could also report me. One guy grabbed my right arm but too bad when he touched it I threw him to his comrades.

"Damn you! Get the chainsaw!" one guy ordered the other man near but I ran to him and kick him in the face that made him flew for about five to seven meters.

"Who's next?" I taunted the rest and cracked my knuckles to their fear, they ran away clutching on their stomachs. "Go home to your mama!" yeah go home bitches.

But after running to them, I noticed something I fear the most. The thing that I'm worried about when I go up to the mountains.

I got lost.

That's it. I don't know what to do anymore, and tried to walk and walk to where my feet go and coldness was felt on the wind that made me rub my arms for heat. My throat was dry longing for water's love, I'm so thirsty that I began to use my skills. Skills in sensing and detecting.

My ears were like satellites that collect noise until it noticed the sound of water that seems like it came through a falls. I walked to it but the more my feet work, the more tired I felt. Yeah yeah, even a guy like me can also feel thirst okay!?

I set my eyes on the pleasing sight in front of me. It's water! My beloved water! I hurriedly ran to it and drink it like a wild animal, but I reassure myself in a better position and drink it normally. I stared at myself and see my reflection on it.

Man, I'm beautiful.

I see another reflection above of me and I quickly looked at her. She had a long brown, curly hair wearing a white dress and a beautiful body. But most of all, something really is amusing about it. Everything around her swayed like they were delighted to see her, the plants, animals, trees and every living thing nodded to her.

She spoke to me, "Thank you human, for saving the trees. If not for you, more would be cut down."

Who is she? She's like a goddess.

"I'm sorry for the late introduction. I am Hahanaru Shizen, the heiress of Mother Nature."

"Daiki Gideon. " She's so pretty, expected of an heiress of Mother Nature.

"Thank you that today you saved my lovely trees."

"Don't thank me that much, it flattered me." I bowed my head and slowly grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled and a small hint of blush can be seen in her face. "I didn't even save the first trees that they cut."

She smiled and hugged me, such a wonderful moment in my life. "You want me to pay you back?" she asked, but before I could answer she kissed me on the lips. I don't know how I should react, but they are so soft, but another woman had kissed me other than Akeno and "her". If they knew this, I'm sure I already prepared my grave by the cemetery. **[6]**

She pulled back and stared at my wide opened eyes due to shock. She talked to me again, "I guess that's not yet enough." She unwrapped her arms around me and put it on her chin thinking of an idea. When she thought of an idea, she smiled to me. "I might have a problem, but this time I'm sure you can be a great help. How about help me on continuing my bloodline and create another heir with me, you okay with that?"

I'm not yet sure what she meant, but I can never say no to this woman and nodded by giving her another smile.

**I'm REALLY SORRY! This one is the shortest that I've written in my whole life! I hate it when I'm UBER busy that I didn't update this. Better update a short one than none right? Like what I Promised, the next one will be LONG, EPIC, FULL OF ACTION, GETTING TO KNOW DAIKI'S PAST, ROMANCE and whatever you want so write a review and share your thoughts. Oopps! One last time-who do you want Rias to be with? If you don't tell immediately, you will feel sad about it. I'm also having some writer's block that's why I needed requests. I'm going to make a major comeback at the next chapter.**

**SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THIS CHAP. **_**:'(**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I bring you all to the 14****th**** chapter of this story. Like what I promised, this chapter and the upcoming chapter will all be about Daiki's past and this will be longer than the previous. This is one of my favorite parts of the story so I hope you like it and the following chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DxD IN ANY FORM OR SHAPE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

After wandering around the mountains yesterday, I've been really jacked up by the things that I'd gone through. Surprisingly, no one even got curious what I did and I thought of it as a good opportunity to slide off to bed. I took notice that during in the afternoon when the club meeting was dismissed by Rias, the three members of Ise, Kiba and Koneko had been gone and might be doing stuff without Rias' permission. Even I don't have any idea what they are doing. But if they're doing something that was unknown to us, I better check them out again.

I watched as the sunrays touched my face comforting me with its heat and glanced at the sunrise as the skies were plastered with colorful pastels that began to rise from beyond the mountain ranges in the distance.

Right now I'm sleeping in the futon on our room in the Hyoudo Residence. I sat and saw Rias and Akeno sleeping together, of course Rias was naked and thanked Maou that Akeno was in her nightgown. Seeing them peacefully sleeping with their breathing patterns alternately caused me to stare at them for too long.

My eyes darted to their soft silk skin that looks so flawless especially on their thighs and those long creamy legs. What am I thinking? But my hands moved on their own, both trying to reach and caressed their thighs gently and some part of me wanted to touch their breasts.

But I'm a gentleman so I stopped those thoughts. After feeling that she's being stared at, Rias have woken up from her beauty sleep.

"Ara. You've woken up early." She said. Before I could reply, I put my hands on the floor that was about to touch something before. Then I gave her clothes.

"Yup, I better prepare breakfast." I told her, but she put a finger on my lips.

"You should rest for a while and have some time with Akeno." Rias walked to the door, now fully dressed. "I'll meet you downstairs."

I stared at where she left and gazed back at Akeno. She's right. I better have some time alone with Akeno since I haven't had in the previous days. I'm always lucky to have her as my master; an understanding, loving, caring and beautiful master. I also started to notice that she's been alternately sleeping with Ise and Akeno while I'm always in the futon, not that I'm not comfortable with it actually.

I lift myself and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her. She's breathing slowly and her eyelids hide her magenta eyes. Akeno stirred while she's sleeping probably feeling some weight on the bed. While noticing that she's going to wake up, I put my hand on her forehead removing strands of bangs on her head and kissed it. "Morning beautiful…"

I stared as someone's closed eyes opened at a slow pace, getting back her consciousness on the real world. "Ara ara. Good morning Daiki. Ufufu." Akeno remarked, giving me her eye smiled. Her eyes sparkled once she opened it reflecting the sunlight that kissed her skin and her eyes.

"How's your sleep?" I asked, actually I can't think of a topic that we're gonna talk about but I simply asked her what just passed my mind. But my eyes stared at her glorious body covered in the nightgown that she wears.

She smiled at the thought of me staring at her and giggled softly. "Ara ara. Taken an interest on it? You can always touch it anytime. Ufufu." My blood rushed to my cheeks. I can always touch it? Like what the fuck am I hearing? She has already driven me crazy, and she even stated that. Didn't she know that just by looking in her eyes have driven me crazy enough than before?

And because of her comment on why am I staring, it all began. I began wanting her in many ways. Many ways that I didn't even know existed in this world. I'd never been a pervert…

She wrapped her arms around me from behind and couldn't help but blush every time our bodies brushed against each other but I tried to act normal. Heck she even rubbed her hand on my thing still kept beneath my boxers. "How's this? Does this feel good?" She teased me too much, I think I had enough but I…

"Of course no- Ahh!" My voice betrayed me even though I tried hard to keep my cool, but no man can avoid it. My voice let out a moan of pleasure from what she did and couldn't control myself.

She eyed me a sadistic look when she put her chin on my shoulders. "Why do you prefer a fantasy when you can have the real thing?" Akeno said with a cocky grin.

My words choked on my throat. I'm on the brink of letting something out and my desire was stronger than my will. I think my little friend was about to burst something out but Akeno seemed fascinated to see the effect she had caused me and she began to feel aroused. "You want me?" She whispered in my ear seductively. "Then take me…" She licked her lips which made me lose my cool.

A deafening sound echoes towards the room. We both look at the figure who was standing in the now-opened-door. Who could it be? Of course it's our master, Rias.

"I knew this will happen." She said with a puzzled look. I somehow felt embarrassed after letting her see the situation Akeno and I are. "I only left you for five minutes and now this thing happens? I won't let my servants do "things" without my permission." Rias said. I bet Ise heard what Rias said, the line 'I won't let my servants do things without my permission.' They better be ready once Rias knows what they're planning towards the Holy Swords.

I laughed awkwardly and let my voice tells it all. "It's not what… um… it's…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Because Rias had been scolding us, rather lecturing us, Ise and Asia sneak a peek on the ends looking like confused children. Asia blushed after seeing us and Ise smiled proudly, the heck?

She left the door and closed it then I heard footsteps coming down. Akeno was about to begin our "session" again but another loud sound echoes in the room and the door flung open again. But this time it's Ise looking proud, "I didn't mean to barge in like that but Daiki and Akeno-san are totally…"

"Save it." I said, really embarrassed.

"I mean, get a room you two." He said.

"But this is our room right?" I sweatdropped at him. Akeno lifted herself up and walk to the bathroom while giggling. She just made me her spokesperson right now, she didn't even said a single word! Did she plan this all along?

"I guess." He replied and put his left arm in the air like what power rangers do and screamed, "I'll get a harem too soon!"

"SHUT UP ISE!" Mr. Hyoudo's voice can be heard downstairs after hearing his son's remark.

Akeno could be the death of me.

* * *

Breakfast was already done and made by Daiki because he thought it's his payback for his master. It's a form of apologize but since he's not too good with words, he let his cooking do the job. After the meal was done, everyone was on their seats relaxed and pretty much exhausted for eating too much of Daiki's delicious delicacies.

"You've delivered quite a feast Daiki-kun." His master stated, rather impressed of his cooking skills. Akeno can't help but blush after seeing Daiki in an apron for an unknown reason and everyone was enjoying their meal.

Then a sound of a ringtone can be heard through the kitchen. "Excuse me." Daiki pointed at a small circular gadget that's ringing. He walked upstairs to their room and accepted the call from him. "Daiki Gideon speaking."

"Daiki, it's been a while." The voice said then the small circular gadget had dropped down from Daiki's hands and expanded forming a larger circle on the ground and split into two parts; from the top and below and the middle section stands a familiar face thus forming a hologram.

"Old Man." He smiled as he saw his grandfather on the hologram, warming his mood up. "How's Erika right there? Is she safe?" He bombed him questions that were slow enough for his grandfather to reply one by one.

Despite the old skin, his grandfather was at age 60 yet looking young. Even with the wrinkles on his face, he managed to smile and replied. "She's safe and sound."

"How's everything in England?" He asked even though he already went there when he's supposed to guard Odin but still asked after not thinking of any topic yet.

"That's for you to know." His grandpops answered and Daiki found it confusing, "Well, I didn't talk to you because of personal matters. It's about our family. Since you know that you're the Seventh Progenitor, you must attend a party here in England."

"Party? In England?" He asked.

His old man gandpa shows him a ticket, "You're going to call yourself Kazuma Jethro there. It's a grand ball after finally finding the Thirteenth Progenitor. Suit yourself up and I'll meet you there this evening."

"THIS EVENING?! Why did you just tell me now? Why didn't you tell me yesterday, two days or last week?"

His grandfather smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Well, if you might know that this old man right here is now forgetting small things."

"Fine… Anything else?"

"You can bring a person here as guests. And I'll let you meet with another woman who might be your fiancé. She's actually the princess of Aldegyr, a match to a heir like you."

A fiancé is something that Daiki knew would appear to him for being the eldest son of the Jethro's. 'Gideon' was just his grandfather's middle name and used it as a subordinate just in case and 'Daiki' is something that he just thought and thought that it looked cool and began using the name as an alternate.

Before Daiki could respond, his grandfather had already ended the call. He sighed feeling down, a little nervous on who his fiancé might be, would she like him, or how's her personality. Then he remembered that they didn't have to love each other since their purpose was just to tighten the bonds of each other's families and create a young heir from both. Hell he didn't even know how to tell Akeno if she figured it out and of course his master won't approve of it.

"This life of mine's sucks." He groaned and jumped onto the bed bouncing as his back touched the bed. "Now I know how Rias felt. Not that I hated my fiancé, I just don't care about stuff like parental marriage." He thought out loud.

Now he has to find out who will he bring… First option, Ise- bad idea since he will only compliment women's breasts in the party that will attract attention in their way and might be a large problem. Second option, Akeno- Good idea but he don't know how she will react if she find out about his fiancé and both might have an argument. Third option, Kiba- Good idea and both will be normal in that kind of party due to their looks but apparently he's too focused on destroying Holy Swords same with Koneko. Fourth is Rias- Fair but she won't accept if her servant is to be married without her permission, pretty bad. Fifth is Asia- Fair but it seems like she won't survive in a party without seeing Ise, pretty bad.

He wanted to invite Haruka since she herself came from England which makes it easier but Daiki wanted to invite a peerage member because it will be less effort by just transporting themselves in England within a blink of an eye than went for a plane that will be a hassle since the party will be to the night. He can't even invite Yuuma…

But nobody told him that he's allowed to invite nobody so he thought he might bring no one else. "It's now all planned." He stood and went to the closet to find the dress that he'll use but the door opened. There stood Akeno and Rias.

"Hey… I'll go back to England for a while." He said to them head still on the closet.

"Ara ara." Akeno said looking at his back.

"Is it a family matters?" Rias asked and walked inside the room. "If it is, then go. A young heir like you needed it." She smiled even though Daiki can't see it because of his back facing them.

He stood up and straightens himself up, "I'll leave after dinner. I'm in no rush after all." He scratched his head. He got his money and went to the bathroom. When he went out, everyone was doing their actual routine during weekend, and after lunch they'll be on the Occult Research Club. He walked downstairs and went to shop.

He really felt like he needs to buy a new guitar after leaving it on England. Sure he can get it back tomorrow after all he'll be on England later but there's a part of him saying that he better check some.

* * *

A redhead man with spiky hair was standing outside the house in England, hands on his pocket. He felt like asking his grandfather about his brother since he heard that his grandfather has something to tell his older brother. He went inside the garden of the mansion in front and went inside.

While walking inside, he saw familiar faces again like the maids and the household members. He saw Erika sitting on the desk too focused on her laptop and her face brightens up when she saw him. "Brother!" she exclaimed and hugged his older brother.

"It's been a long time Erika."

"What takes you so long to come back in England, Katsu Baka?" Katsu's eyebrows twitched at the name given to him. Katsu Baka is something that he never wanted to hear the first thing when he came back and that's what he received.

"Where's the old man?" Katsu asked and looked around the house to find out if anything has changed. The furnitures were moved to another spot and the large living room was still clean as always.

"Still gazing at the same spot." She smiled. "Are you still mad at Brother?" Erika asked that made Katsu's eyes sharpen after mentioning Daiki.

He walked to the balcony and looked back to answer her question. "Always."

Once he opened the glass sliding door that reached to the balcony, he closed his eyes as the wind kissed his skin. "No wonder why he loved staying at this spot." He mumbles to himself.

"So you finally came back here." An old voice creaked even when he didn't saw him yet.

The redhead man walked and leaned over the balcony, elbows on the railings while the soothing winds blow through him. He didn't talk since he knew that his grandfather already have an idea why he came to England.

"You came here because you wanted to know what I said to your older brother. Am I right?" The old man asked, he never waited for an answer and continued. "If just so you know, he will represent the Jethro family later in a party after finally finding the Thirteenth Progenitor and there he'll meet his fiancé, is that what you want?"

"You know that I grew up idolizing and looking up to him." Katsu said after not talking to him for so long. "And I will never forgive him for what he'd done to 'him'." He admitted. "Revenge and Vengeance is the only way I can. After all I can't bring the dead back to life."

"Bring the dead back to life… that's what Daiki is up to." His grandfather answered. "He lived to pay for his mistakes and that's why he had changed for the good. If you remember that he killed thousands of lives within seconds and now he regretted every single life that he killed and was now paying for his sins."

"And that will never stop the fact that he-"

"He had changed." His grandfather interrupted.

Katsu stood up straight and walked outside the balcony without even replying back. He knows that it's futile and useless to talk it out and left the house.

* * *

It's already dinner time and the dark is finding its way, Daiki walked out of the shop with a brand new guitar on its case hanging on his shoulder and a new formal suit. He calmly walked outside and went to a deserted place to teleport back to the Hyoudo Residence.

He cooked dinner for everyone after coming back home and after eating to their desires, Daiki went back to the room and changed. Everyone watched him after seeing him left immediately after eating.

"What's with Daiki?" Ise asked and looked at Asia who also seemed confused.

Rias answered with a smile, "It's just family matters." Ise who seemed unsatisfied with the answer just shrugged and stared at the stair on where his pal was. Akeno followed after finishing her food and went upstairs.

In the room, Daiki was now on his suit except the coat that was supposed to be on top but he's having problems with the black ribbon that's hanging on the collar. He was never good in tying things and he made it too fit and it's now suffocating him. Akeno opened the door to find him struggling in his ribbon.

"Ara ara. Are you having a party?" He nodded at her question and he can't seem to breathe. She giggled at him trying to loosen the tight ribbon like a wild animal struggling for survival. She gently fixed the ribbon and smiled at him.

Finally he managed to breathe in and out and smiled back. "Phew. I thought I'm gonna die."

"Fufufu." She giggled.

"Anyway I guess I'll be leaving now." Daiki said and pointed a thumb on his back by his shoulder. Akeno looked at where his thumb is pointing at and coincidentally saw his brand new guitar.

"Ara ara. Can you sing me a song?" She happily requested. Daiki nodded knowing there's no way out of it. He picked up the guitar and checked the chords slowly before beginning.

"This is just a sample okay?" He smiled and she nodded. He began strumming the guitar gently bringing a soft melody in it.

"_Cause'' it's You and Me,_

_And all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's You and Me,_

_And all of the people and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off from you."_

"How's it?" He asked opening his eyes after singing it and when he opened them, Akeno surprisingly kissed him passionately. Her lips are so soft that made him addicted to it, they stay long for that and only broke down when they need to catch their breathe.

"That's… great." She said while panting.

Since Daiki got addicted to that kiss, he reaches in for her lips. Akeno was taken back and later response by kissing back. She opened her mouth for a bit after feeling his touch asking for an opening and later explores each other's mouth.

That kiss was wilder than the first and both broke down the kiss once again. "I… I better… head off."

"Sure… go ahead…" Akeno said and he went to the Magic Circle and wave goodbye.

Meanwhile, they didn't know that Kokabiel was outside the house flying above with his ten black wings with Katsu beside him with another ten black wings.

* * *

Daiki's eyes opened and find a place in England… there's a port and there's only one ship that he guessed that must be where their party will occur. He walked up the stairs and straightens his clothes properly. He gives the guard his ticket and they let him in.

The place is huge and there's a dance floor in the middle considering the vast amount of guests attending the party. His first objective was to find his grandfather and have the night for his own. While passing the numerous people the waiters give him drinks and some cupcakes. It takes him a minute to find his old man.

Before reaching to him, he stumbled on a woman. They both fell with her on top of him, and he noticed her, she has long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a red rose on her ear and she has turquoise eyes wearing a dark red Quipao.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking at where I'm going." Daiki said staring at her but she seems terrified for a while and calms down for a bit. Then her eyes sharpen for a while and she stood up brushing some invisible dirt on her dress. She offered her hand on him and he accepted it.

"It's my fault." She said and stood there for a while.

"It's all on me. I don't want to play the blame game for too long after all." He scratched the back of his hair. She smiled and let him walk in by stepping aside giving him a room to walk to his grandfather.

He stood there with a wine in his hand despite his age. He's talking to a man in his fifties, standing beside him talking to each other.

"There you are." Daiki said staring at both men. He stood beside his grandfather and eyed the other man taking a sip of his wine.

His grandfather laughed and introduced him, "This is Kazuma Jethro, my grandson and the Seventh Progenitor of England." The old man then pointed at the other man in front of him, "This man over there is the King of the Aldegyr Kingdom, King Lucas Rihavein."

Daiki got the idea and introduced himself formally in front of the king. "Pardon for the late introduction. Kazuma Jethro, the eldest son of Gozaki Jethro. " Daiki said in his British accent that is rare to be heard from him and offered his hands to be shake by him.

"Lucas Rihavein of Aldegyr Kingdom. I have heard a lot of you from your grandfather. I hope he had told you about your marriage." The man named Lucas said.

The silver haired nodded and looked at his old man. "He had told me that… but I'm still confused."

"Don't have to be. My daughter will be the finest woman that you've ever met." He said confidently. Daiki just nodded since for all of his past experience he had met two women that he ever fell in love with.

"Father?" A soft voice of a woman can be heard behind Lucas. Once they heard it they looked at where the sound came from.

"Ahh, my Princess." Lucas exclaimed and turned around to find his daughter dressed in a short black sleeveless illusion cut out dress. The woman in long silver hair and turquoise blue eyes.

Daiki take a look by tilting his head to the side and taking his time looking at her admiring her beauty and elegance. Lucas stepped aside and introduced his young heir to the Jethro's.

"Kazuma Jethro, I'd likely present to you my lovely princess, La Folia Rihavein." Lucas introduced and this time is vice versa when Daiki's grandfather introduced him as Kazuma.

"I'm glad to introduce our Progenitor, Kazuma Jethro. He will be your fiancé."

Daiki's mouth turned open for a bit waiting for his mind to process anything but nothing come. His mind is now buffering for a while and I guess it won't work for a while. Seeing this, La Folia was the first one to act.

"Should we talk in private? I mean like getting to know each other." She happily requested and he nodded. The two adult nodded in agreement since it's a nice start for two people that will marry each other someday.

She inserted her right arm on his left that surprised him but he go with the flow and walk her in a gentleman manner. They passed by the large crowd and the place never amazed him more with those chandeliers and huge posts are nothing compared to their mansion. They saw the orchestra playing their own role and different couples dancing and some still asking to.

They walked and walked until they reached the quarterdeck. He sighed in relief after finding out they were the only on in the quarterdeck.

Meanwhile they didn't know that a certain redhead man was stalking them, dressed or disguising himself as a butler. "Have fun…" He said sarcastically.

They talked and talked on getting to know each other. Both were having fun and loved the way the wind bristles their skin like it's reminding them that life is full of happiness but they were cut down by something. "La Folia… Get inside." He said and pointed inside. She followed and left him with a confused look.

Then Daiki felt a shiver in his spine after realizing what just ahead of him. There are numerous numbers of Spear of Light.

He looked shocked, of all of the places it has to be there. He cursed himself and readied even though he's in his formal suit. Katsu came out of his place and showed himself above with five pairs of black wings.

"Enjoying that night?" Katsu asked.

"Invisibility…" Daiki reminded himself of Katsu's other skill. Katsu settles down and vanishes his wings. He was in his butler suit but even if the wings erupted from his back, that dress wasn't destroyed. Katsu threw one Spear of Light to Daiki's direction.

Due to his instincts he jumped out to that direction but instead of making the spear explode, Katsu teleported to where the spear is ran towards inside. That's when Daiki remembered that Katsu can do two things with the Spear of Light: He can either teleport to where the spear is or explode it anytime by his sign. Either of them is dangerous so better stay out of the way of his Spear of Light.

Daiki have to follow him, not knowing what his younger brother might do inside. He can be a big trouble, he can destroy the whole place with his spear by exploding them, he can make a mess in this party but he noted that his grandpops is there so he can't since Jethro's are known to love family members.

He ran inside and tried to find a certain redhead man with a height of 5 foot 8 inches and spot him going to a dressing room. Daiki tried to pass the crowd and bumped into other people by accident, some women even asked him to dance but he said no to them everytime.

When he got to the dressing room, he saw Katsu already on the magic circle, "See you in Japan. Better take care of your friends… Kokabiel is there fighting them." He said with a smirk since he knew how much hatred Daiki has with Kokabiel and he can lure him to it.

* * *

I immediately teleported to Japan the moment I heard Kokabiel will be fighting the peerage members. This time will be the end of him, I'll easily kill him but I better make it painful.

When I opened my eyes, I saw my room but there's no one in it. I walked downstairs and saw no one again and tried to went outside and the same thing, none. I immediately ran to the place I know everyone will be.

Kuoh Academy…

I ran so fast, I didn't mind if any people saw me and ran as fast as I could until I reached the school gates. I hunch for a while catching my breath, panting and felt a single sweat dropped onto the ground. When I reached there, the school was sealed for protection by the Student Council Members and everyone seemed too focused on it.

I lift my gaze and saw the rest of the Gremory peerage fighting Kokabiel. Rias and Akeno's dress were torn and seemed struggling to fight the fucking man. The moment he saw me, his smirk widens and it seemed to reach his pointy ears due to it.

"My, my. What do we have here?" He clapped his hands like a happy child in a party and smiled like a lunatic. I felt hatred together with my blood circulating around my body as my heart pulses.

I ready my lance that popped into my hand and within a blink of an eye, I ran to Kokabiel, full of hatred, the lance was now an inch away from his chest and he's about to die in one swift strike.

But something happened.

A Spear of Light blocked my lance, and it was no other than Katsu, my younger brother that wanted to kill me due to a misunderstanding. But this time, he's in his armor that's known as "The Red Dragon Knight" in heaven that many feared. He had a thick red armor with a detailed design, long red cape and a Huge Red Hammer that can smash everything that it hits in his other hand.

**(A/N: Refer to Chapter 8.)**

**[So this is what I've been feeling all the time.] **I can hear Ddraig said it through Ise's Boosted Gear. Of course "The Red Dragon Knight" is the personal Knight of "The Red Dragon Emperor" that's why Ddraig is feeling something unusual.

Since Katsu used his spear to block my lance, his spear disintegrates because of my Lance's skill- to vanish everything that it touches. After his spear disintegrates, Katsu tried to hit me with that huge hammer but I used my lance to block it hoping that it will vanish once it touched my Lance. To my dismay it didn't and instead sent me flying due to the immense force that he has.

"So this is your final form, Katsu." I said as my feet touched the ground using it's friction to stop me from flying a few feet away more. Now my suit is soiled, it's brand new and it's the finest I have bought and now it's soiled.

"How about yours?" He asked and ran to me with that Gigantic hammer in his hand covered in flame. He must be using it to put us in other battlefield. To keep me in distance of Kokabiel. "Never hesitate on killing me. Because I won't."

So this is it. The awaited battle finally comes.

* * *

**CHAPTER END.**

**Brother against Brother… How will Daiki reacts if he wanted to kill Kokabiel in one strike but he have to get through his younger brother first by killing him? I planned on making Katsu as the main antagonist in this chapter, but he has a very important role in this story. What do you think? **

**I've been thinking about a review by a reader named Argorok, saying that I should make lemons soon… and I want to ask you all about it since I don't know if it will lessen or increase my readers if I make one. So should I make lemons or not? Share it on the reviews or PM and don't forget to leave a review… :D**


	15. How Much is Enough?

**DISCLAIMER: I never own Highschool DxD.**

Tonight is the night…

I can't even believe what I'm seeing right in front of me.

I saw my own younger brother in his "Red Dragon Knight" form and he seems like he's willing to give his all to kill me and his desperate look says it all. And here we are in the fields with trees surrounding us acting like a battle coliseum and Rias and the others are about a kilometer away from us.

I didn't even realized that we're going far away towards the others because I'm too focused on dodging Katsu's large HAMMER and even if I tried to hit him with my own Lance it's not a good idea- his body coated with thick red armor was so firm and unbreakable like it's built of Titanium due to its hardness.

I just realized that we're going far away from them was when I noticed their figures shrinking from my visions until I can't see them at all anymore.

Even if Katsu swung his HAMMER, for him it didn't seem like its heavy for him at all since he just swings it effortlessly every time.

But right now, we're both at the other end of the field waiting for one to attack the other. But every time I stared at my younger sibling, it reminded me of our past years adoring each other even if we're just half-sibling since our father remarried to his mother and bearing a child named Katsu Jethro.

* * *

_He stared at the open window in his room looking up innocently at the bright stars in the starry night. He always wanted to look at it every night. Since he's only a one year old kid, he often pulled a chair with all his effort and aligned it with the window and that's how he always managed to be in level with the window._

_The young boy smiled and seemed glad about the thought of having a new younger sibling and was even happier to know that it's a boy. He always wanted to have a younger brother because he hoped to have someone to play with._

_He's thought was interrupted when a knock was heard through the door, and the young boy turned around to open the doorknob which he barely even reached and he have to jump to open it. He's too small expected of a one year old kid that can stand at an early age._

_When he opened the door, he saw his father smiling widely. "Kazuma…" The man said, after a week of not seeing him, his father hugged his eldest young boy which will be the heir of their family but they chose to have a vacation in Japan and there he met a girl and remarried. _

"_DAD!" The young Kazuma said and hugged back to his father who picked him up in his arms and left the room with him._

_They saw the young child in his stepmother's arms shaking him and singing a lullaby to make him sleep. His father put the young Kazuma down and smiled at his stepmother who sat down on a chair to let the young boy see his newborn younger sibling._

"_Is that…" Kazuma said waiting for his stepmother to say his sibling's name, who is now crying. _

_She smiled, "You're right sweety, he's Katsu-kun… your younger brother."_

_Kazuma smiled gently and rubbed his younger sibling's cheek and his cry broke down and immediately smiled after sensing a soft touch in his newborn face. Everyone felt delighted after seeing the reaction that no one expected._

"_From now on, you have to promise me that you'll protect your younger brother alright?" His father asked and he looked up at his father._

_His stepmother giggled, "Gozaki, it's too young for him to do that."_

"_Alright, alright… Just promised us that you'll protect your brother and avoid hurting him alright?"_

_Kazuma nodded innocently after not yet understanding how to protect his younger brother means but all he knew was to put everything in danger to save him._

* * *

Daiki smiled at the thought running to his mind, he found it foolish for himself after remembering his innocent and idiotic brain when he's a child. But he remembered his promise, to protect and avoid hurting Katsu at all cost.

And he already broke it.

"Smile to your heart's content, for that will be that last time." Katsu said and looked seriously at his direction. "I've returned."

Daiki put on a serious look that matched Katsu's, "From what?"

"From the dead…" Katsu said eyeing him. "That's what you wanted to prove right? To bring the dead back to life?" He said and walked to him slowly even though their distance is about a hundred meters away. "Only foolish people would think like that."

Daiki didn't reply back… he's right… he doesn't even have a slightest idea how that will work…

"What can you do with mine?" Katsu asked trying to challenge his brother.

Daiki looked back to him who was now about seventy-five meters away from him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm already Dead before I Died." He said and he sprinted towards Daiki with a spear of light in the left hand and the HAMMER in the other. "And you killed me!"

Daiki readied in his stance and he knew how to handle himself in these situations. Katsu leaped up high to the ground, closing their distance every second in the air until he smashed his HAMMER to the ground with full force that makes the ground shake and for Daiki to jump to avoid the HAMMER.

"I'll bring the heavens down upon you in a fiery wrath of doom." The younger man swung his HAMMER, upwards making the wind as a tool to attack him.

"You'll do everything to pay back on me…" Daiki said as he bring up his new weapon, "Forbidden Cursed Pistol"- a simple pistol appearance with a knife attachment, and he showed his other weapon on the other hand, "Forbidden Blade"- a blade which are used with reverse grip handling with a black handle. "Even profoundly foolish things." He said

Katsu didn't make any reply and focused on his target. He lifted his HAMMER and this time, it's covered with flames of inferno. He readied his stance for attacking once again, with immense speed he began to Daiki's direction.

Daiki aimed his gun at his younger brother, and the other hand with the blade as a support in case Katsu managed to reach him. He shot his gun at Katsu, who seemed to ignore the bullets that are aimed at him. That's when the younger man used his thick body armor that made the bullet bounce off the unknown direction.

When the redhead man was almost close to his older brother, he pulled his HAMMER beside his neck giving enough strength in it. He swung it with full force hoping that he just needed a single strike to defeat the man known as the "Underworld Fighter" in the Underworld of both Devil and Fallen Angel, and the man also known as "Fallen Angel Hunter".

* * *

_Many years have passed, the once young boy named Kazuma was now a seven-year old kid. He often played with his younger brother and after a year of giving birth to Katsu, his old man remarried to another woman and gave birth to another child, Erika._

_Young Katsu realized that his older brother now seldom spent time with him and he felt lonely. He sometimes saw his older brother going up to the shrine and this time, he felt the urge to follow his brother. After eating lunch, Kazuma went outside and now his mission began._

_He began following his older brother who seemed to never felt that he's being followed by his younger bro. Katsu saw him went up the staircase up to the top of the hill in where the shrine was. Everytime his older brother looked behind him to see if there's someone else behind him, he hid by the trees and bushes._

_Kazuma just shrugged and continued his way. _

_He sighed and continued to stalk his brother, until they reached the very top where the shrine was. He saw Kazuma smiled and greet the Shrine Maiden, and he saw his older brother blushing everytime the older Shrine Maiden smiled back at him. Is he seeing things? His older brother having a crush on an older Shrine Maiden._

"_Shuri-san, is Akeno-chan there?" Kazuma asked and give a wide grin to the older Shrine Maiden._

"_Ara ara, she's in her room waiting for you. If you don't mind, you may go inside and look for her there. Ufufu." Shuri finished, and then Katsu realized that his older brother has a new playmate other than him that made him jealous._

_Katsu whispered to himself, "I cannot let that Akeno-chan get Kazuma away from me. No one's going to take him away from me." He said childishly. Then he blushed at the thought of his older brother going to a woman's room. Seriously how could a six-year old kid thought of that._

_Then he tried sneaking into the Shuri and walked to the back of the Shrine where her room was trying to get even single information. He thought of giving up but Kazuma, his older brother caught him._

"_Katsu?" Kazuma asked after seeing what his younger brother had done. Then Kazuma smiled at him that indicates 'You're doomed.'_

* * *

Every swing of Katsu was another dodge for Daiki since he only used his weapons as self-defense. "You'll never win if you're just defending yourself and not using it as an offence." He punched Daiki on the gut after seeing a small opening. "This is not how the 'Underworld Fighter' fights."

"I must… not fight… you." Daiki replied, gripping the part where his punched at, choking blood.

"Why? Because of that's stupid promise?"

Daiki regained his composure and stared at him.

"Remember that you've lost a woman in England because of your recklessness." Katsu said taunting his older brother into giving into his own emotion. That's when Daiki remembered things again. **[7]**

"How much is enough to you…" Daiki asked, his eyes that were once deep and soulful like the color of the ocean in the clearest day were now hidden under the shadows of the light that the bright red moon emits.

**This chapter is rather short since it's just a little sneak peak on the next chapter. What does this woman that he met in England did to change him to be better? Who is she and how did she affect him? She's actually the reason behind the [1-7] thingy. Does anyone have a guess on his past? If you have one, you can write it down on the review and share it to me, don't be shy. ****).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to the 15****th**** chapter! I never expected this story to come this far. Expect the unexpected is what they say in the least. Anyway, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWN HIGHSCHOOL DxD.**

I am Katsu Jethro.

My brother's eyes simply averted to the ground as it was hidden under the shadows of the bright red moon. He emits a strange aura that somewhat releases a chill down my spine the more I tried to stare at him. Earlier, we were just simply fighting but I won't call it a match for he only evades and defends all of my attacks.

Taunting him was the only trick to make him serious but who knows that this will be the outcome.

"You'll never know a person unless you see the Darkness inside them." Kazuma said. Those words rang through my head and the time I heard it, I readied my stance.

Despite the thick armor that covers my body, I still managed to jump backwards for safety. I felt something unusual whenever he's near me. Something dangerous that gets on my nerves. I wasn't supposed to be afraid of him. I'm the one who needs to have the upper hand not the other way around.

"How about I show you mine?" Kazuma smiled sadistically at me. I tried to put on a strong front yet I knew fear was still written in my face by my eyes. "Let the fun begin. 'Brother'." He said as he emphasized the "Brother".

I felt the wind touched my body, was then that I realized that he just passed by me with an immense speed and he's currently behind me. With my reflexes, I turned around and saw his arm halfway to punch me and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of it.

But nothing came.

I only fell, not with force but because of the wind. He just stopped his fist midway that caused the wind to knock me out. "Can you still fight?" He asked me like stating that I can still hold back and give up. But no. I'm here to test you, I can fight.

"Make me." I summon a Spear of Light about a few meters behind him so that I could use it in case of emergency. The moment my fingers slid through the handle of the HAMMER, I swung it hard and he dodged it by jumping backwards.

Little did he know that the Spear of Light that I just summoned is right there, then I teleported to where the Spear of Light is with the HAMMER on the other hand. Once I'm behind him, I try to hit him but to my avail, I failed. He had already hit me with his fist, as hard as a metal. A simple fist met my face yet I flew for so many meters away from him. I even felt blood flowing down my nose. "You're too predictable. You're not fit to fight someone like me."

"It's only the beginning." I said and stood up, wiping away the blood from my nose. With pride, my cloak was now in fire and so does the hammer. Other decorations began to form around my body and my head was now covered in armor as well. "Red Dragon Knight Balance Breaker!"

"Balance Breaker? But you aren't a sacred gear user." He said in a bit of confusion yet he still has a straight face.

"I'm not. But the Red Dragon has." I said and flew in the air without wings. Kazuma just stood there as if it's nothing. I guess he still doesn't know the power of Balance Breaker, but I'll give him a taste of it.

He stared up at me. "All your actions are futile." I loved the way he looked up at me. It gives me the feeling that I'm the one who got the upper hand. "What's on above must fall down." He said as if he read my mind.

I gritted my teeth. "You're simply wasting your breath talking." Then I readied dozens of Spear of Light behind me, and those were covered in flames that emits a bright light with heat that will make you burn to ashes once it touches your skin.

"Think of it as an honor, for I am a man of few words, talking to you." Kazuma said. Truth to be told, he is a man who speak not that often. Only in important matters but this is no time to chill out. "Sometimes you gritted your teeth so much that it digs down to your gums."

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" My eyes are burning, my knuckles wrenched on themselves, my mouth is dry from shouting and my fingers were tingling. In this match, fate is the one to decide.

Then he replied, "Easier said than done." After that response, it's my turn to make things done. I immediately dashed to him and my fist punched to his gut and I twisted my arm while it's digging deeper in his stomach and he gasped for air as it escaped his mouth together with blood. His eyes went wide. Now that I got the momentum, I continued to hit him with my fist engulfed with flames all over his body like a Gatling gun but he often dodged half of the attacks.

I end up the punch by an uppercut that sent him flying upwards then flowing down with a loud _THUD! _once his back met the cold ground and bounced after the impact. I waited till he stood up for a while, clutching and gripping the part where I once hit him. He kept his distance for a while, waiting for me to attack probably trying to counter me.

But since that, he just laughed. He laughed hysterically like a madman that sent shivers down my spine. The guy in front of me right now is different. I can't seem to understand what's in his mind right now. It's as if he's just toying with me and playing with my mind in his tricks. I must prove that he still didn't got me yet. "You call that fighting? C'mere and let me show you how fighting is taught."

He simply did an acrobat towards me as if trying to impress me with it. Kazuma began to attack me with his martial arts attack, I know he'd been training with it ever since then because our grandfather was once a martial arts master and I know no one can compete with my brother's after knowing that he also began training with some guy called Sirzechs in his younger years. He began attacking me all at once and every swift move he made hit me even if I blocked it with all I've got, he somehow managed to slip through my defenses and sometimes knocking my blocks. This guy fighting me is something, just one mistake I did is another pain in my body. He saw all my openings even the small ones.

Even with his bare hands, I felt pain throughout my body. My Balance Breaker can't even handle him, and he's _just simply _using his martial arts, and he's still hesitating. During the first blow, I only concentrated on defense but his body is like dancing to the music by every move of his punches and kicks while my muscles settle into the rhythm of the music as well. I knew he lost his temper once I tried to humiliate him and he pounded me into the ground and some metals of my armor were crushed down yet his hands weren't bleeding at all and the pain flows down to my body together with the blood circulating around my body.

I expected a quick defeat for him and an easy humiliation, but now I knew he wouldn't even consider me as an equal opponent right now. I am disappointed in myself.

"What? Giving up already with some simple martial arts? How disgusting…" Kazuma stated. "Fight for your life this time, for I will not hesitate anymore. I won't be contented with pretend wounds."

Then silence took over our fight once again, only hearing each other's gasps for air. This is only the beginning, I won't give up yet. I worked hard just to settle things with you one on one. I'll show what a Jethro can do.

This time I used the Spear of Light in the air, controlling it by my hands making those go to his direction. Kazuma brought out his blade, using it in reverse handling together with the gun that he used before. But for me, that gun is useless. The Spear of Light passed by me and onto him as where my fingers were pointed to, leaving a trail of wind behind. Kazuma blocked those by his sword and he sometimes leaped backwards due to the speed but all in all he dodged all of them. Simply idiotic.

The three power of my Spear of Light- not just simply for stabbing, they can be thrown in anywhere I want and I can warp or teleport to where it was. I can also use it as an explosion by my own will whenever I want, just like if I throw it to the tower and it pierced to it, it can explode to the tower like a bomb. The last it my favorite, whatever the Spear of Light touches, it will enable me to do the second power. When the Spear of Light touches the sword of Kazuma, it can explode the sword even if it just touched or slid to it.

And I activated it.

An explosion can be heard in his place.

* * *

_I am an Angel. _

_I'm not an inborn angel but I am a resurrected one after they saw all the good things that I'd done in my whole life. Some even call me a 'martyr' and 'good Samaritan' because of all the lifesaving that occurred to me. I remembered one day, there's a hostage taking that's happening and the victim was forced to give all that she have in order to live but the suspect wasn't satisfied and even asked to do perverted stuff but then here comes the life saver that tried to steal the gun away from him and got killed accidentally. Not after he tried to stand that got the man afraid and ran away only to get captured by the police. _

_And of course that life saver is me._

_The next thing I saw is that I'm in some sort of a place where everything is white. It's like I am in heaven. Then I figured out I am literally in heaven. _

"_Welcome to the most sacred place, Katsu Jethro." A blonde man said to me. Ever since then, they all trained me until I've become who they wanted me to be. Slowly I noticed that I'd become famous in heaven for being the "Red Dragon Knight" that everyone never expected to be in their side. _

_Meanwhile in the human world, I am a secret agent. It is another reason why I had grown stronger. I used to fight and kill men like terrorist that the government wanted me to kill. And the salary is big that is a great help in me because I gain and gain more. Since then, I was formerly known as the "Victor" for being the top ranked of all the agents that the government has._

_But I never knew that love will come my way. I also fell in love with a fellow agent, she has a long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a bright green eyes wearing the black agent uniform that shows more of her curves. But then one day, she died in a suicide mission, and pain engulfed my body as my wings turned from white to black alternately like its blinking. When I went home, I saw my father lying on the floor unconsciously with blood all over the ground,_

_He's been stabbed._

_I saw my brother standing on his lying corpse with blood on his hands. It was then I realized, he killed my father and my lover died in the same day. And that certain day was when I fell. I am a Fallen Angel._

* * *

A laugh can be heard behind me. I turn around and saw him standing there while clapping as if he's having a marvelous time. "That's a great strategy. But it was never enough to satisfy me." He said and let his actions speak what's in his mind. But I won't let him. "Let's have fun."

"Not in a million years."

More flames covered my body that it even reached the nearby trees that caused it to burn to ashes and it continues like a domino effect. Hatred filled my eyes, as it always whenever I saw my brother. My blood boils whenever I saw him trying to pretend that nothing happened that night.

"Let there be rain!" I shouted as almost a hundred of Spear of Lights with flames appeared in the thin air and stopped midway. I smiled at it, it's beautiful. I can feel it, the strength pulses in my veins at every pump. Kazuma stood there waiting for an attack, but this time I won't let him dodge any of it.

This is my final attack.

I warp myself into one of the Spear of light, and dashed to him. His groan in pain is music to my ears that brings a good rhythm and harmony. It's pleasant. Then I warp myself into another Spear of Light and dashed into him once again. What I'm doing right now is brutal and I loved it. And it goes on and on until I finished all my spear of light that's about a hundred, meaning I slashed him with the Spear of Light for about a hundred times.

**(A/N: It's like Cloud's Limit Break: Omnislash Version 6 but Katsu had done it to Kazuma for about a hundred times.)**

And due to my Spear of Light's third skill, the Spear of Light exploded on Kazuma's body. I hope it burns his flesh and skin. A large smoke erupted from him. His upper clothing was burnt from my attack and I saw steam coming from his body. His eyes were closed but his head was tilted upwards and his mouth opened slowly as if he's speaking to someone in the air or saying something. Maybe a curse.

" Stella… you said "I have overcome more than words will ever say.", I'll prove to you that I'll do it too." He mumbled but I still heard it due to the silence of the forest. "Even if you …" but the rest of it is something that I didn't hear but I swear I heard him say something like "passed".

By the time he opened his eyes, I saw the whole story of his past in those blue eyes that reflected his story.

* * *

_I am Kazuma Jethro,_

_I am once a young child and a heir of the Jethro. They raised me to be right and gentle and act like what a noble man should. But in my younger years, they gave me the opportunity to live as a happy child like what children do._

_And this is my story._

_I'm currently on my way to a hill. After all, a good day in those places is a good spot to wander around. You'll never get tired watching the magnificent scenery from the top. Then I saw a stairs that lead to the top and I somehow got confused then I, with all my strength ran up not even caring if I would get tripped by some part of the stairs._

_Just when the time I reached the top, I saw a shrine. I never knew that a shrine was here before, or maybe I just went into the wrong spot of the hill. Anyway, I'm up here already so why won't I continue? I gasped for air for a little while after releasing most of my energy running up, having a small body for a child of a six-year old kid._

_I hear the singing voice of a little girl. "-Where are you ~you. Higo ~Where is Higo." In the garden of a small one-storey house, there was a girl playing maritsuki._

"_Akeno, where are you?" A woman then called for the little girl._

"_Kaa-sama!" When she was called by the woman, her mother, and she rushes in to hug her. She has silky black-hair and seems like a kind mother. She's beautiful, yet it feels like she's going to disappear. "Kaa-sama. When will Tou-sama be back today?"_

"_Ara, Akeno. Will you be going somewhere with your Tou-sama?"_

_The child shows a very happy smile to her mother's question. "If he comes home early, we will go shopping together by bus!"_

_Then I saw a beautiful maiden smiling at me after she saw me. She stood right there smiling, "Ara ara. Welcome." She greeted me cheerfully, and I can't help but smile back. I know she's too old for a young boy like me, I think she even have a child but she's still beautiful to me._

"_Uhh-umm…" I can't find the right words to say. I'm too stunned and my brain was still processing. She giggled._

_Then someone came running from her back. It's a woman whose age is almost the same as mine, and she resembles the woman in front of me a lot. Must be Mother and Child. "Ara ara. Akeno, why won't you greet our new visitor? He seems like your age also." The woman told her daughter who seemed to hide in her back shyly, only popping her head to take a quick look at me._

_And I find it too cute to bear it in me as blood rushes over my cheeks._

"_You two can be playmates as well. It's your time now Akeno." She said. So her daughter must be shy to socialize with others. With a beauty like that, how can she be shy when it comes to socializing?_

_Since then I knew that that place will be my second home. That place will where I'll always be in times of need._

"_Uhh-ummm… My name is…Akeno… Himejima. My mother is… Shuri Himejima." She said shyly._

_After I listened to what her name is, my mouth mouthed 'Akeno' as I tried to say it. "That's a beautiful name."_

_Akeno then smiled at me, the smile that melts my heart and made my heart beats faster than it used to before. I knew there is something about this woman that will make me flustered everytime I saw her genuine smile._

"_Kazuma… Jethro." I said between breaths._

"_Ara ara. What an adorable duo. Ufufu." Shuri-san said and she turns to the shrine as she was about to go in, she looked back, "I'll leave you two right here. Have fun. Ufufu." _

_Every day, I run up to the shrine just to play with Akeno. We really got close to each other ever since then. I also knew that she is a fallen angel after she showed me her black wings and then there's time that she smiled at me sadistically after seeing me groaning in pain as I tripped over when we were playing tag. I swear that I somehow got turned on whenever I saw it, and she even smiled seductively after seeing me on the floor lying down with a boner after I got turned on._

_She then invited me to go inside, using the wound that I just got as the reason. I saw the different furniture the place seems like a maze to me because of the different door that leads to another part of the shrine. When we got to her room, it's so simple yet beautiful. The room smells like her then she seductively place a finger on my chest, pushing me down to the soft bed of hers, and I also smelled the scent of her silky hair as she straddled my waist as her hair falls down._

_The next days were normal until the day I hated the most came._

_**(This I Promise You- Nsync)**_

_We have to leave and go to England because that is where my grandfather lived. That's the place where I must grow up, and I hated that fact. The fact that I have to leave Shuri-san and Akeno-san here. She's my first friend. And we have to bid goodbye to each other. I told her that our meeting spot is the Legendary Tree near the lake that was believed that if the couples shared each other's feelings there, they will be together forever._

_I realized that that place is one of the places that many couples went to, and now is there I am, standing alone waiting for her to arrive while staring at the bright moon that lit up the whole place together with the starry night sky and the lake reflects the gleam of it right into my eyes._

_And I have a bad feeling about this night._

_Then I heard some kind of voice. I knew it was her, she would never ever betray me. Akeno was running to my direction, she must've thought she was late yet she's still smiling at me. "Dai-chan!" She shouted my name and clutched for a while, hands on her knees while panting due to the tiredness from the running. I waited for her to catch her breath before I began to say the word that I disliked the most. "Sorry I'm late…"_

"_No worries." I said._

_Then she asked me. "Why did you ask me to here for?" I figured out that she must think that this is a date because of the way she dressed herself and her hair was tied into a ponytail. "I have to go to the trouble of asking my mother for help on my dress. It's beautiful isn't?" She said as she spun around showing her outfit making the skirt to flow with the wind._

"_It's elegant." I said while having a mind struck at her beauty. She looked exactly like her mother, who I have a crush with. "Anyway, I asked you to be here because of one thing."_

"_What is it?" She asked and leaned forward looking confused and I can feel her breath near me. But this is no time to be flustered._

"_I don't know… how to start with it..." I sighed. This is a tough decision for me. "We will leave tomorrow morning."_

_She lifted an eyebrow at me. "Go where?"_

"_England." I answered. "I am actually an heir to a noble family, and at age of seven is when I should be there… and I don't think I'll be back to Japan since then."_

_I waited for her to absorb what I'm saying. After a full minute, she broke down into tears and I immediately kneeled down and pat her heard carefully and gently trying not to mess her hair while at the same time, comforting her._

"_Don't cry… I know it feels depressing… We'll see each other again. This I promise you." I hugged her tightly and gently at the same time tears fill my eyes and they're about to pour down. This isn't what I think will happen, I thought she will think of it as nothing and I thought it will be easier. Everything's the exact opposite. And she was the one who prove me that._

_I stared at her eyes that were glowing bright like the moon. My hands reached for the tears rolling down her cheek, wiping them away. "Promise?"_

"_I promise. And I also promise that I'll keep and never break that promise." Then something happened next. She pecked my lips with a pair of her own. Even though it happened so fast I still felt the kindness and softness of it. My eyes went wide and I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks as well, having a match of her own. "Let me get you home." I said and walked her back to the shrine._

_We were walking up to the stairs when I feel it. Someone's watching us. My heart unusually beats faster than before. Not because I'm alone with Akeno but because I felt something bad happening around here, it's filthy. _

_Suddenly my hearing senses became sharper than before. Was then that I felt the rustle of the wind on the left side as if someone was running from that side. I even heard the man said "Shit."_

_Then something came to my mind…_

"_Shuri-san!" I remembered she was still up the shrine. What if they do something bad to her? "Let's hurry to Shuri-san!"_

_She nodded but I can see the worry in her eyes that gives me the motivation to strive harder and make her feel better. I sprint towards the shrine with Akeno's warm, small hands entwined in mine. I have to think brave and fast, I shouldn't show the fear inside me._

_When we reached the shrine, I can sense that there's no person other than Shuri-san on the shrine but I felt someone about a hundred of meters away and they are planning to assault her by cornering the shrine. Their numbers aren't the problem, the problem is that they seem to be close to their family or a family member. Then one man entered. _

"_Kaa-sama!" Akeno screamed. Then we hurriedly went inside the shrine, this is a matter of life and death. I'm too young to experience this, so does Akeno and I promised not to leave her alone this time. __Inside a worn-out room, the tansu is pushed down on the floor, and there is a huge hole on the tatami-floor. The table is turned upside-down, and dinner food is all over the ground.__Everything in the room is in a mess._

"_I will have you hand that child over. She is the child of the hated and evil black angel." Several people who seem to be jutsusha are surrounding Shuri-san._

_Shuri-san then immediately looked at us with a shock expression, and then she hugged me and Akeno in a protective manner, "I won't hand over this child! This child is my precious daughter! And also an important and precious daughter of that person! Never! I will absolutely not hand her over!" she shouts as if she is protecting Akeno and I._

"…_.It seems like you also have been defiled by the black angel. It can't be helped then." The jutsusha drew out a katana, and went to slash her down…._

_I can't just stand here doing nothing while watching a man killing the three of us. I have to work it out so I freed myself from Shuri-san's tight and warm embrace even though I still wanted to feel her warmth, and opened my arms out wide using myself as a sacrifice. But still…_

_Shuri-san stepped in front of me and ended up me being the one protected than the other way around. And she's slashed in front of me._

"_Kaa-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_That's when everything was triggered._

_[Awaken!] Something echoed in my arms, but I never decided to take a look at it yet. My eyes are dark and they were focused on the man that slashed Shuri-san. Meanwhile, Akeno dashed to her fallen mother. _

"_Kaa-sama! Noooooo! Kaa-samaaaa!" Akeno was…shaking the body of her mother who had already passed away, and was crying out._

_Water erupted from my hands and they reached to the man's throat, the man tried to slash the water out but it couldn't. Who would think that a katana could slash water into half? Then the reinforcements came…_

"_He's just a kid! Kill him!"_

_Then a gun appeared right in front of me. Never expected that at a young age, I was able to hold a gun and aimed it at the man in front of me, killing him. But the gun doubled until it hit the other reinforcements… I killed them._

_My eyes went wide and my hands were stained with blood. I am traumatized at first that I killed them all._

_But they deserved it and there's no reason why I should be troubled over it._

"…_.Shuri…." Then I saw a man standing on the doorway then hurriedly went to Shuri-san and tried to touch her with his trembling hands…._

"_Don't touch her!" Akeno clashed her anger against her father. "Why?! Why didn't you stay with Kaa-sama!? We always, always waited for Tou-sama! If Tou-sama was here, then Kaa-sama wouldn't have died!"_

_The man was silent. "…."_

"_Those people said this! That Tou-sama is a black-angel, and that you are evil! They said that black-angels are bad people! They said that I'm a bad child because I also have black-wings! If Tou-sama and I didn't have black-wings, then Kaa-sama wouldn't have died! Hate! I hate it! I hate these black wings! I hate you! I hate everyone! I hate them!" Akeno screamed at the man._

"_I don't know who you are Mr. but there must be a reason why she's mad at you. And I tell you, you never should've made her cry!" I shouted at him. Anger filled my heart, because Shuri-san has died and Akeno is in so much pain. "Go out now…" I asked him after I hugged Akeno, overprotecting her. _

_The man flew away and I swear I saw a single tear fell on his face after he flapped his black wings. Then I also asked Akeno to get fresh air outside and relaxed herself._

"_Akeno." That was a very gentle voice that seemed to come from Shuri-san. I insantly bent down to her. "Whatever happens, please believe in your Tou-sama. Your Tou-sama might have hurt many people until now. –But you know…" This might be a hallucination. But my eyes can clearly see it. "It's true that he loves Akeno and me. That's why Akeno, please love him too." She said it as her last words. And it was stuck and forever will be on my mind._

_I walked out of the house and stared at Akeno who was looking down, but her sobbing has stopped. "Why? Why did this happen?" _

_I put my arm on her back, patting it. "She needs a proper burial…" I said, then I saw a shovel on the back of the house which must be used in formerly gardening the flowers by Shuri-san who was now gone. Akeno nodded, and then we worked together on giving her a proper burial as good as possible. Then I talked as calm as I can, "Akeno… what will you do next?"_

"_I don't know… my family is now hunting me down. I guess I have no choice but to live on the streets and hide." She answered._

_No. A seven years old girl mustn't live in the streets alone. "Akeno," She then looked at me, then the dawn is breaking as the light shines through. "I have decided that I'll be together with you. Even in living on the streets, I'll guide you. I'll be your protector, your lover, your everything."_

_Then I live with her on the next three years, until then we passed by a devil of the Gremory. We think they'll kill us, so we hid. During the morning, I went to the forest near our hiding spot, trying to hunt something for lunch but then when I came back, Akeno was with the Gremory and she tried to reach out her hands to grab me but she failed._

_And I was left alone._

_I thought she betrayed me._

_I was lonely._

_I set my journey once again all by myself. And it was winter in Japan, I was freezing cold having no coat or jacket. I have nothing. No money, no companion, no food._

_No one._

_All I remembered was that I passed out due to hunger and coldness in the middle of the streets, landing on the cold winter snow._

_**(TIME SKIP)**_

_It's been a year._

_Luckily when I passed out a year ago, the one who found me was my father who had been setting a journey on finding me everywhere in Japan. It took him four years to find me and here I am in England now._

_And follow my next adventure in the next and future chapters. I'll see you soon._

_I am Kazuma Jethro of "Life After Death", a.k.a "Daiki Gideon"._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I'm totally having fun writing this chapter. It took me a while because it's exam week on our country and luckily it's done already that gives me the time to update this fic. Hope you love it as much as I do. The continuation of his past and the next battle is on the next chap. I also noticed that the more women I added to his harem, the more complicated the story will be so this might be final or not.**

**Harem list: [Those in italics are the Alpha]**

**DAIKI: **_**Akeno, Stella Fleuret**_** (FFXV Versus), Gabriel, Serafall, Haruka (Amagami SS), Sara (Naruto the Movie 4: The Lost Tower), Raynare/Yuuma, Ophis, La Folia Rihavein (Strike the Blood), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yuuko (Tasogare Otome X Amnesia), and some other OCs… (Should I tell? Not yet :P)**

**ISSEI: Rias, Asia, Irina, Koneko, Raviel (Dunno about others yet)**

**Don't forget to write a review please!**


	17. Meet My Past

**Greetings Everyone! I am back in the business now. Do pardon me for making you wait for so long. I've been working on my other story "Son of Satan" which is also a Highschool DxD fanfic, so if you find it interesting please check it and leave a review. I've been so tired due to lots of projects and competitions that I am in which reasoned for barely having time to update this story. **

**Please read this chapter all throughout, because this chapter focused mostly on his past and there are barely any DxD characters in it so please read this. Also, the first part of this chapter is the continuation of the ending for the former chap. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWN DxD, ONLY THE OCs.**

Here I am walking in the winter snow of Japan, remembering the days that passed through which flashed back in my brain like a dream. She just left me while I was her protector all these years.

I feel betrayed.

I am homeless once again. Walking away like a lost cat lurching to find some food and shelter. People around me passed by, not even taking a single glance at me. I just felt so lonely with no one around. I hate the fact that I missed her, I should hate her.

Without her, I feel broke like I'm half of a whole. Her smile and heartwarming laugh that I missed will sure melt the snow around me right now but she's not with me anymore. I've got no hand to hold.

Overthinking about her makes me forget the coldness that surrounds me, with a dark red shirt and black pants that I'm wearing which Akeno and I stole in the laundry of some who know who. I grin like an idiot, but the curve that formed in my lips quickly turned 180 degrees around into a depressed frown. I can't help but to release the pain and agony that I'm feeling. I let the overflowing tears that I've been holding back for so long to flow like waterfall.

Feels like I'm stuck in the storm, with nowhere to go. I can't believe she would turn and walk right away, leaving me here like the snowman melting away, but I never wanted to let her go.

It's a quiet yet sophisticated sob that my mouth lets out, afraid that the world will know my misery. I don't want to believe in my existence anymore.

The part she had played in my short life is too huge to notice.

I felt the world crumbles at her sudden betrayal and departure. But then I asked myself, what will happen if I go to England before the assassination of Shuri-san. Will Akeno live on the streets alone? Food that is scarce for a homeless girl wandering around the streets for survival. I thought that what happened to me right now is way better than Akeno living on the streets alone, with her family hunting her down, finding that her mother died and I don't have a slightest idea if those crap as I am in England living like a prince.

It is better that it happened to me, than to her.

Sacrifice for the better of others than follow your own selfish desires is what they say.

Barely breathing as I'm lying on the cold, winter snow half-awake, wandering if I still have a sense in this world. I just collapsed from hunger and coldness. That's all I know before my visions turned pitch black.

OoOoOoOoOo

How could we fall apart and can't pick up the pieces? It's just like we fell from the stars. Because now she moves like the wind, the cold is setting in while I'm just trying to keep myself warm. I can't forget all we've been through, after all we've done together. So if we're falling off, like the maples leaves in fall… I'm staying the same.

My eyes snapped open. I saw myself in a spacious room, in a soft bed with the covers keeping me warm.

Where am I? Did someone just kidnapped me on the streets and let me sleep in a so warm bed to trick me that they are the good guys? How stupid of them to think that I am an innocent, idiot kid. I could simply use the talking gear in my right hand to drown them.

My feet felt the cold tiles from the floor, taking a step alternately until they reached the door. The door was open slightly as if it welcomes me delightfully expecting me to come there. My fingertips touched the wooden door's cold doorknob that will sent shivers down your spine due to its coldness caused by the air-conditioned room.

I peek a little bit, like what a ninja would and then checked the stairs that will lead to the first floor but the paintings in the hallway sure is very magnificent that my eyes can't avoid looking at them. It is painted very well, and the one that catches my attention the most is where there is a portrait of a young child holding both if his parents hands in each side and swinging onto them happily. A genuine smile was painted on his face and the parents seem to be enjoying the family bonding they have. The background was a beautiful and eye-taking landscape with a bunch of flowers that seems realistic enough that makes you want to pluck them.

And now I get what the picture wanted to say. After all, a picture paints a thousand words.

Then when I looked downstairs, I saw a cup of tea, which seems to be half-empty and there's a man reading the early newspaper. Due to the newspaper blocking my vision of the man reading it, I readied my talking gear. The talking gear in my right hand is so useful in my life in the streets. It has been protecting me ever since.

The man reading the newspaper gently fold it in half and put it down slowly before taking the cup of tea. And my eyes maybe starting playing tricks with me. My father…

My feet slowly step down, tears flowing down my cheeks like waterfall as I see my old man which I haven't seen for four years. The pain that was in my chest has been released at last. My visions only focused on his face, like everything around him is nothing but a background. I have that funny feeling when my depression suddenly lasts.

I may have lost my one and only friend, but I'm rewarded with having to reunite with my father. My lungs feel like they're stabbed every time I inhale as the wind blows from the open window of the entire living room. It felt like a fire raging through my chest. The air rushed out of my lungs and my breathe struggled as I realized myself crying.

That's when he suddenly realized me and he dashed towards the stairs, slightly stumbling due to his quickness and he embraced me tightly.

A tight yet fatherly embraced he gave me. It's so warm and relaxing… no one could match the love he had given me. He's my father and mother at the same time after the death of my mother.

As time flies by… he asked me continuous question, sometimes he forgot how to breathe and I take it as a compliment for him worrying about me. And then, he said something to me.

"Sorry Kazuma-kun, but tomorrow is the day. I know you should rest because you're still tired living on the streets. It's written all over your face after all. Tomorrow is the flight to England…"

OoOoOoOoOo

Ever since then, I met my grandfather and reunited with my family. A family that I once betrayed but they treat me so well. It's been 4 years and I am at 14 and I got the knowledge I need that will even melt down those in politics My grandfather who is serves as my teacher, father, guardian, and everything. He teaches me all the details of who I am… or _what _I am.

He tells me that I am a half Fallen Angel and that my mother was one too. He said that I am a unique kid for wielding the dragon god, Ryuujin. That explains the talking gear in my hand, and why I can summon water. Since then, he trained me so hard, saying that many will kill me for their own benefits yet I still don't know who that "many" is/are.

After he trained me, all the lessons that I learned is what I passed to Katsu so that he will catch up to where I am and be my living legacy if ever that I died from those "many"-know-who.

Then my grandfather asked me to come with him on arranging a meeting with someone. I reached my hand to his, there's a strange feeling that I get. Suddenly, a crimson magic circle with a weird design on it appeared on the floor. Was then that I realized that that symbol and color was the same with the one that I saw when Akeno left me.

Then, a crimson light flashed and I felt my body floating into the void of nothingness for a while, then when my eyes stirred up I'm inside a large room. As in LARGE that it is even ten times larger than our entire living room.

"Where are we?" I asked and stared at him.

"In a place called 'Hell'." He joked, though I didn't know that he's saying the truth. "I mean it. Literally." He continued.

There's a certain jolt of shock that filled me up. My eyes went wide especially when I saw a tall man, with crimson hair wearing a dress that nobles should. He made a welcoming smile and greeted us. "So you came as planned, Juugo-kun." He said a little cheerful than his age, I guess there's no reason to fear this man.

"Of course. You did said that I could always seek help from you after I saved your ass one time."

The man in front of me laughed, "I know but you should be watching your own ass." He joked. That's the time he realized I was there. "Hey there, young man. You want to be strong like me?"

"Who are you by the way? Where are we? Why are we here? Let's go back!" I said after losing my cool. "I should be training, not having some chit-chatting with this man!"

My grandfather patted my shoulders, "You want to know the answer?" I then nodded. "Like what I said earlier, this place is Hell. Or the Underworld exactly, which is known as the land of devils and fallen angels. I hope you know that after I taught you about it. This man is one of the rulers of the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer." The man smiled and a crimson with black flame erupted from his palm as if using it as a proof.

My eyes studied him for a while. He is no doubt the ruler, he released this kind of aura. "You did stated that you should be training right?" The man named Sirzechs bent down for a little. "That's what you're here for. I will train you, and make you a better and stronger person." My ears can't believe what words they're receiving.

"You? Train? Me?" I asked between smiles.

My grandfather laughed, "His name is Kazuma Jethro. My grandson, you will be trained under the ruler of the underworld."

"This is gonna be a heck of a training."

OoOoOoOoOo

I trained with him for the next two years, becoming a great man that I should be. Becoming stronger day by day until it was enough for me to be independent, and some did say that I began acting cold towards others. Now that I am 16, they all think that it was time for me to go to school. I can't object all of them, majority wins is what they say so I was forced to go to school.

And today was the day and I also can't help but feel tons of butterflies in my stomach. It was my first time after all. I never experienced going to school but now was no time to be bothered by it.

All the way from home to the school, I walked by the woods which has a path that will lead you to it earlier. It has a bunch of pleasant flowers that will make your nose tired from sniffing their fragrance and a wonderful landscape and it was found surrounding the village.

A good day to start the whole day. I saw the school gates open, welcoming me with open arms. It is indeed huge and has quite a population. Others looked at me and I stared only forward trying hard not to cause a scene, not that I care actually.

Once I got my class schedule, I turned to the direction on where my class is. But before I noticed it, someone just passed by me and what caught my attention was the scent of her hair and its blonde color that flows. My eyes snapped open and my head quickly spun to her direction but she was gone already. I didn't know how.

My mouth hung open, trying to process what I just saw. It's the second time that a woman caught my attention. Akeno was the first, but I tried my best to forget about her after she left me. Now was this woman who I barely know, heck it's even the second time that I am physically attracted to a woman.

I sighed.

Focus is all I needed. Finish this boring school year and leave the place and train.

After class was finished with a quite interesting start, I grabbed my stuffs and ready to leave the jail that I'm in or simply called classroom. Once I'm outside the room, a man stood in front of me. He's quite tall, probably two inch taller than I am. "Hey new guy, care to give me some money?"

"As if I will." I said. He's probably some bully trying to victim me. Idiot.

He grabbed my collar and tried to pull me upwards, but he sure is having a tough time. "You saying something?" I caught his wrist and gripped it with an effortless strength which is enough for him. He quickly pushed away and held his sole wrist.

"You guys should really stop." I heard someone say those words. Of course it didn't come from the man in front of me. The voice was cheerful as if he found something interesting. I looked back, then I saw a young man with brown spiky hair and quite a face walking towards us. "It's not every day that I saw Mark to be beaten by a First year."

"Shut up Makeru!" The guy named Mark exclaimed in anger.

"It's already the umpteenth time. And this time, you'll be going straight to the Student Council." Makeru said while pointing a finger at Mark. "Got it?"

Mark growled and gave me an evil look, "This won't be the last time, newbie." Then he was out.

"Sorry about that…" Makeru patted my back and smiled at me. "He is known for being a jerk around here."

"I know." I said and looked at the ceiling that was towering over us. "In every school, there is just one guy who thinks high of himself and act tough."

Makeru laughed. "I guess we haven't properly introduced to each other properly yet…" With it, I quickly faced him and accepted his handshake. "Makeru Fukotomi."

"Kazuma Jethro."

He grinned and said something. "Nice name. Jethro from the Bible right?" He said and added, "Oh, and you're Japanese right? Because I am a Japanese."

"Yeah." I simply stated.

"I don't know how, but it's a strange feeling for me. Don't laugh okay?" He shouted at me and I can tell he's embarrassed about it.

"I never laughed in my life." I half lied.

Makeru scratched the back of his head. "I'm the kind of guy who has a few friends. Practically because I precious them so I only picked those whom I shall trust." He paused. "But when I saw you, I have this feeling like you and I will be close friends." His eyes then pleaded for me. Quit with the puppy eyes for it will never work on me, especially when you're a dude.

"Then you're guess is wrong." I said then checked the watch on my wrist, "It's late already, I'm going home. See ya."

"Wait till you see! I'll prove to you that we'll be friends in no time!" He exclaimed cheerfully as I am walking away from him.

**(A/N: I suggest that you listen to this song in this part -"Written in the Stars" by Westlife.)**

Then I saw her. The one I saw this morning. She was heading somewhere and I have this feeling that I must follow her. It is a hard task for me to follow her since I'm still trying to memorize the geography of the school. She then fasted her pace as if she knew I was there following behind her.

I figured out we were going nowhere, especially when I felt like I'm inside a maze for not knowing where the entrance and exit is. She then goes upstairs that seems to lead the rooftop and my guess is right. She's going to the rooftop.

"When I look at the night sky full of blazing stars, I felt like I'm standing in the middle of the universe alone, wondering if there's someone who will think the same as me." She said as she gazed up the sky. "You're following me right?"

I then came out of my hiding spot. She then looked back and it's the first time that I saw her face clearly. With those purple eyes that shines bright like the stars. "I could watch a million stars shining bright and still never see one quite as beautiful as your eyes."

"Thanks for the compliment." She smiled. "My name is Stella Fleuret. And you are?"

"Kazuma Jethro." I said and stood next to her as we continued our stargazing. "They're indeed beautiful. Stella means stars after all. Beautiful as you are."

"They are. I spent most of the nights staring at them. They are relaxing and it's comfortable." She said as the wind blows and her hair flows with the wind. The night screen had hung down, the celestial space had become pitch black, the glittering and luminous diamond-like stars had become natural adornments, filling the empty spaces in the dark sky while winking at the passengers underneath them from the endless arch of void-black. "Your azure eyes sure do reflects the stars."

Magic tumbled from her pretty lips and when she spoke the language of the universe, the stars sighed in unison. "Flattery will get you nowhere…" I said flatly while feeling the heat on my face.

"They do shine bright." She said and continued to stare at them. "It makes me forget the world outside."

Being next beside her while watching the starry sky was something that I won't forget.

OoOoOoOoOo

Since then, the next few months became exciting as hell. The thought that going to school was a hell but it is now reversed as every day, my cold attitude also vanished from my face and replaced by the old me.

My grandfather even asked me if I caught a cold or something due to my sudden change of behavior. My younger sister, the youngest of us, Erika also asked me why I am being quite cheerful and I said there's just something good in the morning and my younger brother, Katsu grinned at me and said that I must have some reasons.

Of course I have reasons, if not, I should be in the hospital right now.

Two months have passed and Makeru have proven that he is totally worth it for being a person whom you can trust the most. Like when I was in a big trouble for beating the shit out of Mark, he showed up and saved my ass for being punished and he can do a lot better than that.

Stella and I also began dating each other. I know it went too fast for the both of us, but I figured out it was normal. We began having a strong bond together the same with Makeru. All the time Makeru was with me, supporting me on my decisions and Stella was always there for cheering me up more than anyone can.

I thought my school life was a happy beginning, until I met one man. While I was walking on the hallway, my right shoulder bumped into something, or probably someone's shoulder. That caused for his books and notebooks to stumble over and fall.

"Pardon me. I wasn't looking on where I am going." I apologized sincerely and tried to get one of his books and help him pick his stuffs, but he slapped my hand, a loud sound echoing to the hallway that I bet almost everyone heard it and the book in my hand was also slapped away.

He gave me a stern, fiery look that would match my eyes. "Then look at where you're going." He said, and it seems like he's not going to back down. Same with me, not without a fight. "And get that book." He added.

"I think the both of you should cool down." Makeru said as he went in the middle trying to stop the both of us in our scary staring contest.

"He started it," I said as I point a finger at him, "I am trying to act nice here, after all, this fight is not going anywhere. You'll be beaten by my hands."

Damn it. I caused a scene once again, but women are already cheering for me and some cheering for the man in front of me. Lately, I caught women's attention and most of them honor me because of my looks and intelligence but poor attitude that somehow I managed to change in a good way.

His spiky black hair was styled upwards and with an eyeglass in his eyes might be because for poor eyesight. Explains why some also cheered from him.

"Then why won't we settle this." He said and then some men came and started betting on who will win.

I heard loud footsteps echoing that stopped everyone's noise. "Not here. If you want to settle things, do it at least outside." Crap! It's Stella, and she caught me once more fighting someone.

"Aww. The show is over." One man said loudly and left the hallway. The crowd began splitting in half, giving Stella a room to walk into me.

"Stella!" Some men squealed. Yup, she was popular in this school even before I transferred here. And now we are the talk of the school, saying that we're a perfect couple with a young handsome man and a beautiful woman.

She motioned her hand as if saying that "C'mere", and I accepted it frustrated knowing that I'll get punished. "Come here Mister and I shall give you what you deserve."

"Kyaa! I want to be punished too." Someone said. It's not actually heaven to be punished by her. Shut up. No one listened to you anyway.

Once I am in her reach, she stretched her arms and caught my ears, pinching it painfully that caused me to bend over. "Ow!" I screamed in pain, so painful that I think my ears would bleed. We walked away while she's still pinching my ear like I'm a little child punished for his mistakes.

When we're out of the school grounds, she finally let go of my ears that was still in pain and I massaged it and rubbed it hoping that the pain will run away. "That hurts." I said.

She smiled at me and giggled. Miraculously my twitching ear was healed once it received the heartwarming giggle that she released. "How many times did I tell you that you should avoid making fights with others?" She warned me and I felt myself shrinking.

"Fine." I sighed.

It was until the end of class. I was walking on my way home after I made sure that Stella is safe on her way home. I was on the path that leads to my house easily but I saw someone about a few feet away from me suddenly appearing.

"I told you that we'll settle this." He said. I knew it, the man I came across with earlier. Sad to say I still didn't know his real name.

"You are desperate huh?" I said, this guy didn't know who's in front of him. "I'll give you what you want." I dropped my bag slowly and lift both of my arms. "Get me."

I'd expected him to dash towards me and simply do martial arts but this guy did something beyond expectations. A green gauntlet with weird designs popped out of his right arm. His gauntlet glowed brightly that it even hurt my eyes that caused me to cover them. He then kicked me but I managed to dodge it because of my reflex.

"Ryuujin!" I shouted and the gauntlet immediately appeared. "I never want to harm the surrounding nearby, so I'm taking you easy."

"Big mistake." He said and he lifted his right arm that has the gauntlet in and his body slowly disintegrates and the holes in his body coped with the color of the environment. After a moment, it's as if he was never there because he just vanished slowly out of nowhere. But I know he's still here somewhere.

… I sensed him…

"Invisibility…" I said in the thin air. "That's your power huh?" I said as I tilted my head to the right for avoiding his attack after I felt his presence right there.

"Quite impressive." He said and by the cause of it, I figured out his exact location. He's about 3 feet away coming to my direction, "Then beat this!"

My eyes and ears cooperated for his next attack, then I noticed a small spark of lightning floating from my visions. Perfect.

'Ryuujin…' I called out to him telepathically.

[Hey partner. What is it?]

I sighed and focused on my surroundings once more. 'Do me a favor to use your powers in my own will.'

[Anything my wielder desires.] He joked. He was never the dragon to said noble things, in fact he is the kind of dragon who would always crack a joke or never takes things too seriously even in need but he's still reliable.

I pointed a finger at the invisible man in front of me. Practically, it is better for me to describe him as a chameleon than an invisible man. The water flows out from my index finger that I pointed in him.

"Water Globe." I calmly said. The water that I released then hit the invisible man, I supposed that it surprised him because once the cold water touched his skin's surface, his body's color reformed and he's now visible to my eyesight slowly.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as he's now soaked in water, and due to anger he sparked the lightning that came from his hands. I then controlled the water, that's once in his body left his skin and revolved around slowly forming a spherical water and he's inside, trapped. And the good thing about it was that he already sparked the thunder that was once in his palm right after the globe formed around him trapping him inside a water sphere.

That caused the lightning to spark inside the water, and remember that a lightning will only travel in the water's surface that caused him to be electrified inside thus causing a steam to emits around the water globe. That's the reason why I called it a perfect situation; the water caused his invisibility to come out once it touched him and it also caused him the lightning to hit him instead of me because of the water globe encircled him.

I release him from the water that held him in prison and he was freed but he's in great pain, suffering from his own power that struck him and his uniform is tattered and a smoke coming out of it.

"I am a perfect tactician. I'll never lose in a fight. If I will, I must stand up no matter what." I said and fixed my uniform.

"Damn it!" He grunted in pain and clenched his fist as he was sprawled on the ground. "You're the wielder of… one of the Lost Longinus… am I right?" He asked between every breath he made as he panted.

I am quite amazed. "How did you know? Don't tell me you-"

"I'm one… of the wielders…" He said. Every bits of my hair stood up in shock, my heart pounded so fast. Sirzechs taught me all about it. About the legend that contains information about why they are called "Lost Longinus" and about their story.

_Legend of Invaders:_

_Once the Divines of each religion chose to turn the dangerous and harmful dragons into Longinus, three out of five of them chose to fight the Divines and invade them for they must rule the Divines and all the factions._

_The remaining two dragon who were rivals, decided to confront each other if they should join to protest and fight the Divines because they Dragons should rule them all but one decided to oppose the other dragon that caused the both of them to have a misunderstanding and fought each other but other factions interfere their fight and that's when the two dragons turned into a Longinus._

_They were known as Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing as a Sacred Gear._

_The remaining three dragons were mad at the other factions actions towards their comrade and was ranged in anger that caused a major trouble for the Divines, that later overpowered the three dragons. The Divines decided to gift the five Longinus to the humans but the three Longinus in their human form casted away and was then lost and never again found. The mission to invade was then failed._

_No one knew where the three were, but the factions were sure enough that the three Longinus will be going in their separate paths. The three will be choosing their first wielder and was known as the Lost Longinus._

_The remaining goal of the three Lost Longinus is to found each other and reunite once more and continue their main objective by their Wielders as their living legacy._

I remembered the story then offered a hand to the fallen man in front of me. "Omega." I ordered then a white magic appeared and covered his whole body. Within a blink of an eye, his injuries and his clothes were healed back to normal as if the fight never happened at all.

He kneeled down in front of me, "I apologize for the troubles I caused you."

"No worries about it. I also apologize." I said back and bowed my head and we both stood up properly. "I guess we haven't introduced to each other properly yet, I am Kazuma Jethro." I stretched my right hand.

He gladly accepted it and smiled, that's the first time I saw him smiled. "Zekken Yoshimitzu. I am a half Japanese, half British."

OoOoOoOoOo

Another two months have passed, the three of us- Me, Zekken, and Makeru got a deeper friendship for us trio. In every challenges they were always there and never failed to get their hands dirty if needed when either one of us is in need.

Stella and I have been dating for one year and exactly today is our first year dating. So I've planned something for her. It's nothing fancy as everyone thinks, just reminding her of how we first met.

So I waited for the class to end and I asked help for the other two dweebs (just a nickname) to make things perfect as planned. I waited outside her classroom waiting for her teacher to dismiss the class and when the prof did, everyone in her class saw me.

"You're waiting for Stella right?" One asked. I simply nodded and she continues. "She's currently assigned to return all the laboratory equipment. I think you should help her. She's in the lab."

"Thanks." I said and took my left to go to the lab room but before I get in, the door opened before me and she's standing there. She must've done it all so fast.

"Hey there, Kazuma." She said and hugged me so tight yet gentle in a good way. Not because I felt something soft, but because it's her. All the pain that I felt because of Akeno was healed by her.

"Follow me." I asked as soon as she let go of me, and held her hand.

She looked at me confusedly, "Where are we going?"

"Someplace special."

OoOoOoOoOo

We were walking up the mountains, but I don't let her walk up instead I carried her on my back. I never felt tired or something because I felt refreshed not because something soft touched my back, but because it's her. Get that dirty minds of yours outta here…

"We're near." I said as I followed the path and it is of course secured because of the two dweebs taking care of the surroundings as bodyguards in case any wild monster came. I figured out that Makeru is the best when it comes to broadsword and Zekken is good in aiming for guns and scythe.

"You can put me down now. I'm not a newborn baby you know?" I did as she said and she walks alongside with me. After a full minute of walking, we were already there. The field…

It's nothing special but there is something about it that you will love the most. It's the scenery and it gives you a very nice spot for stargazing.

"It's pretty…" She gasped. Her eyes adored the spot that we're in because we can fully see the stars.

"We're you dazzled by the same constellation?" I asked and we let our backs hit the soft ground not even caring for anything. There are also some fireflies swirling around us. The beauty of nature is really something…

"It is dazzling…" She said as a shooting star suddenly passes by. "I wish that you'll always forgive me no matter what."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You'll know it soon." She smiled and looked at me in the eyes. When our eyes met, all time ceased to exist. The dying seconds frozen like the petals of red roses kissed by autumn frost. Our heads slowly reached for each other's mouth like an eclipse slowly happening. Everything that's need to be said was said by our kiss.

We then looked above where the stars were, but since then I knew something bad will happen.

"HAHAHA!" Someone laughed echoing on the whole mountain. "What a pleasing sight." We then saw a man blocking the moonlight with his black wings on his back. A Fallen Angel…

"Who are you?!" I shouted at him and immediately stood up.

He slowly lowered down. "Kokabiel." He grinned and by the looks of it, he's something that i should kill right now or something worse will happen. He then summoned three fallen angels with 3 pairs of black wings. "Have fun."

"Zekken, Makeru." I said and within a blink of an eye, the two immediately came out.

No words are needed. We have to kill these three before Kokabiel laid his hands on Stella. Zekken held his scythe, Makeru with his broadsword and mine with my dual baldes and within a matter of time, the three were slain by our hands when we did our combo but what laid upon my eyes is a blooded Stella, with a huge hole in her chest.

"Your father is next…" Kokabiel said and left. He planned this all along. He wanted be to grief on her death and pick if I should spend my time on her dead body or save my father.

I stared at her. After thirty seconds of staring, I came back down to reality. She was gone. Our plan to go to the library would never happen. She was gone. I broke down, I hadn't cried in six years of life. I was half stained with the eruption of anger that poured from my eyes. We found her in a pool of blood in front of me. The time I wanted to scream, let out my anger. I was just standing there, a face marked red with anger, grief and shock. These were the worst ten minutes I have ever had in my life. This was my second time grieving.

"Please take care of her for me." I said as shadows block the light from my eyes. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I can't even scream. No voice came out from my mouth. I'm breathless and speechless.

The two nodded, even they felt so sad about it, and I'm depressed over it. "We will… Don't worry about it." I'm about to leave but he grabbed my elbow, "Life must go on no matter what. Just remember that." Zekken said.

Makeru cried, "Just smile, like the Kazuma that we know."

Death was never a fear of mine until today. The day she dies at our first year dating. I never ever wanted to make anyone cry and seeing what death had done to her, from this point on I wanted to be immortal.

I dashed so fast out of the mountain like a bat out of hell, I felt the cold night winds touching my face, and it was like her. Her touch is what I felt even if I closed my eyes.

I was in front of our house, I opened the door immediately, and saw Kokabiel standing there and was about to leave the house through a teleportation circle. Not without feeling my wrath.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I yelled as red lightning erupted from my hands. The whole room lit up black red because of the lightning from my hand that head straight to his black wing.

"Damn it!" He clutched his wing that suddenly vanished out. "Wait I knew that Lightning… the Destruction! Everything that it touched will be burned to nothing…"

He then left as I clutched down to my father who drowned in his pool of blood. Without even a parting message. Then Zekken and Makeru reported to me that suddenly Stella's body disintegrate and disappeared out of nowhere.

Since then, my brother Katsu accused me of killing father and I never knew he was a reincarnated angel until I saw him fell. He was a fallen angel because of me.

I got no one to turn to so my other two friend Zekken and Makeru got stronger and the three of us joined the war group Khaos Brigade which is an Army of Disaster who sought to bring out War, and that's what Zekken and my mission is for being the wielder of Lost Longinus.

There I created a special team consisting of the three of us and a guy named Vali who is a wielder of a Longinus and the descendant of Lucifer, Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon, Bikou, Kuroka, Fenrir and Gogmagog.

I stayed as the leader for almost a year and killed thousands of fallen angel average a month. I then quit the team and let Vali to take in charge after all those things that I've done, I realized that was not Stella wanted me to do.

The expectations for grief were to cry, scream, broke something. Let all the pain out in one blow. This was all I saw in the movies. This is what I expected of myself. I never knew I could feel so cold, numb, and heartless. "In death the only thing that dies is the body, the shell. The spirit stays around us all forever, even as we move on to new adventures. Every day the spirit of her will always look down upon us, to guide us through life." I was freed from grief. Or perhaps grief freed me.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Present Time**

My brother that hated me the most, just hit me with multiple Spear of Light. Smoke emits from my body and my newly bought formal suit was also burned. I paid so much yen for it tho.

I lifted my head slowly, gently opening my blue eyes that turned back to blue after being red all this time. I don't want to live in hatred.

"Stella… you said 'I have overcome what more than words will ever say.', I'll prove to that I'll do it too." I said in the thin air as I felt the cold night wind that caressed my topless body. "Even if you died. I'll bring you back from the dead."

I said and completely opened my eyes and looked at my brother and my surroundings. Some trees that surrounding us were down while some were on fire ans some are even piled like a bunch of pick-up sticks.

I saw his eyes were wide as if he saw my whole story. "About time you've woken up to the truth." My mouth opened. "I won't let Kokabiel take any of my dearest ones. Akeno, Rias, Ise, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, The Student Council members. Everyone that was putting their lives on the line on expecting me to end this war."

"I'll kill you no matter what…" Katsu said.

**Phew! At last… Sorry for the lack of DxD characters here. It's the chapter of his past after all. Reviews and PMs are highly appreciated and it's for free so review all you want :)  
I'll be back soon...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings everyone, I apologize for the long delay of the story. And I'm back updating this story which seems to be halfway. I'm actually working on my other DxD story that's why, and I wanted readers who read this to be back at reading this story after losing some patience on waiting, maybe. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWN HIGHSCHOOL DxD, I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

I stood there, topless as my younger brother hits me with multiple Spear of Light. I saw his eyes were wide as if he saw my whole story. "About time you've been awaken up to the truth." My mouth opened. "I won't let Kokabiel take any of my dearest ones. Akeno, Rias, Ise, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, the Student Council members. Everyone that was putting their lives on the line on expecting me to end this war."

He just shots me a fire of glare. "I'll kill you no matter what." He said as if he didn't believe my story.

His body armour was full of scratch from out fight. I can tell by his eyes full of determination to kill me was lessened. I didn't mind how much it lessened, I'm glad that the hatred in his heart was reduced.

"Do your best." I mocked; it's time to be a lot serious. I still have to beat Kokabiel after this.

He immediately dashed to me, with the HAMMER on his left hand and a simple Spear of Light in his other, probably for help in case. I just stood there waiting for his offensive attack. He flew up in the air and I channeled my strength through my weapon, which is now the reversed blade. I jumped in the air and spun around continuously. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw him threw the spear of light but because I was spinning, it just pass by me.

_Damn it. Wrong move._

I know I'm doomed. I clearly forgot his Spear of Light's power. Just before the Spear of Light passed by my side, I saw Katsu with a wide grin splashed all over his face and he teleported to where the Spear of Light is.

I felt his presence behind me and it all happened so fast. When he's behind me, he held HAMMER with both hands and smashed it in my back but I because I'm spinning, it hits my chest with an immense strength and speed. I swear it fucking hurts as the air in my lungs got out of me, my chest explodes in pain.

Blood coughed.

A sound of ribs cracking can be heard. With my topless body, you can clearly see the spot where there are broken ribs and I fell down hard in the dirt as the wind knocks me and my body bounced as I fell.

"Where's your bravado now?" He slowly floated down. "You're bloodthirsty and overconfident before. And see now, you're acting smart and brave. But not brave enough."

Katsu picked me up by gripping my throat, and I now don't have time to breathe as my feet got above the ground by a foot high. I clearly got set up.

"You see how easily I could beat you right now? It's fantastic as I can avenge father's death."

I gritted my teeth, and stared at him enough to shrink the left courage he had. My hands clenched itself. "You clearly have… no idea… what I am… capable of." I said between breathe as he gripped my throat tighter every second.

**[Use me Kit.]**

I heard him say. You're my only option left.

**[Use me again.]**

Fine… I will.

I took a heavy breath and said those words that I used to say before.

"_I who is about to awaken,  
Am the Dragon god emperor,  
Who truly understands the vast uncertainty._

_Who dance through the Heavens like the two wings of a falcon,  
Like a river that flows through the Galaxy._

_The one who fought to overcome the despair which loomed over the world,  
The divine knight,  
The shrouded moon that flickers in the world,  
That will show the bright future."_

I said those words with my eyes closed. I can't even believe that I said those without taking a breath each word because of the cold armored hand that was gripping my throat.

Then a familiar aura surrounds my body, a metallic armour guards my whole body and I felt my ribs reformed. It's been weeks since I used this. Yeah, you heard me right… Weeks.

**[Weeks? You mean you used me as a Balance Breaker without me noticing it?]**

Yep I did. You totally have no memory of it.

**[When was it?]**

When we fought each other in my mindscape with Sara. It was when you are in your dragon from in the city of Rouran, and I used the Balance Breaker. When we're at the same realm, and I used my Balance Breaker near you, it caused your brain to wash that memory because I used it when near you.

**(A/N: Referring to Chapter Twelve, when Sara encountered an armored man with blue cape. It's literally his Balance Breaker. It totally looked like "Knight of Fervor, Hector" And when any of you guessed that that man is Daiki in his Balance Breaker form, I like you.)**

**[What?! It's the reason why my back hurts?!]**

Stop talking. I'm fighting.

With the Balance Breaker in me, he lost his grip on me because of the height differences. "Any last words?"

I flew up, and taunt him. "C'mere and show me what you got." And he gave in as we battle in the air, the sword in my hand that glowed in light blue against his HAMMER. I flew to the opposite side and he flew to his side and we clashed in the middle.

I flew downwards for a bit with an intense speed that could've bring down the trees and create a massive crater on the ground and flew up for a greater slash. This time I spin in the air with serious speed and within a blink of an eye, he collapsed as his armour in body was broken down when the Sword of mine hit it.

"Damn it." He cursed. He tried to sit up but was stopped when the tip of my sword touched his neck. I didn't wait for him to take his breath as I aimed the sword upwards, readying to kill my brother by a slash.

The guilt suddenly consumed me. I realized that he also went to something terrible before reaching here. I knew he grew up in hatred and revenge for he thought that I killed our father, and now I'm gonna kill him? I can't kill my own brother in cold blood.

The only reason that I have to kill him was because he won't stop going after me if I don't kill him. I saw his determination on not to give up.

No matter how much I want to end this match, my mind and body hesitated to slash my sword downwards. And without even recognizing it, my own body gave up. "I can't kill you… I can't kill my own brother… my first friend… the one who I treasured the most… my living legacy…"

His eyes turned watery, as some tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Finally, I'm going to end this without killing him. Within a second, it turned back to its angry one which is full of hatred. "You made a big mistake for hesitating."

His eyes turned red, just like mine's probably because of family matters and his Red Dragon Knight armor returned but this time, he's surrounded by fire. Blue vs Red. I like it…

He kicked me in the gut even though it barely hurts because of the thick Balance Breaker of mine. I better make the most of it before I ran out of energy. Because of the force, I flew away up in the air. He readied the HAMMER in one hand while it's resting on the ground. It's because the longer the weapon is, the stronger it will be when it hit the target.

He flew up in the air leveling at me, and he swung the HAMMER but it's foolish. No one can match my speed in this battlefield.

Within a blink of an eye, he suddenly fell down. I just slashed his armor in the back, damaging his red cape and his armored back causing him to turn unarmored once again and his face falling down in the dirt. It must've carved his face in the dirt due to the impact.

"Guh!" He screamed as he ended up having a broken arm in exact. There's some blood scattered around his face, and there's also lots of them around the corner of his lips.

"That way, you can't interfere in my fight against that man." I said.

He just shot me an evil smirk. "Do what you want… You can't bring _her_ back to life."

The blood in my body began to boil at the sudden mention of her. "How dare you!" I grabbed his clothes and smashed his head in the nearest tree. "Shut up…"

I realized something, I saw Kokabiel high up in the air for about a mile away from me. Too near. I ignored my brother and stare up at Kokabiel but he laughed. "You won't kill me?" Katsu asked. "I pity you." He barked.

I looked back at him, with my cape flowing as the cold night air blew, and my sword lit blue and gray. "I do not show any cowardice in front of my comrades. And you're not worth my time." I said and within a blink of an eye, I'm in front of Kokabiel.

Kokabiel smirked evilly, and I sure hate that face.

"Bring _her_ back." I said clearly.

He looked at me as if saying he didn't know who's _her _that I am talking about.

"Bring Stella back!" I screamed and I spun around him forming a little tornado and he blocked his eyes from any dust which gave me an upper hand. I slashed my sword to him in a random direction and he screamed in pain in every strike I did.

He laughed maniacally after feeling that pain. "Hahaha. I never took her body." Kokabiel laughed more. "She's alive."

My eyes shot opened, she's alive? It's impossible, she died in front of me. I know I should be happy about it but how come I didn't know any of this?

I hit him hard with my armored hand and hit him with the sharp edge of my elbow. "Tell me the truth!"

I looked down and saw my comrades, everyone, lying on the ground looking lifeless. I won't forgive him from what he had done. They really set this up, with Katsu distracting me by having a match with me, brother against brother so that Kokabiel will have everyone to fight him. Then, something hard hit my back.

"Never show your back in front of your enemies." Katsu said as his HAMMER hit my armored back. I feel anger shot through my nerves. First, I saw Kokabiel. Second, he told me that she didn't took her body and she was alive, I don't know what to believe anymore. Third, my younger brother just smashed my back.

He can still fight despite his body state right now?! Damn it.

But I do like the courage he emits despite being desperate.

"TAKE THIS!" A huge wave of energy emits from my body. I slashed Katsu with his unarmed body and teleported to Kokabiel and attempted to strike him but he covered himself with those sharp wings.

I battled with it and the more I emit energy, the more he was weakened and this time I won't let him get away. I released a battle cry.

"GAAA!"

I put my blade away and pierced it to him, slicing through his wall of wings blocking the way to get to him like an airplane passing through the clouds. Ending up hitting some part of his body but I felt his bones crack.

I pulled back the sword and the wings unwrapped around Kokabiel's body and I saw that I just pierced his right shoulder. He immediately gasped and covered his deep wound. "This battle is too easy… i didn't even used a quarter of my power." I said, "It's time for you to di-"

I was cut off buy a sudden man, with his glowing white wings spread out. From that, I'm hit with a major déjà vu. It's one of the men I trusted back when I was in Khaos Brigade, one who helped me the most together with those two men: Zekken and Makeru.

Vali Lucifer. That man in white armor.

"May I have the honor to do the finishing touches? Kazuma Gideon-kun? He asked.

I nodded and smiled even though my expression was hidden by my armor.

The sudden voice said coming from the sky. The first one to realize it was Akeno, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flow. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realize it was Buchou. Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time.

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to the "Boosted Gear Scale-mail".

"Vali." I said and I'm sure everyone heard it.

"…Vanishing Dragon." The second one to say that was the leader of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. "One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. 'Divine Dividing Scale-mail'...Just like the 'Boosted Gear' it truly is an annoying thing."

I don't care about you babbling.

"…So you were attracted to the "Red". Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa-" Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him.

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting colour to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?"

"Y-You! My wing!" Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but Vali in the Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker laughed quietly.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!" Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vali wasn't intimidated by it and said clearly,

"My name is Albion."

[Divide!]

I heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished.

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

With the remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to go towards the Vanishing-Dragon, Albion. But he couldn't catch him because he wasn't able to keep up with the movements that could be said to be as fast as the speed of light. Then one of the echelons of the fallen-angels who was overwhelming us was being played around with.

[Divide!]

"Damn you!"

He tried to attack Albion with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Hakuryuukou swung his arm to the side and vaporised them. While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved.

[Divide!]

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that even Issei could take him on with ease. Albion sighed.

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

I brought out my Forbidden Lance and swing it around my body causing also some of the Spear of Light to vanish. It's all because of my Balance Breaker for adding with the power of my Forbidden Lance's; which is to vanish all of the things it touched but due to the Balance Breaker, the Lance doesn't even need a direct contact to vanish those.

Albion disappeared from my sight and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light. Albion's fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited on the ground. "…I-Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?" Albion laughed as if he found it truly amusing. "I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

Even I found it amusing to see Kokabiel getting beat up by my best pal.

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!" Albion's punch hit Kokabiel's face. Kokabiel crumbled down and fell onto the ground. The fallen-angel who had 10 wings went down… Albion put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that." Albion walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.] The voice came from Ise's. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.] Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white.

It's interesting to see two rivals finally seeing each other, coincidentally both of them are my best buddies and I can't even choose to which side shall I go in…

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.] The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, but Ise stepped up and seemed unsatisfied.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!? Because of you I can't suck Buchou's nipples!?" Ise made an angry face… Hey, hey. Was that the part you were mad at? The possessor of the Vanishing-Dragon left, saying such a thing. I laughed at him, creating such a comedy at a time like this.

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day." Vali turned into a white light and flew up but before that he left a message for his pal. "Kazuma… it's been a while. I hope we won't face against each other next time…" Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

Since I'm up in the air in my Balance Breaker form, I see them as a tiny figure but I'm sure they're having a conversation about Kiba being back to himself once again. I'm glad for him. I went down on the ground for a while. Ise and Kiba was the first one to come to me and were amazed at my outfit and even compared them to Vali's.

Rias smiled and hugged me and said that she's so proud at me and for everyone. Koneko gave me a warm smile, which reminds me of my little sister. And finally… Akeno, she touched the head armor of my balance breaker and I immediately removed the head gear. She leaned forward for a soft kiss that suddenly turned into a "bit" wild one…

PDA…

"Who is this _she _you were talking about earlier?" She asked me with an eyebrow up. I just shrugged and told her that she'll know it at the right time.

We then all turned our heads to Rias. "Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, Kiba was spanked while Ise and I laughed on the ground. It sounds really painful, but it felt good to see Kiba came back.

**That's it. I know I made quite of mistakes up there. Still, hope you enjoyed this one! So leave reviews or PM me if you have some suggestions or good feedbacks. I apologize for being inactive for a while.**

**Have a great day...**


	19. Chapter 19

_It's a start of a new day. _

It's been two months ever since the fight against my younger brother and two months of me being back to my home. I was sent back here by my grandfather to fix some of family problems and for me to think clearly for my future plans.

I told Rias about it, that I'll be away from them for three months due to personal and family matters. Here I am right now, miles away from them and I still have another month of misery. It's not that I hated being back to my family, it's just that I never wanted to have any confrontations in front of my whole family.

Akeno disagreed at first but she later understood the condition I'm in. I'm currently at my motorbike, riding towards the mountains to relax once more. Though it would take me for many hours to get there.

I turn my bike to the left and met the traffic lights. The sun was scattering its majestic color over the horizon as a sign of sunset. I stop my motorbike and felt a small vibration on my pocket so I take my phone out and figured that it was Akeno who is calling. I never accepted any of their calls and messages, and my inbox is full of their messages and none of it has any replies from me.

I turned it off and put it back on my pocket. The lights turned green and my journey continues.

The journey was quite tiring that it causes me four hours to reach the foot of the mountain. Now I still have an hour to reach the top. The roads are full of zigzags and quite steep. "Is this a challenge for me?"

I continued but have this strange feeling that someone is following me. I looked at the side mirror but no one was there so I used my sensing ability but it was cancelled. Only someone strong can cancel my sensing ability so I drifted my motorbike to make a U-turn and stopped at the middle since no one was at the road at this time. At the other end of the road, I saw two small figures also in a motorbike both wearing a mask and I sense a familiar feeling about this.

The other figure aimed a gun at me and shot it; a small dark orb released itself on the gun emitting a harmful vibe. Even at such a distance, the orb was so fast that within a second it was at the side of my neck. Luckily I tilted my head.

I dashed towards their direction. It was going to be us clashing in the middle. I readied my long sword that made its appearance at my right hand. The guy in the left has his gun, while the guy in the right slowly vanished out of my sight.

He turned invisible…

Our distances slowly decreases and within a second, one guy smashed his Buster sword at me so I used my other hand to grab the handle of my motorbike and flipped the bike, missing the buster sword. As I am midair, the other guy shot his gun but my long sword cuts the orb in half causing it to explode on my back thus throwing me out of my bike and it rolls down the mountains while I'm thrown by the air.

I catch myself and felt the invisible man's electric power and I used my buster sword to block it but once the electric touched the long sword, it travels to my hand causing me to be thrown once again.

I'm all over the floor. I'm not in the mood to fight right now, but it's my pride who will lose if I also lose this match. I readied my hand for a weapon but what comes to my hand was something that I never wanted to touch.

"Spear of Light." I mumbled as one of the weapons that I never wanted to touch emerged in my hand. The two enemies stopped for a while. It's like they knew that I never touched a spear of Light before.

I threw the spear of light in their direction and I felt my body leaving its current destination and was transported to where the spear of light is. Like Katsu's… I'm near them and I punched the one in the head causing him to be thrown. The guy who could turn invisible was noticed channeling his electric power that gives me time to throw another spear of light on him.

I guess it won't hurt if I try what Katsu used to say. "EXPLOSION!"

A loud explosion can be heard and some boulders and rocks are scattered. There's a minor landslide at his direction and I'm pretty sure that he's stuck under those boulders.

I looked to the sharpshooter guy, and noticed that his mask is broken when I punched him hard. He has this messy brown hair. From then I saw that guy. "Makeru, is that you?" I said, walking near him and I gave him a helping hand.

He slapped my hand away and screamed at me. "Don't you dare call me that name, you faker! You just look and sound like him. But you're fake!"

"What are yo-"

He bites his teeth so hard and flashed me an evil look. "You. We need to bring you back to the Khaos Brigade headquarters!"

I looked back to the guy who's stucked under the boulders and saw him lifting a large boulder off him. He's mask was also broken and it's one of my friends. "Zekken!"

Zekken flashed me a hateful look like Makeru. He took a deep breath before screaming at me. "Copycat! How dare you kill our friend and copy his physical features to trick everyone! FAKE!"

My mind processed what they're saying. Wait, is that what Rizevim told them when I asked to leave?!

"That old bastard!" I said, mentioning Rizevim.

While I wasn't looking, by the corner of my eyes, is saw Makeru lifting his gun and pointed at my neck. Before I knew It, I was thrown hard on the ground.

Then my eyes involuntarily closed itself as I lost my consciousness.

_Seems like I can't win all my fights. I can't hurt my friends but now they think of me as an enemy._

_xxxXXXxxx_

_Moments have passed. I don't know for how long but it seems like I've been asleep for a short time. I snapped my eyes open and looked at my surroundings._

_Everything is dark, and the only light that supports my eyesight is the green light in one of those machines. It's like the ones you always see in the movies and I'm trapped. My arms and feet were chained in some kind of machine and all the strength in me already left my body._

_I know this place. This is where they put all their targets._

"_Khaos Brigade's Prison Hall…" The door opened and the man walked in the path that leads to me. He has this long silver beard and a frightening aura. This old man. "Rizevim!"_

_He laughed at me wickedly, giving that smile that even I hated. "Been a long time, Kazuma-kun." He walked around the machine, staring at me. "You must be wondering why I sent you here. Am I right?"_

_He doesn't even waited for my answer and continued._

"_The reason why I sent Makeru and Zekken to capture you is simple…... You can't kill your own friends." He said and put his arms on his back, exactly like what a noble would do. "Seems funny when you can't kill your friends yet you can kill your father." _

_He said those poisonous words that stung me deep. I gritted my teeth at him._

"_Oh? Angry are we?" He smiled. "I told them that you're the fake Kazuma who killed the real Kazuma and used his blood to make yourself look like him."_

_I smiled at him. "What an idiotic reason."_

_He grabbed my face, so tight. So strong despite his age. "Don't you remember that one of the requirements for you to join Khaos Brigade is a huge amount of blood? Blood requirement is needed in order to make an alternative version of yourself. In this world, blood isn't just blood."_

"_What now?"_

_He released his grip on my face and grabbed my throat instead and I can feel the air was slowly going out of me. I can't breather properly and blood circulation was going slow. He clenched his hands, nearly turning them white due to the strong grip he had and blood escaped my mouth as I felt his hand went deep on my gut. "Guh!" My head hang low due to the loss of strength and fatigue with pain._

"_Once we get a huge amount of blood from you, we can create another Kazuma. Stronger, wiser, faster, and much wicked!"_

_I tried my best to speak even at a time like this. "Why… do you… need me… this much… in… Khaos… Brigade?!"_

"_Need you?" He laughed wickedly and released his hand on me. "We don't need you. We need this." He pointed directly at my right arm, where Ryuujin is sealed. "And only you can master him that's why we have to get you. But now, you're in our opposing side, we need a new Kazuma that can kill you, and beat anyone."_

_Once my breathing pattern is back to normal, I asked again. "How can you do that? If you're only using my blood, the consequence is that he's going to be strong as me."_

"_My blood."_

My eyes snapped open. I am back to where I am before, the same road, the same place at the same time. The little landslide that I caused before was back and it was like it never happened. I am currently riding the motorcycle like I did before.

What the_ fuck _happened_?_

**I apologize for the short chapter. It's just another part showing how a new conflict arises and if you do have any suggestions, just put it on the Review section or PM me.**

**Since it is Christmas by the time I post this, here's some little OMAKE about it.**

**OMAKE: Do Devils Celebrate Christmas?**

"What?!"

At the Occult Research Club room, a certain brunette's voice can be heard waking up others. Loud enough that he even woke him up.

Daiki sat up from his slumber in the couch, scratching the back of his head. He gently removed Akeno's hands from him. "Aren't you a little early for a scream therapy?" When his visions were clear enough, he saw Rias and Ise talking to each other early in the morning.

It's all because last night, all members of the Occult Research Club spent up until morning celebrating their win against Kokabiel and Katsu's evil intentions but Daiki took a momentarily leave after Michael asked him to be in heaven after fulfilling his request to stop Katsu.

When Daiki went back to the ORC room, he saw all of them asleep on the floor. Only Koneko managed to seat on one of the couches. He decided to lift Akeno up and let her sleep comfortably on the couch but as she was asleep, she pulled him down causing him to fell asleep in her embrace.

It's actually good body heat for a cold time of the year as snows covered the whole Kuoh. Everyone was wearing dress in layers, boots, winter socks, mittens covering their hands, empty cups of hot cocoa filled the floor.

But what are they talking about that caused Ise to shout out loud early in the morning?

"Sorry Daiki. I was just asking Buchou about something." Daiki raised an eyebrow asking what this "something" is. "I'm just asking if they celebrate Christmas."

The silver haired teen thought for a moment. It is a quite interesting question indeed.

"So what's her answer?"

Rias motioned him to come near her. "I don't want to wake up others." She smiled at him. "Truth to be told, devils never celebrated Christmas."

Daiki nodded asking her to continue.

"Since we're living in the human world for quite a long time, we even inherited human traditions." Rias said. "Since before, my peerage was small so we only bring foods to eat. But now our numbers grew in size adding the Student Council, we can now actually set up a Christmas Party for us devils."

He smiled at it. It is indeed fun to have a Christmas party especially when you're with someone who you wanted to be with. He looked at Akeno who's peacefully sleeping on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.

"It will be fun. How about tomorrow?"

Ise chirped in. "Yeah. That's perfect." Rias smiled at both's comment.

"I'll tell them when everyone was wide awake. I'll also inform the Student Council." She said excitedly for this is the first time they'll be having a party like this for themselves.

_Guess some devils celebrate Christmas…_

Daiki walked up to Akeno, brushing away the strands of hair that blocked her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas." He whispered and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yeah I know I'm the worst. I haven't updated since Christmas and 8 months have passed since then. Although I'm glad that this story have reached 1 year I think 4 months ago. Anyway, I hope I haven't lost so many readers because of the long absence. Dealing with life I guess. Too busy. Anyway, this is kinda short, sorry about that.

* * *

:::

I stare at the sunset in front of me, thinking about what the old man Rizevim told me. I care less whether it's a dream or not, it's not a big deal.

Using my blood...

Going desperately about kidnapping me by using my friends who thought I'm a fake to avoid hesitations in them. That's how Rizevim's mind works. He never cares about the people around him for as long as his plans succeed but fighting against a man as strong as him will definitely kill me easily.

To kill Rizevim... That's what's Vali's plan all along ever since I recruited him to my special group that was once tasked on my plan which is to kill fallen angels and a certain man named Kokabiel and was now tasked by Vali to kill his grandfather Rizevim. Lucky that I recruited members that doesn't have any Sacred Gears or else, Vali will surely kick their asses out of our group because Vali doesn't need them for they'll prove to be useless in front of Rizevim. Rizevim Lucifer have a certain power that can cancel any Sacred Gear near him which includes me if I ever get a chance to step a foot on his throne.

Staring at the sun as it scatters vibrant colors as it is setting on the horizon. I'm currently standing at the mountain peak as the cold wind blows signaling the night cold winds. I sigh at myself. What can I do now that my best friends are planning to kill me? Should I fight back? Explaining things to them won't work because they still believed that I'm a fake. Over thinking about it just aches my mind.

I suddenly felt a vibration at my pocket. I pick my phone up and notice it was none other than my master who I assume is so worried about me now for not answering their calls and replying to their messages. The main reason is that I want to face this problem alone. I don't want to include them in my fights anymore and rather face this alone. I can't win all my matches so I have to pick my fights.

While staring at the phone, I realize the time and immediately just flip as I fall from the top. The height doesn't matter at all. Once I reach the ground, I grabbed my motorbike and dashed back to my home. I like it better than just transporting my body instantly to another place. Because it's about the journey, not the destination.

I let my eyes scan the place as soon as I'm at the spot where my friends had attacked me.

I make sure that they aren't anywhere near me and once I confirmed it, I continue my way back to the mansion here at England. Seeing the zigzag road just reminds me of what happened earlier, it just hurts me knowing that my friends thought of me as an enemy instead of an ally.

Once I get back home, I think it's about time for me to confront my grandfather about this. He knew about me being a member of Khaos Brigade but he just let me do what I wanted to do back then since he said he knew where this will lead me. I made it pass through the mountains without someone attacking me.

I sigh.

:::

"Took you long enough." Once I entered the mansion, someone in front of me, with his hands folded on his chest and his back leaning against the towering wall, said. He was actually leaning on the wall beside my door.

The thing is, I just entered through the window and the only person who knew that this is my favorite entrance is...

Katsu.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I clean of the possible dust on my clothes.

He smirks. "Am I forbidden to enter my home?"

I shrug. It's really weird seeing him back here. He's usually on the underworld or training himself and seeing him here like nothing happened before just adds an insult to an injury. I walk straight aiming for my room when he suddenly stopped me as he puts his hand at my chest.

"Don't forget. You're not forgiven yet."

I glare at him. Just seeing him reminds me of our previous fight and it seems like he still held a grudge against me. "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"I never tried." He stares at me with hatred describing his eyes. But I'm not into his game. I grab his hand that stopped me in my way and throws it back at him.

"Well I'm gonna try." I continue my way and opened the door not even looking back at him.

I change my favorite clothes, currently wearing a black shirt with a trench coat on top and a leather pants on the bottom with leather boots adding a scarf on my neck as I walked towards our garden outside where I spotted my grandfather.

"Made up your mind?" He asks as I got closer.

"I already did."

"Good." He nods, more to himself actually. "I need you to go somewhere. It may sounds urgent as the night's crawled in, but you know that it can wait."

"It doesn't matter. I can teleport anyway."

With that, my grandfather sharpens his eyes. I haven't seen him stare at me like that. "You're growing reckless once again." He pauses for a while and continues. "You know what I mean. I knew what happened at the mountain earlier and who knows what they're trying to with you once they get what they wanted."

Am I?

I was only confident with my power before. But right now I know that I have more self control over it, but others might view it as a sign of weakness. When I lose that self control then others might think of me as reckless.

I'll never know what will happen to this life of mine.

"Take a rest. You'll start tomorrow."

:::

I wake up early, the dawn slowly breaking as the morning makes its way on the sky. I did my morning routine just like what I did everyday even before I was sent to Japan.

I do my exercises and jogged all over the town. I missed doing these things amd for the first time in my life, I feel so relaxed despite the fact that I'm tiring myself out to warm up for the rest of the day.

I get back to the mansion, and dress my way up with the same clothes that I wore last night with the trench coat. I head to the balcony where my grandfather usually spends most of his time.

"Quit dwelling on the past or it might mess up your future." He says without glancing back at me.

"Remembering your younger years?" The old man just nods at my question. "That's what old men usually do." I muttered.

"You can call it like that."

I move closer to the railings that my elbows touch the top of it. This place always have that relaxing aroma that will really send you to your place of heaven as the morning wind brushed against my skin.

I wait for a moment to satisfy my pleasure of the place before I ask him about his plans for me.

"So... about last night. Your thoughts?"

He take a sip of his tea and looks at the scenery. "As you know in my younger years, we always scared the battlefield. We'll never know which one of us will die attempting to win that war." I nod letting him continue his old stories. "Lots of comrades died, enemies falling, blood pooling... we always wanted to prove which of who is better."

"What're you trying to say?" I ask.

"You'll know the answer in that quest." He says and look at me. "That's for you to know."

I nod." Challenge Accepted old man." I smile at him and to my surprise, his wrinkled face stretches itself to a grin of his own.

I leave the balcony and mark my way to the teleportation circle.

It took a moment before my eyes snap open and I'm currently in a place foreign to me. "Now what?" I groan.

The place is a palace and I'm in the middle of the plaza and right before my eyes is the palace itself. I scan the place and it's completely isolated without any sign of life. I guess I have to make it to the throne hall, at least.

I mark my way, walking up the stairs. As I make my first step, a sound emits itself signaling something dangerous to me.

A huge minotaur lunges at me. With my quick reflexes, I back flipped to avoid its attack but a huge axe suddenly formed in its hand smashing at me at an immense speed.

"Forbidden Broadsword!" I called immediately and luckily I'm quick enough to match it with the axe but having myself in the air and adding the strength and speed of the minotaur, I am thrown back a couple of feet away.

My feet collides with the wall and cracks formed. I looked up and saw the minotaur running at me with the axe in hand. I held the cold metal handle of the sword, and swing it up as it smashes with the axe.

Luckily the minotaur lost its balance at the strength of my sword, and I take the chance to land a punch om its face.

I heard the crack of its jaw but then I also felt the pain coming from my knuckles as it also cracked itself. Pain surges to my body coming from my knuckles and probably broken wrist.

It fucking stings.

My right wrist is limp and hanging like a dead flower. "You sure are thick, goatee."

The half human-half goat roared at the nickname. It felt my body being thrown as the minotaur's muscular figure aimed a punch at me and I heard a few ribs of mine cracked!

I bounced on the wall at the far end and lay down as my body went limp. "Is this seriously the first challenge?" I asked more to myself as I regain my breathing pattern. "Time to be more serious then. OMEGA!"

The minotaur stood there as the white power that came to my Longinus heal my wounds. I felt my ribs now reformed but before the Omega can continue healing my wrist and some ribs, the minotaur threw its axe and I'm currently at the middle of healing myself, not granting me the time to dodge.

I close my eyes waiting for the pain but nothing came. I open them slowly only to find a blonde haired woman holding the axe at its tip with a finger. She looked back at me and that pretty face smiled. "Heal that pretty face of yours, Kazuma."

"Wait- who are you?"

"Not exactly the right time for introduction, but I'm Leonhart. Some refers to me as the wielder of one of the Lost Longinus. " She smirked at me.

I guess I found another one of my kind.


End file.
